GHOST
by chachingmel123
Summary: The last thing Xavier Schiller could remember was seeing car lights before he found himself in a white room with a man that didn't look too happy to see him. Instead of going to heaven, he decides to go back under the name Ghost. 3 years before the World Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost

Summary: The last thing Xavier Schiller could remember was seeing car lights before he found himself in a white room with a man that didn't look too happy to see him. Instead of going to heaven, he decides to go back under the name Ghost. 3 years before the World Tournament.

Honestly I do not know the dead Xavier Schiller personality so please don't judge me!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

1- Reborn!

"We'll Mr Schiller, I can't say I'm please to see you"

Xavier Schiller looked around the white clean room, puzzled before his eyes landed on a short man in a grey suit and red striped tie. The last he could remember was seeing car lights.

The man, like he read his mind said "I know, you're wondering how you got here, let me put it in the harshest why possible... You got ran over by a car and was killed on purpose".

Xavier was stunned, he was struggling to come to terms that he was dead.

Suddenly the man demeanour changed and he smiled brightly, unnerved him greatly. "We'll you must be wondering who I am." Xavier nodded "We'll I'm the person assigned to you, let's just say I'm like the grim reaper who sends you off to heaven or hell, looking at your records, you will be going to haven"

Xavier finally snapped out of his shock and a thought occurred to him. "Hang on, what would happen to my Sister and Father?"

The man just looked at him, dispassionately. He waved his hand and a mirror appeared next to him "They will adopt another kid, Kiyama Hiroto " The mirror showed a kid that looked very similar to him except he was younger, Xavier couldn't help but stare, the kid could pass as his twin!

The scene changed to his father attending his funeral, except the was a certain gleam in his eyes that scared him "You father wanted revenge, the police saw no evidence to support that this was no accident and closed the case. He decided to take matters into his own hands and created super soldiers from the Alius Meteor and disguised them as aliens"

He was shocked, this didn't sound like the father he know, It was like watching a stranger in place of were his father was sitting.

"This created a conflicted in his family, You sister disagreed with his methods and put together her own team to take down Alius Academy. The Inazuma Eleven." The mirror changed to an image of the whole team and he looked on interest "Hiroto sided with your father but that started to waver when he came in contact with Endou Mamoru. The Inazuma Eleven captain" The screen changed to a boy with an orange head band and chunks of brown hair sticking out. He struggled to keep himself from laughing, he looked like a broccoli!

The man gave him a disapproving stare and he forced it down. "Finally the team did defeat Alius academy and the story of how you died came out and followed by a lot of crying and touchy feely stuff" The man said in distaste, he let the scene play on the screen and turned to find his charge crying "For god sake boy, stop crying! I am not here to babysit you!"

Xavier wiped away his tears "your father was sent to prison and a couple months later the 'Football Frontier: World Tournament' was introduced and Hiroto worked his way up to be one of the world's best Footballers"

Xavier looked excited, to face strong opponents all over the world and have a shot of becoming the best was one of his dreams. His face dropped into sadness now realising it wouldn't come true, now that he was dead.

"Now then, your died before your time, so you have a choice, you can either go to heaven or go back to earth." Xavier looked at the man with a disbelieving look, the man rolled his eyes "What did you actually think, I would just grab you and drop you through a hole? I may be cruel but I have compassion despite not having a heart"

Xavier looked at the man in a new light "However, If you chose to return, several years would have gone past, you'll lend 3 years before the World Tournament" The man got out a stack of papers from a drawer.

"Why can't you send me back to the moment I died?"

The Man looked at him like he was an idiot "Time works differently here. Just a minute equals a 3 months in the world of the living"

His eyes widened, how long has he been here? "You would have to choose a new name and create a new identity for yourself" Xavier was about to ask why but was rudely interrupted "To the world Xavier Schiller has been dead for Years. If you happen to show up claiming you are him, it will raise a lot of unwanted questions and cause problems for your family that only just fully recovered and moved on. It would be cruel to do that, you need to move on!"

Xavier didn't know what to say and just stayed quiet " You also need to be placed in another part of the world. I suggest Italy, the weather is nice this time of year and before you ask way, use your brain. Even if you have a different name it would still be a shock to people to see a Hiroto look alike wondering around Japan. You family would eventually seek you out. Can you honestly lie to their faces when you acting skills suck so bad? You'll no doubt slip up and raise unwanted questions!"

The man did have a point, he already had a problem when it came to lying, people could read him like a book, he had to work on that.

The Man separated the huge pile and knocked the unwanted paper off the desk and left it scattered on the floor. He smiled like this was normal "Now then, please fill out this form and go the door on the left, There are three parts to room next door, one half is for changing your appearance and the other is to help the client be their new identity, after all we don't want trouble "

A shiver ran down his spine.

"The third part is the portals that lead back down to earth, you will be automatically supplied with a new body except for it will be stronger and faster, also you would not need daily intake of food"

Xavier looked at the paper in front of him and noticed a gold pen next to the paper.

He began to fill in.

Name: ?

IQ: ?

Age: ?

Hair Colour: ?

Eye Colour: ?

Nationality : ?

Personality: ?

Special Ability: ?

School/Family: ?

He went into deep thought, he wanted to be someone who is completely different to who was, this way it will be hard for people to make the relation. He was cheerful, happy and bubbly and was very social.

The opposite of that... Cold, dark, mysterious and anti-social. And defied what people expected from him. Like a Ghost...

Ghost..

he like it.

The question was, could he turn into that kind of person? He shuddered to think how many girls would be attracted to someone like that and the horrors of fan girls he would experience. He would only be kind to a selected few such as his family or a lucky outsider.

Now on to his IQ, nobody wanted to be an idiot! He was only an average grade student that was getting decent marks. He wanted to be considered as a genius, all of the possibility he could do with that much brain power and NOBODY is going to pressure him. He heard stories of how much pressure genius were under, that's why he would rather die before been under someone's thumb.

Age, this was easy, he would be 12 so when the world Tournament was finally reveal he would be 15, one of the oldest.

Hair colour...

eye Colour...

Hair colour, he liked his red hair but even he know it had to go, His hair was almost identically to Hiroto and didn't want to be mistaken for him. So he put down Jack black hair long so he could tie it with a bit at the front over his face. One eyes would be really nice black and the other green, he didn't want to lose his eye colour forever.

He also put a note to have a special kind of glasses that would not affect his already perfect eyesight it prevents his eyes from being damaged. This would hide his face.

Nationality?

Well Italian sound good, he could speak it without an accent, nobody know he know how to speak it. People would believe he was an Italian. He also wrote down an excellent fighter.

Special Ability?

He eyed sparkled, some many possibilities...

In the end he decided to have to the ability to change, erase and alter memories, change form, become intangible, disappear and control over gravity.

Now school and Family...

A school name appeared in his mind ' Athena (Goddess of war) Academy'. Only the best and brightest students go there and unlike other schools they play against schools all over the country from public to private and even sometimes aboard. It was a good school to pick if he wanted to build up a repetition and get invited to be on the Italy team.

Now family, he wanted to be the kid of a Super-famous actor and his wife. He wanted to have connections and have a good start however he picked a family that he know would spend some time with him despite their busy schedule.

When he finished writing, the words glowed gold and the paper was in the man's hand. The man looked over it and nodded.

"Ghost, Unusual but I like it"

He got out a stamp and stamp the words 'Approval' and gave it back to him. "Now get out of my office, you better pray that I never see you again before your time or else.."

He let the words hang and Xavier gulped nervously, threat received and hurried through the door.

He saw two desks with two ladies at each desk.

He went to one of them. One smiled, the other took his form and look it over before talking to other.

"Okay, now Mr Ghost, please follow my assistant, so we can change you looks and clothes, you can't wear the clothes you died in, which has blood stains.

He looked down sheepishly, he hadn't noticed the blood.

He followed one of the women and came to a box with many buttons, he was told to take off his clothes and step inside. He pushed down his embarrassment and walked in.

"Now Mr Ghost this won't hurt a bit" He heard.

The place was dark until he saw a blue beamed scan his whole body and face. There was a hum before he felt tingly all over his body and he watched in fascination as his whole body seemed to change. After sometime it stopped and he opened his eyes, a mirror appeared and he drank in his changes, the biggest difference were his eyes, what once held warmth were cold and sharp. He noticed one of the women looking at him with lust.

He thought he heard her say ' if only I was years younger!' but he must have imagined it.

He was then led to a section full of clothes it was like a super mall. Some off the clothes, he like however he didn't pick them because he remember he was a new person so he couldn't wear the clothes he normally wore.

What would ghost wear?

Dark colours and sometime white but never yellow, pink, orange or any light colours.

So he spent a lot of time picking out a new wardrobe for himself with some help, from far too eager girls.

At the end, he walked out wearing a dark green sweater and black jeans with multiple spikes, A black Italian hat covered a good half of his face, very intimidating and but also hot.

He went to the next table, two ladies were sporting a blush and had heart shaped eyes. He cringed, wanting nothing more to run.

"Now then, Mr Ghost it says here, that your suppose to be cold, dark and mysterious. Your failing at doing that right now" He flinched at the harsh tone. "You still have that...innocent feeling so lets work on that"

Before he could say anything, one of the women grabbed him and began dragging him to two double doors, he heard screaming from inside and he started to sweat.

The women had a manic gleam in her eye.

_someone please help me!_

#4 Hours later#

The door opened and smoke streamed out, everyone in the room turned their heads.

He stepped out but it felt like they were seeing a completely different person even the way he walked was different, he seem to glide across the room with unnatural grace. The assistant followed closely behind him, completely red in the in the face, she felt so proud of herself, having turned an 9 year boy (don't know his actual age) into a beast before them.

His last stop was the portal and picked up his luggage from the person holding it, there was no word of thanks. He didn't even look the person in the eye.

He made his way to the portal and stepped through, everything went dark.

He woke up to a white ceiling it took him a moment to realise that he was in a big bed fit for a king, naked. He was confused before a whole 12 years of memories assaulted his brain with his past life as Xavier Schaller.

He heard someone enter his room.

"Ah, Master Ghost, it seems your awake. You have a busy Schedule today" The voice was spoken in Italian and he replied fluently.

"Alfred, what do I have today?" He looked up, to see a tall man with a moustache holding a towel.

Alfred pulled out a small book. "Today, is your first day at Athena Academy sir, Your uniform will be on the bed when you finished your shower. The family Limo will take you to school and back. Your parents will be on time for dinner" He nodded, with a small smile. "When you get home, your Martial arts teacher and Japanese Teacher will be waiting"

He reached for the towel and began making his way to the shower. Once the door was closed, he finally inspected the place, he was awed by how the Bathroom looked if you could even call it that.

He could get used to this...

After a quick shower, he found his uniform on the bed like Alfred said. The uniform had red stripes at the top and the rest with white, the back was also covered in red strips. The trousers were black, he could tell it was made out of expansive material, there was no tie but there was no rule that said you couldn't. The finishing touches where black Italian shoes.

He tried it on and stood in front of a mirror, dam he looked good! He wore a black tie and made sure to not button the shirt all the way leaving room for a bit of his chest. He wanted to have the appearance of a bad boy not a goody-goody.

He made his way down stairs and found his parents waiting for him. He observe them in secret, his father in this life, was a tall man and had toned muscles, he wore a white woolly cardigan and cream suit pants. His eyes were black. His mother was an extremely beautiful women, Her black glossy hair reached down to her hips and had an eye glass figure. The way they interacted with each other, it was clear they loved each other very much.

Every time they talked to him, there was clear love and affection in their eyes. He felt happy to be the son of these two people, until he felt a stab of betrayal, he reminded himself that his family has moved on without him and he should too.

They eat in comfortable silence, he happily munching away on a tomato, the best tomato he had ever tested.

"Are you excited, to go school today?" His mother asked, he was unguarded and froze with a mouth full of tomato's, his mouth looking like a chipmunk, he blushed and avoided eye contact. His parents looked on amused.

"It's nothing special, it's just school" he managed to say, pushing down his embarrassment. His mother frowned, he shifted uncomfortably. His mother can be very scary without even trying.

"What your mother, was trying to say was... Will you try to make friends with you classmates?" His father said with hope, that his son wouldn't be a social reject forever.

He looked at them, like they were joking but they just stared back at him with hope. He sighed "Fine, I'll try but I can't promise you anything" His parents nodded.

He got up and grabbed his bag, while the servants took his plate away.

His parents waved goodbye to their son and he gave them a smile back.

When he closed the door, his father sighed and his wife looked worried. They just hoped that he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

#Outside#

He made his way down, to met the family driver and got into the limo. The driver titled his hat in greeting and got into the Limo.

The ride was uneventful and he took a good look around, he was in awe. The school looked like 4 mansions and there was solid gold gate with amazing carvings. The place was surrounded by body guards to keep the students safe and security camera's. He know he was attracting glances, after all it was rear for someone to be allowed to park right outside the administration office.

He ignored them and his driver took his bag, he walk inside with his driver behind him. The administration office was just as impressive as the outside, the place was completely spotless and they gave him a fruit basket, he shrugged and began eating the contents not caring that people were staring as he stuffed himself.

The office lady gave him a card, "Mr Ghost, here is you student I D, it also acts like a key to many places. Here is you timetable and you Home room is U18"

He nodded and took his bag from his driver, who was quiet happy to leave.

He flung his bag over his shoulder and wondered through the corridors until he saw the room U18.

"Now class, today we have a new student" He could hear a clutter of noise. He checked that his glasses were still on his face before he opened the door and the room went silent.

He took his time getting to the teacher desk and turned to the class.

"Everyone meet, Nero Ghost." The teacher pronounced proudly, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Everyone was in shock, all had heard of the child of two super famous actors, they also heard rumours about his behaviour from selling drugs to murder. All very untrue.

Nero glared "Just call me Ghost, let's try not to kill each other for the next couple of years. You stay out of my way and I will make sure your life is not a living hell"

Dead silence fell on the class.

The teacher was sweating "T-thank you Ghost, for that speech, you may sit at the desk at the back" He walked to were the teacher was pointing at, every person he walked by pulled their head down. Hoping he wouldn't notice them. He sat at his desk with a thud and put his feet up.

The teacher wanted to say something but she was shot looks from a lot of students for her to shut up. "Right now lets begi-"  
She was interrupt when the door swung up and a person with blond hair appeared looking out of breath. "Sorry I'm late!"

The teacher shot him a look "Light, why are you late?"

Light started to sweat "My sister didn't wake me up this morning" He whined resulting in the whole class laughing except for Ghost, who looked out the window bored. Light seem to notice him "We'll, here's a new face, my name Light Shugo, I hope we can be friends" He reached out his hand.

Ghost stared at the outstretched hand and was thinking of brushing him off before an image of his mother and father looking down sadly at him appeared. He sighed and shook the guys hand. Everyone looked in shock, Light beamed.

Light sat at the desk next to him and the class finally began. Light started up a conversation that Ghost was actually interested in and the two become quick friends much to everyone shock and disbelief.

He felt his eye twitch, people (ahm girls) were sneaking glances at him. Now that they got over their shock, they could look at him without being terrified and many noticed his looks and were blushing. His book scrunched in his hand.

This went on until it was P.E and he changed into his PE kit which consisted off, Black football boots, Airy shorts and white T-shirt. He was getting even more glances from the female population.

The girls and the boys split.

"Now then, today we will be playing football" Some of the lads cheered, while others, the non sporty type shuddered.

They were put into two teams and he was put into Team B as a forward.

The teacher took a whistle and blow on it.

The ball pass to him and he ran forward, someone was right in front of him.

"Try to get pas-"

He disappear before his eyes and many stared at the spot in shock, a moment later they heard the ball and followed the sound. He was right in front of the Goal. He took a shot and the ball disappeared before their eyes, before they know it the ball was at the back of the net. All eyes widened and the couch gaped dumbly not able to understand what just happened. After his team mates snapped out of shock, they want to congratulate him and patted him on the back.

The opponent were still in shock.

"Don't worry guys, that was just a fluke"

But it happened again, each time, more ridiculously things would happen like the ball developing a mind of its own and getting out of their grasp. It was freaky.

Like his name applied, he was like a Ghost.

The finale whistle blew and it was 24-0 to them. The couch had the widest grin, he had found him, the player that would lead them to victory against their rivals, that they lost to, for the past 4 years.

But how to convince him to be on the team?

Ghost, found all of a sudden he was very popular with the boys and many started to follow him around. Already making him the head boy among his year. All the other years, saw him as a gang leader and avoided him like the plague. The girls were attracted to the bad boy type.

He cringed, _dawn of the fan girls_.

Unknown to all of them, other students had watched the match and had decided to record the match live on the internet for over 1M to view.

It would only be a matter of time before scouts came to scout him out.

Done!

What do you think of the story, should I stop or continue? Review must be 5 before I even consider continuing this story. Fav/Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost

[Rewrite: 08/05/2015: Because this chapter was just begging to be rewritten and looked over once again. Hope you don't hate me for that!]

This story, I loved so much. I just had to post the second chapter!

Enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven! or Attack on Titan!

2: Surprises.

It had been exactly one month since his new life began.

One month full of training, learning more languages than an average person should in such a short time, trying out for the school football team.

Forcing himself not to face plant seeing the lack of skills his team had. It truly baffled him, how the team had made it the finals, no wonder the Coach broke down into tears when he tried out for the team.

He suppose it was really to be expected, considering the school had more than half the population filled with nerds that didn't have an ounce of athletic ability in their bones so during this time, he also started adjusting to his new personality and it became less frequent that he would slip up and act like his old self, Xavier Schiller.

His parents were all smiles when he told them he had made a friend and had managed to fight down the urge to burn something as soon as he walked through the front door.

Apparently his accomplishment was party worthy and that night a huge party broke out.

His eyebrow twitched, not liking the increasing number of people coming into his home and causing a ruckus.

_Don't these people have anything better to do?_

To make matters worse. It seemed the paparazzi had somehow got wind of the party and were now, not so stealthy hiding in the bushes, snapping pictures that almost made him go blind.

He wondered what tomorrow big headline would be since he was a Ghost and anything a Ghost did was newsworthy. There was no doubt in his mind that the gossip columns would portray him in a rebellious light, he suppose it was his fault for choosing to have this kind of life.

Why fight it?

Taking off his glasses and doing a cannonball into the pool with his school uniform still on, when he finally came up for air, he found himself surrounded by 4 female models.

He smiled and pulled back his hair, revealing his face and smiled charmingly.

"Hello, ladies"

The girls giggled, having been younger than them, he was classed as 'cute' in their eyes and like most females they loved cute things.

Ghost kept on smiling, knowing full well, the Paparazzi were eating it up and were trying to capture every moment through the camera viewpoint.

If he was a bad boy in their eyes who was he to deny them?

3 Hours later, he reluctantly pulled himself from a group of girls and waved a good night to his new parents, who were surrounded by their managers and friends, swapping stories about him as a baby.

A conversation he didn't want to hear.

Stripping down naked and dumping his clothes on the floor, knowing one of the servants would pick it up and have it cleaned the next morning.

He jumped into his big soft bed and found himself asleep 5 minutes later.

#Morning#

Red eyes met his black and green ones and he rolled off the bed in fright.

Red eyes filled with amusement.

"Dammit, old man! why are you here?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The man's mouth curled up into a smile "Good, it seems you awake" ignoring the fierce glare sent his way. "Tell me, how are you finding your new life? Is it what you hoped for and more?"

Ghost snorted "I know you've been spying on me so you should know".

The man made himself comfortable on his bed, unmoved by the glare sent his way. "True..." not at all surprised.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

The man pouted, "Ruin, my fun why don't you?" getting a pointed look and raised his hands up in surrender "Fine, fine. I came to talk to you about your new powers"

At the mention of powers, he straightened up "and what about them?"

The man smirked evilly making him weary "The human DNA can only handle been changed some much and the fact that you have multiple powers meaning your DNA has completely changed"

Ghost gulped, suddenly filled with dread "And what does that mean for me?"

His grin grew wider "You're not human" fully enjoying his charge shocked expression,

Ghost, just barely managed to choke out "what?"

The man gave him a fake look of sympathy. "Don't worry about it because in this life you're not human. I've changed your form a bit so now you are the son of two aliens masquerading as humans, they've been on earth for quite a long time and it's only through a miracle that they weren't too busy enough to conceive you."

Ghost feet collapsed, unable to process the information because of how unbelievable it was when he did finally get his head around it thanks to his heightened IQ.

Anger took over.

"You, asshole!" lunging at the man, fully intending to grab the man by the neck and wipe off that grin.

The man floated up, missing the lung. "I must warn you because you've reached the teenage age for you race, your powers will continue to grow until it reaches it reaches their peak. Be prepared to go through a LOT of pain. The form you are in now will soon be your human form. Your parents will help you with the transforming and answer any questions you have. The only outside difference would be your hair, will eventually turn white and so will your eyes"

The man laughed earning a glare from Ghost.

"Don't tell me there's more" Ghost voice dripping with sarcasm.

The man patted his head. "It seemed gaining some brain power did wonders for you!" making Ghost lung at him again, he merely sidestepped to the left. "You see, Lucifer is looking for a son so that when he retires, Hell will be in good hands. I offered you up!"

Ghost frowned wondering who Lucifer was before his eyes widened "Lucifer, as in the king of hell?! ARE YOU CRAZY, OLD MAN!?"

The man chuckled "IT GETS BETTER! you're the new god of Chaos! You may experience a slight change in personality and be drawn to anything that would cause a lot of Chaos! Do your ancestor proud!" and then he vanished.

Ghost slumped down on the floor in shock, not only was he an alien. He was now the new god of Chaos and to make matters worse he was going to be the next king of hell!?

How could it get any worse?!

His eyes roamed the room, something to distract his mind. They somehow made their way to the calendar were they stooped at today's date.

His heart stopped.

Apparently it just did.

He shuddered.

Today was February 14th.

Valentine Day.

_Maybe I should pretend to be sick?_

"Ahm. And WHERE do you think you're going, young man?" An amused voice came from behind him, he froze.

He recognised that voice anywhere.

He turned around slowly in fear to meet his mother standing at the door way, giving him a creepy smile. His eyes drifted to the hot frying pen in her left hand being tapped lightly on the palm by her right hand. He eyed the fraying pen with fear.

"Mother, have I ever told you. I love you?" Hoping to not experience his mothers wrath so early in the morning.

Her smile didn't weaver and she said in a creepy voice "school, now".

He nodded quickly, took a shower and got dressed. He didn't dare protest, not with his scary mother watching him.

His father gave him a look of pity before he was shoved through the door and the door slammed behind him.

"YOU BETTER GO TO SCHOOL TODAY! OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

He flinched, his mother was so scary…..

He wondered who would kill him first.

His mother or his Fan girls?

_Today was going to be hell…_

Done!

What do you think? Review/Fav/Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

GHOST

[Rewritten: 08/05/2015]

Here is chapter 3.

Enjoy!

3: Valentine Day.

If you had told Xavier Schiller that Valentine's day would be the scariest day of the year for him.

He would have asked if you were high.

From experience, in the past he couldn't remember being hugely popular with the opposite gender and having only been 8-year-old at the time. An age, where he felt no attraction to them and spent all his time being a soccer crazy boy with average looks and getting by with very few chocolates.

Now been suddenly aged to 12 years old and puberty struck when he least expected it. It would be a lie if he said, his views on the opposite gender hadn't changed. It was like he suddenly saw the world in a whole new light and really started noticing the little things that he wouldn't have picked up before.

Despite that, nothing could have prepared him for this day.

_Don't show you are scared. They can smell fear_ These were the thoughts running through his head as he came through the school entrance.

Still keeping the Nero Ghost persona, his face was indifferent and he forged lack of interest, putting up the usual barrier between him and the class.

One the inside it was a completely different story, pushing down the suddenly overwhelming urge to shiver when he felt multiple eyes on him. He swore he saw the girls in his class turn into wolves and eye him like he was steak.

_Don't show fear. They will know you are trying to run_ Keeping his head down or better yet forge sleep so the wolves would lose interest in him.

"Yo, Ghost" He didn't even need to look up to who was talking to him. He knows the familiar, happy-go-lucky voice anywhere.

Light Shugo."Are you going to ignore me today?"Light pouted at his friend.

Ghost decided he really wasn't in the mood to put up with Light antics this morning.

His mind wandering to the bastard of a guardian he had and how to get a new one.

Instead of leading a normal life like he planned. He was the son of two aliens disguised as humans, there was no chance that he was that odd one percent that was born human both of his parents had no human ancestor.

Not only was he the new God of Chaos, he was also the Heir to Hell.

_How on earth do I get out of this mess?!_

Almost too busy in his own thoughts that he barely registered a girl that he assumed was from another class give Light chocolate.

The blonde flashed the girl the brightest smile he had the displeasure of seeing and shielded his eyes.

The girl ran away blushing.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

It didn't surprise him that a guy like Light would get at least one chocolate since he had a very likable personality and was smart, even though Light tended not to use his brain 50% of the time.

"Have you got any chocolate yet?" Light leaned in and whispered to his friend who looked like he was trying very hard to ignore him.

Ghost gave a grunt in reply which Light somehow translated as a 'No'. Light look surprised. "I thought for sure, you would be covered in chocolates from girls."

_What is this feeling of doom? _Ghost thought.

Was he about to go into candy hell?

"Okay class, turn to page 180 in your Textbook" The teacher came in 5 minutes before the bell, showing the clear signs of a hangover and many took pity on the man and vowed to be as quiet as possible.

He really didn't care as long it didn't involve him.

Reaching into his bag, he winced when his eyes were assaulted by bright big envelopes attached to pieces of chocolate.

_How did they get into my bag without me knowing?_

He decided he didn't want to want to know.

"Wow," Light said from looking over his shoulder.

Before Light could comment more on the piles of candy. He pushed them aside and grabbed his textbook. Holding back a moan at seeing that not only had the girls gotten into his bag but they also left little notes in his Textbook to read.

Ripping the notes, not caring that some came from this class and he was probably dashing some girl dreams right now by doing it so openly. He looked for a bin, only to find it 25 meters away.

(Each classroom is huge. What would you expect from a school that housed prodigies?)

Making sure his voice came across as bored. He said, "How much are you willing to bet. I can get this to land safely in the trashcan?"

Light looked up to where the trash was and looked at were Ghost was and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Ghost chances were slim at best.

He smirked, thinking he would be earning some cash "50 Euros and what do I get if you miss?"

Ghost showed no signs of being thoughtful " 500 Euros"

Lights eyes grew round, speechless before he broke into a big smile. "Deal" shaking Ghost hand and ignoring the flinch from Ghost when he touched his skin.

Their classmates looked at them curiously, wondering what they were up to.

Ghost located the trashcan and calculated the distance from where he sat to the trace can and angled his arm at the right angle. Really thankful for the extra IQ point he gained.

He calculated how much force he needed to put into it and the angled curve that was needed for the paper to landed in the Trashcan with touching the rim.

_1..._

Closing one eye.

_2..._

Making sure his hands were steady.

3_!_

Released the scrunch up piece of paper like a sling shot.

Everyone watched the paper in anticipation, some were even holding their breaths.

Even the teacher had stopped the usual 'sleeping ritual' and both eyes were locked onto the paper.

Everyone watched the paper shot at a perfect angle and approach the trashcan in an almost painfully slow way.

Ghost mind registered that his eyes were glowing faint red. Luckily nobody saw it...all except Light who hid his wide eye expression when he glanced over.

_Vowing to find out about it later._

The ball landed smoothly into the trashcan...it didn't hit the rim once and went straight for the center.

Nobody could believe what they just saw.

What he did, was considered impossible to do.

Ghost didn't seem shocked at all and was currently reading his Textbook like nothing happened.

Everyone stared at him in shock for a good minute before it wore off and the class resumed the lesson.

Ghost leaned into Light.

"You own me, 50 Euros."

Light, hoped Ghost forgot about that.

His parents were going to kill him when they find out, he lost that amount of money in a bet with someone who clearly didn't need it.

Ghost lips twitched up.

Light glared.

Ghost lost interest and went back to staring outside the window, daydreaming.

Sometimes he wished Ghost would be more social in class but he felt like there was a barrier between them.

A barrier he full intended to break.

#2 lesson later#

It was break and Ghost disguised a run as a quick walk. Taking every chocolate that a girl offered him and giving them to the nerds and rejects of the school.

They weren't insulted in fact, they were over the moon at getting chocolates from one of the popular boys in school.

Sooner or later the senders will find out...

He shivered and was determined not to be their when it happened, quickly going to his own locker to see what food would last him for the entire day.

He almost had heart attack when he found not only was the lock on his locker broken but the door opened, grimacing at the overflowing pile of chocolate stuffed into his locker.

The guys around him looked at his locker in shock.

"There is more in the trash" Someone went to look in the trash and sure enough, it was packed full of candy, feeling his eyebrow twitch and for a moment he contemplated on lighting a match and burn them now but stop, when he remembered his mother warning and know he couldn't risk being sent to the principal's office today.

His mother would skin him alive if she got called in from work because he got sent to the principal's office.

Meanwhile Light was trying to hide his green frog wallet from a certain Ghost like person. He open his locker, fully intent in putting it in there, where is would be safe for the rest of the day.

"You have quite a lot of money in here" A voice said from behind, Light immediately looked down to where his wallet were his wallet used to be and now was being man-handle by Ghost.

"MY WALLET!" lunging for the stolen wallet, Ghost merely side stepped to the right and Light fell flat on his face.

Ghost merely glanced at him "Don't worry. I'm taking what is mine" and he took an extra 20 Euros from Light wallet for the cost of trying to cheat him. Light let out a cry for his abused wallet when Ghost throw it down on the ground in front of him.

"How can you be so heartless!" crocodile poured down his face trying to connect to his heart.

Ghost stared back at them, completely unaffected "Believe or not, it's quite easy" turning to leave with his PE kit, leaving Light mumbling to himself.

Completely missing the long hard stare sent his way by Light.

Ghost approached the changing rooms and everywhere grew quiet, he much preferred to change in his Limo then with the rest of the population at least then he wouldn't endure the stares on his back.

He found a good place to change away from the rest and took off his clothes.

It had come as a shock to him when he looked at his body on the first night of his new life to find scars and bruises littered all over it. It seems the people above really went into detail on how he lived his life, down to the very scars.

He ignored the stares roaming his back and changed quickly. The teacher came in, she was a young women in her early 20's with curly long blond hair and blue eyes. It wasn't a surprise that she attracted a lot of attention.

He had no right to talk since he had Black long hair with mismatched eyes that will soon turn white.

"Today class, we will be trying out basketball" she said while she whipped out her clip board. She then went to inspect each boy to make sure they were okay with the exorcise, she lingered a bit on him unable to take her eyes off his scars.

"Keep moving" He said in a cold tone and she shivered. She hesitantly obeyed the 'request' and moved on. In the end a total of 4 people were asked to sit out.

He was not one of them.

#Outside#

They were led to a huge basketball court and put into four sets of teams. He immediately pointed out, he was not going to join in which the teacher threatened to send him to the principal's office along with a letter home.

Since he didn't want to face his mother wrath at the moment, he reluctantly joined in.

Instantly he could tell he was making his team mates uncomfortable, who wouldn't when you were next to Athena 'Ice prince'. Yes he know they were calling him behind his back.

He didn't really care as long as they don't bother him.

The whistle was blown and they all got behind each other in a line and began passing the ball over the shoulder and through the legs until the back person moves to the front with the ball and they kept doing that until they had the same combination in the beginning. The first team to complete it gets free food from the cafeteria for the whole day.

It was safe to say everyone was very enthusiastic to win that prize.

His team won hands down, having secretly Teleported each player without them noticing or though, his teacher did send him weird looks.

When it was all over he couldn't be happier to get away and maybe find a tree to climb in and take a rest for the whole of break. He thought that maybe he should get a pet to complement his personality that would be allowed on school grounds.

Sadly his nap time was not meant to be because Light had come looking for him, had somehow found the very tree were he sleeping in and woke him up.

Ghost opened one eye and peered down, to see Light looking at him strangely and analyzing him like an experiment. He wondered what he did to cause this kind of behavior.

"What are you?" Light voice was small and his head whipped around, convinced he heard wrong.

"What?" He asked.

"I said what are you?" Light asked again and he could no longer deny what he heard.

He rose an eyebrow "What makes you think I'm not human just like everyone else?"

Light eyebrows scrunched in thought "I know you can't be human because you have multiple abilities. If you had one, we could say your DNA had mutated but you have several so that rules that out. You do things that are impossible like it was nothing" Ghost listened to him intensely, surprised by the blonds deduction. "There is also the matter of your eyes glowing red just before the scrunched up paper landed in the bin"

He didn't think anyone saw that. It seems he was wrong. He glanced at him "If you think, I'm not human then what am I?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Light looked down before he met his gaze "I theorize, that you must be an extraterrestrial sent from space to learn about human ways or a new experiment breed of human" He was pretty shocked to see this intelligent side of his 'friend'.

Light was close to the real truth, his parents were the ones that were sent here to watch humanity. "That's an interesting theory." he did not confirm it nor reject it.

They descended into choking silence.

_In the contract, it did not say he couldn't reveal he was an alien just that he used to be Xavier Schiller._He thought, wondering if he should reveal just to give the bastard of a guardian a good show. _It would be interesting to see the outcome_ He thought looking at the boy beneath him with consideration.

"I suppose somewhere along the lines you are right" He finally said. Light looked up shocked, he spluttered "Which part?"

He scratched his chin "I'm an Alien."

He didn't need to see the shocked face and the eyes glued to him.

"Prove it" Light said, with conviction. After all he was a genius and geniuses don't take anything at face value unless you have evidence to back it up.

Ghost really wondered how he would prove it, before he suddenly got an idea. He climbed down from the tree and walked towards Light, he kept his face blank the whole way. Light was a bit disturbed by the lack of emotion on his face and took a step back. He grabbed the boy and held firm as Light struggled from his grasp.

Sending a pulse throughout the school and everything around them suddenly slowed down and was pink.

Light looked around the slowed down area with shock before he turned to Ghost who had transformed his ears and made them longer and sharper, almost 5 cm in length. Light couldn't help but stare at the ears as they twitched.

Ghost had taken his glasses off showing his mismatched eyes glowing "This is the secret to how I 'vanish' or 'Teleport'. We are in my own little pocket dimension where time stops. Only I can enter this place unless I decided to take a person with me by touching them" his said, through his mind and Light could hear it, before he sent another shock wave and everything went back to normal.

Light didn't know what to say, he was too deep in shock and gaped dumbly at him. Ghost had returned his ears back to normal.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, he didn't show it but he was hanging on to what Light would say next. Would he reject him and delete his memories from the point they met or would he accept him for who that bastard turned him into?

Light seemed to snap himself out of his shock, his face broke into a wide grin and he lunged at Ghost who was completely unprepared and they rolled down the hill onto the soccer pitch.

Light sat on top of him, his eyes shining in excitement "That's so cool! I'm friends with an alien!" He exclaimed with obvious excitement. He then started to fire off questions "What planet are you from? What is it like on your planet? is it much different to earth? Is this really what you look like? Are your parents aliens as well? that's a stupid question, of course they are! Do you age slower than humans? Do you have the same life span?" By the this time Ghost forced his mouth shut, unable to take any more questions.

"I didn't know humans could talk that fast in under a minute" He said and Light swore he heard amusement there.

"Is that why you're so distant from everyone?" Light suddenly asked and Ghost expression seemed to say 'what kind of bullshit do you have in your head?'.

"No. I have lived on earth my entire life and just recently I found out. Instead of being frightened and horrified. I felt like everything suddenly made sense. I always got the feeling I was different from everybody else." complete bullshit of course but Light didn't need to know what happened this morning.

Light went quiet, absorbing this new piece of information before he got up. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He then gave him a certain look "Is there anything I should know about?" He asked.

Ghost looked thoughtful "Right now, I' going through what humans call 'puberty' were I undergo a big transformation and become an adult Titan. You'll expect me to be in a lot of pain as my bones grow and shape themselves, I'll be 'cranky' almost all the time and eat a lot."

Light sweat dropped "So it will be like your pregnant?"

Ghost blinked owlishly "... yes."

"Anything else I should know about your race encase I meet some of them in the future?" He asked, not knowing what to expect from them.

Ghost didn't want to answer that, but he forced to anyway. "From what I got from my mother and Father. My race is extremely cruel and has a taste for flash even though we don't need it. Apparently it's considered a délicieuse among my kind to eat a human. After were done eating the human, we throw what's not being digested up."

Light looked to be turning green and who could blame him, he too was highly disturbed at what races he now belonged to. He cursed the Old Man with not just changing his form, he now belonged to the most brutal killers in 3 universes who go from planet to planet eating anything that moved. He briefly wondered if his parent were here to decide to fate of this planet if they are worth eating or not.

"Dude, I hope I never encounter anyone of your race" Light finally got over the horror of a whole race of killers coming down and devouring everything. "Just out of curiosity how big do they grow?" He asked, he hoped they were human size or smaller.

Ghost looked thoughtful "Some are REALLY small about a human size, the tallest know record for a titian is 1000 ft. I saw a picture of both of my parent and they looked to be around 600 ft so It will only be natural for me to be a similar height. Don't worry, I can disguise my appearance but I can't do anything about my hair and eyes turning white during the transformation" Light seemed to be handling all the information well, a gift from having a photographic memory.

He then added " I'm also the new god of Chaos" Light turned swiftly around to look at him with fresh eyes "How did that happen?"

Ghost shrugged "I don't know. I never applied for the job, it just came" still seething inside that he was sold off, like merchandise, looking at Light intensely "I've been thinking about this for a while now. Would you like to be one of my powers of Chaos?"

That did it, Light couldn't take any more shocks for today and fainted.

Ghost poked his body, making sure he was still alive.

Well, his interaction with Light was very interesting, he couldn't help but think to himself.

However...

He would deal with Light later because he had ,more pressing issues...

He turned to the building on the left and stared at it intensely.

_Someone in that building, Know who Xavier Schiller was..._

Done!

What do you think? Review/favourite and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

GHOST

[Rewritten: 09/05/2015]

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Chapter 4- A clue.

It had taken him 2 months to finally locate the person who knows about his previous life. Meaning he spent a whole month trying to find some way to get into the building without getting caught. He cursed under his breath when he found out the building was closed off to the rest of the school.

This was also the time where his transformation had begun, moaning in pain when he started waking up in severe pain and lack of sleep, resulting in being in a constantly bad mood and having a short fuse. It was understandable that his classmates became weary of him because of his constant ability to snap and had taken to pass on messages through Light since he snapped less.

On a brighter side, he had grown a whole foot taller, his parents never looked so proud and took pictures of his growth and sealed them inside a strange box that couldn't be opened unless you were a member of the family. He then introduced him to a golden white bracelet to wear to hid all the changes that occur since he was not skilled enough to hide them himself.

Also apparently his scent had started to change, this came as a relief to his parents that he smelled less like a human. Being surrounded by humans every day and not being allowed to eat them and coming home to a kid that smelt just like that was taxing on their will power. It was only through the years of being surrounded by humans, held them back from going on a rampage. No member of his species who was completely new to earth would even hope to last a week without eating someone.

"Dude, how long are you going through this?" Light appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him on the grass. "Our classmates shook me down for answers on your recent behaviour and I let it spill it was only temporary and it was a 'family thing'. They just wanted to know how long to avoid you for."

Ghost looked like hell had washed over him, his skin an unhealthy shade of white and black bags under his eyelids. It was clear he hadn't slept for days judging by the bloodshot eyes. He could easily pass as a zombie.

He shrugged "My parents said, that the bigger the titan the longer the transformation takes place. For them, it took 4-7 months to complete. This means I have to go through 4-7 months of hell and even then I won't be back to full strength not for the next 3 months"

"Bummer, dude. Is there no way to ease the pain?" Light asked, giving him a look of pity.

"There is but my parent said, I wouldn't grow properly. There is a difference between a titan that went through the changes with the suffering from the one without. Apparently the pain, prepares you for the harsh life, my race lead."

They sat in comfortable silence.

Light, after waking up and confirming what happened was not a dream, had agreed to be his first power of Chaos, meaning he had 1 out of 4. When Light asked what that meant, he was informed, he would get a certain mark that can disappear at will and the job was mainly to do with monitoring all the Chaos produced in the world. Light was thrilled to get his own golden mask that changed the appearance of the wearer and the voice, along with the matching uniform.

Light immediately took a likely to the uniform and thought he looked like some kind of mask hero or super villain. Apparently he always wanted powers which the title provides. Light had also taken to sticking to him like glow much to his annoyance ever since he found out and treated him, for a time like he was completely new to earth and kept pointing things out like a trashcan or a lorry.

This was solved with a few well place harsh words.

Light also wanted him to come over to his house which he flat out declined. It seems their friendship had taken a step in the right direction.

#Scene change#

Ryuu Tuna had always been a quiet boy, he was short for his age and wasn't very good at sports. His only really assets was his incredibly high IQ.

Until now his life was boring and couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like to be one of the popular. Just like any other school, this school was divided into 3 groups, the popular and athletic, the average and final the rejects.

He fell under the rejects group. Until now, nothing had changed.

That was until Nero Ghost came.

At first glance, the guy was extremely good looking even with his glasses that hid a good part of his face, it was really to be expected from the child of two superstars. You could easily spot the mixture between the two in his features alone. He was extremely smart and was very athletic. Also, he had a lot of charisma.

You would expect the guy to draw people in on the first day.

He was everything, he wasn't.

The problem was...

His personality.

They guy was borderline anti-social and cold to anyone that dared to approach him. Nobody had ever once seen him smile and many imagined it to be a cross between the joker and Grinch. He never laughed and always put up a barrier between him and other people. Of course, this gained a lot of people interest and they started calling him 'Athena cold prince'.

So far, only one person managed to break through the barrier.

Light Shugo.

There was only word to describe the guy...Likeable.

You just couldn't hate the guy.

Just been in the room with the guy and everything seems brighter than normal and happier. He was the complete opposite of Ghost.

Ryuu sighed, _you know what they say, opposites attract._

To make matters worse, it was rumoured that Ghost attitude had taken a turn for the worst and he was much easier to anger.

When asked about it from his only friend.

Light said, "It's a genetic thing that all his family go through, it will go away 4-7 months from now" At least people know how long to avoid meeting his gaze for. It took away some of the tension.

He didn't know if he believed that are not, he never heard of a gene that makes people grumpy and can be passed on to the offspring. Having seen the guy around the school and couldn't help but stare at the pale complication and bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

How was the guy allowed to go to school at all?

Ghost was even called to the nurses office more than a few times and to their bafflement they couldn't find anything wrong with the guy, forcing them to conclude it was a genetics thing.

It seemed Ghost didn't take being dragged off to the nurses office well because the next day the windows were smashed and the wall graffiti on.

The poor nurse screamed before she passed out.

The whole school know it was him but there was no evidence.

The guy had a solid alibi and the rumours around him of leading a rule breaking life had quickly become fact. It didn't help that apparently the guy whole body was littered with scars, ranging from knives to even bullet holes giving people another reason to press themselves against the wall and stay as small as possible when he was in the same corridor.

Ryuu didn't really pay attention to him, that was until he saw Ghost without his glasses in the changing room. The guy looked exactly like Xavier! The resemblance was scary! The only really difference was the obvious age, black hair and mismatch eyes.

He could never forget the one person who treated him as an equal when everyone else treated him like he would break any minute.

What was stopping him from rushing to hug the guy was his eyes, the eyes that once held so much love and care, were now filled with nothing but coldness and it sent a shiver down his spine.

How did he become like this?.

It didn't make sense.

He resolved to find out.

"Dude they are doing it again" Light said, pointing out the obvious, everyone in the corridor had pressed themselves against the wall and avoided eye contact.

The part that was still 8 in him, wanted to be everyone friend and show them he was nothing to be afraid of but that would mean acting completely out character. Ghost was supposed to live this way, he did not try to make friends and socialise.

"Well you should get used to it, it's been this way my entire life" Was his quite reply.

Light huffed, obviously not like the response "You should get out there more , socialise! Show them you're not such a bad guy"

Ghost quickly lost interest and ignored him, a tick mark formed on Light head.

"DAMMIT, GHOST! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Ghost tuned Light yells out and had taken to concentrating, trying to find were the source that attracted him to this building was coming from.

He surrounded on all sides by endless threads of red and was trying locate the yellow thread.

Light was wondering what his friend was up to since he started acting weird until Ghost touched him and his eyes widened to see lots of red threads everywhere.

"Wow" came out of his mouth without him realising it.

"Help me find, the yellow thread in all of this" Came his quite reply.

Light nodded and they began searching.

"Out of curiosity, what does the yellow thread represent?" Light asked.

"The yellow thread represent a person who has the potential to become a power of Chaos" He lied smoothly and Light nodded.

What the thread really leads to is someone connected to Xavier Schiller.

Light pushed through a stack of red thread and his eyes widened seeing the yellow thread. "I found it" He called out.

Ghost appeared beside, almost giving him a heart attack.

"Dammit, Ghost! don't do that! you almost gave me a heart attack" Light said, Ghost shrugged and sent a pulse through the building, Light could no longer see the threads.

"I'll meet you up later" He called out, following the yellow thread until he got to a room that said 'X208' on the door.

The door was coloured in sea blue, it was like looking into the sea itself, he forced himself not to marvel at the work. Ironically this was the very room he had his next class in. He opened the door.

#Inside the room#

Ryuu suddenly wanted to go toilet and he rushed out of the door when he suddenly collided with something hard. He heard the sound of an object dropping, he immediately went to apologise.

When he looked up, he came to face with Nero Ghost without his glasses!

_Xavier..._

#Ghost PV#

The thread seemed to be getting shorter and shorter and I realised too late it was coming towards me! I collided with someone.

My glasses were flung off of my face and fell onto the floor.

I felt my anger rising...

Who dares bump into me!

Seeing the uniform, the person was obviously a guy and was quiet short two.

I opened my mouth ready to insult the guy when I finally made eye contact.

_Ryuu?!_

#Normal#

It took all his will power to not just engulf the Shorty into a hug.

He hadn't seen the boy in years! He felt like telling him everything about how he was reborn and the mess he was now in. He wanted someone to shear his troubles with.

That was until he remembered, he was not allowed to tell anyone about who used to be and that meant he had to stop people from finding out the truth about him. No matter how much it hurt.

He would have to kill his own heart.

He let his anger take over him.

"Well, are you going to move pip squeak or am I going to have to force my way through you?" He said coldly, the boy in front of him stiffened in shock.

Ryuu was too in shock, seeing the person who he regarded so highly, teat him so coldly. What was even more shocking, the boy in front of him didn't seemed to know who he was! and was glaring daggers at him.

"Are you deaf?! MOVE!" Ghost pushed the boy out the way and stormed to the seat closest to the window.

Ryuu landed on the floor with a thump, the pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart. He didn't even registered when the surrounding people flocked him and started to comfort him.

"Bad luck dude, you shouldn't have looked him the eye" Someone said.

"He's a cold and violent person, you should stay away from a person like that" Another said.

He didn't hear any of this because he was too focused on Ghost who had fallen asleep.

He fought back the tears.

_Xavier what happened to you..._

#Scene change#

The teacher came in 10 minutes later, a man with brown hair, brown eyes and short moustache.

Light came in 2 minutes later, panting hard.

"Mr Shugo, can you care to explain why your late to my class?" The teacher said, having spotted him easily trying to sneak in.

"I got lost on the road to life?" Light said, playing that card. This resulted in laughter from the whole class. The teacher did not look amused.

"Sit down Mr Shugo"

Light swiftly sat next the seat to Ghost. Ghost decided to wake up at that moment and glanced over to Light.

"You decided to try out the mask didn't you?" Ghost asked already knowing the answer. Light grinned "The mask is amazing! Its rear to find something I can't figure out!"

Ryuu looked at Light in envy, the two obviously had a close bond with each other. Not quite the level he had with Xavier but close. It was like they were childhood friends and the air around them prevented people from joining in.

He wondered what he should do so that he could join in, it was like they were in a completely different world despite being in the same class room.

"Now on to the class assignment, you will be put in pairs. You must produced a presentation on one of these topics from the hat" The teacher said and many crossed their fingers for who to be paired with.

The teacher started calling out and going to each pair with a hat, shouts of 'yes' were heard and also ones of disappointment.

"Team 7- Light Shugo" The teacher began and Ryuu bothered to listen. He know Ghost and Light would be peered up with each other. "and Charlie Right" He stared at the teacher in shock.

"Team 8- Nero Ghost and Ryuu Tsuna" The teacher finished and Ryuu immediately felt a heavy stare boring into his neck. His happiness was clouded over by his fear.

Ghost was moved to sit next to him and pulled out a piece of paper from the Hat. He didn't like the look that crossed Ghost face.

Ghost seemed to remember he was there and put the paper in front of him. Ryuu picked up the paper and read it over.

All colour drained from his skin.

' Acute Pain'

"You know we could always use an example. I thinking that girl over there" His voice dripping in sadistic pleasure.

"No. That okay" Ryuu said, quickly and the girl shot him a grateful look.

Ghost actual looked disappointed...

"Class dismissed" The teacher said and people started to leave.

Ryuu summoned up all his courage, knowing this could the only chance to get closer to Ghost.

"Why don't you come on over to my house, for the project?" He blurted out without stuttering. Ghost gave him a long hard look and he refused to crack under the pressure.

"No. Come over to my house instead" Ghost said and Ryuu looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"What?" Convinced he heard wrong. Ghost rolled his eyes "I said, we will work at my house" He then left Ryuu stunned speechless.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow to one Ryuu Tsuna, too excited for the end of the day to arrive and when it did arrive, he was the first on out of the classroom, showing speed that would easily get him on the 'Track and Field' team.

He waited in front of the school gates for him and 20 minutes later. Ghost came out with Light right next to him, they saw him and they separated ways.

Ghost approached him taking his time, with a portrait underneath his arm. It was obvious he had come out of Art. Ryuu wondered if he was any good at the subject, he remembered Xavier was absolutely terrible at art and spent a good time laughing at his drawings.

Suddenly a gold and white limo stopped right in front of them and Ryuu stared in amazement, wondering why such vehicle pulled up next to him.

"Well, are you getting in or not?" Ghost said dispassionately and Ryuu quickly realised, this was their ride to Ghost home. Having never been in a limousine before and it was a whole new experience for him. He took the seat the furthest away from Ghost who had, dropped his bag and portrait on the floor and got out his golden plated phone and was flicking through the messages while taking a can of coke from the mini fridge.

Ryuu wondered who Ghost got messages from because he spent the whole ride looking through them.

Apparently Ghost was very popular outside of school; he hoped that it wasn't from the wrong crowd.

He heard the Limo stop and the car opened by the driver, he took as time to get out, Ghost drink long gone. When he stepped out, it was like entering into a completely different world.

The big house that greeted him was enormous! The house looked like it should belong to a place like Rome. It was stunning to look at! The garage wasn't even a garage it was bloody car dealers shop! Staring in awe at the multiple expensive cars that cost more than he would ever make in his life time.

What he found strange was that there was a massive metal box that was at least 800 ft tall and 4 Km wide. He couldn't see where it ended. He wondered what the room was used for.

He could see two big swimming pools behind the house and several courts. The House could pass as a school!

"Aren't you coming?" Ghost voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he pushed down the embarrassment. They approached the main door and were greeted by a man with a white moustache and in butler clothing.

"Master Ghost, I see you've come back and what's this? you brought a friend with you" The man was eyeing him like he expected Ryuu to disappear any minute.

"Alfred, he's not my friend. He's my partner for a school project" Ghost words were like a knife being stabbed through his heart. The man nodded and let them inside. The inside was even more impressive then the outside, the house was absolutely beautiful, that's all he could say.

The servants took their bags.

"Your parents will be arriving soon" Alfred informed him and Ghost did the craziest thing he could imagine.

Ghost was smiling!

Well it was actually a small tug on his lips but a smile none the less!

Ryuu couldn't help it, he stared at the boy in front of him like he'd grown two heads.

"Let me know when they arrive" There was clearly fondness in his voice and Ghost eyes softened a great deal.

Ryuu felt like he was witness something private and that made happy.

"Of course, would you like some refreshments as you study?" Alfred asked looking between the two.

"We will call you whenever we need anything" Ghost said, taken off his shoes and stretched, while scratching his back and picking up a piece of toast. The man nodded and bowed. It was so strange seeing Ghost act like a normal child when at school he was so unapproachable.

Ghost turned to him "Follow me" and he did.

He was led through a corridor made out of marble and into a large room. They walked past a room that had large metal doors with a strange symbol on the front and he was getting bad vibes from that room. He guessed it was the room he saw sticking out of the house. He was led to a room that looked like a library.

"This is one of the study rooms in the house; sometimes my father uses this room when he needs some peace and quiet." Ghost said munching on a piece of toast.

Ryuu sat down opposite him, surprised when he saw a laptop next to him and was even shocked to it was an 'Alienware Laptop'. The laptop cost €1343.53 euro at least!

"You can use that laptop, my parents have dozen like that so don't worry if you break it" Ghost said while pulling out a 'Macbook Pro: gold' that was more than twice the amount of the Alienware laptop.

Ryuu know Ghost was rich but this was ridiculous!

"Master Ghost, your parents have arrived" Alfred said appearing at the door. Ghost nodded and smiled again.

Alfred disappeared.

Ghost left the room and Ryuu trailed quietly behind them. He heard voices in front of him.

"Mother, Father. Welcome back!" He refused to believe that was cheerful voice was Ghost.

"How's our son doing?" A male voice asked it was much deeper then Ghost's.

"What do you think, father?" That was obvious the Ghost he know well.

"My poor baby is going through the 'change' right now" A female voice said.

Ryuu then decided to make his presence known and get a good look at Ghost parents. Having seen the couple loads of times on the TV in commercials, talk shows, posters and movie but in real life...

They were stunning!

Ghost mother was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, the camera did not due her justice. Her fair skin seemed to shine and her black wavy hair that bellowed like there was invisible wind. It was obvious were Ghost got his wavy hair from. He also got his cheek bones from her too.

His father... he was tempted to bowed down to the god of a man in front of him, overwhelmed by the shear presence of the guy in the room. The man was tall with broad shoulders, the source of Ghost above average height.

Amazing.

_Is this what they call super star glamour?_ He wondered in awe.

"Honey, quick am I dreaming?! Has our son brought someone home?!" His father said in shock.

"Nero, who is this?" His mother asked, god her voice sounded like an angel.

Ghost sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ryuu Tsuna meet my parents. Mother, Father meet Ryuu Tuna" Ryuu ran down the stair and greeted the two.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Ghost" He said, nervously.

"No need to act like that" Mr Ghost laughing. Ryuu face automatic went beet red.

"He's, here to do the assignment from school" Ghost informed them, lazily and Ryuu couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"I see"

That wasn't the end of it because they spent the next hour squeezing every detail out the poor boy. The two went back to the study room both boys couldn't be happier to be released.

They sat back into the chairs and descended into comfortable silence. Ryuu head was spinning _is this the way he always acts when he's at home? If so, why does he act so antisocial at school? If he acts like this, he would have much more friends. _He couldn't help but wonder to the puzzle that was Nero Ghost. He still had yet to ask the one question, that been on the tip of his tongue the whole day and had yet to summon the courage to actual say it.

He took a deep breath and asked the million dollar question.

"Have you heard the name 'Xavier Schiller'?.

He watched the pale boys reaction very closely, for any shift in body language.

Ghost on his part, used all his will power and acting skills to stop himself from reacting to the question that caught him completely off guard.

He turned to face him and secretly formed a connection to the other boys mind and started to shift bits to make him much more open.

"Does that name have something to do with the assignment?" He asked, acting completely clueless. He found it much easier to lose himself in Ghost memories, after all he had been living this life based on the memories he gained.

The other boy looked surprise and looked down embarrassed "..no. It has nothing to do with the assessment" Ryuu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Ghost frowned "Then why bring it up, if it has nothing to do with the assessment? I do not want to spend any more time with you then necessary" He said, harshly.

The other boy flinched.

_Is it really him? I don't remember Xavier being so cold!_ Ryuu thought with a grimace, going through all the memories he had of the boy and trying to match them with the boy in front of him.

Other than the face, he hasn't shown any similarity with the boy from his mind except for his interest in soccer. Even then he did not know how far that interest went and didn't want to ask.

Ghost was cold, anti-social and the perfect example of a delinquent when he wasn't talking to anyone who wasn't family. The more he compared the two, the harder it was to imagine them as the same person.

What confused him even further was that when he saw him, there was no flash of recognition in his eyes considering he was so close to Xavier that it would be impossible for him not to recognise him.

Ghost looked at him like he was a complete stranger and that caused his heart to clench.

"Are you going to daydream all day or are we going to finish our assignment and hand it in on time, like the rest?" He could hear the anger in his voice, Ghost was at breaking point of losing to his anger.

Dammit! and his Titan hormones!

Ryuu was suddenly reminded how quick tempered he had become and quickly resumed onto the work assigned.

They sat in chocking silence, you could slice a knife through it.

Ghost suddenly glanced at him. "Out of curiosity, what's your connection to this 'Xavier' person?" He said, making it sound like they were two different people and Ryuu noticed.

Ryuu felt his heart clench seeing the person he regarded so highly, look at him like as he was like a complete stranger, someone who would only get in the way with absolutely no memory of what they meant to each other.

Ryuu didn't know it but all the emotions he was feeling were being displayed on his face as a result of Ghost 'mind tweaking'. Ghost found it extremely interesting to see the result since he had yet to test his power over a mind.

Ghost heart clenched seeing pain pass through Ryuu face, he didn't want to cause him pain by pretending to not know who he was. He fought down the urge to hug the poor boy.

"Xavier Schiller, I only know him for a short time, when I was five years old" He noticed the eyebrow "You see, he died shortly after that, he got into a car crash. His family were devastated by the news. He had a father and a sister she was only 12. What her name again?" He took a glance at Ghost who didn't really look very interested. "I remember, AQUILINA SCHILLER?" He watched Ghost reaction careful, he only got an uncaring stare back.

_How did he become like this? _He wondered, why the name didn't strike something in him.

_Was there no hope of him getting his memory back?_ He resisted the urge, to grab Ghost and shake him down until he remembered and he got his friend back because he hated the person in front of him. He longed for the warm smiles he gave him and brotherly relationship they had.

Ghost meanwhile was fighting very hard from showing a reaction, no matter how much he wanted to envelope Ryuu into a hug, he was bound by a contract and that meant staying out of his past life.

He could not reconnect to anything from his past life.

"My brother was a team mate of his and that how I met him. He was very kind to me and didn't baby me because of my age and weak frame like most people did. Even though I was no good at the sport, he still found a way for us to have fun. He was like a older brother to me" Ryuu admitted fondly and Ghost forced down the urge to blush at the compliment. Instead he shifted his eyes back to the work.

"You said, he died in a car accident, do you think there could be something more?" He asked, decided there was no use with beating around the bush.

Ghost didn't roll like that, he was a straight forward person.

Ryuu muscles tensed momentary, a movement people wouldn't catch if they weren't looking for it. "His father was convinced it was murder but it was simply a hit and run case." He said, shrugging.

Ghost inwardly narrowed his eyes.

He's lying...He knows something.

Ghost did not like being lied to and was not above the use of force to get what he wanted.

"Ryuu."

Ryuu turned to him and locked eyes with him.

He whispered.

"**Mind Takeover**"

Before Ryuu could say anything, every thought in his head was gone and his eyes clouded over, droll escaped from his lips as he stared into space with a blank expression.

Ghost inspected the dazed boy from head to toe, not sure what to do next. He really wished he had tried this technique before so he would know what to expect.

"Ryuu can you hear me?" He asked, his voice sounding cold to his ears. He cursed himself for the lack of change in his voice.

Ryuu blinked very slowly. He answered slowly "Yes"

He nodded "Tell me how your connected to the accident from 7 years ago"

Ryuu seemed to be struggling before he opened his mouth "When I heard about Xavier death, I immediately want home where I cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to hear voices urging quietly. I recognised my dad's voice easily"

Now this is interesting information He thought "What could you pick up from the conversation?" He felt like he was going to get the first piece of the puzzle that was behind his death.

Again the boy seemed to be fighting back "I could hear words like 'Red haired boy' and 'did what's best'. I couldn't get more out of it because the door suddenly swung open and I was caught. I was then forced to swear to never tell anyone about what I just heard"

He was right, there was something bigger going on behind the scenes. He wondered how many people were involved and why he had to be killed.

Ghost suddenly had an idea "From now on you are my second power of Chaos, you're in charge of uncovering the scheme behind the case. To be on the safe side, you must go under an alias, how about 'Crescent moon'? Your mask and uniform will be supplied to you, you can only reveal your identity to the other powers or if I say so."

Ryuu nodded slow.

"Also when were alone, you will address me as 'Master'. You will supply me with a report every 3 months to keep me updated with the progress." He added.

"Yes Master" He said in a monotone.

"Now then, when I snap me finger, you'll remember none of this. The commands will still be there but it will feel completely natural. You will have no memory of ever thinking that I was Xavier Schiller and will think Ghost and Xavier have no connection what so ever with each other." _I'm sorry, Ryuu but I cannot get involved with my past life _He said sadly. It pained him to know, that he could never reach out to the one person who could connect him to his past life. He didn't think the loss would hurt him this much.

"Yes, Master. When Master snaps his finger I will remember none of this and think there is no connection between Master and Xavier" His voice still devoid of emotion.

Ghost sighed, he snapped his finger in front of the boy and life came back into his eyes. Ryuu blinked seeing Master next to him.

"We have to get this finished before it gets dark" Ghost said, his voice uncaring.

"Yes Master" Ryuu replied.

His heart clenched, knowing his relationship with Ryuu will never go back to the way it was.

They worked on their school project for the rest of the afternoon with the occasional drink and snacks offered by the servants.

"Bye Ryuu, I hope you can visit my little Nero-chan again" His mother ignored her son embarrassment. His parents obviously overjoyed that he brought a friend home that wasn't a delinquent in some shape or form.

Ryuu gave a polity smile "I had a great time Mr and Mrs Ghost"

His dad gave a smile "I glad you think so, feel free to come over any time you like." He ignored his son rolling his eyes.

Then both of his parents gave a wave to boy as he left.

No sooner had the boy left, he was hammed for details by his parents, who wanted to know everything. Leaving out anything related to Xavier, out of the explanation.

His father frowned in disapproval "You shouldn't have used your powers on a human not when you haven't received the proper training. You could have easily broken the poor boy mind!"

Ghost had the curtsey to looked ashamed for his actions, if this was anybody else he would ignore them. Something about being scolded by his own parents had an effect on him.

Seeing that he was truly sorry, his mother gave him a hug. He didn't feel any heat from her, it was like rubbing against a cold surface. He found himself liking the sensation.

Then she suddenly left him and he frowned as heat assaulted him. His parents wore 100 watt smiles, obviously bursting to say something.

"Honey, we have something to tell you" His mother began.

"I think it's best for you to sit down" His father said and he obeyed getting the feeling he was going to be told something important. He sat on a nearby black couch while his parents positioned themselves in front of him.

He poured himself some orange juice and placed it on the table.

"We'll hear it goes" His mother practically glowing with happiness.

He brought the glass up his lips.

.

.

.

.

"Your mother is 3 months pregnant!"

w-wait! WHAT?!

Done!

What do you think? review/ Fav and Follow! VERY LONG chapter, took me a day and a half to do! Ghost/ Xavier is going to be a big brother! How will he handle having someone to look after? How will he handle his transformation when It's complete? and how will he handle having the first soccer match coming up soon? And what does he intend to do with them when he has all the powers of Chaos?

Find out in future chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost

[REWRITTEN: 09/05/2015]

I decided to do this chapter because I was bored and had nothing better to do in college so here enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on titian.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The first Match of the national tournament.

Resting his arm on the window sill; not really caring about where he was going or who he was up against. His thoughts else were...the idea of being a big brother to someone much smaller than him and who couldn't protect themselves was mind-blowing.

Sweat rolled down his face because the massive amounts of heat his body was produce at the moment, then what was possible and was trying to decide what to do with the excess heat while it was building up.

His coach paid no heed to the condition of one of his players even when he called in sick and had seen the boy condition with his own eyes.

To the coach, being the team's star player, meant he HAD to be in the first match.

Forced to wear the school's team uniform, he shifted uncomfortable in the pink and white jacket that hid the monstrosity that was the bright yellow t-shirt that said 'Athena bladers' completely unrelated to the fact they were playing soccer, a number 7 at the back and the bright green shorts. He winced at the clash in colour, his eyes going cross-eyed.

Not wanting to dwell on the fact that after it was announced that his mother was pregnant, he made to ask about were human and Titian babies came from.

Apparently, his parents deemed him old enough to know and were merciless in telling him were human babies came from, they didn't even give him the birds and the bees speech and want into extremely detailed on the process of making love.

A discussion he wished he'd never heard and stayed blissful unaware of. What made him want to throw up his lunch was hearing were Titian babies came from. Instead of the usual place, the female Titan throws up the baby along with their stomach acid and water into a bowl and leave the baby swimming in the mothers vomit for a few days. It helps the baby get used to the mother secant before cleaning them up and the mother holds them for the first time.

He really didn't want to think about how he was brought into the world and hoped desperately that when his sibling was born, he wasn't there to witness the 'glorious' moment.

He didn't sleep at all that night…

When he finally told Light, after, of course, the blond cornered him and threatened to shave his hair off so he will be forced to wear a wig instead of walking around bold.

His pride wouldn't allow it.

He now realised it was a mistake because he was bombarded with Light's, high pitch squeal, ears still ringing from the assault. Light, had whole-hearted congratulated his friend on becoming a big brother and the next day for P.E, wore a top that said 'My friend is going to be big brother'.

He avoided Light for the next few days, after that….

Speaking of hair, his hair now had noticeable white streaks in and his eyes were tinted with white. Light, explained to everyone that he did not dye his hair or do something to his eyes. It was part of the change he was going through and they should expect his hair to turn completely white including the eyes.

He really could not believe that nobody dared to question that explanation considering there were so many geniuses in school….

Since then, he always felt eyes on him and many started betting when his eyes and hair would turn completely white. Light, set up a secret betting booth much to his annoyance.

No longer did he stay in his room because he was simply too big for his old room, now over 100ft tall.

His parents were overjoyed and moved him to the steel, box-like room and had duplicated his bedroom design. His Titian skin was red and some parts were much darker shade, making it look like blood.

What came as an even bigger shock to him was finding out his jewels were gone and were replaced with a smooth surface. His mother must have sensed his near panic attack and had calmly told him. Titians did not have the parts that decided gender instead they are judged by their face however it was hard to judge, sometimes. His mind wondered how his mother got pregnant in the first place then but stopped himself from asking.

He was shocked to see, the skin around his mouth was drawn in and his teeth were on full display, half of it was black and tearing through the flesh. His eyes were HUGE and he wore what looked like a porcupine coat but it was really patches of his skin, his ears were much more angular in length. His eyes became the size of baseballs seeing the underdeveloped vain like wings with black patterns growing out of his back. Judging by his parents shocked faces, the wings were not normal for a Titian to have and wondered if he should be worried about the big grins that broke out onto their faces….

Breathing a sigh of relief that he had kept his hair, his face looked like it was locked in a permanent scrawl; overall he looked like a monster.

In his other life, he would have been horrified to came across such a creature and go into a panic attack trying to get away while screaming monster….but now he saw it as a part of himself.

His parents inspected him from head toe and were pleased that he had taken some of their features and transformed into their titian forms and kneeled down, giving him a hug. His mother had brownish straight short straight hair and looked like her face was stuck in a permanent grin, she was chubby around the stomach area and her arms long and thin (The Titan that killed Eren mother)

He had to do a double-take on his father, his father was fucking huge!

His mother look like a baby compared to father! His father must have been kneeling down or sitting down when the photo they showed him was taken even then his was slightly taller than her! There was no doubt in his mind, that his father was the tallest Titan that had ever lived. His father skin looked like what his human body would look like if he was turned inside out, he had huge chunks of vain like flesh. (The titan that broke through the wall that protected humanity) He welcomed the cold with open arms and let a small smile grace his non-existent lips.

He sorely missed his long hair. His father had finally succeeded in bribing his son into getting a hairy cut. His father should have be out celebrating instead he was too busy mourning over the loss of his favourite motorbike who his son had given to his old gang, they sent pictures of them celebrating over the new motorbike and marking it as theirs with a can of spray paint. If he could, he was sure his father would have had a heart attack right there and then add the loss of €1500 in cash on top which he spent a small sum on, piercing three holes in each ear and attaching metal tooth like earrings to both ears.

His father had to call in sick for a few days….

It was understandable that his parents freaked out and demanded he take them out which he lazily told them, he could not take them out for the next 6 months or risk infection.

No longer was it his hair long, it was short and was covered in long spikes. His hair was brought to the right side of his face and the back was wild and untamed .He wondered if he looked badass, crushing the urge to snort when he thought back to people's reaction to his new haircut.

His teachers didn't even recognise him and when he answered his name. They did a double take with wide eyes and so did the other students who had thought he was a new student who just transferred.

He shivered when he found his fan girls had doubled in size because of it.

His parents had him on an all meat diet. He needed as much meat as he can or risk of his Titan hunger to spiral out of control and also it helped his body that was going through changes, so everything grows and shapes properly.

Light was all over him on that one.

He just replied in his usual monotone, quiet voice.

"I can stop but you have to willing to take responsibility for half the population of Italy been eating alive includes the babies."

Light shut up after that but not before a look of horror crossed his face.

He looked down, seeing the written report by Ryuu aka Crescent Moon. Ryuu had found out who his father had been talking to that night. It also provided a detail report on how he got the information out of his father slightly surprised Ryuu used one of the powers that came with becoming a Power of Chaos.

He looked at the file and was shocked to see the file for KAIRU JEIMUZU (Kyle James). The man was very thin and looked like he hadn't sleep in years. His hair was messy and brown. He remembered that the man always seemed a bit off to him despite his friendly appearance.

Ryuu had hit a dead end because he would have to go to Japan to find out more information which he couldn't do, if he didn't want his mother to hunt him down and demand answers.

"Were here, boys" The coach got from his seat and addressed the rest of the team and everyone packed all their bags and lunches. He got up and immediately regretted it, he felt so dizzy and swayed on his feet.

He fished out a container that his parents had given him and breathed into it, the heat that was stored in his body flowed into the container and he felt immediately better. Knowing it was only a temporary solution but he hoped it would be enough for him to last the whole game.

#Scene Change#

The boys looked around to find themselves not that far from the 'Leaning Tower of Pisa', a big building was about 5 minutes from where they were.

Like everything else it was brown.

The couch inhaled deeply and breathed out with a smile on his face. "Have you got everything?" He asked and they all nodded, well he didn't but they didn't expect him to respond.

"Follow me, then" The couch started to lead them to the big building up ahead, shoving his hands in his pockets and lazily following behind everyone. He ignored the pupils that he could see peaking looking through the windows and looking at him in curiosity and fear. Mostly fear but who could blame them? His eyes didn't really appear friendly, they were distant and cold. The way he clearly kept his distance from the rest of the team and the way his appearance scream 'delinquent' with a capital D, he was willing to bet that they thought he would pull out pack of cigarettes and start smoking.

The males shuffled out of his way because they were intimated and the girls had huge blushes on their faces as the kept trying to sneak a peek at the fit guy before them (cuff...cuff)

They were led to two much smaller buildings; they went into the one on the right and were met with benches, lockers and a huge white board with black pens.

They sat on the benches and the couch went to the whiteboard.

"Now then team, we are going to go over our team strategy" He half toned the coach out at this point so he would still listen and take in the information but his mind would be focused on something else.

He whipped out his phone and started texting Light, who was at home watching what he was called 'Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun'. He rolled his eyes at his friend trying and falling to text him what was happening on screen.

"And Ghost" He pulled his eyes away from the phone and met the teachers "You'll be put on the bench" He didn't show his surprise at the statement and merely went back to his phone but the coach know he got it.

They were led to an open field behind the school were their opponents were waiting in their corner. They were given his team looks that said that they could easily win this match. That was until they caught sight of him and their eyes widened a bit in fear before they quickly covered it open with smug looks.

His nose twitched catching his parents scent nearby and took a quick look around and saw his parent disguised and in with the press and the people who came to watch. They were pretty good disguised and he would not have known it was them if he did not catch their scent. They held a banner that said 'Athena Bladers are number one!' They had a look of pride on their faces and he let his hair overshadow his face, hiding the twitch of the lips.

They stood tall facing their opponent, the person opposite him shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and he enjoyed watching the player pale seeing the horrifying difference in height between them, the player just barely was neck height.

The referee came in the middle with whistle in his hand.

"Okay guys, I will flip a coin to decide who-"He was cut off when someone interrupted him.

He turned around to find a 12 year boy with brown curly mid-length hair and chocolate eyes. His t-shirt clearly saying 'Athena Bladers', he looked smug "Let them have the ball"

His opponent showed surprise before the covered it up and sneered.

The referee merely nodded not wanting to ask questions and they all got into their positions, he went to the bench were the coach and two other players were sat. He could feel confused stares boring into his back and put up his hood and started playing 'Angry Birds: Epic' with massive black and white headphones.

His parents broadcasting what they could see through their shared mind link.

#Scene change#

"NOW THEN EVERYBODY" everyone turned to the voice in confusion when they saw a boy in an all-black uniform with a shaved head and microphone in his hand. "I'M YOUR ANNOUNCER FOR TODAY AND FOR THE REST OF THIS TOURNMENT! MY NAME IS TATO KUNJI SO LEARN IT WELL BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SEEING A LOT MORE OF ME!"

He then got out a small black notebook and cleared his throat.

"ON THE ATHENA BLADERS TEAM WE HAVE; LORENZO BERTI, ROBERTO BELLO, MATTEO DAINO, DAVID DI FARRERI as midfielders, MARCO ERANIO, CARLO BERTI as centre backs, ROBERT LUPIO in right wing, DAVID OKAKA in left wing. ARTUTO MATERIZZA as the goal keeper and MASUME ALBERTO, TAKASHI STRITE as power forwards!"

"ON THE ST. LUSIS TITANS WE HAVE; NAIRO BLAKO, DATO FESTA as power forwards, PAOLO PADELLE, DARI MONTELLO, CHRISTIAN ROSSI, ANDRE TAIBI as midfielders, DANI PENDELLI and STEFANO REVENII as centre backs, FABIZO SANTON in the right wing, RODIGO SENERNI in the left wing, GUISSEPPE PANUII as goal keeper!"

(Dammit! it took me a whole 30 minutes to do just the names because my brain just shut down and I couldn't be bothered.)

The Referee blow the whistle to start and Dato passed the ball to Nairo who back passed it to Andre in the mid-field. Andre dribbled forward with the ball and the rest of the team began to move up with only Fabizo and Radigo not moving from their positions.

Andre passed the ball to Dato to avoid Roberto but the pass was intercepted by Carlo who was immediately confronted by Dari.

"**ILLUSION BALL**" Dari started seeing double and he was clueless on which was the right ball, his confusion allowed Carlo to slip through Dari defences and passed him while the two balls merged into to one. Carlo started sprinting down the field and was about to pass the ball to Takashi when a 'KILLER SLID' came his way and effectively knocked the ball out of his grasp were it rolled to the side-lines. The referee whistled and held up the card to signal its Athena ball.

Robert took the ball and faked throwing it to Marco who wasn't marked and throw it to David who had two markers. His markers snorted and called him an idiot thinking they were getting it but were surprised when David suddenly swiftly turned and bottled to the side were the ball curved away from them and were to David was now standing, David caught it.

"AMAZING!" Tato shouted and his voice clearly voiced his awe and the reporters were snapping their camera's frantically and written down in their notebooks like their lives depended on it. The audience looked at what just happened in shock but nothing could compare to a surprised Nero Ghost who eyes widened in surprise.

_Those bastards hid their true skills from me!_ He grinned excitedly, much more interested now that there was fact back up to his coach words, his phone long forgotten as he twitched in anticipation for his chances to shine.

David dribbled the ball down the pitch keeping a steady pace with Carlo only a few metres just ahead of him. David was approaching Fabizo who glared at David. David didn't bat an eyelash at the glaring Italian and calmly kicked the ball through Fabizo legs were it connected to Carlo.

Leaving a Fabio fuming behind him.

Carlo feet started to spark and he moved in a zig zag line "**ZIG ZAG SPARK**" a bolt of lightning shot through his feet and hit Radigo in the chest making him go down on one knee in pain.

Carlo stopped in front of the goal keeper and closed his eyes, when he opened them golden sparks erupted around the ball and the ball glowed yellow. Carlo shot towards the goal as if he was soaring and wind formed from behind. He got close to the ball and took a shot.

"**GOD WIND**"

Lightning and wind combined around the ball in a spiral. The goal keeper didn't stand a chances and the ball tore right through him like he wasn't even there.

The Referee blows his whistle to signify the point.

1:0

The opponent smug looks face quickly turned into faces of angry and fear.

Carlo did a front flip to celebrate while his teammates gave him high fives and a pat on the back, cameras were clicking and the people on Athena side cheered.

He returned back his position with pleased look not minding the dirty looks he was getting from the opposing side.

ST. LUSIS TITANS had the ball again and they weren't happy about it.

The referee blow his whistle and Nario passed the ball to Dato only to lose the ball immediately to Masume who lunged forward catching Dato off guard, easily taking away the ball from his stunned opponent.

He dashed through the field and slipped by everyone who opposed him, his team mate's right behind him for back up. He tore through each opponent by fakes not once using a Hissatsu technique and before long; he found himself in front of the goal and took a shot. It hit the rail and bounced off were Lorenzo was waiting and headed it into the goal.

The whistle blow acknowledging the goal. The goalkeeper hit the goal post infuriation.

2:0

"Ghost start warming up" His Coach suddenly said and he nodded, he started running up and down in a line while stretching.

The whistle blow again and just before a pass could be made, the referee made an announcement.

"Player Change: TAKASHI STRITE with NERO GHOST"

He stood at the side lines waiting for Takashi to get off the pitch. Takashi stopped in front of him. "Show them why you're our star player"

Ghost nodded hiding his smile that threatened to fall into a fall blown grin.

He walked casual onto the pitch with a certain gleam in his eyes.

His father recognised that looked and sighed "I feel sorry for the opponent"

His wife smiled seeing her son look so happy " I haven't seen him this happy in a while, I truly don't want to be the opponent right now"

The people beside them looked at them in confusion and so did the opponent.

They turned around to face Nero Ghost and had to hold back a shiver at the creepy small smile that made its way home on Nero Ghost's lips.

They were about to find out the true horror that is Nero Ghost…

Done!

I will correct this when I get home and maybe add so more things once my brain it back up and running. Review/Fav and Follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost

I haven't updated in a LONG time! So Here is chapter 6.

Enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma eleven or Attack on Titian.

6: Local Champions and Trip to Japan.

He face settled into a blank mask doing this unnerved his opponents more than his small smile.

"Please Ref. Blow the whistle" Came his quiet reply and the Ref snapped out of his shock and blow the whistle to start the game.

The whistle blow and immediately Dato passed the ball onto to Nairo but the ball went the other way, right into Ghost waiting hands. Ghost took the opportunity and sprinted forwards when his opponent was to shocked to moved. In the blink of an eye he was approaching the goal fast with ridiculous speed. The camera couldn't even see his feet, they were too fast.

Every Opponent he faced was passed through easily. The ball would either develop a mind of its own or he would suddenly disappear. The onlookers were wondering what the hell they were watching. Never had they even seen a game so one-sided and bazaar as this. 

He approached Dani who was his only obstacle besides the goal keeper left. His team mates marked their opponents like they were attached to them and nobody could get close enough to him.

Dani bolted towards him in irritation determined to not fall victim like his team mates of Ghost 'Disappearing' act. This time Ghost flipped over Dani at a height that no child his age should be capable of.

Dani was stunned and watched Ghost twisted his body in mid air, now facing the goal. He could do nothing since Ghost was too high up to reach.

Guisseppe didn't show his fear as cold almost white eyes locked onto his own. He was ready for whatever Ghost had for him, well at least he thought so. He blinked and Ghost disappeared from his view. He searched around frantically to were the boy was and was shocked to find Ghost beside him.

Ghost tapped the ball into the net and the whistle blow. Signalling a point.

Ghost jogged back to his team mates who didn't give him a high five or some sort of celebration because of his dislike of being touched and if they did touch him. They will probably die and nobody would find their bodies.

"It's over now isn't it?" His father asked his mother.

His mother nodded "Yep, there is no point in watching this match when our little Nero-chan will eat them alive" the 'Nero-chan' part reached their son sensitive ears and he turned red in embarrassment.

His team mates watched him turn red with interest.

His father waved "See you later son! When this over. Tell us how many points you've won by!" his comment made many eyes widen.

"Son?" was heard all around them.

His mother smack his father on the head. "Idiot! We could have left quietly if you hadn't said anything!"

His father gave his mother apologetic look. "Sorry Honey. Let's just get out of here quickly" his mother nodded. By this time many had figured out who the two people were and had tried to get a comment on the two.

After all, who would have thought two famous superstars would come and watch their son play football?

"Bye Nero-chan! see you back at the house!" His mother waved before they both disappeared leaving a lot of people staring at him.

"Nero-chan?" He heard someone say and he whipped around shooting that person the fiercest glare he could muster. Poor boy ran off the pitch in fright.

"Let me make one thing clear. Only my family can call me that. If I hear it as so much a whisper by someone who isn't family. I. . " His usual cold tone had a deadly edge to it and they all gulped knowing he was serious.

He then turned to the wide eyed Ref. "Now Ref please resume the match." the ref nodded and after that the match want pretty much as expected. The opponent even gave up half way and didn't bother going after the ball knowing they couldn't steal it.

So the match ended 41-0. The biggest win in Italian history.

They celebrated in their changing room and the coach cracked open some non-alcoholic wine and they party... well like the rest of the team partied while, he just watched then sending pictures to a jealous Light who wished to be there.

"Coach is it okay If I destroy a piece of the wall? I'll pay to have it fixed" His question met with silence.

The coach smiled. "Why not your rich, go on a head" the coach answer shocked the whole team everyone turned to him who picked a hammer out of his bag.

_Has he been carrying that all day?!_They could help but wonder.

He looked down at his old hammer trusty and whispered. "It's been a while old friend" caressing it like it was his very life. He then looked up and told one of his team mates to film this live on the internet.

They got the camera all set and millions watched as he damaged another school's property.

It felt so good!

It seemed all the stress had melted away and he could just be himself.

Meanwhile his team mates were watching in shock at how hard his swings were. They easily made big holes in the poor wall. By the time he was finished. He had a look of pure bliss as he looked upon the damaged he caused with a small smile.

"Remind me never to get on Ghost bad side" Roberto whispered to Marco who nodded. Nobody wanted to be on the other end of one of Ghost fists, the person would easily lend in the hospital or maybe in a comma.

Ghost said goodbye to his long time friend and the Camera stopped recording. The coach came up to him seeing the damage done. "You are going to pay for the damage right?"

"Of course. I leave some money at this school reception with a letter as to why I'm giving them the money" He said, the smile had yet to leave his face. The coach nodded.

Everyone took one last look at the gaping hole in the wall and sat down so that the coach could talk to them.

"Now then. I am proud to announce that we are the best team locally and have qualified to take on the whole nation!" Cheers erupted from the team, he had to put his fingers in his ears from going deaf. "And this time we will beat our long term rivals and become the best team in Italy!" Another round of cheering and Ghost quickly put in his headphones to drown out the sound.

"Now get changed and wait for your parents to pick you up." The coach said and most of them groaned. They waited to go exploring or walk home by themselves.

Ghost got changed ignoring once again the stares on his scarred back while texting the family limo driver to come and pick him up while at the same time looking at the video that had just been posted of him destroying school property and was pleased to note over 20 thousand people have watched it and counting.

Now dressed in bag black jean's and white T-shirt with a skull and leather Jacket not to mention the skulls on his belt and boots. He looked down right intimidation and Goth.

He didn't care about his mother screaming in his ear about his clothes for at least a half hour, he just wanted to be in something he was comfortable in.

"Nero Ghost. Your ride here" The Coach said and he got up and walked towards the limo out back. The limo was surrounded be curious students who was looking at it wide eyed.

He approached the Limo and ignored the whispers about why someone was like him was getting into a Limo. The driver saw him and opened the door. "Master Ghost" ignoring the widening of eyes when many realised who he must be and scattered mostly to gossip.

He got in and was met with the sight of Alfred in the Limo. The door close behind him.

"Master Ghost. How was your first match?" Alfred asked and since he had been the family butler for so long which makes him family. He couldn't ignore him. "The opponent was a joke. They had no drive, they gave up half way when they saw that they were losing and didn't once clench onto any hope that they could turn the situation around" He said in his usual monotone voice, Alfred caught the deep disappointment from knowing the boy all his life. He was there as soon as it was safe for him to see the baby and Ghost in his raw form before he turned into what a human child looked like.

It was truly a experience he would never forget.

"Do not lose heart Master Ghost. Surely the next team would be better" He said and the Titian Pre-teen sighed. "Maybe Alfred. It's just the first match and I haven't even touched on my true power yet. I hope there is a opponent that can give me a challenge." Ghost said taking a tomato from the mini fridge and taking a bit of it.

They sat in silence and Alfred let Ghost finish his tomato before speaking again. "And sir" He handed Ghost a wipe to clean his juice stained hands.

"Yes Alfred?"

"You may pass out now"

"Thank you Alfred"

Alfred watched his master son slumped down unconscious and he put a soft pillow below him so he could rest.

#Scene change#

"Wake up, my son" A soothing voice called out through the darkness and he was drawn into the light. He opened his eyes slowly to find his mother standing over him, smiling.

He had never seen a more scarier sight.

"How are you son?" His mother asked, still smiling.

He immediately bolted upwards, looking around his room to see anything that was projecting the image of his mother smiling down at him.

"um, I'm fine mother?" He replied, unsure.

His mother beamed "That good, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes so make sure your ready" practically skipping out the room leaving her son staring at her back, speechless.

Shaking his head, he did his usual morning routine and by the time he walked down stair, had just button his shirt.

When he did come down, he was greeted by the sight of his father clearly looking very uncomfortable next to his recently energetic mother who was bouncing around the kitchen like she was on sugar high. He swore he saw her float in mid-air.

Sneaking very quiet into his usual chair and leaned across the table and asked his father.

"What's up with mother?" he just had to ask because this new all smiling mother was creeping him out.

His father seemed to be handling this better than his son.

"It's one of the symptoms of being Pregnant. She was like this when she was Pregnant with you. It was the scariest 3 months of my life!" His father shuddered as he recalled the 3 months of coming home to find a happy-go-lucky wife who just wouldn't leave him alone. Everywhere he turned his wife was there, it seriously creped him out. "Son, just try not do anything that might attract her attention. We will come out of this better off!"

He nodded, taking his father words to heart.

Suddenly a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, cut tomatoes and fresh orange juice was in front of him, he looked up to find his mother smiling down at him.

"There you go, son. Just how you like it" Bounce away happily.

He wondered if he should eat it, after all he didn't know if it was poisoned or not but his stomach was telling him to eat and he did. While one eye was on a look out for his very energetic mother.

Surprised to find it delicious, he eat everything on his plate while demanding more tomatoes. Which was surprising since his life as Xavier he absolutely hated them and did everything to get away from them but now he couldn't get enough of them. He shrugged, assuming it was the product of having new DNA.

Finishing off the plate, he had one of the kitchen helpers take it away. He grabbed his bag.

"See you, Father and Mother" leaving his father to deal with his mother alone.

#Scene Change#

Ryuu Tsuna didn't know what to do.

Light Shugo and Nero Ghost just entered his classroom and were currently having lunch with him. Two of the most popular guys in school, he could feel eyes boring on his back. Most likely wondering why those two would hang out with a reject when those two had never been seen talking together with their own classmates.

"Yo, Beansprout. What have you got for lunch today?" Light asked, 'Beansprout' was the nickname Light gave him. Highly insulting because of his shorter than average height but did he have to rub it in?!

Ryuu looked down at his sandwich. "I've got jelly sandwich but I don't really like it though.." accidentally letting slip out. Light mouth watered. "Jelly sandwich?! That's my favourite! I've got peanut butter, let's swap!"

"ah okay?" They swapped launches and Light looked like he was handed the world greatest thing. Light turned to the every quiet Ghost. "So what do you have to eat?" looking over Ghost shoulder at his closed lunch box.

Ghost sighed and opened his lunch, letting everyone have a view at his Mothers work. Light and Ryuu looked at the specially made lunch in awe.

Chicken Parm, Chicken cacciatore with finely chopped Tomatoes on the side.

"Wow. I guess rich people food is different to ours" Light said, in awe.

"It was made by my mother this morning" Ghost spoke out and Light choked on his recently required Jelly sandwich. "What? It must be nice to have a mom who can cook! Mine buys take out all the time and can only go as far as making a decent curry."

Light jerked back by Ghost swift movement. Ghost grabbed Light by the shoulders."You think I'm lucky?! This morning my mom was smiling and cheerful! I almost had a heart attack from waking up to see her smiling face! Hell, I'm too scared to go home!" His eyes widened in fear.

Ryuu sweat dropped and most of the people around them. _Isn't that suppose to be normal? _

Light flinched, feeling his arms being crushed. "Um Ghost you might want to ease up on the strength your hurting me"

He immediately removed his hands and looked away "Sorry about that. It's hard to control my own strength sometimes" only Light could make him apologise. Light and Ryuu nodded in understanding. He had told Ryuu about what he was and the boy was completely understanding and only asked a couple of questions.

He was thinking about inviting Light over to his house and showing him his true form, of course the boy would be behind a protective barrier since his lust for humans in that form was ten times worse and his resistance was non-existent, meaning he would come after him so It would be the best to get some protection.

"it's okay, I complet-" Light was cut off when the door opened to show a girl with short brown hair that clearly didn't want to be there.

"Ghost, the Principle wants to see you" her voice high at the end, clearly frightened to have his eyes land on her. Just as quickly as it was announced, she dashed back to her class.

He wondered what he'd done to gain the principle attention. He hadn't broken anything and he fought off the desire to set something on fire. So what did he do?

Deciding to find out, he got out of his chair and walked out of the room leaving Light and Ryuu behind to finish their lunch. He made his way to the principal's office at a leisurely pace, he didn't care if he kept the principle waiting for another 30 minutes. It was the principles fault for making each building so space out.

He finally stood in front of the secretary for the principal's office, she looked up and fought down the urge to blush and told him to go into the waiting room until the principals ready.

So that's what he did, he took the time to sort the equation that he was having trouble with, his latest project. He designing a hover board but not just any hover board. It would only work for the user meaning no thieves can still it. It would also create an air bubble allowing the user to breath underwater. He was trying to figure out how to make sure it doesn't blow up when near a fire and prevent it from overheating.

Perhaps the answer lies making a new elemental compound?

He planned to mass produce it when he figures out all the issues.

He was currently also making a new kind of phone that allows people to 'Face chat' with each other. He wanted to speed up the technology in this time and also make billions of pounds from it.

He truly loved having a genius level IQ.

"Mr Ghost?" He looked up to find the Principal by the door, a man clearly dressed to impress. He was a man in his mid 40's, tall with a short clean cut hairstyle and blue eyes. The man was clearly rich to able to run a school for gifted and talented children all over the world.

He got up.

"Follow me, Mr Ghost." He followed the Principal to his office which was huge and had things you usual don't see in any of the principal's office he had been in the past.

Wide holographic T.V, imported Fish from all around the world. Juice bar and swimming pool.

_Was he in the right room? _

"Mr Ghost please have a seat" He took up a seat in one of the massage chairs.

It was extremely comfortable.

"Would you like some English sweets?" The Principal asked. He shook his head and the sweets went away.

"Well you must be wondering why your here. Let me tell you, you're not in trouble even through you have a _unique _past with Principals." Trying to make the file sound as pleasant as possible even though it was the stuff of horrors.

_How the hell do you set fire to a swimming pool?!_

Despite the boy high IQ and not to mention his athletic skills, the boy was a problem child and his experience with problem children was that you never show your fear and always talk to them calmly, don't give them a reason to target you.

"Just cut to the chase, why the hell am I here?" Ghost said coldly, putting his feet on the desk like he owned the place. The principle ignored the action and smiled. "Well it's to do with a video that was let out, quite a while ago"

Ghost face was blank, having never heard of any special video. "And what did this video contain?"

"Well the video was taken on your first day at this school. It showed you in P.E playing soccer" The principle said calmly and he could literal see the cogs turning in the boy brain. He turned his Laptop around to show the boy the video.

Ghost watched silent and was amazed to see over a million views.

"As you can see a lot of people have viewed this video all over the world and some people wanted to your manager however they weren't sure what they were seeing was real and with what you did in your first match and it was live. I have received several phone calls asking if you had a manager yet." Ghost showed no sign of absorbing this information. "I've called you here because some of them want to try out for the position of your manager"

Ghost didn't show his shock and kept his face blank. "I suppose, I could see if anyone one of the losers can handle managing someone of my talents." The president wanted to roll his eyes but held his face together.

"Excellent let's start, shall we?" He was led to a small room were a blond women clad in a suit was waiting for him.

The door closed behind him and he walked up to the chair opposite the women with his hands never coming out of his pockets. He sat on the chair and stared her down but the women returned his gaze with determination.

_Not bad._

"So are you going to introduce yourself?" He asked, not caring about how rude he was sounding. The women ignored his rudeness and opened up her briefcase.

She got out a folder and handed it to him.

"Please to meet you Ghost. My name is Melody Angel and I would like to be your manager" he narrowed his eyes slightly, having caught the usually unnoticeable accent in her speech meaning Italian wasn't her first language. "I have yet to represent anyone and if you accept me, you'll be my first"

He titled his head to the side. "Melody what nationality are you? By your slight accent you're not Italian."

Melody widened her eyes in shock.

#Melody Point of view#

I was kept waiting for an hour before the boy came in. The hairs on my back stood up when the boy stepped in and when he was now sitting opposite me, the very air seemed to have changed around him. The boy whole demeanour reeked of power and it took all my willpower not to cower. Everyone cell in my body is screaming to get away from the boy.

_What is this boy?_

I gave him my CV and introduced myself to my shock. The boy could tell I wasn't Italian. I was sure I got rid of the accent! so how did he know?! Even my own co-work doesn't know I wasn't born in this country!

#Normal PV#

"How do you know, I wasn't born in this country?" Melody asked in shock.

Ghost merely flipped through her file. "I'm very good at listen to people voices so I can easily spot the accent in your voice although it was very hard to spot. It's one of the reason I'm in a school like this, it's one of my many _talents_"

Melody said nothing.

"So Melody, why should I take you on as my manager when it looks like your new to the business and no doubt the other candidates will have much more experience then you?" locking eyes with Melody. Melody couldn't see it but his eyes had grown slightly bigger behind his glasses. He connected to her mind.

Melody shifted nervously in her seat. "Well, If you take me on, I can finally get my big break and make millions of money while making me famous" it left her mouth before she realised what she just said. She clamp her mouth shot.

He titled his head "I see Melody. Please let yourself out or the school guards won't hesitate to throw you out."

"now wait-"

He shut the door behind him and went to the next room.

The door opened to reveal a man with red flame like hair, bottomless brown eyes and orange fur cat on his shoulder and sharper than normal teeth. He swore that he saw a pointy red tail behind the man. Interest piqued he closed the door behind him and sat on the chair opposite the man.

The man grinned seeing him. "I finally meet my successor" The man said and he rose and eyebrow. "Successor for what?"

The man rocked on the chair " Come now, You're a smart mortal boy or should I say Titian youth who will be the successor of hell when I'm retired"

His eyes widened and his mind was reeling. "Your...Lucifer. The current king of hell"

Lucifer grinned "Correct. Although I am slightly surprised to see someone of your kind on earth considering most of them are back on their planet currently fighting a war." leaning in and locking eyes, looking into his very soul. "I see you have a reborn soul in you and it looks quite young. Tell me, do you have any memories of your past life?"

He scrunched up his eyebrow in confusion. "Reborn soul? what are you talking about?"

Lucifer sighed "I guess that's a no. It's quite a shame because I have yet to meet a reborn soul that remembers who they were in their past life. Well I do understand because If they did have their memories of the past and present life would conflict with each other and the brain is not meant to handle that much strain so it would break down and cause that person to go insane"

He listen to this fascinated, now understanding why the old man made him not human. He would have gone insane or would have no memory of being Xavier Schiller, that means forgetting about his father and sister. He couldn't live with himself if he was made to forget about them even if it was to protect himself.

" Why is the king of hell taking an interview to be my Manager?" He asked and Lucifer stroke his now flaming cat.

"Well, I found this as a perfect opportunity to teach my successor how to be a good ruler and besides I've been away from the land of the living for so long and doing nothing on my throne. I need the exercise and being your manager is the perfect way to get in touch with the land of the living. so what do you think kid, do you want me as a manager?" Lucifer asked, his hair on fire and tail making itself known by resting on the table.

If he was Xavier, he would have immediately turned down an offer from the king of hell but as Ghost. This was just what he needed, he didn't need some weak human managing him.

He blinked in surprise. _Where did, that come from?_

"That kid is your mentally changing through the change. Your human mentality is slowly shifting to what Titian think humans are. You can't stop it, the Titian blood that has been dormant for so long has started invading your humanized mind." Lucifer answered his mind question. Ghost now used to the man in front of him showed no emotion.

"I see, Lucifer. I would like to accept your invention. Mr..." Trailing off. Lucifer smirked. "Just call me Lucifer, nobody will suspect my true identity. After all who would think that I am the true Lucifer"

He nodded "That's good idea. So Mr Lucifer you are my New manager, please take care of me!"

"Don't worry kid by the time, I retire you would have learnt all you need to know and more. Did I forget to mention because you technical a god. You have a much longer life spin, I estimate 20,000 years at least before you die and take over my throne." He mused and Ghost eyes grow wide.

"That long! I would have outlive everyone I know, my friends, my unborn sibling and family... however I can mess with history. I can become a god on this planet and bend everyone to my will. Nobody will be safe! They will all bow down before me and worship me!" finding his thoughts turning into something dark and sinister. Lucifer looked at his successor in pride.

"Like I said, you can't stop it and soon you wouldn't want to turn back to normal"

He didn't show his panic and walked out of the door before he sprinted to his homeroom. Just enough time to hear the announcement.

"Now Class, we are all going to Japan for an Art trip. While were there, feel free to take photographs and do sketches. We will go with another class. This will count as research towards your end of year project so please don't waste the month on sightseeing and shopping. I must not stress that we are not to cause a disturbance to locals or you will be sent home" The teacher made a special point to look at him.

His lips twitched "Can't I promise to not get caught?" putting his feet up and given his teacher a shit eating grin.

You could see the smoke coming out of the Teachers ears.

"YOU BETTER BEHAVE!"

_Like hell I will..._

And Cut!

I am finished and happy with the result. Waited to spring this up for a LONG time! Yeah next chapter he goes in Japan and what kind of Mischief would he get up to? and will his actions attract his former family? Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost

Here is chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma eleven or Attack on Titian.!

Enjoy!

7\. When in Japan….go not NUTS!

School had just ended a week ago for summer break and it couldn't have ended sooner.

"Finally I'm in JAPAN!"

Light stepped out the travel bus and channelling the energy of a child high on sugar. He was dressed in simple shorts and white T-shirt with Jacket and white trainers with a black cap.

Ryuu stepped up behind him with a huge sweat drop. "You seem very excited Light." Dressed in a blue jumper and blue jeans, he too wore trainers.

Light head wiped around to face him "Of COURSE! This is the birth place of Manga and Anime!" Grabbing Ryuu by the collar and shaking the poor shorty. "I can finally get my manga books signed by my favourite Mangaka! And get the full Japanese experience!" letting go of the Ryuu.

Poor Ryuu was seeing double. He pulled out the Map that they were given so they don't get lost. Truth be told, he had his own reason to want to go to Japan and now he can continue his assessment he was task with by his Master. This trip was the perfect cover for his mission.

"To think, once summer is over. We'll be second years!" Going off to dream land and imagining what it's like to be a second year and how he would look in a second year's uniform. His face reeked with stupidity as he thought about being called Sampai.

Ryuu rolled his eyes but he did look forward to getting the perks that came with being a second year.

"Hey, was Ghost?" Light asked, noticing the absence of a certain Ghost like person.

Ryuu looked up from the map. "He told me he's going to find a Grave yard to sleep in and we should not disturb him unless one of us was dying"

Light gave him a long stare before Light muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like. "No sane person sleeps in a graveyard" but he must have heard wrong.

#Graveyard a Couple miles away#

The sun shone down on a sleeping Nero Ghost.

Ghost didn't know why but he just felt like sleeping in a Graveyard. Through closed eyes he listened to the whispers of the undead. In his past life he wouldn't even consider sleeping in a place like this but as Ghost he felt like it was seconded nature.

Dressed in a black Italian suit and smart shoes which was suicide to wear in the blazing heat, having had packed everything he needed to take to the trip to Japan only to find seconds later his mother was going through his suitcase and tossing clothes out left and right.

Apparently his choice of clothing weren't deemed 'acceptable' in her eyes and literal took him shopping for some clothes. So he spent a good 5 hours of his life trying different clothes out with his father looking like he didn't want to be here and was eyeing his quickly running out wallet.

It was 5 hours of his life he would not get back.

Speaking of his mother, her stomach was massive now and she ate anything that she could get her hands on. Thanking the heavens that her 'Nice' period had gone passed because he was tired of constantly being on edge whenever she appeared. His mother appeared every time he turned around.

_Did she have teleporting powers?_

His old room was converted into a room fit for a baby thanks to him and his father being threatened to decorate the room. His mother watched the men of the house like a hawk while they did the job and the servants had the day off. Since they didn't know what the baby gender was, they brought toys for both genders and crib that had yet to be painted until it was determined.

Somewhere along the way, they had got into a paint fight and got themselves covered in paint. His mother took a picture since it was rear for him to cut loose and now that picture was in a frame next to his bed.

He was reluctant to go on this trip because he wanted to be there when his mother finally delivers the baby but his father wisely pointed out. Did he want to be there to see his mother in her true form puke the baby out?

No.

So here he was sleeping in front of some random person grave and the people who came to talk to their dead loved ones, eyed him curiously.

His hair now completely white and eyes different shades of white, If his height didn't attract attention or clothes, his hair colour would.

Japan had changed a lot in his 7 year absence and it really hit home knowing that time had advanced around him and he shouldn't have expected the world to stop spinning because of him even the place he used to hang out with his friends had been bulldozed down to make way for a furniture shop.

But he was okay. He told himself, he had his own family now and he didn't want to worry them by getting lost in the past besides he had prepared himself countless times in the mirror for the time he would cross his old family in the future.

He was someone who didn't belong to a family like the Schiller's. His very soul was owned by the darkness and could not associate with the light.

He couldn't be saved.

He didn't want to be saved.

The very thought of a human. A mortal pulling him out of the darkness and exposing him to the 'I am holier than the creatures of the dark' side and 'convert him' were he would be fed a bullshit idealistic world and be encouraged to ignore reality for what it truly is… made him went to vomit.

The world wasn't light and dark, wrong and right. It had grey in it and that puts it in the middle of being right and wrong.

Deciding he had slept long enough, he got up and brushed pieces of grass from his clothing and hair. Channelling his power so that his clothes looked like before he laid down in merely seconds they looked brand new and smart.

He smirked.

He really loved being somewhat of a God sometimes.

His manager, Lucifer had begun training him on how to be his heir and the first thing he learned was to appear so cold and emotionless that nobody would dare defying him when he took over. That was one of the reasons Lucifer stayed in power for so long.

He thought he already did it so well but he was sadly proven wrong when Lucifer demonstrated and he suddenly felt like an Ant in front of a god. The very air bended to Lucifer favour and the temperature dropped and he avoided eye contact with the god.

So yes he still had a lot to learn but his emotionless mask had greatly improved and he found it easier to kill off an emotion if it was gets too strong then what he allowed.

Walking out of the graveyard and immediately bombarded with Japanese shops selling various different merchandise amazed now seeing through the eyes of a foreigner and translating the signs to Italian. The shops names were really weird and complete irreverent to what they were selling. He wouldn't be surprised if his fellow classmates picked it up to.

How did he miss the hilarity that was right in front of his eyes as Xavier!?

Suddenly the sound of someone screaming for help was heard and people sprang into action immediately ready to dill 911 or rescue the girl when he took the prototype he had manage to finish of the G phone and was in the process of getting all the bugs fixed.

He found that Light was calling him and he answered the phone and the ringtone died down. He didn't care that people were staring at him.

So what if his ringtone was someone dyeing?

Music was in the eye of the beholder.

He pressed the phone against his ear and kept the emotion out of his voice. "What Light? Didn't Ryuu inform you that you could not contact me unless you were dying?" spoken in perfect Italian and enjoying the surprised expression that crossed the surrounding locals faces.

Some shivered even though they didn't understand what he just said; the sheer coldness in his voice sent a shiver down their spine.

There was a pause at the other end of the phone. "So the lessons are effective. Honestly, I would have like if your manager gave you lessons on how to get in touch with your emotions and be more sociable but you just had to pick the one person who would teach you how to be more distant and cold" clearly hearing the disappoint in his voice and he wanted to sigh at his friend.

"Light, these lessons are necessary after all. I am different from your species. It is expected of me to be like that even amongst my kind. We are brutal killers meaning the colder the better. Can you imagine one of my kind attempting to socialise and make friends to a race, my species considers as food? That Titian would be a laughing stock and an outcast amongst its own kind and will eventually be killed by humans or its own species for attempting to make peace." He replied, going somewhere were he could have the call in peace. He didn't care if there was a language barrier; he hated large crowds.

There was a huff at the other end of the phone. "You socialise with me. I'm human and yet your still respected." making him raise an eyebrow. "Light you know as well as I do that you're like a Titan in human skin. There is no way that your Light but more of Grey than anyone I know."

There was a pause at the end of the phone like he was too shocked to speak. "I always thought I was a good guy! And now I find out I'm not as good as I thought I was! The end of the world is here!" Ghost rolled his eyes, clearly the blond was hysterical.

"Now Light we've established that you not entirely good so get on with why your calling me!" He snapped back, patients at its low.

"Oh right! The teachers want to know where you are. It crazy over at this end. The teachers are questioning everybody and trying to track you down. Their afraid you'll do something bad when they're not looking." As if sensing Ghost smirk, he added. "You're going to do something aren't you? Well I suppose you won't be you if you don't cause trouble. Just make sure to not get caught. I think the trip would be really boring if you get sent home"

Ghost eyes flashed red. "Light, you know me so well. I'll tell you were I'm heading now to sooth the teachers worries. I'm heading to Cloister Divinity"

He heard the sound of paper ruffling before he heard Light voice. "You're going to that school!? Did you hit your head! The school that whips their pupils into shape and teachers some nonsense about keeping your mind pure and converse with some weird unknown entity!? Have you lost it!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear at the volume. "I know the school is like hell for me but there is a follow trouble maker I want to meet that peeks my interest" already heading in the direction of what his phone was telling him.

"Fine but come back soon. I don't know who long I can keep the situation from getting out of control" Light whispered and he nodded.

Activating his teleporting powers he ducked behind a tree were he zapped out of existence and appeared at the bottom of the mount were Cloister Divinity was on top. It was then he noticed that something was off with his body and when he moved he found his stomach was positioned somewhere else and painfully put it back to where it should be.

He needed more practise.

He went up the steps.

#Cloister Divinity#

"Brother, do you feel that?"

"Yes, Brother. An extremely evil presence is approaching. We must warn the others"

Before the two twins could run off and tell someone. A hand came down on their necks knocking them out.

"I can't allow you to warn the others." Ghost said in a coldly and then he proceeded to wipe the knowledge of his arrival from their minds and get a mind map of the School layout. He also got the location of his fellow trouble maker who apparently was being punished for gluing the whole team to the bench.

His lip twitch as his interest peaked and walked in the direction of the building at the far back making sure to enter his pocket dimension so nobody could see him. He walked leisurely with his hands in his pocket while sightseeing the school. Like he expected it looked like a shrine.

The place reeked positive emotions that he wanted to vomit. The place should be filled with sadness and disappear, with an air like this it was easy to get lost in the mind set this place was implanting on young children and once they get you, it would stay with you for the rest of your life.

He shivered at the thought of him getting caught. He finally found the room and came out his pocket dimension and opened the door.

His white eyes met golden eyes. The boy opposite him had blue hair with two spikes on each end with golden eyes and pointy ears.

"Hello Kogure Yuuya. I've been waiting a long to meet you" putting an accent at the end. The boy eyes widened in shock.

#Time Skip#

"So let me get you straight. You're my fan?" Kogure said in disbelief while Ghost sat next to him.

"I heard about some of the Pranks you do and have tried them out myself and do enjoy the result. I was hoping to work with the master and see one of your pranks up close" Kogure owlishly blinked at the clear accent that he put into his voice.

"You're not Japanese are you?" Kogure asked already knowing the answer.

He titled his head to the side. "No I'm not. I'm Italian and this is my first time visiting Japan. I'm here on a school trip. I kind of snuck into this place because I wanted to see my idol" Kogure blushed at the praise. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before.

Kogure tried to hide his embarrassment with smugness. "Well of course I would have a fan. My work is just simply genius!" Ghost wanted to roll his eyes but humoured the human boy and gave him a look of awe.

"Perhaps you can give me some tips?" He asked, feeding the boy ego. He could literally see the boys nose turn pointy with how much his ego was growing.

"Of course, you can even help me with my next prank. Perhaps some of my greatness would rub off on you!"_ I would die if I got some of your 'greatness' _He just nodded and rose up to his full height.

Kogure was suddenly aware of the massive height difference, he couldn't tell before because he was sitting down but now they were side by side. He felt a thousand times smaller than the usual did.

"How old are you?" Kogure asked trying to comfort himself by thinking the boy was much older than him.

Ghost titled his head and hummed. "I'm 12 years old and soon going into my second year at school"

Kogure jaw dropped "You're only one year older than me! But you freaken huge!"

He shrugged "I've always been told I was tall. I suppose I got my height from my dad. You should really see him, he taller than the roof of this room."

Kogure jaw dropped, the room was small but it was large enough for a average height adult to come through. "Well I feel sorry for someone that tall he must be really intimidated to be around"

_Um no. He's a Superstar and he's in high demand because of his height and extremely likable personality _He kept his mouth shut and just nodded with the boy in front of him.

Kogure then went out of the room and came back five minutes later with a suspicious looking box. Kogure got out what he assumed were the blue prints of his next great prank. Ghost moved forward and looked down.

Kogure frowned as he couldn't figure out how to make the bucket of paint fly in the direction he wanted. Ghost saw the problem and took some paper and pen. Kogure looked at what he was doing curiously.

"What are you doing?" Kogure just had to ask because he was seeing a lot of complicated maths equations that he had no idea what they were for.

He put down his pencil after he finished solving the problem. He picked it up. "I saw that you were having trouble with this part" He pointed at the bucket. "I took into account the velocity in which the Bucket travels in. The speed and distance need to pull this off. This is only a rough estimate since I could only estimate how much air particles would affect the Bucket Up Thrust and the weight of the bucket itself. I would say about around 30 kg. Well the nearest 10 kilo it might be slightly lighter than that but it should prove to produce the same result and if we time it just right we may even add a special surprise to the attended target." He finished looked up to see Kogure staring dumbly at him.

He blinked. "Did I mess up? Was I not supposed to figure it out?"

Kogure snapped out of his shock and took the boy hand.

Two words. Bad idea.

His hands immediately let go when he touched what could only be described as a freezer. He shivered and immediately wants to nurse his hands that seemed to have somehow developed frost bite.

When he did recover which was 5 minutes later he beamed. "That's amazing! That had been troubling me for months! You're really smart huh." gawking at the boy in front of him.

Ghost wanted to roll his eyes. "Not really. In my school practically half the school has similar IQ to me. It's not really that impressive if you surrounded by geniuses all day."

Kogure smile dropped and he sat back down. "Is that so what kind of crazy school do our go to that considers guys like you normal?" he asked in disbelief.

Ghost hid his amusement under a mask. "Athena" judging by the jaw drop he had heard of it.

"You wouldn't happen to go to the Athena Academy would you!?" calming himself down.

Ghost nodded and Kogure eyes went wide as saucers "But isn't that the school in Italy that you have to be crazy talented to go to!?" Kogure said in shock as he looked at the older boy in front of him in a new light.

Ghost shrugged, adjusting some of the details. "I guess so. I have a pretty high IQ and decent athletic ability. I also got into the school for my other talents as well. But I don't think it really makes me a Genius" finishing off simplifying the plan so Kogure could easily understand and follow the instruction step by step.

Kogure looked down at the blue prints and was amazed that not only was it drawn better, it also looked far more impressive than before with step by step instructions.

"Amazing…" looking it over with awe before he realised what he was doing and snapped out of it. "I've decided!"

Ghost blinked owlishly. "You decided what?"

Kogure looked smug. "You're going to be my Pranking partner!"

Ghost just stared blankly at him. "But I'm only here for a month. After that I go back to Italy."

Kogure seemed to deflate a bit at the news before he got up with renewed determination. "Then we just need to get through all the pranks that I should have pulled a long time ago before you leave!" pointing at him and he loved the idea of the peaceful place falling into Chaos.

After all he was the God of Chaos and he loved making Chaos.

Kogure didn't know why but he felt a shiver run down his spine when Ghost smiled.

"Okay Kogure-san. I agree to be your partner. This is a dream come true!" He exclaimed, closing his eyes to not reveal the look of mischief in his eyes.

Kogure nodded. "With you I can pull off way more pranks then I do regularly! And make it better!"

He nodded and they started going through each blue print and changing them to make them better.

30 minutes in, the sound of someone shouting for help was heard. Kogure tensed ready to rush to that person aid. He got out his phone and answered the called immediately, the ring tone was switch up and Kogure gave him a weird look.

"Hello?" switching back to Italian automatically.

"YOU SHOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Light howled in his ear and he nursed his poor ear. Poor little Kogure jumped at the loud voice in fright.

"What are you my mother? I'm sorry. I got lost in the time and forgot about meeting up" he said not sounding apologetic at all. Kogure seemed to be trying to figure out what he was saying but it was obvious he spoke much to quickly to even hope to translate.

Suddenly Ryuu voice was heard. "You really should get back now Ghost. The teachers are threatening to send you home if you don't show your face in the next hour" making him sigh that he wouldn't get to his first dual Prank in action.

"Okay. I'll be right over" ending the call and getting up. Kogure looked his partner who looked like he was leaving.

"Were are you going?"

He scratched his head in embarrassment. "You know when I said I was on a school trip. I made the teacher mad and they are threatening to ship me back to Italy. I do not want to go back there and face my scary mother."

Kogure sweat dropped at his obvious fear of his mother. He pushed down the sadness he felt at the mention of a mother.

Walking to the door and opening it. "Well then see you tomorrow. Kogure-san" the accent still there.

Kogure wiped his head around in surprise that someone was coming back to see him but to his surprise Ghost had vanished into thin air!

#Scene Change#

Ghost appeared in front of the upscale hotel his classmates were in. One of the perks of going to such a rich school was that you stay in fancy hotels. He walked leisurely through the door and was met with angry teacher's faces.

His classmates watched as he got told off by pink faced teachers for a full 30 minutes. Going on about he could have gotten lost or he should stop his rebellious behaviour and giving him a pat down like he was in a new inmate in prison.

Of course none of this was getting through to him and he kept his face blank the whole in time were he sometimes lowered his head at the teacher's words in the false act of shame.

Eventually the teachers got too creeped out by his constant blank face and left him alone. He walked off looking for the hotel room he was in and ignored the whispers. He was greeted with Light in nothing but his boxers dancing to some K-pop and mouthing the worlds.

Ryuu was in a blue spider man T-shirt and boxers looking absolutely horrified to be watching and gave him a relived look when he saw him.

He cuffed and Light turned around to face him and he watched in fascination the blondie turn an interesting shade of pink.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Light ran up to him intended to hug him only to pull back when he felt the full 'Ghost' experience that was his no body heat. Light nursed his hands and arms that were unfortunate enough to touch his body.

"Jesus Christ! You're so cold!" Light exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking a shower before I go to bed" He said, undressing and getting his towel. Light and Ryuu tried to not to look at his scars but it was so hard to do.

10 minutes later he's out with a wet towel around his hair and lower part. He noticed the T.V was on and showing Italian subtitles. "What are you watching?" He asked.

"It's an Anime that is based on the Manga Skip Beat! It's super funny!" Light exclaimed like a kid on sugar.

"Humm. I thought you'll be watching something like Naruto" He hummed in thought but Light didn't hear him. He had just entered 'Otaku' mode and won't be coming out of it for a while.

Ryuu seeing Light out of reality turned to him and said. "Master I've located my first led and will dig up some dirt to blackmail him with so he can tell me who else was involved in the death of Xavier and finally solve the mystery that is behind his death" his master looked pleased.

"Good work. Crescent Moon, I know I picked the right person for the job. "Ryuu blushed at the praise. "Master may I ask something?"

He eyed the comfortable looking bed before looking at the small boy. "You may"

"What is your relationship with Xavier? Why do you want me to dig into that closed case?" He asked and immediately wished he hadn't when cold eyes locked onto his own and the temperature dropped.

"Xavier is just a case that interests me. I find it is a hobby of mine to solve cases that have closed because it was unsolvable" Ghost said coolly and he shrunk back.

Ryuu immediately throw himself at his master's feet. "I am so sorry Master. I shouldn't have asked that question!"

Ghost eyes softened a bit and he sighed. "It's okay Ryuu. You may get up; just keep updating me on your progress so far"

Ryuu got up and bowed "Yes Master". His eyes then bulged when Ghost removed both towels leaving him completely naked showing his impression package.

Ryuu eyes widened in shock as his eyes rest on the thing swaging in-between his legs.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?_

Done!

I am finished and done! You know as well as I do that this would cause problem for Ghost. Lots of things will happen on the trip and also he would be met with a surprise when he gets home so Review / Fav and Follow!


	8. Chapter 8

GHOST

Here chapter 8.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

8\. New Chaos of power

"Dammit! Grab him, don't let him escape!" One teacher shouted and the other two sprang into action.

What they were trying to catch was an escaping Nero Ghost that was trying to get away so he could visit Kogure, his new pranking partner.

Today it seems the Teacher was trying much harder to catch the boy who kept on disappearing whenever their back was turned and were determined to not let him get away.

The students watched in amusement as they tried to catch Ghost but he the guy was much fast! And seemed to be mocking them by slowing down on purpose and when he was in their reach, he would speed off, creating amusing scene of cat and mouse.

"We've got you now" Ghost stopped to see all three teachers closing in on him and blocking a possible escape Route. He didn't panic and just waited for them to lung at him.

He didn't have to wait long because all three teachers lunged at him and when they were about the grab him he jumped and pulled out a marker were when the teacher collided into each other. He took advantage of that moment and vandalised their faces before walking away.

Leaving his fellow classmates to snicker as their teachers.

#Scene Change#

Kogure didn't know what to think of the strange foreigner that had somehow barged into his life. He was just thinking of new ways to get the Soccer team back for punishing him by having him scrub the dirtiest room in the whole school.

It would have taken him hours to do and he was bored out of his mind!

It was then the door opened. He tensed and faked cleaning as best as he could thinking it was the headmaster or a supervisor come to check up on his progress but to his utter shock.

It was a guy with white hair, glasses and teeth earrings wearing a black suit. He stared dumbly at the boy who happened to barge in unannounced. Haven been shocked to find out the boy know who he was and after some quick explanation he found out he had a fan!

He had never been looked up to before! And it filled him happiness that someone appreciated the pranks he pulled off and didn't think it was a waste of time and told him he should do something better with his life.

For god sake he was only 11! 

The boy was clearly a foreigner because of the way he talked and pronounced some words differently to how he talks. For a foreigner his Japanese was really good despite the clear accent and could keep up with his speed of talking with no problem.

That why it almost came as a heart attack, that not only was the boy a foreigner but also crazy smart! he became the brains in his pranks and for the first time in his life, if he needed to figure out the maniacs of how to make something move like he wanted to.

All he had to do was given the boy the rough layout on how the prank will work with rough scratches and the boy would figure out the science and math behind the functions and when he's done that he simplify the instruction on how to make the prank work exactly how he planned.

To the school utter horror he was pulling twice as more pranks then he did before and to his shock. The boy taught him how to not get caught in whatever he was doing.

If there is no evidence they couldn't pin it on him and taught him what an alibi meant and how to use it to his advantage.

He didn't know if he should be highly disturbed by this knowledge or extremely grateful. His punishment had decreased drastically since he was taught and he had more time for himself.

However he would be lying if he said there wasn't anything off with the older boy. As soon as the boy came in, it was like the air in the room retreated and wanted to get as far away from him as possible and for some reason he couldn't sense the boy aura.

Having been taught to do that so he could be a good judge of character but when he tried to see, he was blocked by something and that disturbed him more then he cared to admit.

There was something hiding underneath the surface of the boy smile.

Something cold…..

And he didn't want to ask the boy about it!

"Do you usually frown , the first thing in the morning?" He heard a voice saying.

He looked up, recognising the voice with the accent, anywhere.

On top of the wall was Nero Ghost who gave him a playful smirk.

"Partner!" Kogure beamed.

"Yo" Ghost lifted his arm lazily in the air and eye smiled. Knowing he was copying Kakashi Hatake from Naruto.

Kogure Yuuya huffed at the lazy attitude the older boy was displaying. "How many teachers did you have to dodge to come here this time?" He asked, covering the joy of seeing the boy again. He though off Ghost as his first friend and he too scared to voice it out loud for fear of him leaving him, like his mother. He knows he was deluding himself because the boy was only here for a month and would be going to back to his home country.

Ghost hummed. "Today. Three teachers were after me. They were really persisted too, it seems like they started making battle plans to keep me in their sights at all times "He said, lazily and Kogure sweat dropped.

What was with Ghost and teachers? It was like they were destined to be mortal enemies from the moment Ghost was born.

Ghost jumped down, Kogure eyes widened in fear. He didn't want his only friend to die and rushed to his aid but stopped when Ghost did a front flip in mid-air taking off some speed and landed safely on the ground.

Kogure gave the older boy a look of awe "Teach me how to do that!"

Ghost laughed at the childish excitement in Kogure voice and how bright eyes were. "Sorry. You need to have the body for that. I'm sorry to say you don't"

Kogure pouted at all the unfairness of the world. He eyes focused on something else so he couldn't see when Ghost amused expression dropped and was boring his eyes into him, like being examined. Kogure eyes shifted back to Ghost and he put back his mask.

"Well. What's today's prank we are going to pull, Kogure-san?" Ghost asked excitement in his voice to see another one of their pranks bear fruit and laugh their selves silly watching the prank going off.

Kogure grinned, it was one of the many reason he like the boy. He always got straight to the point and didn't beat around the bush. "Well today. We are going to prank the coach of the soccer club and dressing him up as a fairy" getting laughter from Ghost.

"That should be hilarious Kogure-san!" Grinned Ghost, thinking of seeing the old boy looking so pink. "Do you have the clothes?"

Kogure smirked and got out a small man sized fairy costume. "Do you even need to ask?"

#5 minutes later#

Kakita Taishou didn't know what was happening to the world. Suddenly he sends Kogure off for more secret training after he pulls off one of his pranks that had left then with gum in their hair. Then when he comes to check up on him, Kogure was in a much better mood then he was before he sent him away and seemed to be evening _smiling!_

This phenomenon had truly baffled him and the team. For a few very _peaceful _days there were no pranks! He never thought he would see the day were he wouldn't have to watch his back every five minutes!

What happened could only be described as a miracle!

Too bad this miracle ended too quickly and Kogure was back pranking everybody with way more advanced pranks then they were used to. There was no way in hell that Kogure suddenly levelled up that quickly!

So they jumped to best conclusion they could.

Haven's Forbid! Kogure had a partner!

The though filled all of them with dread. Someone was insane enough to help Kogure out with his pranks and was even teaching the kid! Since then, it seemed like Kogure always had an alibi for when a prank would go off and they found no evidence to say it was him.

The boy had become much more sneaker them he was before, everyone was on high alert to track down the mysterious person who was helping the boy since Kogure refused to tell them who and kept his mouth shut so they followed the boy whenever he went to track down the boy and so far they had found nothing!. It was like the person know they were there and could tell when to come and when to not!

What really worried him was the dark taint he started feeling around Kogure, it was weak so that nobody but him and the headmaster could feel it but it was there and they had yet to suggest the process of Purification to him so he can get rid of it so it doesn't get the chance to grow and consume the pure boy.

For some reason he was on edge, maybe it was because yesterday. Kogure looked at him with a gleam in his eyes that he'd seen way to many times in the past.

He narrowed his eyes, looking for anything suspicious but found nothing. He came out of the room and immediately felt something grab him by the waist.

"WHAT the!?"

He was chucked into this barrel were something stripped him to his boxer. Cold air hit his skin and he shivered. Suddenly he felt himself being manhandled again and was lifter into another barrel where he felt powder being splashed onto his face and put into a kind of dress.

He was let down only to find his who team gaping dumbly at him. He immediately went to look into the mirror and jaw dropped when he got a look at the bright pink dress with fairy wings and clown makeup.

Suddenly they all burst out laughing and he went red face in embarrassment.

"KOGURA!"

Kogure and Ghost high fived each other while keeping their laughter in. Suddenly pulled out his phone, Kogure eyed the phone with interest having never seen a phone on the market in japan.

"What are you doing?"

Ghost flickered through the options until he got to camera. "Taking a picture, I want to remember this"

Kogure hide blushed. "You don't have to!"

Ghost dismissed his worries with a wave of his hand and took off his glasses and for the first time Kogure got a clear look at his face and was drawn to the emotionless different shades of white in his eyes.

" say cheese!" Kogure blinked finding himself just far enough in front of the fuming captain with Ghost at his side.

_Oh what the heck! _Kogure smiled the biggest smile he could. "Cheese" and so did Ghost.

The camera flashed and Kogure watched amazed when he saw a holographic image come out of the phone like it was printing. He took the photo and stared in awe seeing the Photo move before his very eyes replying the few seconds before the photo was taking.

"That's for you to keep" Ghost said, frowning that the image was as clear as he intended it by and would need to tweak it some more.

Kogure wasn't listening and held the picture like it was the most precious thing in the world. Nobody had ever giving him something that he could call his own after his mother left him.

Ghost pushed down the urge to smile; he was not going to get attached to a human boy. It was a big NO in his books.

"What kind of phone is that? I've never seen it before?" Kogure asked, still holding onto the holographic picture like a life line.

Ghost grinned slyly. "That's because I made this" getting wide eyes looks from the younger boy.

"You made this!?" Kogure said, astonished.

"Yeah, It took me a lot of months to do and I still haven't fixed all the bugs yet. I do plan on selling them when I figured out everything" he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Here" he pulled out a blue version of his own and handed it to Kogure who looked at it with wide eyed.

"Congratulations you are one of the first to get a G phone. Take it, it's yours. I feel down that we have less than 15 days left but at least this way when I leave we can still contact each other" Giving him, the biggest smile he could pull out of his ass and Kogure eyes water with unshielded tears.

"Thank you!" launching himself at the boy to give him a huge. Ghost tried to tone down the cold of his body as much as possible. Kogure suddenly wished that Ghost was warmer but at least the cold didn't bother him as much as did the first time they met.

Ghost embraced him back and pushed down the urge to eat the boy when he got up close and personal with the boy scent.

The boy smelt so good!

If it wasn't for the phone rigging he was sure that he would have started drooling all over the boy clothes.

He released the boy and hand went right to his phone. He gave Kogure apologetic an apologetic look but Kogure didn't mind since his mind was currently on his new much more advanced phone that he was lucky enough to have before anyone else.

He went to a quiet place in the school to have the phone call and answered it.

"Stop calling me!" He growled and he heard a cuff at the end.

"Well then I won't call my own son" The voice clearly amused by his reaction. His eyes widened as he recognised the deep voice.

"Father!?"

"Yes son it's me. I just wanted to check on you since I am on a break so tell me. How is japan?" His father asked and he sighed.

"Father, this place is incredibly boring and I had to team up with a Japanese boy to stop myself from falling into boredom" He said and he heard the sound of a packet opening and know his father was eating crisps or something similar.

"How many drawings have you managed to do in Japan?" His father voice, muffled by something in his mouth.

He felt his mouth twitch in amusement. "None and the teachers are _trying _to force me to say where they can seem me at all times. I dodged three on the way here"

His father choked on something. " Son, you should get back to your group because If your mother finds out about what you are doing. Since you are not here to face her wrath I'll be the next best thing!" fear in his voice and he shivered at the thought of his father facing his mother wrath alone.

"Fine Father, I will but you have to agree to let my old gang party with me on my birthday in the house" He said while smirking knowing full well how much his father hated his old gang for setting fire to his one of a kind signed Basketball T-shirt.

There was a splutter at the end. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"It's either that or you face your wife wrath" His said bored and there was a pause at the end.

"…..fine"

His father could practically feel the smirk on his face from Italy.

"Mr Cesso Ghost. You have five minutes left until we go to the next site" was heard from the other end.

"Okay Manger" his father called back.

"I'm sorry son, I have to go soon" His father said, eating quickly.

"Wait! Before you go, can you tell me how to fake having body heat? I can't exactly pretend to be human when whenever someone touches me they get frost bite." He said, quickly as he heard steps coming towards him.

"It's simple. Our race does produce heat but it doesn't go to were humans core are. Ours acts as an isolation for our power without that we will kill anything we touch. Close your eyes and dig deep into yourself and find the heat and then take some of the heat and channel it to the inner walls of your skin." His father said and with that the call ended.

He did just that and closed his eyes and created a mental picture of himself searching through his body.

#Body#

He opened his eyes and he looked around amazed by what he was seeing in front of him. It looked nothing like the inside of a human body. For one the blood system was completely backwards and his heart was about 20 feet tall and didn't even look like a heart. His heart was black with red lines across it and instead of bumping blood; it was squeezing green blood into open vain.

He followed the vain to where the green blood was going and came into a clearing with thousands of veins along the sides. He counted at thousand at least in the one room alone. None of the vines were in the middle and instead circled around it.

In the middle was a large hole and coming out of the hole was steam making the room very hot. He jumped down the hole and landed a slimy surface. Green blood everywhere and he forced himself not to show his discussed at what he was stepping.

He walked forward until he came across a corridor which was made out pure bone. He stopped in front of a 60 feet door and pushed it open.

His eyes immediately met with massive Black eyes and when he backed off a bit. He took a look at what was staring back at him and was shocked to find him in his true form, Wings and everything.

The titian looked its human form up and down and sneered. "I was wondering when you'll finally come down here" it boomed.

"Why do we appear apart when we are the same person?" He asked not all frightened to see such a monster in front of him.

The titian sat down and laughed. It was cold and haunting that could easily give grown men nightmares. "We may be the same person but I represent your Titan needs and instincts. Speaking of titian instincts I love how you want to mess up the timeline and concur the world considering we were once human before. What you're doing is very Titan like and would make your race proud."

He wasn't surprised that his Titians know about their life before. "Well I think the new skin has been a huge factor in that. When I was Xavier I was simply happy by playing Soccer. How foolish I was then, it was a typical human thing to do"

Titian looked at him showing him his ridiculous sharp teeth. "But you haven't disconnected yourself from that human life have you? As we speak, you are trying to solve your murder using a human boy who looked up to you as a brother and brainwashed him so well that he doesn't even know you've tempered with his head" Starling the boy in front of it.

"I can't move on until I solve who murdered me, why they did it and were they are now. When I get the whole story, I will come after each and every person and give into my titian instincts and eat them." looking straight into the monstrous version of themselves eyes.

The titian smirked. "I don't really care what about your quest for vengeance as long as you provide me with a good meal. I have yet to eat anything since I came into existence. It's hard to ignore the huger when there are so many tasty humans on this planet."

Ghost smirked. "Of course Titian-san. I would never wish to cheat you out of a good meal. Even as we speak I am looking through people that nobody would miss. They are virtually invisible to anyone around them so it would be okay to feast on them. Who knows maybe I might keep some alive and break them to turn them into mindless slaves who are eager to serve us." His counterpart smirked back, clearly likely the idea of being seen as a god by humans.

"Good but the question is, is your will power strong enough to fend off the humans of the light?" The titan asked, he titled his head in confusion.

"Humans of the light?" He asked, prompting the titian to elaborate.

"Humans of the light are humans that have the ability to draw people in and change their views about the world and turn them positive from what I've seen from your memories, these humans are influential enough to cause whoever is out to get them or their loved ones to leave them along and return as virtually different people then when they started if you're not careful and you let your guard down to even one of them. You might full in the trap that many others have fallen into before you" His titian counterpart warned him.

"Such humans exist!?Do you know who they are so I can prepare for the future" He asked, shocked that such humans existed and the horror that it would cause on his mind to have his views changed so drastically. Those humans were truly horrifying.

The Titian stroked the side of its face with it claws. "From your memories, I can name two huge major factors that set this world into a brighter future. That is Endou Mamoru. He should be 11 now and starting Middle School, he is basically a friend making machine. Then there is Matsukaze Tenma now about almost two, he was inspired by Gouneji Shuuya to start playing soccer, someone who was influenced by Endou. Then there is also the matter of Fei Rune, a boy from 100 years in the future who you will attract with your changes in this time, altering the future."

Ghost sighed, all three were going to be a huge pain in the ass in the future. "So I can't make any chances now or have one of these 3 coming after. Haven's forbidden all three at once! Very well I will let the timeline go on as it should while make small changes that have the no effect. When it's time to make a big change, It will also be time were they would have no reason to suspect me which will allow me to keep changing things to my liking under a false name."

The titian nodded. "For your next Chaos power, it should someone who doesn't have a connection to you. In the likelihood Light and Ryuu are unmasked and found out. It won't be that difficult for the government to think you're the mastermind behind everything."

He sighed. "Good point but it hard to get someone when people avoid me. Not that I want to get friend with the humans. Perhaps the answer is to kidnap someone much younger and train them to become the ideal Chaos power, better yet. Someone close to one of the three that you mentioned so that I can always keep an eye on them" smirking at the idea of getting his hands on one of their friends of family and having them spy on them and eventually betray them.

"Well that's a good idea to have. I will agree to start pumping heat to the inner linings of your skin so you can fake human body that would allow you to not stand out from the crowd and for a thank you gift for talking to me." Seeing the look his human half was giving him. "What? I get lonely in here! Their nothing to do except for guarding your body against _parasites _"knowing full well that he meant humans if they somehow managed to invade his body. "I will send a signal to warn you when you encounter one of those special types of humans so you'll be cautious"

"And by the way, Oereb"

He looked at it confused. "Oereb, what?"

"Oereb Nero Ghost. That is your true name"

With that his mental image was gone.

# Outside #

He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. He suddenly felt like hot water was dancing around on skin and he flinched at the unnatural heat before it calmed down and just flowed near the surface.

Curious his hugged himself and felt the heat that he was sure could have easily mistaken for Human body heat and smirked.

"Who's, there!? Get out now or I'll call the school head!" shouted from behind the door and he sighed, forgetting about how someone had seen him.

He pulled from his powers, finding it much easier to do so and thought about appearing someone else in Japan. He disappeared with a hum just before the door came crashing open.

"Huh? I could have sworn someone was in here!"

#somewhere in japan#

Ghost opened his eyes to find that he was in front of a hospital of someone kind….

All hospitals looked the same to him and was about to leave when he heard the sound of a ball being kicked with his sharper ears.

Intrigued, he followed the sound to the back of the hospital were the was open space and his eyes scanned the place until his eyes landed on a mock of orange hair in hospital clothes, from the height the child couldn't be no more than 2 years old and seemed to be kicking a small soccer ball around.

_It can't be…can it?_

He wondered through his memories and found an orange hair boy next to Tenma side. He approached the boy from behind.

Hearing footsteps coming towards him, he stopped kicking the ball and prepared himself to lie about playing soccer when he wasn't supposed to. He turned around and plastered on a weak smile.

"I just found the ball. I was just getting some air, honest miss." He lied, yet to see the monster that was walking towards to him.

Ghost smirked, he had got it right.

Hearing no reply, the boy opened his eyes and came to face to face with huge eyes that could only be described as a demon. He took a step back in fright but the demon grabbed hold of his head.

"Hello Amemiya Taiyou. You have been chosen to be one of Chaos of powers"

The last thing, Amemiya Taiyou saw before he blacked out were razor sharp teeth, glinting in the moon light.

Ghost looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. He was pleased, very pleased.

He had managed to grab one of Gouneji own relatives.

Amemiya Taiyou a boy who belonged to the light.

He would turn into one of the princes of darkness.

_He disappeared into the night._

#Scene change#

"I am telling you. Light it's that big!" Ryuu said, Light and him had being arguing back and forth on one matter.

Light gave the shorty a look of disbelief. "Beansprout. There is no way it's that big!"

"Oh right. Then what did I see when Ghost was naked and you went off to anime land!?" Ryuu argued back, frustrated that the blond refused to believe him.

"What are you guys going on about?" Carlo and David strolled up to them. Carlo was a boy of average height with ginger hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with green sweat pants. David was also average height too and had black mid-length hair and black hair. He wore a Black T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh it's you guys. Beansprout here says that Ghost has a jewel this big" Light said and used his hands to show how big and their eyes bulged.

"Bullshit! There is no way it's that big!" came out David mouth before he know what he just said. Others stared at him and he blushed.

"What are you going on about?" Some more boys came up to them and Light did the same thing and they shout in disbelief soon the whole boys part of their year was standing around them, giving Ryuu a look of disbelief.

"It's true. I saw it when Ghost came back yesterday after the teachers told him off for ditching. He immediately showered and then came out with a towel wrapped at his height. When he finally went to bed, he stripped down. That when I saw it. It was huge! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes!" Ryuu said, giving each of them a wide eyed look as they all gathered around him.

"There is no way it's that big! It shouldn't even be possible to be that big at our age!" One shouted and others agreed.

"Well if you don't believe me. See it yourself, without getting found out and dying over it" Ryuu said, taking a sip of juice, enjoying the horrified looks that crossed everyone face at the thought of die at the hands of that kind of person.

He could see them weighting their options very carefully, eventually curiosity when over.

"Well I for one. I'm going to find out. I don't care if I end up dying in the process!" Light said and he got awe looks and respect in return.

"If he's doing it I will do it to" David stood up and before Ryuu knows it. The whole boys half of the year was in on it.

"But how do we find out?" One asked and he was met with silence.

"Good point. He's hardly ever at the hotel and only comes late at night and leaves early in the morning" Another said.

"What about the all-male bath?" all turned to Carlo who tried to fight his embarrassment of having so many eyes on him.

"It's a good idea. He will be forced to attend it and will be the only opportunity to find out" Another one said, getting nods in response.

"Okay so it's agreed! At the All boys bath, we will see what's hidden under his towel or die trying!"

"YAH!" 

Ryuu sipped his juice.

_They are all going to die…_

Done!

Sigh, boys will be boys. Next chapter Ghost kidnaps Taiyou successful and things are about to get strange when all the boys seem to be following his every move. How will the boys bath go on and what will be the outcome? So Many things happened and I am proud to finish this. Now off to eat food! I sorry to say this but there will be no happy ending, nobody will be able to stop him because I want to don't want to be one of those authors that puts a happy ending when the Villains clearly deserved to win and would suck if after all that hard work they get stopped by a weak Hero. Review/Fav and follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost

Here is chapter 9.

Enjoy!

I do not own Attack on Titian or Inazuma Eleven.

6: Tour

He eyes immediately snapped open, when he felt a tug on the bed sheets and wondered if his mother was kicking him out of bed again until he remembered he was in Japan, in an upscale Hotel, in a room with Light and Ryuu from a school full of prodigies.

Of course the room arraignment wasn't a coincidence as his roommates thought.

He had secretly planted a suggestion into each Teacher mind since he didn't know who was in charge of the room arrangements. Horrified that there more than four time as many Teacher in school then an average school since more teacher were needed for the special kind of youngsters the school housed and many had at least one private teachers each.

"Light what are you doing?" Turning to Light who was up close and personal in his valued space and had some sheets in both hands. The blonde looked absolutely shocked that he was caught so fast.

Light immediately let go and made the sheet as best as he could. "Nothing, just wanted to wake you up because it's time for Breakfast and nobody is insane enough to wake you up and not die"

Ghost gave him a look "Okay I'm getting up. I've had a busy night and if I sleep anymore my appetite would be much harder to control than normal." getting up, some of the sheets slid down the top half of his body and Light not only saw the Scars but also the large black tattoo that was circle with Three arrows point out of it going in different direction with a human skull in the middle with half of its face black on Ghost back.

It was truly a horrifying Tattoo.

The Tattoo shone as light hit it and he found himself memorised by it. It was like it could sense his presence and it recognised him.

_The symbol of Chaos._

He could feel it whispering to him, saying he belonged to him. That he belonged to Chaos. That he had to cause Chaos and do everything to please Chaos.

_He must please Ghost._

_He must obey Ghost._

Light was too absorbed in the Tattoo that he failed to notice Ghost had put on some pants until Ghost pulled a shirt over the Tattoo stopping it's hypnotic effects it had on him and he snapped out of the trace he was in.

He came to his senses and noticed that Ghost was fully clothed.

He failed to see what was underneath the covers.

_DAMMIT!_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ghost voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I think staying up all night watching Anime had more of a effect on me than I thought" He said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ghost rolled his eyes."Whatever. Where is Ryuu?" looking around the room seeing no sign of the short boy.

"Ryuu said he was going to do the assignment you assigned to him a while ago. He took the mask." Light then pouted. "How come you didn't assign me on that mission?" they walked down the corridor of the boys dorm.

"The assignment I gave him was best suited for him since he knows Japan better than you. You were completely unsuited for the assignment" He said, ignoring the nosebleeds he was causing from the girls they walked past because he had yet to button his shirt up, leaving his scarred chest full on display.

"True" Light said, looking behind seeing the damaged caused by the now covered chest.

He saw the ones who's were lucky enough to see Ghost back, try to revive their fellow classmates and get them to somewhere safe were they could tend to the blood loss.

He heard a teacher scream, knowing a female teacher had come across the bloodbath.

Ghost for one didn't care about the destruction he just caused from exposing skin. His mind wondering to the eventful night he had under the disguise of sleep.

#Dreamscape#

Amemiya Taiyou woke up with the mother all headaches. He rubbed his hands around his forehead in hopes it will smooth down his headache like he'd seen loads of times demonstrated by...by...by...who had seen doing the same action?

Despite having just turned two. Taiyou was a very intelligent boy and know instantly something was wrong with his head.

Why couldn't he remember anything? What was his name? How old was he? Why did his head hurt so bad when he tried to remember anything? What was preventing him from trying to remember?

When he tried, it was a blanks space like the memories of his life had been whipped clean from his mind. He looked down and finally took notice of what he was wearing which was a hospital gown.

Was there something wrong with him? Did he just go come out that room where people were strapped down and they opened him up like a bag of crisps?

He didn't notice the white eyes that followed his every move in the dark.

Ghost watched, his new Power from the shadows. Knowing erasing the boy memory was unnecessary in most people eyes considering he was below five years old and in ten years time. The boy wouldn't even remember another life before him. However he didn't want to go through all that yelling and screaming to go home for the next couple of years until the child finally forgot what home was. He didn't want to put his sensitive ear drums through torture with all that screaming the boy would be doing so he did the next best thing...

He erased the boy memories so he wouldn't know he had a home, making it much easier for him to train the child into the perfect Chaos power without the boy screaming.

Deciding he had stayed in the shadows long enough, he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself.

Holding back the laughter that threatened to come out when he saw Taiyou eyes go round and take a step back.

"Is that how you treat your god?" He said in a emotionless tone, that made the child shift uncomfortable by the sheer coldness coming from the voice.

"Who are you mister? Where am I? Can you tell me who I am?" Taiyou asked, weakly. He didn't care if he was talking to a stranger, he had a feeling like he seen the stranger before and he may be the one answer his question about his past.

Ghost hid his surprise at the boldness of child in front of him. The child had guts. "First of all I am your god and this, my servant is a dreamscape that I have created to house you inside before I deem you ready to go out into the real world."

Confusion crossed his the child face, not surprised he didn't know what it was. "A dreamscape is a place where go when you dream. In other words this is dreamland" relieved when understanding crossed the child face.

"If we're in a dreamscape. Why am I here and not in the real world? why am I wear hospital clothes? Is there something wrong with me?" Taiyou asked with concern in his voice.

_Dammit! The child is cute! pull yourself together Ghost! _He thought. "Why your here is that you've been chosen to serve me and become of my general in a war that would lead to the enslavement of humanity."

Confused crossed the child face and went to sigh, that he had to take him when he was only 2 years old, why couldn't he have kidnapped him when he was 7!? at least he would have understood more.

"Humanity is the babies, children, mother, father, workers, important people like the President. Everyone will serve under me"

Perhaps he should have held off on that last part because Taiyou took a step back in fright.

"You want to make everyone sad and unhappy?" _Hallelujah! The boy gets it! _He thought. "You make it sound so evil. What I'm doing is bettering humanity. Uniting everyone as one and stopping people going bad." He said in a way that a two year old will understand but Taiyou didn't look convinced. "And besides. You have a debt to be paid since I've fixed your illness so your body is not so weak anymore." it was most hardest thing to do since he had to keep his hunger in check when he opened up Taiyou body revealing the tender insides and focus his eyes on finding the source of the illness.

He was drooling buckets before he even got the first damaged cell.

"I was sick?" Taiyou asked, tears in his eyes.

_Dammit! Why did I have to get the cute one! Why! _Smacking himself for grabbing the first relation he could without thinking about what the boy was like. "Yes but I made you all better and now you can play all you want like anyone your age" his said, faking the smoothness in his voice. Taiyou looked up with his adorable eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, you can play but only if you agree to serve me" He said, getting the conversation back on track.

"What does serve mean?" Taiyou asked, to the white boy who didn't look as scary as he did when he first appeared.

"Serves means. Whatever you do, is for the benefit of your master and be able to get hurt when someone wants to hurt your master" He simplified, what he was really thinking as much as possible.

"Someone wants to hurt you so I get hurt instead?" Taiyou asked, slowly understanding what the older boy was getting at and Ghost smiled a cruel smile.

"Exactly"

"Then I want to protect you and stop you from getting hurt" Taiyou said, no idea that he just want into a binding contract.

Ghost forced himself not do the happy dance right there and then. He was mocking Gouenji in his head right now and loved every second of it.

"Very well then. You may go and play. There is a room full of toys just around the corner." By the mention of toys Taiyou beamed and hurried like he was feed way to much sweets. Ghost stopped him and he looked frustrated.

"What!" impatient in the child voice.

"You forgot to say something" He said, holding the child in place.

"Thank you?" Taiyou said, eyes still not leaving the room were the toys were.

He shook his head. "Is that anyway to speak to your lord and master who you now serve"

Taiyou eyed widened. "Thank you my lord" Ghost was too surprised to notice his hand had loosen his grip a lot, enough for Taiyou to wiggle through.

_'My lord', now that's a new one _He thought not caring about the little child that had escaped his grasp.

Taiyou gave a whoop of joy before rushing to the room and looked at the room full of toys in awe. "My Lord, Is this really all for me?" He asked, eyes roaming everything, trying and failing to take in the whole scene.

Ghost appeared beside him. "Yes it all for you" and with that Taiyou jumped in and landing in the ball pit and started playing with things. He looked like the happiest boy in the world right then.

"Hum, let's call you Hunter for now. Do you like the name?" He asked, looking the child who under his guidance will turn out cold and devoid of emotion, prefect to be moulded into whatever he wanted.

The child stopped, playing with some trucks. "My lord, Hunter is that going to be my new name? I like the name" and Ghost wondered where the child learned to speak so formally like that.

"Then it is settle. You'll be called Hunter from now on. We will start your training soon. The sooner we get everything over with the sooner you get out of this dreamscape" He said, seeing the pout on Hunter face for being pulled away from the toys.

Hunter got up and bowed. "Thank you my lord for taking me in and healing me when I'm nothing but a child who has lost his memory"

"It was no problem. I like picking strays." He said, sarcastically and turned around and walked out of the room. "You have 20 minutes until training begins" he called, hearing the huff from the room.

His lip twitch upwards in amusement.

_Just a normal boy. huh. No Hunter you are much then that._

#End of flashback#

He had spent hours diving head first into the mother of all training in hopes to get his new Power at an acceptable level. Hunter probably hated him right now and the last he saw of the child.

Hunter had collapsed on the floor, falling asleep with burses all over his body. The child wouldn't wake up for another 3 hours or so. Then he would have Hunter nurse his own wounds and have a full day break before jumping in again.

As for keeping the timeline the same since Hunter is currently out of his body. He had made an artificially personality that acted exactly how Taiyou acted with all his memories. This was too stop people from realising Taiyou was missing. He estimated the artificial personality would last 13 years if not sooner. Most likely on his trip to the future in one of the battles and then grab him and wake up Hunters soul were he can do some jobs for him and get used to having a body.

"Come on. Ghost! Please tell me who the third member is!" Light wined and his left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Fine I will tell you this. The new member is being trained by me personally" His said, coldly and Light resisted the strong urge to shivered at the tone and smiled instead.

"Lucky! He must be really strong to be trained by you! When do I get to meet him?" Light asked, excitement in adding one more member to their group.

Ghost rose an eyebrow. "You'll meet him in about 13 years or less depending on what pushes him over the edge" making Light jaw drop.

"13 years! What the hell could he be doing for 13 years! He surely doesn't need that much training does he!?" Ghost want to smack Light on the head for being so loud.

"He became the third member under _special _circumstances" He said and Light nodded in understanding. Knowing he couldn't press for more information. He just have to find out in 13 years time or less.

Ghost hid his surprise that Light decided to back out so quickly until he saw Light eyes were focused on something else and he followed.

It was by pure luck that Light seemed to sense that someone had picked up on where his gaze was directly too and suddenly looked up to meet Ghost who was giving him a calculation look.

Light quickly got up and went to sit were a group of boys were. His eyes bore at the back of Light head and Light didn't dare turn around knowing it would give him lean way to read his mind.

_That was weird _He raised an eyebrow. It was then he felt that multiple stares at his back and turned around to find all the boys quickly looked away.

_That was even weirder..._

He got up and shoved the rest in the bin. He felt the stares again and made a mental note to grab one of the culprits and force out why all the boys seemed to be staring at him.

"Light I'm giving you 5 minutes to finish and then I'm leaving without you" He said, coldly and went to put on his hoodie with the Japanese symbol for Ghost on it.

Light, quickly shoved down his eggs and beacon knowing full well that Ghost would leave him way before the time was up and had to move fast. He put on his coat, running out of the door.

"WAIT, FOR ME!"

#Scene change#

Because summer holiday had just started, Kogure found himself with a LOT of time on his hands which he didn't know what to do with seeing that he had already gone through all his pranks that he usually saved for the holidays because of his Partner.

So when his Foreign pranking partner asked if he could show him around town. He was overjoyed to have something to do on such a nice day and couldn't wait to introduce Ghost to the Japanese culture.

What he didn't expect for Ghost to bring a blond boy with him.

The boy stared at him curiously and said something to Ghost in Italian.

He could only pick up some bits of the speech because he had done some research into the language since he now had a Foreign friend and wanted to surprise him.

"Ghost is this boy the reason you've been escaping every day?" Light asked, eyeing the boy who looked like he should be just out of kindergartens with the height.

Ghost rolled his eyes. "Light, you really think I would waste my time with a toddler? Kogure is much older then he looks and providence me with entertainment on this boring trip." He said, and Light eyed the small boy in front of them.

"Kogure Yuuya meet Light Shugo. Light Shugo meet Kogure Yuuya" switching between the two languages. Light huffed at how Ghost was introducing him like he was an idiot and leaned, recalling everything he could remember from watching anime.

"Hello Kogure-ichi" Kogure winced at the name and Light deflated a bit in the corner. Just seeing Ghost poorly hide how his lips twitched upwards. "You think funny?"

"No Light. I think this is hilarious" the blonde slumped down in defeat. "How did you get so good as Japanese?" not expecting to be answered.

"My parents got me a Japanese teacher when I was younger under the impression that I would need it in the future. It seems their hunch was right and I can keep up with the Japanese way of speaking" His voice had a hint of smugness in his voice, Light just know who how that want. Ghost most likely had to change tutors at least 10 times until his parent found a tutor that could handle Ghost 'Quirks'.

"No fair!"

All this time Kogure had given up in trying to read their lips, it was just too fast for him.

"Um what about the tour?" Kogure asked, tired at being ignored. They both blinked owlishly, just remembering he existed.

"Sorry about that Kogure-san. We were lost in our own little world." He laughed, knowing Light was shivering from the falseness.

Kogure nodded in understanding. "We'll first off let's get some Kaiseki ryori!" pumping his fist in the air.

Ghost and Light gave him blank's looks.

"Were having Tea?"

#Time Skip#

Ghost and Light stared down what clearly wasn't Tea but multiple dishes.

"Well aren't you going to dig in. It's great" Kogure said, digging into his own. Both looked at the multiple of dishes uncertain at how it would taste.

Sensing their uneasy, Kogure spoke up. "Well first you have the Aperitif" he pointed the small glass of sweet wine next to him. "With the Hassun" pointing at the small long piece on a kind of material that they had never seen before.

_Dammit the only thing I recognise is Broccoli! _Light thought, knowing his friend was having similar thoughts. He eyed the weird looking vegetables, he didn't even try to recognise the rest.

Kogure gave them a gesture to encourage them to try to them. Ghost being the braver one of the two tried the sweet wine first and was not successful in hiding the havoc the wine was causing to his stomach which was complete unprepared for the foreign wine.

He gave a weak thumbs up to Light. "It's good"

_If it's good then why is sweat pouring down your face and you've gone several shades paler!?_Light wanted to shout out but stopped when he swore he saw Ghost soul come out of his mouth.

Thinking quickly he grabbed what he thought was some slices of Tomato and shoved it down his friend throat, not stopping to help his friend chew.

He waited before colour came back to his friends complexion.

"That was good even though the pieces of Tomato taste a bit different to what I used to." Ghost mused, coming back to life and Light engulfed him into a bro hug.

Never before had Ghost felt so uncomfortable.

Kogure couldn't help himself.

He broke out laughing. It was rear for him to laugh at something that wasn't the result of a Prank gone well.

"It's looks like someone is living off that I almost died" Ghost said, dryly but there was a small tug at the edge of his lips. Light released him from the lock he had him in so he could breath normally again.

"You know I wasn't sure about you blonde but your alright" Kogure said, turning to Light who gave him a huff at the nickname.

"Your alright yourself, short stack" Light counted, loving the tick mark that formed on Kogure head for the deep blow to his self esteem.

"I JUST HAVEN'T HAD MY GROWTH SPURT YET!"

Light smiled slyly. "Whatever you say Short...Stack."

This started a whole argument between Light and Kogure before they settled down after the Restaurant owner threatened to kick them out, not Ghost because the owner refused to admit that the taller than average Preteen scared him to the point that he was convinced that if he kicked him out then Ghost would come back with some bikers and trash the restaurant and steal all his well earned money.

Light thought the idea was ridiculous when Ghost was rich himself and could easily buy the Restaurant that they were eating in with one phone call.

After that, they just sat down and enjoyed the meal. It was the funniest lunch Kogure had ever had seeing his two friends (He would never admit it but he considered Light as a friend) reactions to the food. His partner had to be revealed several time using Tomato slices and seeing Light pull different faces in reaction to some of the Dishes such as the Savoury Egg Custard flavoured with Fish Stock.

That got the funniest reaction out of both of them and he laughed himself silly.

Super luckily for him, he had managed to capture the very moment with his new phone in striking HD and would be laughing at the holographic moving image for a long time to come.

In his opinion, lunch finished to quickly for him and Ghost was kind enough to pay for all three of them.

With 10% interest.

"NANI!?" Light shouted, gaining the people around them attention before they quickly walked away. "How can you charge your own friend!?"

Ghost turned towards Light with a scary expression. "**Money is something you need to earn. It's not fair to the lender who is kind enough to give their well earned money out. Money is a precious thing and to give it up, means to be repaid fully"**

His Mother ungodly rage combined with his Father value for money all in one sentence.

Kogure and Light cowered under the gaze. He then smiled, looking even scary then a second ego. " . ?" he said too sweetly for their ears.

"...Hai" and that how the subject was dropped.

Kogure sweat dropped and made a mental note to try to avoid angering his friend.

#Time Skip#

"So where do you want to go now?" Kogure asked, fed up of walking around in circles.

"I want to go to Kinkaku-Ji Temple!" Light said, pumping his fist in the air the other two gave him a long hard stare.

"Why do you want to go there? We'll be lucky to even get through the front door with the ridiculous long Queue!" Kogure complained.

Light shook his head determined to get there. "That's why we got, him" pointing rudely at Ghost who looked he was going to murder Light any minute.

"No Light." He said, coldly and Light was not going to back down.

Kogure gave Ghost a puzzled look. "How can he get us in?"

Light put on his most adorable puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Please...for me?" pouting and drawing uncomfortable close to him.

"No" Ghost turned around completely unaffected like most people.

Light huffed before he got an idea. "I didn't want to have to play this card. If you get us in, I'll buy you the most juiciest Bag of Tomato's money can buy"

_Your bribing him with Tomatoes? Their no way that would-_

Ghost suddenly appeared in front of them and pulled out his phone. "Come on! let's go, we don't have all day people!"

_Nani!? It worked!? _Kogure gave Light a look of disbelief as the Blond gave him a thumbs up and winked.

"Hey guys wait for me!"

#Scene Change#

Kogure tried to ignore the hundred of stares on his back from Tourists. They had just arrived when, they were quickly ushered inside and was told that they were booked for a private tour around with the Head no less!

Closing off the Temple until they had finished.

"I told you, he could get us in" Light exclaimed happily, practically bouncing around the place like a kid high on sugar.

His eyes wondered to Ghost, who didn't seem at all effected by the special treatment they were getting from the staff on the tour, wondering what kind of connection his partner must have to set something like this so fast.

Ghost kept quiet.

#Five minutes before#

"Madam. There is a call for you" the secretary said to her boss who used to be a tour guide and climbed the ranks until she became boss with fat check to go with it.

The boss was a slim Women that people wouldn't have expected from how much money she made from the tours, she was currently drinking some wine in her office."Who is it?"

"It's Nero Ghost, Madam. He wants to set up a private tour"

At the name, she dropped her glass of wine. "Nero...Ghost. He doesn't happen to be Cesso and Fia Ghost, son?" Recoiling the extreme rich family that came for a tour of the temple about just under ten years ago.

Her mind going back to a sweet, bouncing toddler that was just happy to be in his mother's arms and stared at everything with awe and pointed at everything he could see.

It warmed her heart to see such a loving family and instantly fell in the love with the little bundle of joy when the boy gave her a small adorable cat plush doll at the end of the tour with a thank you.

"Yes, he said he is their child"

"Cancel everything I have for today. I'll give them the tour personally"

#Now#

"Hello my name is Chikako Izumi. I'll be your tour guide for this tour" putting on her professional smile and air as her eyes scanned the two boys in front of her until she landed on Nero Ghost who looked like he really didn't want to be here.

_Dammit Why!  
_

When she offered to give to give them a tour herself. She expected the child to have kept his sweetness and maybe his innocence.

That why it came as a bigger shock to see what the small bundle of joy had become.

Completely white hair, teeth earrings. He had inherited his father tallness but that's where the similarities stop. Even the way he glided across the halls with such intensity that had her on edge, she had no problems picturing him smashing windows or smoking with some gang.

_There was no way. The sweet child she saw and this boy in front of her were the same person!_

_That's right. It's not the same boy..._trying to comfort herself through her animated tears. She stopped walking and the three boys collided into her.

She turned around and smiled sweetly. "Sorry about that. I just need to check something" she said, and bent slightly down to Ghost level who didn't look very happy to be signalled out.

The other two were watching the scene confused.

Her hands going to his glasses and took them off carefully so she could see his face and keep the image of the sweet little toddler she held onto for years.

The gods hated her.

_No, why!_

The face that greeted her was a much older version of the face she had seen years ago. She couldn't deny the resemblance the boy in front of her had to Cesso, not only did he have his father height but also his chin, nose and eyes. She could never forget how handsome his father was and had no doubts the boy would certainly turn a lot of head's when he reached maturity. On his mother side, he had her cheeks bones, delicate eyelashes and wavy hair judging from the parts that she could see that had managed to escape being straightened.

He was defiantly a pretty boy in her eyes, adding what she seen and formed a picture of what the boy would look like in his 20's.

It took all her will power not to nosebleed right there and faint from blood loss or better yet start squealing like those fan girls and drool.

If only she was at least 10 years younger than she was now! She cursed under her breath for the boy being born so late from her or that she was born to early.

"How long are you going to stare at my face?" The boy in front of her asked, voice slightly high from the effects of puberty and she looked to find the boy glaring at her.

_Oh yes. He defiantly has his mother glare._

She almost swooning at the coldness of his voice to her it fit him just perfectly and in a few years it would come off as sexy with a deeper voice that could entrance any women.

And his accent.

GOD SHE LOVED HIS ACCENT!

What is this boy?

Is he some sort of sexy god that had yet to bloom!?

She shook her head to clear her thought and smiled apologetically to the boy in front of her. "So sorry about that. I was just shocked at how much you look like your parents" she said, turning around and continuing the tour.

At the mention of his parents, he said looked very interested while ignoring Light who was sitting on of the statues like he was riding a horse while Kogure took pictures.

"You know my parents?" He asked, interest in his voice, showing her a little bit of the boy that she had seen all those years ago.

_Maybe he's not completely gone _She thought with relief. "You and your parents came to this same temple less than 10 years ago."

"I've been to Japan before?" He asked, in disbelief, now walking beside her.

She smiled at his curiousness. "Yes. I remember you and your parents were on holiday. You were only this tall." using her hands to gesture how small he was. "You wouldn't leave your mother's arms and clung to her the whole tour. You were so cute back then especially when you smiled and showed off those cute little baby teeth and squealed when your father tickled you. You even called yourself 'Mommy little Nero-chan" thinking fondly back.

Ghost could literal feel his cheeks heating up from the intense embarrassment, he turned so red that he was sure he was the same colour as a tomato. Some of his embarrassment came from the back of his mind, from a voice who was trying to deny all that she was saying.

When she finished recalling everything, she took notice of her young companion and almost let out a squeal seeing his cute embarrassed face.

He looked just like his father.

To her disappointment, his face quickly cooled down and returned to normal, an emotionless face. Making her wonder if what she just saw was a hallucination.

"What is the reason you became our guild for this tour. Usually when something like this happens, people are only interested because of who my parents are and I get the feeling that not the case at all here" for once, he was not going to use his powers to read her mind but for some reason wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"Do you know that out of the thousands of Tours I've hosted. Yours was the one that stood out the most" She said, before he could open his mouth to ask what was special about it, she answered. "I remember a small cute boy in superman T-shirt came up to me and gave me a small plush cat and thanked me. Out of all the tours I've been on, that boy was the only one who thanked me and made me feel appreciated."

"That's nice and all but how is that related to me?" He asked, impatient that she seems to be stalling.

She turned to him and smiled.

"That little boy was you"

At that moment a series of images flooded his mind rapidly giving him a headache. He groaned at the force and felt the images embed themselves in Nero Ghost memories expanding it by a hundred.

At the same he felt some distance between the life he once had and one he has now.

She was unaware the effects caused on the boy beside her and trailed off. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember it, you were only two years old"

"I remember it"

Shocking her and she whipped her head around to the boy who was standing beside her.

The way he was looking at her was different and there was an underline softness to his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Your were the sweets lady. I called you that because you smelled like sweets" He said, frowning. "I really loved sweets back then maybe that why I'm not really keen on them now"

This made her burst out laughing, she didn't know why. Maybe it was that he remembered her or what he just said. "Nobody has ever said that to me before"

Her laughed was short lived when she saw his eyes returned to their former hardness and if it was possible were even colder than they were before.

She took a step back, there was no other way to interpret that look in his eyes.

It was like he was looking at a bug.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Listen Women." She flinched at the coldness in his voice "Don't misunderstand, I was only nice to you because you know my parents. I'm only nice to my family and only a selected few out of that. You may think you mean something to me because of that one time when I was a child. You don't" she felt her heart break the more words came out of his mouth.

He began walking to the exit, not turning around to see the tears that were falling.

"So then become one of the luckily few that mean something to me" exiting the building, were he left a stunned women behind.

#Outside#

Ghost met up with Kogure and Light he looked like they have been waiting for him for a couple of minutes.

"You took your time! Anymore and we would have sent a search party for y-"

"Were are my tomatoes?"

Done!

After spending the whole day doing this LONG chapter! I thought about adding a little bit of back-story to Xavier/Ghost past so when the time comes to face his family. It wouldn't hurt as much as it would with a small portion of Nero Ghost memories to fall back on while his Xavier memories are running rampant. Next chapter will be the All boy bath scene and after that it would be one more chapter until he goes back to Japan meeting someone he didn't expect waiting for him back at home. One thing for such his parents have a lot of explaining to do!

Review (Even though people don't)

Favourite. (I finally have one more favourite after 3 months of thinking about abandoning this story)

Favourite ( I'll be shocked if people exactly favourite this story from the lack of views I'm getting)


	10. Chapter 10

GHOST

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Here is chapter 10.

Enjoy!

10-Chaos in the all boys bathhouse.

The locals stared at a blond boy who was pulling a white-haired boy who was tied down by Iron bars and pulled along the streets.

In retrospect this wouldn't have been completely necessary to do and many people would have gone for rope and tied their hostage down as tight as they could, knowing the hostage could never get out without outside help.

It's too bad Light hostage wasn't human and the only thing he could get his hands on were iron grips that only stood a small chance of exactly holding that Titian-preteen down.

Ghost didn't even try to struggle as he was pulled down the street by Light who suddenly came up from behind in their shared room and tied him up.

He would have found no problem in getting out of his restraints, it's just that he had no energy to do it.

Ghost swore that the teacher schedule the All boys Bathhouse at a time where he would have no energy to run or fight back. He could practically see their smug faces now in his head.

For now he would just enjoy the view while Light did the manual labor.

The boy named Hunter didn't have that luxury and was currently going through some training on how to act around his new Master. He had set up a simulation that would go through different scenarios that involved him and different situations like when he didn't want his identity to be revealed.

Every time, Hunter failed to act quickly enough or he acted wrongly. Hunter would experience 150 amps worth of electricity that would have killed him if he had a body but since he's a spirit.

It would hurt like hell!

The pain would eventually become Phantom pain even when he switches the simulation off. The pain would be a reminder to not act out of order.

Along the way, he had somehow got his tech equipment and phone out. Used both hands to try making some more improvement to the phone.

Did he ever mention that was also one of the reasons he got into that school because of his ridiculous hand-eye coordination so it was quite a sight for the onlookers who passed by?

He felt the board turn left and looked up to find he was staring at an old wooden ceiling.

_Interesting this must be one of those Japanese bathhouse I've seen on T.V_ He thought and turned his head inspecting the place, finding it wasn't as impressive as the T.V made out to be and got up, ripping himself out of the iron bars that tried to hold him down but was no match for the Titian Preteen.

"So this is a Japanese bathhouse"

Light whipped around to find his _Prisoner _had escaped the iron bars and wasn't surprised to find Ghost standing and looking at the reception like he expected people to come at him from all sides and shoot him.

"We'll look who stopped being lazy and finally got up" Light said jokingly, Ghost scrawled.

"Whatever just tell me where we are supposed to change," Ghost said, looking down the hallways and trying to feel everyone around him.

"Aright, follow me," Light said, taking the lead while Ghost followed silently behind him down a small corridor with the sign that read 'Men's'. They soon came to a room that they could hear the sound of chatter from and Ghost brief entertained the idea of turning around and walking back to the hotel.

Knowing he would be sent back to Italy immediately.

Light opened the door and the room immediately went silent when Ghost walked in. Ghost swore he saw some of the boys that were naked, give Light the thumbs up.

He immediately found a corner that had very few boys around it. They tried to hide it, but he saw in the corner of his eye they were staring at him. He ignored them and turned his back away from them and lip twitch when he saw a look of disappointment on their faces. He stripped down naked and wrapped his cloth around his hips before he sat down and turned around to catch everyone looking at him and flinched back before going on with their business, his glasses taken off.

Making his glare a thousand times more intimidating.

Ryuu sat to his right and Light sat to his left.

"What the hell is everyone staring at!?" He just had to asked, fed up of people eyes stalking him more than usual.

Before neither Light or Ryuu could answer, the Teacher came in.

The teacher was a fat man with average height and was wearing a toupee that failed in trying to look like normal hair. The teacher eyed the frowning Ghost smugly. "Well, today we have a special treat for you all. We've booked this Bathhouse for the night so we can have the full Japanese Experience."

It was then that two tough looking men came in and stopped behind the Teacher. "These two are just here for protection in case there are any problems."

Nobody brought the lie, they all knew the truth.

Those two were there to make sure he didn't run while everyone was distracted it was made clear when both pairs of eyes drifted the crowd of boys until their landed on him, there was a challenge in both of their eyes.

He just found it highly amusing and thought he would be behave.

For now.

He wondered what the teacher informed then about him. They probably were up all night coming up with possible escape routes and how to block them. He closed his eyes to prevent anyone from seeing how wide his irises got when he connected to both of their minds and copied both of their information so he could use it for a later date.

He smirked back.

_Challenge accepted._

"Now then since everyone is ready, you can now go to the hot springs at the other side of the curtains ." They all looked at were the teacher was pointing to. To find blow curtains cutting them off the outside world.

#15 minutes Earlier#

Leo Adams and Logan King had just finished up a job by managing to escort a Wanted Criminal successful to prison.

They were the best in the field and with being that best meant their Jobs did not excite them anymore then when they rookies.

They got into their car, disappointed in yet another Job they were given and how easy it was to detain the Prisoner when he seemed to try to escape with all his might. They didn't even blink and just kept a firm grasp on him.

"This is boring!" Leo complained for the 20th time this week.

"Well we have to do it since we have no other qualification that open the way to doing something else."Logan argued back, he wasn't very pleased with the easy Jobs they were getting lately and it took the thrill out of them.

"Well, what's our next Job" Leo said, hoping it would be something enjoyable and not end in disappointment like the last 5 jobs.

Logan open his laptop and looked through his mail until he found the most recent one. When he did find what he was looking for he almost dropped the laptop. His friend looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Holy fish nuts. That boy looks like the adopted son of that rich man , Astram Schiller who opened the Sun Orphanage! He looks almost like an EXACT copy of Astram real son that died all those years ago. It's kind of creepy actually" Leo said, startled by the striking resemblance between the boy he had seen running around years ago.

Logan ignored his friend and scrolled down the page. "Huh, it says here that the boy named Nero Ghost is a foreigner and a genius with an IQ of over 160. Holy cow! how can a boy his age have such a high IQ! Most adults don't even have near that high! He can speak Japanese,English,Russian,Spanish and some other minor languages with Italian being his first language since he was born and raised in Italy with his parents providing tutors for him. He had recently taking an interest in Soccer and has joined the Soccer team in Athena Academy. An extremely rich school for children of all ages that are extremely talented in one field or multiple and he played in one match that resulted in nobody getting the ball off him let alone touch it."

"What a ridiculous, good-looking brat..." Leo couldn't help but say, hearing about the boy who could very well be a big player in the world when he' all grown up. He was also inwardly seething, that he was born with below average looks and no women was willing to give him the time of day.

"If you think that's ridiculous. Wait until you hear this. It says here that he is the son of both Cesso and Fia Ghost." Logan said in disbelief, looking at the boy DNA results to find that there was no lie. Nero Ghost was their biological son.

Dam! He's been away from Italy for too long.

"Seriously? Now that I look at the boy features and compare it to those two, there is defiantly a resemblance to them and his face is a mixture of both of them " scanning the boys features seeing he looked less and less like a copy of Xavier and more of the child of two superstars. He wondered if he could asked the boy to get Fia autograph when the boy was alone, having been a huge fan of his mothers and for a time he was delusional that they would get married some-day so that's why is came as such a shock to hear that she was engaged to another man who wasn't him.

He didn't get out of bed for several weeks after that until his partner dragged him out. "Hold on if he's those two son. Then why are we requested to cage the boy?"

"That's good point. Let me see...it says here that despite his good upbringing. He's extremely anti-social and it's only through a miracle that he even has Friends at all. Light Shugo and Ryuu Tsuna. He hardly pays attention in class and spends most of it sleeping. He damaged some other school property with a hammer but there was no punishment giving out because he paid the school enough money to get it fix it AND get some new equipment. He's currently staying in Japan on a school trip and has slacked off work while managed to escape to some unknown place. That's just this year alone" Logan said, the boy sounded a lot more interesting the more he read.

"Is there anything that peeks your interest in his file?" Leo asked seeing his partner high absorbed in the boy personal file.

"Well it say here that. The boy wasn't always like this. Apparent in his early childhood he was a happy bouncing boy who made lots of friends and smiled a lot to. He was dub as the 'sunny' child. That's what his kindergarten teacher said." Logan said, raising an eyebrow at the description and so did his partner.

"If he was such a happy child back then, what happened?" Leo wanted to know because it was like they were talking about two separate people because of the difference in personality.

"It says here when he was 6 years old he was pulled out of school by his parents for 2 months and when the boy returned it was like his personality did a complete 1-80. He no longer smiled or even tried to play with his friends. He was completely anti-social and cold." Leo said, frowning as he looked further in the description.

"How is that possible? What did the boy do for two months to be effected that badly?" Leo asked, truly baffled to what would make a child change so drastically in such a short time.

"I don't know. His parents never told anyone what happened in those month. Apparently it's a tradition in the family that all males that hit the age of 6 have to go on this _special journey _which is suppose to shape them into a suitable male worthy of the name GHOST. Nobody comes out of it unscaved." He shivered at what the boy could have went through for his personality to change so much.

"Great we have to guard a rich kid genius who has some issues" Leo complained, not impressed to be assigned to a boy.

"Come on, It can't be that bad. You don't know he may give us the challenge we haven't had in a long time" Logan said, trying to convince his partner. Leo didn't budge.

"They are paying us this much"

"...WHAT ARE YOU WAIT FOR LET'S GO!"

#Now#

When they came in the room, instantly they felt the air surrounding the room was different. It was like the air itself was being overwhelmed by something and was forced to retreat.

It seems none of the children could feel it or the Teachers but they who had years of experience could easily sense it and was able to track were the uneasiness they felt was coming from, their eyes drifted until the stopped at a whit haired boy.

Nero Ghost.

Just one look and they know he was no ordinary boy. The boy presence consumed the whole room and they felt so small when they locked eye contact but they would not back down from a challenge.

It was when their eyes left the deadlock that they noticed the many scars littered around the boy body being experts in the field they recognised the small knife wounds, bullets wounds and slash marks that look years old.

This wasn't some kid trying to be tuff.

The boy had been through hell and back, you could tell from the completely soulless eyes that had yet to leave them. It was like the boy was just a shadow of his former self and had forgot about being a kid, a child, the pleasures that come with it.

The boy was broken inside.

If it wasn't for the 20 or so boys in the room, they would demanded that the boy be taken to a physician were he could receive the proper treatment.

It was then the boy smirked, a shiver ran down their spine. Never have they felt so much intimidation before in their lives. They were half tempted to just walk out and forget about the money they would be given.

But they needed the money.

So here they were sat at opposite sides of the hot springs, both eyes looked on their target while trying to look as casual as possible while doing it.

Logan had a clear view of Ghost back and eyes traced over the boy large Tattoo wondering if a boy was in a gang back in Italy.

_It's such a shame for such a bright boy to destroy his bright future... _He thought, seeing loads of people just like the boy who had a bright future but they chose to go down the wrong path and were currently paying the price for their mistakes in Jail.

Leo on the other hand, had a clear view of Ghost front and eyes were tracing the numerous scars with his mind running wild on how such a young boy got such scars in the first place.

Both too busy staring to notice that none of the boys looked comfortable near such scary looking men who were letting out a terrifying aura.

It was very awkward and for some time nobody said anything and just sat at the edges of the hot springs.

Ryuu couldn't take it anymore and wanted to break the silence. "How about we all get in the hot water and go to the hottest part and see who can survive the longest?"

Everyone exchanged looks with each other since nobody had a better idea, they agreed, secretly giving Ryuu a thumbs up for making an excuse for Ghost to take off his cloth-

"I don't feel like it. You idiots do what you guys do best" Ghost said, getting the feeling he's dodged something important. He stood up and sat crossed legs while falling asleep on a bench nearby.

The boys exchanged disappointed looks but not to seem suspicious they went into the spring water and had their contest.

They had fun.

They got to laugh their selves silly watching their fellow classmates scream and go red from the intense heat they were feeling down below even Leo and Logan were almost distracted from their target.

Almost.

Ghost had pulled out some headphones and was listening to music that would have him grounded if he were to say them out loud or sent to the principle office or sent to get mental help so he sat their tapping his fingers to the fast paced beat and the singer practically screaming the wordings. It was so loud that both Leo and Logan could hear from the opposite side of the hot springs but luckily they couldn't hear what the voice was saying.

_What's with Teenagers and their music, these days!? _They both thought, almost going deaf from the blast of loud music that was trying to kill their ear drums.

It would be a miracle if anyone could think with the volume alone.

That was just what Ghost was counting on and before they know what was happening. Ghost was out of his seat and running towards the changing rooms.

Luckily Leo acted quickly through years of training and tackled the Titian Pre-teen to the ground. Leo dragged Ghost back to where he sat previously without a fight which was strange.

Ghost was pinned with looks from both of his watcher to say, he wouldn't get them off guard next time.

He wasn't worried through he could easily teleport out of here and that meant using his powers in front of humans which they will most likely exploit so that was a big no-no for him.

He was just testing them, see how far their abilities went.

"Hey Ghost do you want to join-" Light was cut off when Ghost gave him a swift whack on the head knocking him unconscious for a couple of minutes.

"What's wrong Light?" saying it loud enough so both of his watchers could hear. Leo and Logan rushed over to find Light had somehow passed out.

"I should take him to see a teacher who can call the nurse" He said, scoping Light up but was stopped by Logan hand. "Nonsense an adult should do it." catching on with what the boy was trying to do and was cutting off his escape route.

Before Ghost could protest, Leo snatched Light of his grip and carried him to see a nurse.

His watchers made one fatal flaw.

They turned their back on him and he bolted.

_Dammit the boy is fast! Feet don't fail me now! _Leo thought, running after the boy and seeing he was catching up with him.

He lunged at him before he could reach the changing room.

He his eyes were closed so he didn't get to see what he got grabbed, when he did open them he eyes budged in shock even his partner was openly gaping at the boy.

It seems the boys finally saw what they were curious about for a good 5 days.

Nero Ghost cloth had being pulled off exposing his Jewels to the world.

Nobody said anything, as they stared at the thing in between his legs.

That wasn't an Elephant.

That was a tank!

They turned to Ryuu who was much less effected by the spectacular, having seen it several times already late at night.

"I told you" He said, hiding his smug look.

It was quickly wiped of by Ghost releasing some killing intent.

"This was the reason why you were all staring at me?" He said in a deadly calm tone and they all cowered.

Before they know what happening Ghost was inches away from them and cracking his knuckles.

"**Die!"**

Nobody could stop the rampaging Nero Ghost as he started knocking people unconscious left and right even Leo and Logan who were the first to attempt to stop him were thrown back against the wall and knocked unconscious.

Hell even some boys tried to play hero and fight back but they were no match for his kicks and punches that made sure they stayed down.

When he saw that he got all the boys he turned to Ryuu who gulped in fear.

"Ryuu is this all of them?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone and Ryuu was compelled to tell his master everything.

Some may call him a traitor but he didn't want to die.

He got down on one knee. "Master forgive me. I was too much in shock that I let some information out and this was the end result. I accept whatever punishment you give"

Ghost eyed the boy up and down. "Was Light part of this too?"

_I'm sorry Light but I can't lie to Master. _

"Yes. He was the one who got the boys rallied up in the first place, knowing full well they would end up like this" Ryuu said and met his master eyes head on. Allowing Ghost full excess to his memories and he saw everything.

Just then Light came back to conscious and what greeted him was Ghost naked, showing off his jewels.

_HUG-_

He didn't get to finish that thought because he was knocked unconscious by Ghost who throw a punch at the side of his face, knocking him out and rattling his skull a bit.

Light slumped down unconscious like his brothers in arms.

Ghost turned to Ryuu. "You do know. I'm going to have to beat you unconscious like the rest of them."

Ryuu smiled.

"Of course Master."

Ghost had mercy and knocked Ryuu unconscious by going for the forehead.

Ryuu slumped down on the floor.

He then entered his dreamscape, making his body slump down on the floor making it look like he was unconscious too.

Later the Teachers would find a mash of naked boys and two men on the floor, like a massacre had just happened in the very room.

Nobody could pin this on the unconscious form of Nero Ghost.

Done!

What do you think of this chapter? Next chapter would be the last and he would finally go back to Italy and beginning his second year! Review/Fav and Follow.


	11. Chapter 11

GHOST

Here is chapter 11. I am going through all the chapter currently and checking them using my new spell checker and grammar extension for Google Chrome.

I don't own Inazuma Eleven or attack on titian!

Enjoy!

"My lord your back." Hunter got down on one knee and bowed as soon as he saw his Master.

Hours of simulation had him on high alert in case his real master walked through the door.

Ghost looked at his third Chaos member with a critically eye and nodded in approval. "You may get up now, Hunter."

"Yes my lord" Hunter got up, and waited for further instructions, that's why he was shocked when Ghost suddenly pulled him into a hug.

The feeling was strange because there was no heat coming off his Master, just coldness and he was sure if had a body. He would have died from frost bite.

Ghost released him and left him wondering what on earth he just touched.

Wasn't human body heat suppose to be warm?

Well that's what it said in books, having read some of the age appropriate books that simplified what touch was and how he was suppose to 'feel'.

Ghost seeing the confusion on his Power face. " I thought it's time to tell you what I am, Hunter."

Hunter felt like he was going to be told something mind-blowing and he was right.

At the end of the explanation he was staring at his Master in a complete new light.

"Master, your an alien?"

11\. A new person to the family.

Ryuu Tsuna was frustrated, Kairu Jeimuzu was not affected by all the blackmail he had gathered against the man so that he could get the names of all the people involved in Xavier murder and to his shock the man seemed more scared of his boss that hired him to kill Xavier off, then of the thought of going to jail!

Exactly who was the man behind it all and was the man touchable at the moment? He highly doubted he could get anything on him, he had a feeling if he had enough evidence to send the man to jail. The man would use his power and influence to get a free ticket out of jail.

Was the situation so bad that if anything happened to that man, Japan itself would crumble?

He scratched his head in frustration.

_What was he going to report back to Master!?  
_

And to make matters worse, it was the last day he would be in Japan. Hopeful his master would come up with something that would allow him to continue investigating and deliver justice to where it should belong.

Taking of the mask and putting it into his blue backpack, before anyone could see it. He put his cap on and walked out of the alleyway onto the busy streets of Japan.

Thank god, he was more familiar with his surrounding being born in Japan and moved to Italy when he got his latter of acceptance through the post to go to Athena Academy. The school paid for him to come over and paid for the place he and his mother were staying in.

It was hard at first since he didn't speak a word of Italian and had spent the whole summer cramming so he would understand what he was taught in class.

He kept to the shadows making sure to keep his head down and not stand out, going with the flow of the crowd and he wondered if he should go shopping for a souvenir for his mother something to bring back old memories of their time in Japan.

He had yet to even run into anybody that he know while living here and he found himself disappointed. He wished that he could run into someone on the streets that would connect him to his past and could talk to them about old times.

It seems wishes don't come true.

Suddenly someone pulled him aside and he stopped dead, thinking the man had somehow found out his identity and was coming to kill him off and tensed ready to scream for help.

"Ryuu is that really you?" a female voice said, and he dared take a peek through his downcast hair.

His eyes settled on Aquilina 'Lina' Schiller.

He relaxed. "It's nice to see you again, Lina or should I say miss Lina?" the last time he saw her, she was practically running the 'Sun orphanage' and was currently looking for a job however he could sense tension with her and her father before he left and was worried that their fight wasn't going to be resolved so easily even when they adopted the child that apparently was Xavier look alike.

Now looking at her, he could tell she had changed. She seemed much more tense and more stiff then the smiling women he once know. Even her clothes were orderly and screamed up tight and no back talk.

He resisted the urge to frown right there.

"I know it was you! When did you get back from Italy?" Lina asked, smiling stiffly and he couldn't stop the frown on his face.

"I'm only in Japan for a school trip, unfortunately today is my last day then I have to go back since I do go to school in Italy." He said, while forcing the frown from his face and smiling pleasantly.

"Really? That's too bad. If I had know like a couple of days ago, we could catch up on old times" she said, clear disappointment in her voice.

It was then that he noticed the multiple shopping bags she was carrying. "Do you need any help?" He asked, seeing her arms look tired from the weight.

She briefly looked surprised before she smiled more stiffly. "Thank you for the your help Ryuu" he nodded and took two bags off her shoulders and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

They began walking to Lina house or where he thought her house was located, it had been a long time and hoped he wasn't completely out of touch with everything here.

"So Ryuu, how is your new fancy school, Athena was it? I heard it a very good school with very good education program" she asked, trying to fill in the awkwardness that had settled on them.

Ryuu noticed and was not going to encourage the atmosphere. "It was tuff at first because of all the cramming I had to do with learning a whole different language luckily the school hired a tutor for me to help me understand the main language of the country, for a time. I really didn't have any friends because of my inability to understand a lot of words which made we look kinda of stupid and immediately sent me to the bottom of the hierarchy and by the time. I got the language down it was too late to change my social statutes." scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and laughing it off.

He didn't need see to know that Lina was currently giving him pity looks, she was one of the people that protested in him going to Italy when he should go to somewhere close by.

She probably saw that everyone that know her late brother was moving away.

Well that was true, Xavier friends drifted a part to the point they pretended to have never met, it seems that Xavier was the person that brought them all together when they had nothing else in common and once he was gone, they tried to make it work but it was impossible and ended up getting awkward.

He and his mother had moved to Italy for his schooling while his older brother that considered Xavier as a rival. Left the house as soon as he was old enough to be on his own.

There was no goodbye or promise of contact. He just woke up one day and found his brother room empty with all his brother possessions and his mother wallet empty out.

Every since than his mother hadn't been the same since and it was considered taboo to talk about her other son around her and she had somehow convinced herself that Ryuu was her only child and denied someone saying otherwise.

Even Xavier classmates and old school teacher had moved on and seemed to have forgotten the happy joyful boy that they all know and loved.  
It seems that Lina and her father were the only ones still stuck in the past.

That's why he dedicated himself to solving Xavier murder from the shadows so that they could finally move on. If Xavier was still alive, he wouldn't want to see his family miserable like this.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts "but it's okay now. I managed to make friends" Lina looked surprised and smiled. "The class is a lot more involved with me than they were at the start of the year. It most due to my friendship with two of the most popular guys in school"

"Really, what are they like?" Lina asked, seeing they only had to turn the corner to her house.

Ryuu scratched his head, how would he describe them, let alone Nero Ghost?

"Well one of them is called Light, he's blond and always manages to make people smile and people just flock to him when he's not in Otaku mode and think all Japanese Manga artist are a gift sent from god." sweat dropping at that and Lina wanted to sweat drop too. "He's got this weird nickname for me whenever he sees me 'Beansprout'. It's not funny" seeing Lina trying to hold back the laughter as she walked into her house followed by him. "I know for a fact that he waiting in line for one of his favourite Manga artist to sign one of his manga books that I have seen talk to like they were alive and called them his 'babies'. Um where do you want me to put these?" he asked, holding up the bags.

"Oh put them on the table in the kitchen" Lina called out, finding the talk with Ryuu a good distraction from her currently family crises. She made some tea for the both of them while Ryuu pulled up a chair. "Funny thing is. I know for a fact Light didn't even know I existed even when we were is the same science class and I sat right in front of him."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Then what changed?"

"Ghost, that's what changed" Thinking fondly about his master, although he fond train of thought stopped short when he tried to think about all the good qualities Ghost had.

"Ghost?" getting the feeling she would be hearing that name a lot in the future.

Ryuu nodded. "Well we just call him Ghost, nobody dares call him by his first name" shivering at the thought of what if someone accidently called him that out loud. "He transferred to the school before we broke off for Easter break which is weird but I heard that he already received a letter before school started but he refused to come stating he was happy with his own school until he couldn't take it anymore and told a teacher to shove off and go kill themselves when a fight broke out between another student because they were eating too loud and ignored his warning. When they expelled him, he gave the middle finger to the principle and walked out saying he's going to Athena. Leaving the whole room speechless." Ryuu secretly, wished he had been there.

_Well he sounds like an interesting Character_ Lina thought taking a sip out of her cup and wondering about when Hiroto would come back from the training ground."And how did you become friends with someone like that?" truly baffled by how someone like that became friends with such a sweet boy like Ryuu.

"It was luck really. We got paired together in class for a school project and he invited me over to his house, there we did the project and we talked about something else which I can't seem to remember, all I know is after that visit we became friends and he introduced me to Light. Sometimes they just come into my classroom whenever they have free time." his eyebrows twitched thinking back to when they barged in when he was still in class and he got told of it by the teacher who quickly got used to it and stopped blaming him and didn't even blink when they barged in and started talking to him.

He was also confused about why he couldn't seem to remember the conversation he had with Ghost when he was at his house. Something told him, that conversation was very important and it had something to do with Ghost assigning him to the mission of solving Xavier case.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "And how are you doing, Miss Lina?" he asked, in desperate attempt to distract his thoughts to where they have never gone before.

Lina suddenly looked every day her age and he could tell, he shouldn't have asked that."I'm doing fine" she lied. "I've gone into the soccer industry and I am doing an internship so that one day I will coach my own team." she smiled sadly.

Maybe she could train a team to stop her father insane plan.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes and Ryuu noticed, and looked at anything that could distract her. "Hey is this what he looks like?" he asked and Lina looked at the photo he picked up.

"Yes, that's Hiroto" she said with some regained spirit.

"He looks a lot like Xavier! It's true what they say there are three people who have the same face" Ryuu exclaimed, shocked to see such a striking resemblance.

Lina head was whirling, when she caught the last part. "Hold on, what do you mean Three?" having only thought Xavier and Hiroto looked alike.

Could there be another boy?

Ryuu body stiffened, realising his slip up. He was pretty sure that Ghost didn't want the Schiller family coming after him simply because he looked like their dead family member. "What I mean is, that's what people say. I just think since Hiroto looks like Xavier that phrase might hold some truth in it." covering his slip up with a frown. Lina eyed him suspiciously.

Her instincts were telling her he wasn't telling her something before she could open her mouth and resort. Ryuu phone started ringing and he cover up the relief he was feeling.

He checked his phone to see the caller and saw it said 'Nero Ghost' he had an inner battle with himself when he got Ghost phone number because he know he couldn't put 'Master' on caller ID.

What about if someone got a hold of his phone? That would certain raise a few questions.

He pressed the answer button and switched to Italian.

"Hello?"

"Ryuu where are you? I thought we would go shopping together in the morning but when I woke up you left" Ghost said, while Light was busy in a Japanese craft store, looking to start making his own Manga and be like the Pro's, one day.

"Sorry about that. I had to finish that project I was assigned by one of the teachers" He said, knowing full well he phrased it like that when someone connected to his assignment was next to him and had at least some basic knowledge of Italian.

There was silence at the other end and Ryuu could feel Ghost mind whirling at the other end before he talked again in a bored tone. "That's so boring! you just spent this once in a life time trip to Japan on doing work. Teachers-pet" tsking at the end.

Lina on the other hand was listening closely while forging reading a magazine. Whoever Ryuu was talking to clearly wasn't Japanese and she was certain that he went to the same school as Ryuu, maybe it was one of the two Ryuu mentioned.

"Well, unlike you. I want to be in good standing with the teacher once break is over." Ryuu resorted and Lina know instantly he was talking to 'Ghost'.

"Fair enough." than in the background they heard a loud hyper voice call out.

"IS THAT RYUU?!"

There was the sound of flesh hitting skin. "For god sake, Light keep the voice down. We are in a populated area. I swear you could wake the dead with that voice alone." and Ryuu just know Light was pouting.

"Are you guys shopping right now for Souvenirs?" Ryuu asked, forgetting what he just heard.

"Yeah, Light got a couple of Japanese dolls"

'There are not dolls!" was heard in the background.

"and a few songs. I hired a Japanese sushi chef so I can have some on the way home and back in Italy, although my chief may not like the extra competition but who cares about him. I got some baby toys and some furniture for my room and my younger sibling room, topped with some Japanese clothes that had the word 'Bounty Hunter' on them and they were reasonable priced too, of course I couldn't carry all that stuff so I sent them to my house in Italy. They should arrive a couple of days after us because of the Fast shipping option " by know Ghost realised nobody was listening.

"Ryuu are you still there?"

Ryuu picked up his mouth from the ground. "You brought to much! Exactly how much money did your parents give you!? Are you trying bankrupt them!?"

"It's fine. They drew up a contract that said. I could only spend the money on the last day of the trip, thinking I won't be able to spend a lot" Lina noticed clear fondness in 'Ghost' voice, when he talked about his parent. He obviously loved them very much and she had no problem picturing the same thing on his parents end.

Her heart clenched.

_If only my family was like that._

"So Ryuu what are you doing right now, it's almost time to get to the hotel and pack our bags and load them onto the bus" Ghost said, switching back to bored.

Ryuu eyes widened as he looked at the time. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" there was no way, he was going to be left in Japan and become a laughing stock.  
He ended the call and bowed to an amused looking Lina. "Thank you for having me!" grabbing his backpack before rushing out of the house.

He was stopped when a hand grabbed him and he looked back to see Lina giving him a odd look.

"Your friend Ghost. What does he look like?"

Ryuu wondered why she was asking and how much to tell her. "He's got white hair and looks very unique, he stands out so much that you can spot him easily in a crowd" and with that she let go, processing the new information.

As soon as she let go, he sprinted out of the door. Past a red haired, he briefly looked back.

Hiroto Kiyama and Ryuu Tsuna locked eye contact.

_Who?_

Hiroto wondered why a boy suddenly came out of his sister house.

Ryuu wondered how he was going to report all this to Ghost.

#Time Skip#

Ryuu just barely made it on the bus on time and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It looks like someone had a busy day" Light said, appearing in the seat across to him.

"Ryuu" Ghost said and Ryuu almost jumped out of his skin in fright. He swore there was nobody next to him.

"Yes Ghost" Ryuu replied.

"Who was the person listening into out phone conversation?" Ghost asked, he already had a good idea of who it might be.

"It was Aquilina 'Lina' Schiller"

Oddly enough Nero Ghost was silent for the whole trip, deep in thought.

#Back in Italy#

Never was he so grateful to be back at home. The family limo had picked him and he was surprised when both of his parents were there to greet him back from Japan.

He felt warm, knowing they had taken time from their busy schedule to be there for him and went to give both of them a hug.

Screw the remain classmates watching!

"Nero-chan. We have a surprise for you waiting at home" His mother said excitedly and his eyes wondered to her now normal looking stomach and had a good idea what it was.

He finally gets to see his sibling! He didn't care if his father and mother were watching him amused at his clear excitement to get back home.

It's a shame, their house was so far away from the airport...

#45 minutes later#

Nero Ghost stared down two big baby black eyes, that were watching him curiously.

He gave the baby a equal curious stare back.

It was like staring into a baby version of his mother, the baby had his mother face but the scent clearly wasn't female and after holding the baby a bit.

He concluded the baby was defiantly male.

"Are you my Ni-san?"

_THE BABY IS SPEAKING JAPANSE!?_

Done!

I have finished and yeah! Ghost finally meets his younger little brother but there is obviously more than meets the eye to the baby! Could this be enough reborn soul? Find out next chapter, Review/Fav and Follow!


	12. Chapter 12

GHOST

Here Is chapter 12.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titans!

Enjoy!

Miya Hatsumi died at the age of 21.

If her friends were to describe her.

They would say, there was something seriously wrong with the girl.

She would either be at home glued to her computer surfing Fanfiction and reading Manga or watching Anime. She especially loved anything to do with Aliens.

She was one of those crazy people who go far and wide to try communicating with life out there and wore a tin foiled hat on a regular base and it was during some of these trips that she made friends with other nut jobs who believe that Aliens existed and should be worshipped like gods.

She subscribed to any rubbish magazines that covered Alien activity, if it was true or just a pack of lies just to get more subscribers to the magazine.

Her childhood was full of talk about aliens and reading Manga, she was considered a weirdo by her fellow classmates and nobody wanted to be her friend.

But she didn't let that bother her and she consumed herself in books. In books she could escape reality and play out a much better life, were she was extremely popular and every boy was after her.

That's why it came to no surprise that she accidently set fire to a book in her room and when she tried to save the books, Smoke surrounded her but she refused to leave the room and died with her books.

12: Another reborn soul

Miya Hatsumi opened her eyes and found herself in a white room, unlike Xavier; she had a pretty good idea where she was and that she was dead.

She looked up to come face to face with a red haired woman that had long hair and sea blue eyes. The woman was wearing a white suit and high heels.

"I'll come right out and say it. Your life is sad" The women said with all the seriousness in world and Miya opened her mouth to defend herself but nothing came out and just stood there with an open mouth like an idiot.

The women seeing her charge was about to protest, opened her cabinet drawer and pulled out a blue that was labelled. 'Maria Hatsumi'.

Maria Paled.

"Don't believe me. Let's look at your life so far." The women clicked her fingers together and a big mirror appeared beside her. Maria eyed it with interest.

The Woman opened the folder and by the look on her face, surely it wasn't that bad….

"Age 5, when all the kids were out playing you were in doors, reading books in the library and when the other children asked you if you want to play with them, you completely ignored them" A short clip appeared and Maria saw herself five years old.

Quite shocked really, she always thought the other kids didn't want to play with her and it never crossed her mind that she was the one that drove them away.

"A bit more down the line, let's see. At the age of 9 you snuck out of the house to go to one of those weird Alien conventions, seriously!? At least do something cool before you're busted and dragged home!" The woman was enraged and Maria shrunk a bit in her chair. The women calmed herself with deep breathes.

"Sorry about that. On to age 15, when others were dating boys you made a fake boyfriend so you wouldn't be made fun off because of you have no idea how to interact with other people making you a social reject and no guy would be interested in you, even the NERDS didn't want to date you!" knowing it was harsh but it had to be said, her charge had to open her eyes and accept the truth for what it was!

Maria for one thing was shocked; she didn't think it was that bad! Surely the woman was overreacting, there has to have been guys that ask her out!...

Hasn't there?

"Fine if you don't believe me, name one guy friend you have that is not in that weird club of yours and a boyfriend you've had in the past?" The women challenged her and Maria felt the need to meet the challenge head on.

"Easy. I have….." trailing off, as not a signal name came to mind.

"I thought so" The women said, knowing the women opposite her was having life changing revelation and there was no way she was going to stop there until her charge realised, she basically wasted her whole life away.

"Let's look at age 18" the mirror showed her, age 18 in University. "You spent all your time in your ROOM. Not once did you come out, it got so bad that even your own roommate forgot, you were there and complained about it to the head of house who confirmed your existence" She drawl, truly shocked, what the hell was her charge been doing with her life!? Life was meant to be treasured and lived to the fullest not locked up all day indoors!

"Shall I go on with your current life?"

By now Maria was crying, no longer could deny the truth. What the hell had she done with her life! She could have had no socially awkward friends that barely call him because it would just too awkward.

Maybe she could have even been married by now and maybe on her way to having her first child!

"It seems you realised how much you messed your life up. Lucky for you, you get a second chance" She said and Maria looked at the smiling women in disbelief.

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?" The women said, getting out a form.

"So the whole reborn thing is real?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes. Quiet true, haven't you heard of people doing things that they shouldn't possible know about?" The women said, getting out a pen.

Maria kept her mouth shot, processing the new information. "But don't you get reborn without your memories?"

"Yes, normally. However lucky for you, you will be reborn into a family that is quiet 'Unique' and you may like the choice" The women grinned.

"It's a family full of aliens"

Maria eyes widened in glee and she squealed, she went to hug the women. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

The women nursed her almost deaf ear. "Alright I get it, sit back down!" 

Maria gave her apoplectic look "So what are they like, who are they. Are they on Earth at the moment?" so many questions, she wanted to voice out.

"Slow down! For one thing, they have been on Earth for over 500 years. They are the Ghost family" the women said and Maria eyes widened in shock. "Them! That super rich family in Italy are ALIENS!?"

"It seems you've heard of them which is surprising since not many Japanese know about them" The woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I do! If you surf the internet as much as I do. You are bound to come across either Casso Ghost name or his wife Fia Ghost name! I've even seen a couple of movies that one of them had acted in or both and they are both amazing! And not to mention when I did some digging, they have a son! Who is just like the bad boys I see in manga! I would date him but he way too young for me! Dam! And your saying, I'm going to be their daughter!?" Maria squealed her dreams had come true! This was a new chance in starting a fresh! And maybe even be popular!

Maria was so excited that her guardian didn't have the heart to tell her, she had a 3 in 4 chance that she will most likely be male not Female since it was rear for the Ghost family to have one.

"All you have to do is sign this document, bear in mind. You shouldn't tell anyone that you have been reborn and have all your memories. Not only would your family attempt to open you up and experiment on you. If it gets out that reincarnation is real with proof. People would be committing suicide left and right to see if they get the chance to be reborn. It would absolute chaos!" The women warned and Maria gulped.

Maria took the pen out of her guardian's hand and signed the paper. Her signature flashed golden before it returned back to normal.

The women smiled and stamped it for approval. "Well, just take this form and go through the door on the left. There you will find a portal that would De-age you and turn you into a baby while keeping your memories intact; by the way, you'll be able to speak normally"

Maria gave the women a dumb look "Wouldn't people be creped out that a baby can talk in complete sentences and in Japanese no less!?"

"Not really, the Ghost family is known to produce Protégées so it won't be that strange for you. Take for example Nero Ghost, he spoke Japanese when he was a baby" The women said, and Maria didn't trust her voice and just walked through the door.

#outside the room#

Outside the room, she was a met with a giant portal that swirled the colour green with people waiting in a long queue.

"NEXT!"

She suddenly found herself at the front of the line.

"Well madam, it says here you'll be going to the Ghost family just wait a bit for me to get the preparation ready." The women at the counter said and she suddenly found herself sat on a chair, across the room.

She didn't know how long she waited but the next thing she know, she was being ushered to the portal.

"Thank you for using Reborn express! Hope you have a nice trip!"

Pushing her through the portal and she found herself falling fast. Her body suddenly felt all tingly and she noticed her hands and legs began to string, even her head!

Her clothes vanished, leaving her naked.

She saw her breasts grow smaller until they were non-existent and she slowly shrunk to the size of a newly born baby. If she wasn't so panicky, she would have noticed that something else was growing in between her legs.

She blacked out.

#2 hours later#

She struggled to open her eyes and when she did, she shut them back again by the harsh light, when her baby eyes had adjusted to the light, her eyes widened in shock seeing two inhuman faces looking down on her.

Two giant faces!

One was male who looked like his skin was turned inside out, showing the veins. The other was a female that looked like she had a permeant grin on her face with blond hair.

The female face looked exhausted and ready to collapse any minute. Any normal person who have screamed with all their might and tried to crawl away.

Too bad Maria wasn't normal.

**YES! **She shouted in her mind, her dream had come true! If only her 'Alien Watcher Club' could see her now!

Speaking of seeing her….

What did she look like?

She tried her best to turn her barely functional neck to the mirror next to her and what she saw alarmed her.

She looked like she was just born from mud! Her skin wasn't even properly on and was drooping downwards but that wasn't what horrified her.

A stick was in-between her legs and know instantly what it was.

_WHYAM I MALE!?  
_

She cried for her loss of women hood. How was she supposed to date guys when she too was now also a guy!?

The figures above her connected the cry to meaning the baby was healthy and left the room, were they could rest after an exhausting day for them.

Leaving Maria for days, long enough for her to come to terms of her now being male and was never going to go back to being female.

During this time, she found a few things that came as quite a shock.

Her thinking process was much faster than it had ever been and she found that she could process things she couldn't process before and her vocabulary had expanded as well.

She could use her body functions properly within a few days and was soon crawling across the floor, exploring the room which her body identified to be covered in Alien vomit.

Her body was much light then it was before and faster.

But one thing that shocked her most of all was that she loved the smell of her new Alien mother vomit and craved to be held in her arms.

By the time, her time was up. She was disappointed to find that her Mother had changed back to her human form to give her a hug, on the bright side; her mother radiated a freezing coldness that she found herself warming up to.

"Kaa-san!" Shocking her mother before she broke out into a warm smile and whispered into Maria ear. "Just like your Nii-san" which filled her with pride.

Both mother and son (Daughter) embraced each other, treasuring the moment before Maria found herself being carried in her new mothers hands outside the room and she finally got a good look at the outside world.

Hit with a blinding white light and her eyes struggled to adjust, when she did.

The first thing, she did was look around to find herself in a completely crystal white corridor, the floor was glossy and she could see her reflection which she really hoped would be fixed soon because even she was disturbed by the lack of proper face staring back at her.

Her Mother carried her to a very tall man resting against one of the walls and know instantly it was Cesso Ghost, drool escaped her mouth as she looked over her new father with hungry eyes luckily hidden from view by skin.

She felt herself being tugged from her mother and was handed carefully to her new father who handle her with extra care and looked at her with such love in his eyes.

Never before had she felt so much loved even in her other life, her parents were divorced and they saw her as a competition not something to love and was more of a burden and left her alone as she as she was classified as an adult by the law.

"What do you think; we should call out new son?" Fia asked to her husband, who was looking at their child with pride.

"I think we should wait until Nero comes back from Japan to name him" Cesso said, and Fia thought it was a wonderful idea.

Let their own son name his new little brother.

Maria wondered when she would finally meet her new older brother but decided to think about that later because she was soon wrapped in a really cold blue blank that had weird symbols on it.

It reminded her of the beginning of Superman.

Both parents held their child with extreme care as they started walking to an unusually round door and instead of opening it like she thought, they walked right through it.

**COOL! **

She looked back to find the entrance had rippled before it returned back to its original shape.

What she wouldn't give for a camera right now!

While distracted, she suddenly felt her skin touch something blazing hot and looked down to see a weird round circle with Alien symbols around it and found that she was complete naked and someone was drawing a white pentagon symbol on her stomach.

All she could think about at that moment was the moment when Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed into him.

She looked up to find, that her parents had left the room. Leaving her with a weird old guy who had the most striking green eyes she had ever seen and wore a hat shaped like a huge tooth.

Too busy staring to notice the weird words the man was chanting and that the shadows in the room began to move into something sinister.

She suddenly felt like sinking and tried to escape only to find herself unable to move and pulled down even deeper until all she could only see darkness and a weird symbol shining in the darkness.

It shot straight at her and she screamed.

She was so much pain that she failed to notice that her skin was being corrected, being pulled and yank off before repaired to baby smooth and it fit her body perfectly.

She passed out.

#3 hours later#

Maria opened her eyes, and saw she was wrapped in the same blue blanket and was being held in her mother's sleeping arms.

"Look who awake" A soft male voice said, and she turned her head around to face Cesso, her new father and smiled at the sight of him even though all she wanted to do was give out an ear-piercing scream from the pain.

"Tou-san" forcing her arms up so that her father could pick her up and he did, she squealed when she was lifted.

Now she know why babies like to be picked up, it was for the thrill of being so high.

It was then she noticed, she was no longer naked and was dressed in dark blue that felt extreme comfortable to her and fit her just right, on the back was the Italian symbol for 'Ghost'.

She had made it! She had finally become an Alien! Her lifelong dream had finally been realised and she couldn't have been happier to be born from a family of rich, hot foreigners!

Did she mention that they were smoking hot?

Well they were!

"We need to be quiet for mommy since she had a very tiring week" Cesso said, softly and she felt the warmth from his voice.

"Okay, Tou-san" she smiled, showing gums.

Cesso smiled back and took her to her new room. Maria looked around, marvelled at how beautiful the house was and how big it was that she was sure she would get lost in if she tried to find her way around and the atmosphere was so welcoming to her, it just felt like she finally came home.

She was carried upstairs and they walked a bit longer until they stopped at a door that was so colourful that she swore it was a rainbow and she marvelled at the small animal cravings on the door.

Cesso opened the door and she looked around in awe, seeing a big room that was covered in stuffed animals that were twice her current size and other toys fit for a boy to have such as a racing track and a big pot of Lego, to build things with.

Like the author said in the beginning Maria was odd and instead of going to the cuties stuffed toy she could find.

She crawled to the scariest looking one she could find and hugged it.

"I Love it, Tou-san!"

Cesso smiled and summoned Alfred to the room.

5 minutes later, Alfred walked in, having changed into his butler uniform before he came in and eyed the small boy on the floor with a curious look, getting an equally curious stare back.

"Alfred meets my new son" Cesso said, proudly and Alfred crunched down to the baby eye level and shook the baby hand.

"My name is Alfred, nice to finally meet you Young Master Ghost. You look very much like your mother" Alfred said in Japanese, wondering if the child was like Nero when he was a baby.

It seems his assumption was correct because the baby nodded in understanding and replied back in perfect Japanese.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred" giving him a gummy smile, Alfred smiled back.

**I HAVE A BUTLER! SO COOL!**

Alfred then picked her up and held her gently in his arms and turned to his Master.

"Your child is going to grow into a fine Warrior"

Cassio smiled at the compliment. "He will be, just like Nero. That reminds me, he's going to be called again to fight in a couple years' time so I think it's time to start training him so he will be more prepared then he was all those years ago."

Maria mind was reeling. _Hold it!_

_IM GOING TO FIGHT!? _

_AWESOME!_

She always wanted to experience battle and be one of that awesome war hero's that go out with a bang! She can just picture herself being awesome and fierce, equalling instant popularity!

Where do I sign?

"Tou-san, who is Nero?" She asked, because she shouldn't know who her new older brother was yet.

Cesso looked at the cute, adorable eyes of his son and almost hugged him and started cooing like a human woman. "Nero is your older brother meaning your Nii-san. He's about 12 years older than you, and goes to place were special people go to learn"

"Am I special too, tou-san?" giving him the poppy dog eyes and loving how big of an impact it had on her new father.

Cesso took his little boy from Alfred arms and smiled lovingly. "You're very special"

Maria felt her heart rate beat faster.

_Dammit! Don't look at me with those sexy eyes of yours! Are you trying to make die from a nose bleed!?_

"Sir, your late for work" Alfred informed him and Cesso eyes went immediately to the racing car cloak in the room and gave the frowning baby a look of apology before promising to play with him as soon as he gets home.

"Alfred, please make sure the baby is safe and away from harm. Make sure the guard are on patrol, god only knows what would happen if the press found a way in and he was unprotected" and with that, Cesso disappeared from the room, followed shortly by the sound of keys moving before a loud car rumble was heard followed by the sound of a car backing up.

Leaving Maria and Alfred in one room.

"Don't worry, Young Master Ghost. I'll be here until your parents get back." Alfred said with a small smile and went to sit on a nearby couch.

Maria felt weird, being watched but managed to ignore the stare on her back and crawled towards the toys in the room.

Completed ignored the cute stuffed toys and started to play with the scariest looking toys she could find and watched entranced when they began to move around like they were alive and got out play swords and started to sword fight each other.

**Alien toys are so cool! Screw my childhood toys**! Even when a toy managed to slash another toy, the blood that came out was REAL!

Most people would have been really disturbed by this and wondered if they could get a refund but Maria just clapped and laughed, even started cheering for one of the toys.

Alfred watched, the entertained baby with amusement.

The baby was defiantly Fia son, he remembered that back in the old days, Fia was quite the scary girl and would buy disturbing toys such as dolls that look scarily like certain people and called them 'cute'.

Maria was disappointed when the show ended with both of the toys beheading each other and then fixed themselves back together and returned to normal stuffed animals.

Maria wondered what else she could find, and began crawling about and stopped at a wide up box and gave into her curiosity and tried to wind up the toy as much as her weak arms and small arms could do and sat back to watch the magic happen.

The music started and she swore, it was similar to 14th song from D Gray Man and let out a sound of joy before it turned into awe when holographic images came out the music book and different kinds of animal she had never seen before appeared.

An animal that looked like a cross between an Elephant and a Lion.

Another animal that looked like a cross between a spider and monkey, it was blue.

Both animals duplicated and started dancing around the room and having fun while the music played in the background, some even made sounds in attempt to sing along.

Maria watched all this with wide eyes and amazement before the music stopped and the animals went back into the music box.

Yep she made up her mind, she defiantly like being a member of this family and looked around the room with hungry eyes.

Her eyes caught something shiny and walked towards it and found a huge stuffed rabbit made out of CANDY!

**I'M IN HAVEN! **

Alfred didn't even see the baby move; all he saw was the baby had spotted the rabbit on the other side of the room. The next thing he knows, the baby had the bunnies head inside his mouth and was in the process of finishing of the rest of the Bunnies headless body.

For a baby, he sure loved sweets!

Maria finished off the rabbit and looked around for any more candy that was masquerading as a stuffed toy and was soon on the hunt and stiffing everything like a blood hound, locating all the candy in under a minute.

The last candy had something shinny behind it and when she had finished it off, she was about to apologies to the baby in front of her before she realised the baby was her!

She was in tears.

God exists!

God had blessed her with a pretty face! And she couldn't be happier!

She had taken after her new mother with a little bit of her father in the way her ears were shaped and her slightly angular eyes.

Everything else was her mother's! Long thin eyelashes and bigger eyes, even her lips were plumper then they were before and she couldn't see a blemish anywhere!

_WHY AM I MALE!?_

That was the only problem, if she saw herself from afar and didn't know what in-between her legs, she would have sworn she was a girl!

It was so messed up….

Instead of dating guys, she would be made fun of by the guys.

But she wasn't one to give up! And made up her mind that she would become a 'Man of men' so that people would ignore her feminine appearance and see that she was cool and strong.

Alfred watched the baby inspect himself from top to bottom and realised the baby hadn't yet seen what he looks like since he was changed to look human.

_The poor boy must be confused._

Even he was shocked to find out the baby crawling around the floor was a boy and first thought he was a girl.

_A face of a girl but a body of boy. An interesting combination._

He was looking forwarding to seeing how the boy grows up because something told him; he was going to grow up in an interesting way.

"Alfred"

Alfred came out of his thoughts and saw the baby was sat on the floor opposite him.

"Yes, Young Master Ghost?" He replied back, not at all shocked to know the baby could talk in complete sentences.

"Where is Nii-san? What's he like? Does he look like me?" Curiosity shinning in the toddlers eyes as well as nervousness.

Alfred smiled. "Your Nii-san is in a place called Japan and will be coming back soon. He's very strong and treasures family very much and even has your mother mischievous side and loves to cause trouble where ever he goes. He's is also quiet and much more reserved then he was back in his early years. As for if he looks like you, you have the same eyelashes" touching the boy eyelash. "Has the same wavy hair but he straightens it because it gets in the way." Pulling a strand of the boy black hair "Other than that, he looks a lot like your tou-san, he even has your tou-san height, he's taller than average boys his age."

"Really?" getting excited to see a younger, hotter version of her tou-san.

"But don't tell him this, he may be a genius but he fails to pick up on obvious things about people. We'll keep that our little secret" and the boy in front of him nodded.

After that Alfred agreed to play with Maria and the hours just flow by without anyone knowing it and they heard the sound of a car parking in the drive way and looked out the window shocked to see it was dark and it was 9 pm in the night.

Immediately she found herself being picked up and hugged by her new tou-san and a much better looking Kaa-san.

"Let's play"

And they did, Maria was on cloud nine! Despite their busy schedules they still made time for her and let her childish instincts take over before she became tired and was taken to her crib and tucked in with a kiss from both parents as they smiled down at her.

#a week later#

Today was a special day.

She could feel it in her bones, her parents were also excited and getting themselves ready to leave to get something.

They wouldn't tell her what it was but they just said it was a surprise and she shouldn't spoil surprises.

Alfred watched over her as her parents rushed out the door.

Speaking of her parents, ever since she woke up from playing with them, they had spoken nothing but Italian and had stopped answering her in Japanese.

This was annoyed her at first, before she realised her brain was taking in each word that was spoken in Italian and was slowly creeping their way into her speech and thoughts.

Dressed in dark blue shorts and a white top, that had the Italian symbol for Ghost on the back with no shoes or socks on, she was lifted and put in her baby chair were she was being spoon fed a weird green substance that glowed and was pack with nothing but sugar.

Completely unexpected, she couldn't help but expect the nasty mushy pees and welcomed the difference with open arms and an even eager mouth.

**BEING AN ALIEN ROCKS!**

Disappointed that the glorious food finished she quickly, she gave Alfred the poppy dog eyes but he stop firm.

"No young Master Ghost, your father had specifically instructed that you only eat what is needed" Alfred stood firm; he wouldn't budge despite the big adorable eyes that was looking back sadly at him.

Maria frowned and what she did next, gave Alfred every right to put her in the time out chair.

She throws a tantrum and sulked when she was put in the chair.

30 minutes later, she heard the door open and was felt her cheeks heat up from shame when her parent saw her in the time-out chair.

Luckily, she was distracted from the overwhelming shame, when a tall boy came from behind them.

She looked at the boy curiously and wondered who he was and when he got close, she got a clear view of his face, shocked to see some resemblance between them!

But that was impossible! This couldn't be Nero Ghost! The Nero Ghost she saw, had black hair and black eyes and looked sweet nothing like the boy in front of her!

But she couldn't deny the resemblance….

"Are you my Nii-san?"

_By the widening of the eyes_.

_She know he was Nero Ghost._

And he_ was smoking hot!_

And cut!

I am finally finished this chapter, so the new baby is exactly another person reborn! Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

GHOST

Here is chapter 13

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian! 

Enjoy!

"Your time is up in the time-out chair" Alfred informed them and the baby flushed in shame.

Their mother went to pick the baby up.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san for being a bad boy. I didn't mean to" The baby said in Japanese wiping away, crocodile tears.

Their mother gave the baby a hug. "I know son, I know"

_The baby is speaking Japanese!_

"Why is nobody bothered that the baby is speaking in complete sentence in Japanese!" He shouted.

"keep your voice down!" His father hissed back.

"It's not that strange, you also spoke Japanese when you were a baby" His mother informed him.

_I spoke Japanese when I was a baby!? _

"Nero-chan, get dressed" His mother said, in a creepy smile and he shivered.

"What, why?" He dared to ask.

Her smile, widened knowing her son couldn't get out of this one.

"We're going to going to a party as a. FAMILY" drawing the word out and he turned to run but his mother grabbed him and held firm.

"You're not getting out of this one, Nero-chan"

The baby watched amused.

13: avoiding the Schiller family like the plague.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Come on son. There is nothing I haven't seen before"

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HAIR!?"

"Come now, after the party we'll put it back"

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

"**You will and like it**"

"...Yes mother... OW! DID YOU JUST RIP MY EAR RING OUT OF MY EARS!? THEIR BLEEDING!"

"Come on now, just put your head under the tap"

"HOLD IT! WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING!?"

Father and baby listened to Nero being 'prepared' by the only female of the house.

Cesso was dressed in a black expensive Italian suit with a darker green stripped tie and the baby was dressed in a much smaller version.

They both prayed for Nero soul.

Suddenly everywhere went quiet.

_She didn't kill him, did she?_

The next thing they know, Fia came out of the door and looked very proud with herself for her accomplishment.

"I present to you... Nero Ghost!" She proclaimed proudly and the door opened painfully slowly as Nero Ghost slid out of the room before he was standing all before them and the gaped.

Gone was the spiky familiar hair that they know too well, it was back to his natural wavy hair losing its sharpness and hair brushed aside so they could see his face. His teeth earrings that they couldn't have hoped to expect were absent and in their placed were just extremely small empty wholes. He wore an expensive white Italian suit with shoes to match and a golden tie.

"So what do you think?" Fia said, seeing their froze expressions.

_WHO THE HELL IS THIS!? _Baby and Father thought seeing a stranger in the place of the child they know.

Nero couldn't fight off the blush that surfaced on his face, he hated wearing this and it made him feel stiff and uncomfortable and what disturbed him was is was so similar to his hair style as Xavier and his mother forbid him from wearing his glasses. To hid his embarrassment, he glared but it wasn't all effected because he was as red as a tomato.

_Dam, Cute.. _Both thought. Yep this was Nero but it will take them some time to get used to.

"He looks fantastic, honey." Cesso said, leaning into his extremely beautiful wife and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, Nero looked away embarrassed, the baby on the other hand was shameless staring at the two.

"Geez, guys. Get a room" He said and his parents both blushed.

"Now then is everyone set?" Their mother asked, inspecting them all finding they looked exactly how she envisioned in her mind, she picked up the baby along with the necessary things.

"let's go, we don't want to be late!" in an all too cheerful voice for the Males of the house.

#Party Limo#

Nero stared around since it was rear for him to be in this limo since it was only used for parties and wowing people. Everything was specious and crystal clean, there was even a hot tub in the middle of the compartment to relax with a bar.

_Dam, what I wouldn't do to go to school in this _He thought but unfortunately his parents didn't trust him so he was stuck using the family Limo. The baby was looking around with a look of awe as he sat comfortable on their mother laps.

"Father?" He asked, gaining his father attention.

"Yes, son?" His father said.

"Were are we going?" Realising he had yet to ask for the details.

"We'll it's a social event. Anyone who's anybody would be there" his mother chipped in " Apparently we have important people from Japan too and all over the place. There was this one family..what were they called...Schallers...Challers...no that's not it...Schiller! The Schiller's will be there apparently they own a lot of business in Japan not to mention someone called Ray Dark" she said, not seeing how her son looked a bit pale.

"Are you okay, Son?" His father asked, seeing his son looked slightly sick.

"I suddenly don't feel well, maybe I should stay at home" he said, trying that excuse to dodge the party.

"Nonsense, I told everyone my whole family would be there. We can't have you skipping out over a slight upset stomach" his mother said, refusing to let her son go home and that began the long line of excuses Nero pulled out of his ass to avoid going.

"WERE HERE!" the driver said, those words filled him with dread and he suddenly went a shade paler.

"Are you alright, Nii-san? Do you want to carry me?" The baby asked.

_How is that related to being sick!? _He thought, seeing through the baby plot easily but when his little brother stared back with their mothers eyes he couldn't say no.

_Nii-san is just like, tou-san _Maria thought, happy to be lifted up and pressed against her toned brother chest. She made herself comfortable and enjoyed the heat, although it wasn't nearly as good as the cold though...

"Presenting, the Ghost Family" an announcer announced their arrival and people watched them enter one by one.

Their mother immediately grabbed their father when she saw her friends and went to say hello leaving the kids alone.

He sighed and want somewhere he could not be disturbed, thankful that the Schiller's haven't arrived yet or Ray Dark because he wasn't going to put up with that shady man.

"Nii-san, I'm hungry!" and he looked down, haven't forgotten about the baby in his arms and sighed and opened the bag full of baby stuff and pulled out a container full of 'special' baby food and started poured it into a baby bottle were he shook it three times before he gave it to the super happy baby who glowed and grabbed the bottle with lightening fast speed and began sucking on it with eagerness.

He just watched this with a small smile, a smile he only reserved for family. "Drink up and become strong" he said, ruffling his little brother hair and the baby beamed.

He didn't care that people were watching him with soft glassy eyes, from the wonderful sibling relationship or though many wondered why the baby was wearing a suit when it was a girl.

Unfortunately his actions also attracted unwanted attention from a certain obsessive twin pair.

"IT'S HIM!"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S HIM!"

"NO WAY! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!?"

"NERO-KUUUUUNNNNNNN"

He couldn't stop the cringe that came, from hear those two voices, he remembered that when he was 7 year old he was unfortunately nice to a set of twins that were being bullied and they became obsessed with him and wouldn't leave him alone. They even want as far as stalking him...

He shuddered wondering if he should run.

Luckily his parents came to the rescue.

"Nero! Come meet somebody!" he was only too happy to obey and scoped his little brother up in his arms before the crazy English twins could grab him.

"Coming Father" quickly leaving, and not a moment too soon because the twins just missed him and were searching for him like blood hounds.

His baby brother crawled to the top of his head and made himself comfortable, loving the highness that came with it. It was clear that on top of his head was the baby new favourite place to be in.

He approached his parents who as he got closer was talking to no other then...

Ray Dark.

Sharp eyes turned to him when he approached and he gave the biggest clearly fake smile he could pull out of his ass just to be polite.

The boy next to Ray Dark eyed him with interest.

"Mother, Father who is this?" He asked, in perfect Italian and was pleased to note that the boy could keep up and understood perfectly what he just said. No surprise that Ray Dark understood it so easily without batting an eye.

"Nero, meet Ray Dark. Ray Dark is a principal of a really good school back in Japan, he also owns some business that he brought through shares. The boy next to him is his protégée" His mother informed him and he nodded.

"My name is Jude Sharp, nice to meet you" The boy said and reached out a hand for him to shake which he was forced to take.

"Nero Ghost, at your service" He said, with a very plastic smile. _So this is one of the people that will be a pain in the ass in the future?_

It didn't take a genius to see through the forced smile and Jude put his guard up and not to mentioned a bit creped out by the baby staring at him.

"Nice to meet you Jude-san" the baby said in Japanese, the reaction of both Ray Dark and Jude were hilarious.

_The BABY is speaking Japanese! _

"Oh right, I forgot to intrude this little guy. This is my little baby brother. He was just born, not so long ago" He said, with no fake pride.

_L-Little brother? I thought it was little sister!?...so that's why the baby wearing a suit instead of a dress! _They both thought, amazed to see such a baby that has a pretty girl face but was a guy. The surrounding people were shocked to having thought the baby was a girl.

"He's got my face!" His mother chipped in, so happy for that.

_No kidding..._they all thought comparing the striking resemblance between the two.

"I don't have a name yet. Kaa-san and Tou-san said, Nii-san should name me" the baby said, and everyone realised the baby speaking Japanese wasn't an illusion.

Nero eyes widened, he never been told this! on the other he didn't like how Ray Dark was now eyeing his Japanese speaking baby brother.

"Mother, Father can I go now?" He asked, he didn't care if it was rude, he wanted to get his baby brother away from Ray Dark sights while he can.

His father must have sensed the uneasiness and followed the line of sight to see Ray Dark eyeing the baby with a certain gleam and instantly know he was one of _those _types which he wanted his son away from. "Sure son, well met up with you later"

Nero couldn't have been happier to go and disguised a run as a quick walk.

"NOW ENTERING THE SCHILLERS FAMILY"

_Well now his night was officially hell. _

As soon as heard the announcement he went to the back to get some fresh air, it seems the baby wanted some air too and loved the coldness of the night.

"Nii-san?" His baby brother said.

"Yes?"

"I don't like that man"

"I don't like him either"

They descended into silence.

"Hey Nii-san play with me" the baby gave him the poppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist.

"Fine" He said, feeling every year his age. The baby beamed and clapped his hands.

"You have to catch me!" and with that the baby began crawling as fast as he could which was ridiculous fast. He immediately went after him, but the baby was fast on its knees and he could hardly keep up, he swore his brother was part ninja or something.

People watched the scene amused, watching him try to catch the baby and failing.

It's was a good thing none of his friends were here to see this.

He didn't realise that he had come inside before he managed to finally grab the speeding baby who gave a look of disappointment.

He laughed, maybe the party wasn't so bad after all.

He relaxed too soon because in the corner of his right eye, he saw Lina Schiller not so far away from him, who was talking to some people while she putting on a fake smile to not ruin the night with her current problems.

_Dammit!_

"Nii-san, I need to go to the toilet" the baby complained, his eyes immediately drifted away. The baby in his hand was a like a reminder that he was no more a Schiller and had a new family now.

"Fine, I'll get the diapers" He said, with a small smile, the baby huffed.

"I want to use big people toilet like you and tou-san" the baby said and he looked amused.

"You're not tall enough to reach the toilet and your pee pee will go everywhere" he said, smirking clearly finding it funny that his little brother was blushing.

It was cute.

"Nii-san don't say that out loud!" The baby blushing a new shade of red.

"So you don't deny it?" Grinning at the gobsmacked baby in his arms. He then tucked his little brother under his arms and began walking to the male toilets to change the baby dippers, narrowly dodging when Lina turned around.

Luckily his back was facing her at the time.

# Men's toilets#

"Nii-san, I can do this by myself. I'm a big boy!" The baby pouted as he tried to grab the baby powder with his tiny hands.

"Talk to me again, when you at least 6 months old, baby brother" Switching back to Italian and the baby huffed but didn't protest and left him change him.

#Outside#

Baby back his head, he want back outside because he hated going to gatherings like this and the worst part is, it can last until morning and he had to get ready for the first match of National tournament that is tomorrow.

That means he had to be in top form.

To his joy someone had left a soccer ball in the back and nobody was playing with it.

The baby eyed him curiously when he picked up the ball.

"Baby brother, do you want to see something cool?" He asked and the baby nodded his head eagerly.

He also noticed that Ray Dark was watching him in the background but he didn't care. He might as well show him a small bit of what he can do to get him in his favour books when the time comes.

He kicked the ball up before he caught it with one foot, he then shoved his hands in his pockets and began flipping the ball forwards from behind and kept on doing that making sure the ball never touched the ground, all the while whistling a joyful tone.

It looked like he was riding a bicycle with no hands.

His baby brother cheered and looked at him in awe.

"That's amazing Nii-san! Can you teach me how to do that?" His brother asked, with stars in his eyes and he smiled.

"I will teach you but first you need to be tall enough to kick the ball" He teased and his little brother huffed at being called short.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Ray Dark go back inside with a certain look in his eyes.

Nero grinned darkly.

"Nii-san why are you smiling did something good happen?" His little brother was just too observant sometimes.

"You could say that" He smiled, "Now let's give you a name how about 'Sky' Ghost? Because you like being in high places too much"

His brother blushed.

"It was either that or just 'Trouble' Ghost because your nothing but trouble" grinning at the flushed look on his face. "So it's 'Sky Ghost' it is then" He then crushed down so Sky could climb on top of his head and make himself comfortable.

He got his phone and dialled Light phone number.

"Hum?" was heard from the other end it was clear he had disturbed Light sleep since they only just came back from Japan and they were adjusting to the different time zone their body were in.

"Light, what are you doing?" He asked, since he was bored.

"Nothing, just getting trying out my new school uniform. I look awesome!" Light said with childish glee. "What about you?"

"Nothing, I was just dragged to this party with all these rich people by my parent's with my little brother" He said, he wondered how long what he said will sink into Light sleeping brain.

"That's ni-LITTLE BROTHER!?" wow! a full 10 seconds. "So it's finally happened? Congrates on finally becoming a big brother! When do I get to meet the little bundle of joy?"

"Hold on" Nero gave the phone to the baby.

"Are you Light, that Nii-san keeps talking about? My name is Sky, nice to meet you." Said in Japanese.

"...CUTE! HOW IS THIS VOICE SO CUTE!? DAM MY LIFE IS COMPLETE-" cue ending the call by Nero.

"Nii-san, that wasn't very nice" His little brother scolded, he shrugged.

"Are you going to cheer for your big brother tomorrow, at the match?" He asked, still in Italian.

"Nii-san do you even need to ask? I'll watch you kick the other team butt" Sky pumped his little fist in the air.

He smiled. "That's my baby brother"

It seems like their brotherly bonding was cut short because their father called them back in, apparently for awards for the 'Night' or some other rubbish.

#Inside#

He sat next to his parents with his baby brother on his father laps. His parents sat at the back which he was grateful for since the Schiller's were two rows in front of them.

Butlers serving food and drinks came by as some of the guests mingled with one another while he sat down, texting Ryuu back on forth on how to pull the blanket under the Man behind Xavier death feet and were brainstorming ideas.

Suddenly a middle aged women came on stage, wearing a dress that looked like it should belong to a mermaid since she could barely walk in it and was shuffling on stage.

"Attention everyone" The women said, gaining everyone attention. "We are now going to give out awards on tonight."

He was right!

_God shoot me now! _He begged, he did not want to be here and would rather be at home, relaxing by the pool or something.

"The first is the most social guest" There was drum role in the background.

"... Yolanda Copeland" People were forced to clap, the man may be the most sociable person here but he was no means nice and people wished he didn't talk to them.

Apparently the man was a famous actor that was very popular in Asian, something he had no interest in looking into. The man walked on stage obviously beaming about his prize while other rolled his eyes, the man clearly needed to lose some weight, he was about 200 pounds +!

"Wow, he may have won the award but what a fatty" He heard a voice say next to him and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was.

The king of hell in all his glory.

"MANAGER!?" managing to keep his voice low enough for nobody to hear. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well. This is a social event and that means, I can collect quite a few important phone numbers" Lucifer said, like it was the stupidest question in the world. "And besides, I'm here to help keep a distance between you and them" He pointed the Schiller's, he raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't feel the connection? The strong pull to them? Their your previous life family" Lucifer said, bluntly "Past and Present lives are kept separate for a reason. It could have untold problems if you got involved with them and just be thankful that you don't remember anything from your old life because than you'll have to make sure you keep your distance from them, the effects with be a hundred times worse"

Nero was silent, so there really was no hope of him reaching out to a bit of his past life...

"Lucifer! When did you get here?" His father asked, recognise his son manager also his 'Guys Night' partner.

"Well, just now. I'm here doing y job so that your son can prosper" Lucifer said which began a long chat between the two of them while the names were being sorted out.

"Now for the best looking teenage boy, tonight..." He zoned her out, thinking this was ignore worthy.

"NERO GHOST!"

_SHIT!_

He froze, as everyone started looking for 'Nero Ghost'

"Get up there son and claim your prize." His mother said, with a 'get up there or else'. He gulped, but luckily Lucifer came to the rescue.

The woman blushed at the good-looking Flame Haired man. "My name is Lucifer, I am Nero Ghost manager. If you wish to give him something, it would have to go through me" flashing a dazzling smile and watching the woman melt.

"O-okay" Lucifer took the award and walked off the stage with such grace that people couldn't help but stare.

He mouthed a thank you to his manager who walked out.

"R-right onto the next award" The women cursed the stutter in her voice.

This was how the rest of the night want and they all went away with several awards for the most stupid things.

He got an award for the 'Hottest Teenage boy', 'The most anti-social', 'tallest-boy-for-his-age' and the most 'outdoor type' which was stupid.

His parents were proud of him and beamed even his baby brother got an award for 'Child-to-most-likely-become-a-famous-model'.

It looks like he dodged the Schiller today.

He had never felt so tired in his life!

When his parents said, goodbye to their friends they got back to the limo like everybody else leaving in theirs.

Their parents smiled, seeing their two children asleep next to each other and kissed them both of them on the head.

"Were not doing bad for parent's are we?" Cesso said, "And I seemed to recall you weren't so sure about having children but look at the two fine children we've managed to produce'

Fia blushed, remembering how she was so against having a baby when they got a married but now she couldn't think a life without her two boys. "Yes, we do make pretty good parents" kissing Cesso on the mouth and both of them began battling for dominance in a deep kiss.

They broke apart.

"I still love you"

"I love you two"

"How about trying for child number 3" Cesso teased, getting a playful whack on the head from his wife.

"So that's a no"

#Scene Change#

Nero woke up, finding something warm pressed against his chest and he looked down to see his baby brother Sky staring back at him with cute innocent eyes.

_How did he get in here? _He couldn't help but wonder.

"Nii-san, today kick butt and become a step closer to Number One in the country!" The baby beamed and he couldn't help but smile as his brother energy even though he was not a morning person.

"Yeah, I will"

Done!

So now it's time for the first round of the National tournament! What will happen? and what will happen now that Ghost is going into year 2 of his school year? What kind of crazy things await him and will he get through it with killing anybody? Find out in next chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

GHOST

Here is chapter is chapter 14.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

14: First Match of National Tournament!

Nero Ghost was currently trying to find where his team was!

_Dammit! Why are the stadiums so far from each other!? _He thought in annoyance as he went from one stadium to another in blazing 5 degrees heat and wearing nothing but an the attention seeking Athena Pink and yellow Jacket that thankfully was long enough to hide the bright green shorts underneath.

Because he woke up so late from the party last night, he missed the School bus so he had to take the Family limo which dropped him off at the stadium, gaining a lot more attention then he would have liked and was trying to locate which stadium he was suppose to be in!

It was bad enough he didn't have time to fix his hair back to the way it was and was stuck with the same hair as yesterday, he thanked god he remembered to wear his glasses however it did nothing to stop a small part of the female population from following him around.

Why did he have to inherit both of his parents good looks?!

He sighed, for the hundred time today and decided to change method and turned to the group of girls behind him, who blushed.

He pulled the biggest fake gentleman out of his ass and said, "Do you lovely ladies know were Athena Academy is playing?" in the most charming voice he could muster under the effects of puberty.

One of them pointed a shaky hand and said in equally shaky voice. "T-t-he P-pla-ying I-n S-stadium B-1"

He flashed a blinding smile. "Thank you" before turning so they wouldn't see him drop the fake smile and followed the signs until he came to Stadium B-1.

#Stadium B-1#

"Were is Ghost? The match started 10 minutes ago!" The coach said, annoyed that his star player hadn't turned up yet even though he had sent texts to each of his players and had flooded Ghost email box with over 50 messages telling him not to be late.

Although, Athena Academy was currently leading by 1-0. He wasn't satisfied because there was no excitement from the crowd and know that even if they win this match, it would be one of the forgotten matches of the tournament.

Ghost was the one to rally the crowd up and make the match memorable for everyone.

Not the dead land the Stadium was in, even the Camera men and the news reporters looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here instead covering this match.

"Coach!" He turned his head to the voice having recognise the voice anywhere and was about to deliver a big tell-off to the person that owns the voice when his eyes bulged when he took in the full picture.

Ghost didn't even look like Ghost, he wouldn't have even recognise him if he didn't have his signature glasses and white hair and eyes with the Athena Jacket.

What really almost gave him a heart attack was the hoards of girls running behind his star player and seemed to been drawn here by him.

Even the Crowd was looking at this with wide eyes and would defiantly remember this match as the match that had that one player bring in herds of girls, instead of the skills shown.

Camera and the reports started flashing and writing things down.

_This was more like it!_

"GHOST, WHAT'S WITH THE GIRLS!?" He couldn't help but say, Ghost turned around and seemed quiet shocked to see so many.

"I don't know Coach, I swore there was only 15 following me before" Ghost said, not caring about the current situation.

"Never mind! Warm up because you're going in, in 10 minutes!" The coach said and he immediately started to run up and down the side-lines doing stretches while the female that he attracted, sat in the stands.

"Hey who is that?" One person asked, since many have been wondering this for a while.

Someone actually had the courtesy to look through the players playing in today match and eyes found the name 'Athena Academy' and looked even further until they came across a picture of a boy with white hair.

"Holy Jesus!" Someone exclaimed, gaining the people around him. "It says here that his name is Nero Ghost. Yes it's _her _son! Meaning he's Fia son. The son of the two time winning female soccer champion in the Italy. Dam! If he's anything like his Mother, things are about to get ridiculous!" getting startled looks from the information and many were now eyeing the boy with a great amount of interest.

Ghost on the other hand was quite shocked to find out, his Mother had been a soccer player and one of the best in the country. He was following in his mother footsteps without even knowing it!

"PLAYER CHANGE, MARCO ERANIO with NERO GHOST!" The referee shouted.

The boy Marco didn't look at all pleased to get off the pitch but since the coach was replacing him with Ghost he was okay with it and decided to take one for the team.

He waited on the side-lines and until Marco fully got the pitch and looked at where he was suppose to be stationed while the opponent team were eying him with sneers on their face. He could literally seen their thought after his display and know they were thinking about embarrassing him in front of the girls and putting him in his place.

He wanted to roll his eyes, the humans were so easy to read..

"THE MATCH BETWEEN ATHENA BLADERS AND MARY GOLD ACDEMEY RESUMES!"

The whistle was blown and the opponent like predicted went straight for him, determined to show him up. He really was tempted to just leave the game right now because this was just sad.

He yawned, getting the opponent more irritated then they were before and kicked the ball at him, thinking it would go through his legs.

They were wrong.

Seeing straight through this easily, he caught the ball with his right foot enjoying the shocked expression on his opponent face and when three defenders were coming to get the ball and trapped him from all sides.

He didn't panic and was unusually calm.

"What are you going to do pretty boy?" one of them snared and he resisted the urge to say, 'aren't you fat? piggy?'

"We've got you surrounded! There is nowhere to run to" another said.

He looked behind him to see if he could pass to a team mate but all of them were marked really well so he just shrugged and kicked the ball aiming for the player in front of him chest.

The player in front of him let out a yelp of alarm and his body, just like he had planned curved in and instead of the ball bouncing off it. It used the curved chest at a ramp to lunch itself in the air.

While his markers were distracted, he used the player behind him, right shoulder as a stepping stone to lunch himself forwards while facing backwards and flipping over the front marker.

Successful breaking free all the three markers who just gapped dummy in shock.

"Holy smokes!" someone exclaimed seeing the ridiculous move that was just displayed.

The girls that followed him in let out high pitch squeals of joy. That not only was he good looking but he was also talent athlete.

The totally package.

The camera's and journalists stopped what they were doing in shock for a second before like someone changed a dyeing battery, they started again with never before energy as they wanted to capture the move the best way they could.

Fia through her disguise looked at her son in pride. She turned to her disguise husband with a smug look while he rolled his eyes. "What do you think about your Nii-san?" she leaned in to ask her disguised son who was watching the match with awe.

"Nii-san is awesome! someday I want to be like Nii-san!" Sky said, with childish excitement causing both parent's to laugh at their little boys antics.

Sky was happy to wear the blond wig and blue contacts since his features were very recognisable and wore some light blue jeans and a black T-shirt with trainers all item's not exceed a certain amount since his normal clothes were much too expensive looking and would attract attention.

Fia looked smug at the answer and turned to her husband with a look that said it all.

"Sky is still very young, you don't know if he could follow in his old man's footsteps. You don't know, Basketball maybe his calling" Cesso said, refusing to think that both his son will become soccer players.

Sky looked his father in surprise. "tou-san, you were a Basketball player?"

#Back to the match#

Ghost almost let out a laugh, having more than 4 players after him and he was dodging them all so easily, he really wondered how his opponent became the best locally in their part of Italy when it was obvious they lacked anything special.

The people watching the match swore this was a game of cat and mouse instead of a soccer game seeing how easily he was dodging and seemed to be playing with them.

"Ghost over here!" someone shouted and he looked in front of him and saw Carlo not that far from the goal with nobody marking him and shrugged and back passed it to him who didn't show his surprise and bolt forward.

He was right behind him, having easily shaking of his two markers who wondering how the hell he was so fast and were trying to catch their breaths.

The opponent goal keeper braced himself from anything as he saw two players coming.

Carlo soared into the air and wind formed from behind, electricity came out of the ball and he got close to it and kicked it.

"**GOD WIND!"**

It seems the Goal Keeper did have a special move and produce an rock fist along with a solid rock wall behind him.

"**ROCK ULTIMATE DEFENSE**!"

There was a flash of surprise that appeared on Carlo face, he know his 'GOD WIND' would be stopped if it didn't get a boost.

Luckily for him, Ghost was more than happy to help with the problem and shot after the ball so quickly that people couldn't see his feet.

When he got close enough to touch the ball, he increased the ball rotation by going over and under it at a rapid pace to the point where the ball looked like a white and red tornado.

The goal keeper eyes widened in shock.

_oh shit!_

When the ball hit him, it was like nothing he had ever experience before and he was battling hard to keep the ball away from the goal but he know this ball would get in. It was just not possible to defend against something with this much power for someone of his skill level so in the last second to avoid getting his arms injured stepped to one side to avoid it inflicted damage to them.

The whistle blow, to signify the point after the reefer snapped out of shocked, to award them with a point.

"Did you get what just happened right now?" one of the reporters asked, getting a nod from his camera man and he smiled in relief.

Carlo was more than a little shocked, _Ghost had helped him!?_

Was the world coming to an end or something? As he stared at his team mate in disbelief.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I had to help, if I didn't .Your weak move would have never gotten through" Ghost said, coldly and Carlo not trusting his voice just nodded and want back to his position.

Ghost on the other hand, know something was missing but what was it...

He turned to the opponents who were now eyeing him with fear in their eyes.

_oh yes, fear._

It seems they realised he wasn't just like one of those pretty boys and actually had the power to do the hell he wants.

In the corner of his left eye, he saw his baby brother although disguised he know it was him. Nobody could pull of such an expression that Sky could.

His baby brother was sitting comfortable on his mothers laps and was one of the loudness to cheer for him amongst the girls who seemed to have made it a challenge to see who could cheer for him the loudest.

Sky was cheering and glaring at the group of girls at the same time.

His parents were looking amused at what was going on even he was greatly amused on what was going on and small smile crossed his lips until he felt stares on him and he quickly wiped it off when he saw his team mates were staring at him like he grown two heads.

He glared at them and went to his position.

"Did anyone else see Ghost just smile?" asked David to seemly no one.

Nobody said anything because the same person was within hearing distance and was currently extruding an aura that made them stiffen in fear.

"POINT! 2-0. IT IS MARY GOLD ACDEMEY BALL!" the reefer announced to the team who didn't look so eager to play the game anymore but of course there had to be a someone who hadn't got how truly bad the situation was yet for them.

The whistle blow and this time they made it their mission to avoid him at all cost by running down the side-lines which he found cute.

_did they think they could escape from him?_

He entered his pocket dimension and before everyone eyes, he disappeared into thin air and many were looking around frantically to where he had gone.

His team mates since they were used to it didn't bat and eye and know he was approaching the ball and they were right.

He suddenly showed next to a very scared looking player that currently had the ball, with his body he pressure the player off the pitch without even touch it.

The whistle blow "BALL TO ATHENA BLADERS!"

Ghost wasn't impressed with how quickly the opponent was falling apart as they all seemed to have ganged up the player he forced to go out.

Takashi was the one to approach the ball and picked it up. _Ghost is not the only one who has moves.. _

He throw it in the opponent territory and they called him an idiot. He suddenly bolted after the ball ducking behind everyone and jumped in the air to catch it.

"HOLY SMOKES! HOW DID HE GET HERE!?" one the opponent exclaimed and Takashi ignored him and then began to jump on the opponent heads and use the them like stepping stones.

Gaining laughter from the crowd and looks of awe until he got to save ground. He shot Ghost a smug look who just raised an eyebrow.

Roberto appeared by Takashi side and they ran together, they would pass to each other whenever they came across an opponent.

Nobody could stop them.

When they got close to the goal, they decided to do a duo move.

They both kicked the ball, infusing it with Dark Matter where it went up to the sky and expended by a 100 before they got up there and it suddenly sunk into itself producing something like a black hole but with space and it's stars. They clamped down on it and shot it towards the goal.

"**COSMIC BLAST**"

The goal keeper eyes widened and wasn't fast enough it pull up a proper defence and it smashed through easily.

The whistle blow to signal a point.

The goal keeper suddenly couldn't feel his hands and took his gloves off and winced at the many burses both hands were sporting it seems taking on both shots were simply too much for his hands to cope and know he would be useless if he stayed on.

The other team coach gritted his teeth while Athena couch looked smug as hell and was currently not bother to hide the smirk.

"PLAYER CHANGE!"

The goal keeper was pulled off the pitch and was replaced with someone much larger and Ghost eyed him with interest wondering how long this human can last with him on the field.

The boy was shaking! It was clear this was the first time, he had ever been in a match and a match in the national tournament no less.

He waited for the whistle to blow to start his fun.

It blown and the opponent back passed for once in this whole match, now smart enough to realise they couldn't get through him or around him and were now trying to lure him in and trap him were the could move up the field freely.

It would have worked if not for the fact he could read mind's and has over 160 in the IQ department and didn't move.

The opponent looked like they weren't sure what to do since they were sure he would be lured in. In their uncertainty, Takashi took the ball and started running towards the goal along with three of his team mates while he kept close behind encase they need extra power which he high doubted.

Takashi approached the goal and kicked it so it curved towards him and kicked the air a diagonal line and they watched the two kicks became a cross and pushed the ball towards the goal.

"**CROSS DRIVE!**"

Despite how terrified the Goal Keeper looked at that moment, he stood firm and formed a giant hammer and made it come down on the ball.

"**HAMMER WRATH!**"

It was really to be expected that the shot would go through because Takashi had way more experience with his own move than the goal keeper and it blasted apart the hammer and into the net.

The goal Keeper grabbed both of his hands in pain and looked down to see similar blisters on his hands like his processor.

There was no way he could carry on and since they were out of people, the opposing couch team had to do something he thought he would never have to do.

"MARY GOLD ACDEMEY HAS FORFEITED THE MATCH! ATHENA BLADERS WIN BY DEFUALT!" The reefer announced shocking everyone.

Next thing everyone registered was the sound of screaming now 'Fan Girls'.

"GHOST-SAN WE NOW YOU COULD DO IT!" Shouted the newest addition to his Fan Girls and he cringed.

His father was given his son looks of pity since he know what he was going through even now when he was married and it was public knowledge. Women still throw themselves at him in the hope he would take them on as wife number two or a secret mistress.

Women should really get it into their heads.

There was no way he was cheating on his wife! For one thing, she would kill him if she found out and nobody would find his body.

Another, he loved his family that he built up too much to do something like that, that would threaten to destroy his family from inside out and also the press would have a field day if they found out he was cheating on his wife.

He shivered, he could already see the headlines now.

Athena and Mary Gold lined up next to each other and shook hands.

Well he didn't and the person opposite him couldn't have looked more relieved.

They walked back to their changing rooms to change and he couldn't have been more happier to get rid of the clothes that were forced onto his body.

Gone was the hideous uniform, in its place was a white causal slim fit, polo shirt that showed a bit of his chest and black baggy jeans with white trainers.

Courtesy of his mother fashion designer.

The moment he came out of the changing rooms was the moment he know he would be flocked by reporters and fan girls.

He was right.

"Mr Ghost, how well do you think you did in today match?"

"Was your mother the reason you went into soccer?"

"Please a word"

"What are your thoughts on your opponent forfeiting the match because they didn't have any more players to spear?"

Someone grabbed his butt and was touching his chest even pulling his hair.

"Hold on" someone called out and they all turned around to face, a man with red fiery hair in a very expensive looking business suit.

Never before had he been glad to see the king of hell.

"And who are you?" One of the reporters asked.

Lucifer gave a unnerving stare back and that person shrunk under the gaze. "If you must know, Nero Ghost is my client, making me his manager"

Reporters started to scribing things down.

"All questions that you have will be answered by me and my client if he wishes" Ghost gave him a thankful look before he escaped when nobody was looking.

He ran outside the stadium and was surprised to see his family waiting for him without their disguises on.

It was no wonder there was a large crowd of people wanting to get autographs and shake their hand. Even the baby was signing photo's that were released to the public and looked to be absolutely loving the attention judging by the bright gummy smile that had the female portion swooning on how cute he was.

He pushed through the crowd of people and many people gave him irritated looks before they realised who it was aimed at and let out a yelp of surprise.

He finally got the front of the line.

"Mother, Father. We don't you have you disguises on?" He asked, tired of pushing through hundreds of people.

His father smiled. "Well, we did have our disguise but someone accidently bump into us and my wig fall off, showing who I truly am and this was the result" he said.

Ghost sweat dropped. "So are you we going?" he asked, ignoring the looks of disappointment and desperateness from the people that have yet to touch his parents.

"Sure" His mother want to call the family limo to come pick them up. "Folks our ride will be here in 5 minutes so until then, we carry on." she smiled and no sooner had the words left her mouth, he found a line had formed and shockingly enough, some people had come to him on today's match which included many girls.

"5 euro's for a autograph! 10 euro's for a picture and 15 euro's for a hug!" Lucifer said, coming out of nowhere and shouted.

Before he even know what was happing people began handing Lucifer money and were taking turns in touching him and he was signing autographs left and right.

#5 minutes later#

He swore his hand was going to fall off and he felt violated because some of the girls that paid for a hug did something _extra _and so shamelessly too.

Thankful the family limo had just pulled up and he couldn't have been happier to be pulled from the group but unfortunately some were reluctant to let go and he found himself struggling against a force that didn't want him to leave.

It was a shame, he couldn't use his titian strength because one person shaking of a hundred or so people was bound to raise alarm bells.

Luckily strong arms, grabbed him and he realised it was his father who was pulling him and quickly shut the door as soon as his son was safely inside.

"DRIVE!" The driver didn't need any more prompting started driving, shaking off the people who had pressed themselves against the windows and even on the limo.

Luckily nobody was hurt.

When they were a good mile away, they allowed themselves to breath.

_Was this what my parents go through every single day!? _It was nothing short of a miracle that his parents came back on time in one piece.

Sky laughed, having enjoyed it since he got lots of hugs from strangers and some even gave him candy.

"Nero-chan, good work on today match" his mother said with a smile and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"So mother, you were a soccer player? How come I never heard of this?" He asked.

His mother laughed. "You never asked" and he frowned at the answer.

"I was a basketball player, bet you didn't know about that" His father said, trying to impress his son.

His son looked him "Well it doesn't surprise me. You pretty tall and would be great in basketball" he said.

His father became depressed and he sweat dropped while his mother tried to comfort her sulking husband.

"Nii-san, you were awesome!" Sky exclaimed, suddenly appearing on his lap when he finished the candy.

He smiled. "Well your Nii-san can get even awesome"

"Really?" Sky said, in awe and he laughed at the looked curiosity.

Both, unaware of the smiles that were on both their parents faces as they saw how quickly the two boys bounded in such a short time.

Suddenly he remembered something and he went searching in his pockets until he found a long strip of paper and handed it to his curious father.

"What is this?" His father asked, while opening it.

"The bill from Japan" He said, lazily.

His father eyes went down to the large figures at the bottom of the paper.

**14409 Yen+ 50,000 yen per year for Chief.**

It seems the shock was too much for him and his eyes rolled to the back of his mind.

"Nii-san, your evil" Sky said, seeing the sadistic gleam in his Nii-san eyes.

_I Know and...I love it._

And Cut!

Well next chapter, Ghost would finally be back at school just what awaits him on the first day of school? One thing for sure he won't be very happy with it! New year comes with new problems!


	15. Chapter 15

15: First day of a new school Year.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan

Enjoy!

"_Hey! Wait a minute! You can't just barge in here when the Principle is a having a meeting!"_

"Don't I look like I care, Woman" The shear coldness coming of the voice sent a shiver down all of their spines.

The next thing, everyone know. The door was swung open with a lot of force enough to make a little dent in the wall.

All eyes landed on Nero Ghost in a white criss-cross shirt and navy blue tie. The standard uniform for second years and hair back to normal and he looked quite pissed.

The Principle seeing this know instantly that boy wouldn't leave if he asked him to so he said to his guest. "I'm so sorry for the interruption, we'll have to schedule this meeting for another time" smiling politely and ignoring the shouts of protest from his guest who were ushered out.

He made himself comfortable behind his desk while serving as protection against the boy who was currently glaring daggers at him.

He refused to show he was intimated.

"Why don't you sit down and have some candy?" He asked, with a smile.

"I don't know why you offer them when I'll never take them" Ghost said coldly, while sitting down opposite him.

"Well, I couldn't try" He said, putting away the candy. "So what brings you to my office Mr Ghost?" getting down to why on earth this teenager just interrupt an important meeting.

Ghost sneered. "I would like to know, why my baby brother is wearing a Athena Pre-school uniform! He's not even ONE years old! He can't even walk yet!" He spat out.

The principle just kept on smiling. "Well even though he is very young and is nowhere near the age of going to school, he was immediately admitted to our Pre-school section because your baby brother is a genius baby who can speak Japanese fluently. That alone is enough to get him accept to the Pre-school section besides it can't be undone your father signed the slip to allow his son to go to school" He said as Ghost was currently cursing his father in several different languages.

"So there is absolutely no way for me to get my little brother out? He shouldn't even be in school learning! He should do things that a normal baby should" and the President inwardly stared wondering where this caring big brother came from that was currently sitting in Nero Ghost seat.

"If your that worried about him, you can check in on him whenever you have a free period, it's not that far away" He said, sounding amused when he saw Ghost cheeks lit up from embarrassment.

Ghost was certainly full of surprises today.

"From the look on your face, I can tell that is not the only complaint that you wish to speak?" He said.

Ghost suddenly narrowed his eyes. "What's this about me giving tours to first years and helping them get around the school?" He said, clearly not liking the idea of babysitting the first years.

"Well it quite simply really. The top students in the previous school year will be chosen to guide the newcomers around the school since it is quite large and it would look bad if they were late for their lessons." He said, smiling and Ghost suppressed a shudder.

"Do I have a choice?" Ghost said, giving him a long hard stare.

"Nope. If you don't do it, well immediately call home" Smiling knowing he got Ghost corned.

"Drat! Great this day is just full of surprises" Voice dripping with sarcasm as Ghost kicked the door open and walked out with his hands in his pockets.

When the door shut, he allowed himself to breath.

_Dam the boy is scary _He thought, getting a glass and a bottle of his favourite Non-alcoholic drink called 'Haven' and pouring it into the glass.

He felt something off with the room and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was until he stood up and notice he felt much lighter then when he sat down.

His hands scanning his whole body to pinpoint what was missing until his right touched the top of his wallet. When he dragged it out, he was shocked to find it was much littler then it was before.

_He didn't..._a feeling of dread washed over him as he carefully opened his wallet and recoiled in shock that it was only half full.

_When did he?_

#Scene Change#

Ghost got out the cash, he stole from the Principle and pocketed it in his wallet, hiding the tug on his lips before he realised where he had to go and almost turned around and walked home.

He went into a big white room and eyes scanned the place until they landed on table surrounded by a small group that were the same uniform as him, girls version and guys.

He approached the table with a bored look and took the name tag that had his name written on it.

_Hello my name is:_

_NERO GHOST_

_Feel free to ask any question._

He rolled his eyes at the greeting on the name tag and took a clip board with a stack of papers to fill on them and sat down, completely laid back while putting up a wall between the others and him.

"Nero, how was your summer?"

The room temperature dropped and many shiver at the freezing cold temperature. An unreadable expression passed through his face as he turned around to face the person who dare call him by his face name and wasn't family.

His eyes landed on average height girl with short pink hair curled, blue big eyes and plump lips, the top of her shirt was open showing some cleavage and the top of quite large breasts. She wore the same uniform as him expect for instead of pants she wore a navy blue crossed skirt.

He could easily see any guy swooning over her but all he saw was an annoying bitch.

"Hey isn't that Cristina from class S9."

"What's she doing talking to someone like him?"

"Dammit she's has her eyes on him because he's smart and good-looking"

He showed no signs of taking in the information as he eyed the human girl in front of him. "What did you just call me" He said, in a cold steel voice that sent a shiver down everyone spine while Cristina didn't look effected.

_How interesting._

"What are you deaf? I called you Nero because that's you name. I think it's stupid that people call you by your last name. Like their scared of you or something" She said, putting on finger on his chest.

_That's because we ARE afraid of him!_

He rose an eyebrow. "And who are you?" He asked, look her over up and down.

Cristina smiled and did a twirl. "Glad you asked! My name is Christina Rita, a second year and the head of the sports division on the female side. Nice to meet you" She said, putting her hand out for him to shake which he did much to the shock of everybody.

Cristina almost let out a yelp of pain when she felt her hand being crushed. "My name is Nero Ghost but I prefer if you not make that mistake again and call me my first name"

_What's with this guy grip, it feels like my bones are being crushed _Luckily he released her and she shook her hand to get rid of some of the pain. "Quiet a strong grip you got there" She said, jokingly.

Ghost wasn't smiling.

Luckily before the atmosphere could get awkward, the teacher came in followed by 30 new first years.

They told to get into their seat, when they crossed each other, he whispered.

"I'll let it slid just this once but If you call me that again. Girl or Not. I will end you"

A flash of fear crossed Cristina as she finally know why people were scared of him. By the tone of voice, she could tell he was completely serious and she had no problems imagining him carrying out that threat.

She sat down looking several shades paler.

The teacher was looking between the two groups wondering what happened in the room.

"Now then, these people here in front of you are your guides for today. Feel free to ask any questions you may have. Would you like to introduce yourselves one by one?" The teacher asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

So they introduce themselves one by one to the nervous first years while trying to smooth their nerves.

Than it was his turn and the teacher actually considered if they should skip his introduction but it was too late.

The girls among the first years were looking at him with interest in their eyes and some even had faint blushes.

Ghost breathed in.

"My name is Ghost, call me by my first name and I will end you"

The whole room was silenced.

" The last place I want to be is here and I want to get this done as soon as possible. If you have any questions, don't ask me. I don't care if it's even to go toilet. Don't ask me"

The first years automatically turned the one teacher in the room who was sweating under the attention.

" You may think your hot stuff because you managed to get into this school. Let me tell you now if you enter with that kind of attitude. This school would eat you alive." before he sat back down.

The room was deafly silent as Ghost words hung in the air like toxin.

It was kind of hard for the next person to introduce themselves because of the atmosphere but they somehow managed to do it and they all given 5-6 students to take around on a tour.

He stared down his students and they shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

_This might actual for fun. _He thought, thinking of ways to scare them.

Each group left one after another and his group was last.

He wondered what to show them first and decided to start at the bottom of the social leader.

He went to a classroom, that he know would be full of nerds and opened it up to find there was a class going on in there but he didn't care and peered in.

He turned to his group and said, loudly "Were going to start at the very bottom or what I like to call the 'Rejects' and 'Losers'. May you pray that you do not end up like these people."

Knowing how his words were effecting the people inside and closed the door before a chair could be thrown at him.

"Onto the next class" He said, turning to class that was silently higher than them. "This class is what is classed as 'Normal' note the average looks and little attraction you feel to them." and closed the door before he could be kicked in the back.

"On to the changing rooms and facilities" He said and he watched the awe that crossed their faces when they entered the sports area. "Because this school is also composed of talented Jocks, the facilities we have needs to be latest on the market to help each person grow in ability and sometimes talent scouts come and see if they could get a new soccer player or some other high paying sport related job." He could already see some had got into the school because of athletic ability not because of their brains.

"The Jocks can be seen a lot of the time around this area. I'll let you explore this place while I eat my launch. Be sure to come back in 20 minutes time" He said, while noting several sweat drops and they all exchanged uncertain looks before they want off exploring the area.

He went to his locker and got out his launch bag and was pleased to see it was a chicken Tikka Wrap with Tomato slices inside and a box full of sushi.

Thank you, Japanese Chief.

He went outside and sat on a nearby bench but decided against it and thought about visiting his baby brother in the Pre-school section.

He watched as the corridor he walked down was full of numbers and facts and even some very good artwork. It didn't even feel like a normal Pre-school.

_Now where is my little brother _He reached out his senses to feel around and tugged at the familiar Non-human string and followed it until he came to a steal door and it opened up and he scanned around a completely crystallised room and saw several 2 year old and 4 year olds trying to make a stuff teddy bear float in the air using two beams and a highly advance machine.

His eyes landed on a familiar small frame in Athena Pre-school uniform which was black shorts and golden tie with a green criss-cross shirt.

His little brother was surrounded by girls who seemed to be bothering him.

"Are you really a boy?"

"Let's see your winky"

"You're so pretty!"

"This shade of lipstick would look great on you"

With each question his little brother was turning slightly more redder and he had heard enough and walked towards his brother were he scooped him up.

#Sky PV#

_Dammit, these girls won't leave me alone! _Sky thought in annoyance, every since he was introduce to the class, a group of girls won't stop pestering him on his looks.

Like the 2 years they were, they were extremely curious about his gender and wanted to see what was under his shorts. Maria had always wanted to be popular but she didn't want this kind of attention!

Can't they just accept that she was male like she had accepted a long time ago and leave her alone!

Suddenly two strong arms picked her up and she squealed at the familiar arms around her waist.

Nii-san!

#Normal#

The girls that were around Sky looked in shock at the giant boy that suddenly grabbed Sky and took a step back in fear.

"Nii-san!" Sky hugged Ghost.

_Nii-san!? _They all thought, cold eyes glanced down at them before they went back to Sky and they softened.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class!" Sky scolded him and he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Well actually I have the task of showing around first years. I have 15 minutes to kill so I decided to come here and hang out with my little bro" He said, with a cheeky grin before he remembered his launch bag and put down while the toddlers around him eyed it curiously.

He took out his wrap which must look huge to them and sat down. He made a show of eating it and watched his little brother eye it with unfairness.

"I would give you some but you won't be able to handle it until your teeth come" He smirk and his baby brother huffed.

"Then Nii-san give me the baby food!" Sky said, hungry and his older brother wasn't helping the matter at all by eating in front of him.

"Sure, were is the bag" Ghost looking around the crystal white room.

Sky pointed a small finger at a small button on the wall and he pressed it and watched in amazement as name tags appeared out of the wall and he walked around until he got the name 'Sky Ghost' and it flashed red before it opened up and he saw a bag and know it had the baby food inside it.

Sky mouth water as the blessed milk came towards him and his Nii-san prepared it while the toddlers were watching all this happen with envy. He took the bottle and it was pure bliss. He eagerly sucked on it like a child on sugar which he was.

"Hey slow down, you're going to choke" Ghost said in a amusement as he took a bite out of his wrap and thanked god for the heavenly taste. He rubbed his little brother hair affectingly a he sat down beside him.

The other toddlers were watching their interaction with envy and wished they had launch with their parents or older sibling too.

Sky seeing the looks on everyone faces and looked around in the bag for anything safe for human consummation and got out a stack of sweets.

"Here" He said with a smile to a small three year old with buns in her hair. She looked surprised before she smiled and took one. Sky want to every person and gave them each a packet of sweets soon the whole class was much on the sweets and it was really no surprise that Sky had just become the most popular kid in the class.

Ghost watched all this with a raised eyebrow and know he shouldn't say anything and just let him brother be himself while he still can so it would last longer. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to Sky when he turns 6 year old.

_Maybe he won't change all that much?_ He wondered, wondering how big of a personality change he would expect from Sky who would finish his 'acceptance' in officially being recognised as a proper member of the family.

His back still stung from the scars and heart break he experienced during those 2 months of Hell that were still so fresh in his mind.

He barely registered Sky crawling up his back and sitting on top of his head, with a look that clearly said 'I'm the king of the world' which the other children looked at him in awe.

He wanted to roll his eyes and his eyes landed on the only watch in the room which was a digital screen and know his time was up.

He wasn't happy about it.

He sighed and grabbed his little brother off his head knowing Sky was pouting. "Sorry, I have to go. If I don't, I wouldn't hear the end of it from the principle after I stole some of his money from his wallet" He said, giving his baby brother an apologetic look.

"Fine, but visit me tomorrow" Sky said, with cheeks full of candy.

He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course, little bro" He kissed him on the head before he left the room.

"You know Sky, your older brother is kinda cool" One of the kids said and Sky puffed up his chest in pride.

"Of course, Nii-san is the coolest! He goes to Big people school!"

Getting looks of awe from the rest of the class.

#With Ghost#

"Stupid principle, stupid first years"

He just arrived at where he said, they should meet up and he didn't count to see if everyone was there and just continued on the tour.

"On the left, is the cafeteria. There are a range of different foods served here cooked by top chiefs so that nobody complains. They can cook anything you want just make a request to them for a small fee of course" He said, walking past the field of students who were eyeing what was going with curiosity.

He walked out and went to the dorms or the 'little houses' he liked to call it and picked a random room and barged in. "This room is in the Dorms were students who wish to stay in school stay of course they have to pay a small fee. The school has to make money after all." He said, ignoring the stutter of the people who lived there and began to show the group everything before he left the room.

"And that concludes our tour." He said, knowing there was still loads more but he couldn't be bothered. "So all take one of these questionnaires and copy down the answers on this sheet."

They all sweat dropped and did what he told them too and 10 minutes later they were done. "Just follow the signs if you get lost and ask other students who aren't me" He said, he then them back to the room. Where he was dismissed and he could go about his day.

He kicked the door open to his classroom, nobody dared say anything because they could tell he was having a bad day.

He sat down in his usual seat.

"Now class, Nero Ghost will be our main Male lead in our music video"

_Music video!?_

And cut!

Next chapter will be his birthday and exactly what kind of Chaos will he get up to with his old gang while his father is trying to make sure the house doesn't get destroyed while he's at work. Review/Fav and Follow.


	16. Chapter 16

Ghost

Enjoy!

I do not own Attack on Titian or Inazuma Eleven

16- Becoming a Teen.

"Again, Hunter!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

Hunter previously known as Taiyou Amemiya, age 2 years old lunged at his master with a sword that weighed twice his weight.

Ghost sighed as he saw many opening in the boys defence and stepped to the side and when the Sword went passed he whipped around and grabbed the Sword Blade and pulled it. Hunter wasn't ready for the quick movement and was throw to the ground before he know what was happening, Sword landed on the floor next to him.

Hunter began to pick himself of the floor, ignoring the pain coming from multiple places from injuries that had yet to heal from the Practise before.

Gone was the Hospital gown, in its place was a training battle suit that weighted 4 times his weight despite the deceivably light appearance since it shaped his body. Sweat covered his (spiritual) body with blood from cuts and wounds.

Ghost seeing his Power down for the 100th time decided to call it a day. "Hunter, we are done for the day"

"But my lord, I can still go on!" Hunter protested, despite his body refusing to stand without swaying from side to side or collapsing.

Ghost gave him a cold look which made him shiver. "You can't even stand, There is no way I'm going to train you with your body like that until you got it under control" knowing Hunter pushed his body boundaries every day.

Hunter seeing the look in his master eyes know that it was the end of discussion and he had the last say. "Yes my lord" getting a towel to have a shower.

"And by the way, Master. Happy birthday" He said, turning towards his Master with a cold smile. If his parents were to see that smile, they would have immediately taken him to a Physician to undo whatever Ghost had done to their little boy.

It's too bad; nobody knows the Real Taiyou is missing.

"Why thank you, Hunter" Ghost said, giving him his own Cold smile before he left the 'Dreamscape'.

"And Hunter… your control over your emotions is much better" He said before he disappeared, leaving Hunter to stare at the spot where his master once stood with a blush.

_The boy has a long way to go…_

#Out of the Dreamscape#

Nero Ghost woke up with a smile, knowing what day it was today.

Today he turned 13!

Nothing can ruin his mode, not even finding out his classmates were using him to win a stupid contest that would have his face all over YouTube.

He flung the covers of his bed and made sure his bracelet was still in place to hide his true form before he showered and got ready for the big day ahead of him.

His parents had pulled him out of the school for a day so that he could celebrate his birthday and they both had taken a day off despite the protests from their mangers about the work load that would pile up if they did that.

Before he came down stairs, he went to the giant mirror in his bathroom and he was pleased to note that he looked like him and put on his glasses.

As soon as he walked out of the room, he was greeted with the house servant all lined up and giving him a happy birthday, some even had his favourite foods.

He smiled, he was going to like this day.

He came down stairs and was greeted with his mother cooking some blue berry pancakes. He did his best to stop the drool leaking out of his mouth from falling onto the floor.

Doing a double take, seeing his father helping out with the breakfast. His little brother sat on one of the chairs and had an amused expression on his face as both of his parents were singing while cooking.

"Nii-san!" Sky called, excitedly seeing his big bother walking down the stairs. Glad that he was not going to school today to avoid the girls who tried to dress him up in girl clothes.

He smiled seeing his cute little brother and ruffled Sky hair with affection.

"Happy Birthday, son!" Both parents shouted together finally noticing their son had come down stairs and was watching them with an amused expression on his face.

"Here you go." His mother put extra Blueberry Pancakes on his plate while his father put on the syrup. His little brother sending him looks of envy as he watched the pancakes piled high until he noticed his mother had laid out a plate in front of him.

"Are you sure he can eat it?" His father asked, worryingly.

"No need to worry. I made it soft enough so even if you don't have any teeth. You can still eat it." She said and chuckled seeing her little baby swallowing the pancake like water.

Ghost on the other hand, loved the pancakes and the freshly made orange juice.

When they all finished the breakfast, the servants took the plates away to wash up.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked, excitedly knowing what ever his parents had planned, it was going to be great. His little brother looked curious too.

"Its a secret" Their father said cheekily, getting identical pouts from both his sons, he chuckled at their adorable expressions before Sky decided to lay the poppy dogs eyes on him and his resolve slowly crumbled.

"Honey, stay strong" His wife, whispered seeing the inner battle her husband was having. "Let's start off with your presents" She said, and his eyes immediately turned towards her with interest.

"Let's start with your father gift first" The man puffed up his chest in pride. "Follow me!" He said, Ghost immediately grabbed his baby brother and put him on his head before following their father while their mother trailed behind them.

#Garage#

"Behold!"

The Garage door opened and Cesso smiled with pride.

Ghost and Sky on the other hand didn't know what they should look for because they were met with their father motorcycle collection. Each motorbike gleamed with wax and polish.

"Um, father this is great and all but what does this have to do with me" He asked, not knowing where this was going.

"Don't you see anything different about this place?" His father giving them both a hint.

"Um, there's that new motorbike….." trailing off, thinking about were his thoughts were going. He turned to his Father with a look and he got a nod to confirm his theory.

"That's mine?!" He said, rushing towards the Motorbike with such a happy expression. He caressed the Jet black metal with its leather black seat; a device was attached to the screen shield. He sent a questioning look to his father.

Sky sat on the seat and was pretending to ride the motorbike despite his arms not long enough to reach the handle clutch. It didn't stop him.

Their mother thought it was the cutest thing and took a picture with a phone so that it can go into the family photobook.

Sky grinned with a peace sign.

Their father came over and began to explain what all the button were for and by the end he was looking the bike with no greater amount of awe.

"And it gets better" He said.

Instantly the Garage became dark and everyone stared in awe as bits of the bike shone Neon green, a green light trailed behind it.

When the lights came back on, he was looking at the bike with stars in his eyes and went to hug his father.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" His said, over and over again. Their parents smiled at the smile on their son face.

"So father can I give it a test drive?" He asked, the bike was calling out to him.

"Unfortunately this will stay here until you've got a motorbike licence" Both boys frowned, they weren't happy about it but they know it was the law and he would get hurt if he didn't have some training beforehand.

He gave a longing look at the Motorbike, Sky climbed back up, on top of his head trying to cheer his Nii-san up with the promise of sweets.

He smiled at his brother attempts.

The Garage closed and he turned to his mother wondering what she had for him.

Cesso whispered. "See if you can top that" to his wife who gave him an 'Oh please! I can top that in my sleep' look.

"Now it's my turn! Everyone we are going out" She said, with smugness. They didn't dare complain that they didn't feel like it and wanted to stay indoors.

They went into their family Limo and Fia whispered something mysterious to the driver, who nodded.

Ghost waited in eagerness and was surprised when they pulled over to a Police training ground. They were lead inside, where a man in a police uniform was waiting for them.

"You must be the Ghost family" The man said, with a dazzling smile before his eyes landed on the birthday boy. "And you must be the birthday boy, I've heard so much about you" he said with a smile, hiding the fear of the boy blowing up the police training ground.

"Today you'll be going through what other trainees go through to become a police. Do you want to become a policeman and dish out justices?" He asked, knowing teenage boys would love something like this.

Ghost stayed quiet.

No he did NOT want to be a law enforcer but instead, man-kinds worst ever enemy that has ever come into existence and bring it to its knees.

The man laughed awkwardly. "Shy one isn't he?" he said to Fia who nodded. "Anyway, let's start with learning how to shoot" not knowing he was helping a monster in the making learn how to be more accurate with his kills.

They were led to green room were all of them were instructed with putting on Ear protectors to stop them going deaf and all picked on a gun.

Even Sky, picked up a mini one.

They were led through the door were they met with a 4 spaces that they were supposed to stand and beyond that were four targets showing the figure of a huge body.

He put on his goggles and raised his gun. The man came over and adjust his pose and everyone else's.

"Now it's okay if you don't hit the middle" the man said, expecting him to be like many trainees he's seen.

There was a loud clicking sound from Nero Ghost gun before he started firing rapidly not stopping to take a break and to the instructor's shock they all landed in the chest were the heart was.

Ghost seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much...

Not soon after that, all of them began firing, Sky had a tough time because of the impact was much stronger then he thought but managed to shoot were the heart was.

When they were all out of bullets, not one bullet missed and he looked at all of them in awe.

_Even the baby!_ _The Ghost family are ridiculous! _He thought in awe.

"That's my boy" Fia came over and ruffled both of their heads while they blushed at the treatment.

"Now on to the next part, the sit up and press ups" He said, knowing this would be very difficult for the boy if he were to try even though he was tall, the boy was thin and his arms didn't inspire power.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He watched in shock, when Nero Ghost grabbed the bar on top of him and jumped a bit making it loose and clamped into the holes above it. He did it with such ease and he swore, the boy had to have been trained by a Master.

"Can you lift up your top for me, please" He asked, wondering if his thoughts was right. Ghost looked back at his family with an uncertain look and his father gave him the go ahead.

He removed his top and the instructor's eyes scanned his attire body.

_As I thought, this body had been trained and some of those scars do not look like it was from training but from many life and Death situations. Just what has this boy been through to get scars like this _He couldn't help but wonder but doubted the boy's parents would tell him anything so he kept his mouth shut. "You may put your top back on" He said and the boy did so. "Follow me to the outdoor training ground" He said and they were led outside.

Despite the pain he was feeling from not being able to use his true strength, he thought it was funny and this body needed to learn to not rely on the strength.

It was raining.

The raining was poured down and the mud turned soggy and wet with puddles of mud.

The instructor sighed. "It seems we can't do this"

"No I want to do this" He said, speaking for the first time and was surprised at how cold the boy voice was. When they eyes met, he felt compelled to let him do it so he did.

The rest of the family were giving water proof coats so they cheer him on while he was soaked to the bone.

"Go Nii-san!" Sky yelled in a sea blue rain coat, in his father arms.

Ghost smiled at the encouragement, he was receiving from his baby brother while his parent's shorty joined in.

The instructor blow his whistle and he was off.

Fast than what the man believed was possible, he began crawling like his life depended on it, hearing laughter from Sky who found it funny to see his strong Nii-san crawling around all flours like an insect.

Mud was covering his trousers by the time he came out and he ran towards the swing were a lake was and grabbed hold of it. Where he used it to swing across, yelling to show he loved it.

He got across and was met with a slanted wall. He grabbed some loose rocks and began to climb up like a spider and jumped down when he got the top.

He almost groaned when he was faced with another lake except for he had to go through it and he dragged his legs through the heavy water that was trying to keep him in place.

He finally got out, his trousers heavy with water but he kept on and came to a maze like structure, the doors kept changing and he reached at his senses to try and find the practice dummy that was the 'criminal' and used faked cuffs on the wall to cuff him before quickly finding the door out and jumping the ledge to freedom, where his family was waiting for him.

He was so tired!

"That was amazing, Nii-san!" Sky said in awe.

"Yes we are very proud of you" His father said and he just had enough energy to smile.

The instructor on the other hand was looking at his stop watch in shock.

_How is the kid that fast? _He thought looking between the impossible time and the boy. "Hey boy, do you want to become a police officer when you grow up? If you do, I would recommend you to my superior officer." He said, completely serious.

Ghost gave a cold look that said that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "No thanks, a job that has me ending up dead with 65% possibility chance and a chance that many of the criminal I take down will break out of prison and come after me, is not a job I want to go into" he said, stating what others try to ignore when they become one of cops.

The man said nothing before smiling. "Well that concludes the training. I hope you had fun" He said, smiling and leading them back the office.

Fia smiled, having taken loads of pictures of her son, training like the pros, she know he liked this sort of thing.

"And before you go, here is Badge to say you completely this training" He said, getting out a badge that they could afford because of how much Fia gave them. Ghost looked down, surprised it wasn't the usual useless medal but it was actually solid gold.

"Bye, Bye!" Sky waved back, as they left the building, the man couldn't help but smile and wave back at the cute baby.

#in the Limo#

"We have one more stop" Fia said, confusion all of them and they stopped at a warehouse of some kind. She smiled and ushered them inside.

#inside#

A woman greeted them this time. "You must be the Ghost family. Come this way, the weapon is ready" she said sweetly and they followed her to a steel like room were a dangerous looking man was waiting for them.

Ghost didn't notice it before but both of them didn't smell human.

The man opened a steal box and he peered inside to see a black box hovering in the air. He turned towards his parent with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything you think of, the cube becomes it" The man explained. Ghost picked it out the box and imagined a sniper gun in his hand, he watched in awe as the box broke apart before reforming itself it a sniper gun, it glowed blue.

"Let me try!" Sky said and gave it to his brother who imagined a much older version of himself and watched in awe when it broke before it reformed and there stood a man that was tall, with black short hair framing his face, long eyelashes and solid muscle underneath his shirt.

The man was really pretty.

_Who!?_They all wondered.

"Nii-san! That's older me!" Sky shouted in joy, that he would look so manly when he was older.

They exchanged looks and started laughing. The image of older Sky disappeared and the cube went back to its original form.

"You're going to be strong just like your Nii-san, right?" He said, ruffling Sky hair while his brother flushed. "So this is mine?" He said, looking at the people across the table in conformation and them both nodded.

His eyes lit up with joy.

#Back at home#

"So who was the one who won?" Their mother asked, looking quiet smug as Sky was playing with his older himself.

"Mother, hands down since she got a present that I can actual use right now" He said, with a mouth full of BBQ ribs.

His father looked down, _I just can't win, can I?_

"Don't worry honey, there is always next year" She said, while gloating inwardly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Alfred want to open the door. "Master, I wish to inform you some of your son old pals are here" He said and his father paled.

He had forgotten about what he promised his son back in Japan!

Ghost was glaring at him, daring him to go back on his word along with both version of Sky who didn't know why they were glaring.

Cesso sighed, "Fine, let them in." Alfred nodded and the first one he sees is Light Shugo taking off his coat, looking around the place in awe.

"Dam! You are loaded! This is four times the size of my own house!" He exclaimed in awe, Ghost parents looked at the blond with curiousness, wondering who he was.

Light notice. "You must be Ghost parents' my name is Light shugo, a friend that goes to your son school, nice to meet you" he said, bowing with respect before turning to see two version of one person playing tick tack toe. Ghost gave a look that said 'Don't ask'. He nodded.

"So this is your little brother" He said, getting down and looking the baby up and down and marvelling how much the boy looked like a girl.

"Your brother is pretty" He couldn't help but say.

Sky stared curiously at the blond boy.

Then came Ryuu Tsuna, who his parent recognised and hugged the uncomfortable shorty.

"Ryuu, it's been so long!" Fia said, with joy.

"How have you been" Cesso said, and they both stuck to him like glue, asking questions.

"Father, Mother. Stop scaring him" Ghost said, looking amused and Ryuu shot a look of thanks before he joined Light in staring at the baby.

Then came the people he really wanted to see.

His old gang, that consisted of 30 delinquents.

His father, paled.

"Yo. Ghost, long time no see" One of them said, he fist pumped the leader of the group who was bald with a scary look in his eyes.

"Yo. Rocco. I haven't you guys in forever!" He said, giving each and every one of them high fives and fist pumps despite the weapons they were holding.

"Dam, your house is still as huge as ever" someone said, looking around.

Light was not the kind to be intimidated so he want up to introduce himself. "Yo. My names Light Shugo and the bean sprout on the floor is Ryuu Tsuna" enjoying the twitch of the eyebrows.

"I like this guy" Rocco said, fist pumping Light.

"You parents have set up a room for you to party in" Alfred said, despite the clear disappoint in not being allowed to room free on their face.

"I brought chips!" One yelled.

"I brought beer!"

#Room#

The room was massive and dolls dangled from the ceiling. Couches, Music blasted and a small bar to get some drinks.

"Dude. I love being your friend" One exclaimed and the next thing Ghost know his old gang was going wild.

They had started to try and see who could get the dolls of the walls by using their bats and clubs. Some were cracking open some beer and having a drinking contest. Those who were a couple were making out on the couches.

He sighed, _I miss these days. _Going to join the mayhem. He picked up a can of spray and began vandalising a nearby wall which obscene remarks which some found funny and patted him the back.

Meanwhile Light and Ryuu didn't know what to think about what was going on before them.

Somebody got drunk and was naked and dancing on other the table, signing 'Barbie girl' really off key.

Somebody had broken into the bar fridge and was drinking themselves silly with a couple of other people.

Somebody had somehow set fire to bottle of water and a group were throwing it around the place, not caring if the whole house could burn down.

Couple were snogging shamelessly on the couches and Ghost was joining a group to spray paint rude words.

A group was smoking and dancing at the same time.

"If you can't beat them, join them" Light said, yelling at the top of his lungs and joining the mayhem.

Ryuu was left all alone and sat on a couch nearby.

A girl came up to him, she looked about 16 wearing nothing but a top hat, white shirt with the chest area exposed, red lips stick and black skull stockings. She sat over his lap and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Memorised by the chocolate brown eyes.

_She's so hot!_

"What a boy like you doing at a party, like this?" She asked, her voice low and sexy.

Ryuu tried to speak but it only came out as a stutter. The girl laughed before she parted his lips and kissed him.

Ryuu was too shocked, to find out he was finally having his first kiss and it was with someone hot!

_Thank you god!_

He thought almost crying and kissing her back.

Ghost saw what was happening and smirked, knowing he would tease the boy later about it.

"Hey, do you remember that game were we see who is the strongest?" Someone said, in truth he hadn't been in a good fight in quite a while.

"That's a great idea! Let's see if Ghost is still as strong as back then or has he gotten weaker?" One taunted and he raised an eyebrow.

If only they know how much he craved for blood on his hands, right now.

Light and Ryuu decided to fight too since Ghost was. This would be great a time to see each other strength and how to improve.

"So it's decided then" Rocco said, pulling out his baseball bat, seeing everyone was one word away from attacking each other.

"Go"

What happened next could be nothing short of a massacre, blood flying everywhere as people were either hitting each other with their fists or their weapons.

Of course the injuries they sustained weren't going to kill them since they were comrades.

Ryuu used his shortness to get into people blind spots and deliver devastating blows to the jaw. He was a monster.

Light was another monster because who every thinking that hiding behind his smiling mask was a demon. He grabbed people face and smashed them into each other, blocking and dodging as many people attacked him.

Nero Ghost was the biggest monster of them all.

Nobody escape him as he many came for him and the blows he inflicted would defiantly lend them in the hospital with mild injuries. He licked his lips, seeing all that glorious blood dripping down.

He would raid a blood-bank later.

People were dropping like flies.

#6 hours later#

The door was opened and both of his parent and baby looked at the sea of beaten Delinquents and non-delinquents.

Sky looked at his brother in awe.

"My legs!"

"Dam, so strong"

"Monster"

"Someone call the hospital!"

On top of the pile of bodies was their son sitting on them like a god, with only a few scratches on his arms and legs and clothes ruffled.

He smiled seeing them and throw an enveloped down.

His mother opened it to see pictures of 'party' and smiled.

"Did you have fun?" His father asked.

He gave them a dazzling smile.

"Best birthday ever!"

And cut.

So, Nero Ghost is 13! Just what would happen before the two years are up and he gets his invite to be on the Italian National team for the FFI?

And what sort of hell would the school experience before he graduates from the school?

One thing for sure.

It would be Chaos!


	17. Chapter 17

GHOST

Here is chapter 17.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

17- Teach me how to become a Man!

People were in shock.

Why they were in shock was seeing not only Light on time for class but Ghost and Light had entered the classroom together.

Bandages was on Lights cheeks and elbows, Ghost had a couple of scratches but he didn't look anywhere near as injured as Light was and it was obvious those two had been in a fight.

Ghost was sipping on a bag that had red liquid inside it.

They hoped it was Tomato juice.

Both of them sat down.

"Ouch, Ghost you could have gone easy on me" Light complained, wincing as his sensitive elbows made contact with the table.

"You should know, if you come to my house for a party than expect to get hurt" Ghost said, with a small devious smirk on his face. The fight was the highlight of his day and would be replaying it over and over in his mind for a long time to come.

"Hey, did you see Ryo and that chick?" Light said, smirking knowing he was going to tease the Shorty later on. He also got the feeling Ghost was going to join in the fun.

#Ryuu class#

Out of the trio, Ryuu was by far the worst. He had a cast of his arm and bandages around his neck and chest from being hit multiple of times.

His classmates couldn't help but wonder what the Shorty had been through to walk into class so banged up and when break came, they finally asked him.

"I was at Ghost birthday party and I got into a fight" _more like a battle _He said, frowning when he couldn't get his arm to reach for his pencil.

"Here you go" a girl said, getting the pencil on his desk and putting it in his hands.

He smiled "Thank you" and the eyes of the female portion of the class changed to something he had never seen before.

The next thing he know, girls were surrounding him and asking if they could sign his cast and he nodded feeling a bit overwhelmed.

One by one they sign his cast with some of them leaving their phone numbers, he was blushing by the end of it and the guys looked on with envy.

Suddenly he was thirsty and like they read his mind, they all got out a bottle of water, he was a bit taking back with the gesture.

"um. thank you" He said, unsure as he took the bottle to the left. He felt uneasy when he felt multiple pair of eyes watch him drink.

"Ryo, let me help you with that" A female said, drinking some water and transferring to him through a kiss.

_what the hell is happening!? Have I somehow become popular with girls!? _He thought, feeling nothing. It was probably becomes he still thought about the girl from last night and nothing could even come close to what he was feeling for her.

For the whole day, the girls provided with what he needed while watching him at the same time and even making cooing noises when he smiled.

"Ryo, let's get lunch together" one said and he prompting declined as politely as he could while hiding the fact, he was running away.

When he got out the classroom, he breathed a sigh of relief to finally be on his own and went to see what the other two were doing.

#Light and Ghost class#

Both of them blinked, seeing Ryuu suddenly appear in the seat next to them. The Shorty looked like he was about to collapse any minute now.

Unusually it would be them coming to him not the other way round.

Something was serious wrong with this picture.

"Yo, Beansprout. How are your injuries doing?" Light said, trying to lighten the mood. " I've never seen you fight like that, duck and hit them in the face when they can't see you. Amazing! Unfortunately Ghost had to come and beat the crap out of everybody including me" he shot the said person a look that said 'I will get you back'

"Really Light, you're a hundred years to early to go up against me" Ghost said, smirking coldly. finding it amusing that Light would even dare to suggest that.

"Just you wait, I'll kick your ass!"

"oh, really"

Ryuu listen to them bicker back and forth and sighed in relief he needed this, he needed to get away from the crazy girls.

Too bad launch will be over in the next 10 minutes.

_Dam!_

"Sorry, guys I've got to go" He said before he got up and remembered he had to get some lunch and headed before going back to class.

"What did he come here for?" Light asked.

Ghost shrugged.

#Outside the classroom#

"Hey, why are you three helping that guy?" someone asked and he stopped in his tracks.

"You mean, Ryuu?"

" Do you like the guy or something?"

"Him? no. Why would I like someone so unmanly."

"Hey that's not very nice"

"Well it's true, he's a klutz and a loser. He reminds me of a little kid and I just want to squeeze him"

"You can't call him a loser, he friends with those two"

"Yes, those two. Light is a total hunk and has great charisma while Ghost is smoking hot too but the cold type which is a total turn on. Ryuu doesn't even fight in with those two. Why would they try to friends with a loser like him."

Unaware that the person they were talking about was outside the room, listening in.

"But he was in a fight in Ghost house no less!"

There was the sound of laughter in the classroom.

"Do you exactly believe Reject Ryuu would get into a fight? He probably fall down the stairs and made up this lie to get some attention while hiding his embarrassment."

"Yeah, he just hiding his shame."

"You are bitch"

"Call me what you will at least I'm not afraid to speak my mind"

Someone opened the door.

Ryuu was standing the door way, head down overshadowing his eyes.

The room went silent.

_He didn't hear us did he? _They thought.

Ryuu forced himself to look up and smile.

"I forgot to get some milk, I'll be right back" He said and closed the door.

"Do you think, he heard us?" one of them whispered.

"It doesn't matter, he too much of a wimp to do anything about it"

If they had seen the look in Ryuu eyes as he walked down the corridor, they would have pissed their pants and be running for their lives.

Something had broken in the boy eyes and they weren't so friendly anymore.

Ghost and Light both sensed the change in their second power.

_How interesting _Ghost thought, feeling a block come undone and darkness beginning to poison Ryo heart.

Suddenly the door was open and their eyes landed on Ryo but there was a certain look in his eyes that they had never seen before in the Shorty.

"Teach me, how to be a man"

And end!

Sorry for the short chapter! I did this quick before I want to school. Next chapter Ryuu tries to change himself!


	18. Chapter 18

GHOST

Here is chapter 18.

Enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma Elven or Attack on Titan.

18: Fourth Member.

All three plus a baby stood outside a certain apartment door.

Room: 234

Why they were outside this door was because they all agreed to come over to Ryuu house on Saturday and help the shorty become 'manly' despite Nero Ghost protests, his little brother Sky Ghost hopped along to.

Light and Ryuu wanted Sky with them because Ghost was much more pleasant with a member of his family around, then without. They didn't want him scaring Ryuu mom or offending her because they planned to visit again sometime in the future and first impressions were always the best.

The door opened slowly and they got a good look at a small mid-aged woman with few wrinkles and a smile on her face.

A very familiar smile that was sometimes seen on their own shorty.

"_Ryuu, you brought friends_" she beamed, happily. Happy to know Ryuu had made friends. "_Well come in_"

_Japanese!? _All three of them thought before Sky broke into a grin, happy that he could talk to someone in Japanese for the first time after being depraved of it for so long.

One after another they came inside and looked around at the comfortable environment they had stepped into, having taken off their shoes and transitioned to slippers.

Pictures of Ryuu at certain ages on the wall, the woman collected a lot of things like broken cloaks and tea pots around the house.

Ghost wondered why there were no pictures of Ryuu older brother in the house.

It was all Ryuu and only Ryuu.

Sky was looking at everything with big eyes and Ghost wondered if he liked this kind of stuff.

"_Why don't you and your friends sit down while I make some tea_" she said and before they know what was happening they were all sat down on a coach.

15 minutes later she came in with several cups, biscuits and fresh Tea on a tray.

Sky seeing the biscuits arrive was the first one to pounce on them while the rest watched him eat in amusement.

"_So, why don't you introduce yourselves?_" She asked, taking a seat in front of them all, she may not show it but she was currently VERY interested in the tall white haired boy.

He reminded her of a boy that came here a long time ago.

Light was the first one to go first much to Ghost relief. "My name is Light Shugo same year as Ryuu" holding back on the nickname.

Ryuu watched this happen in amusement.

"And you?" She turned to Ghost next who was cleaning the crumbs off of his baby brother face. He looked up and cracked a VERY crooked smile. "My name is Nero Ghost and this little guy is my little brother Sky Ghost"

"_Hi_!" Sky said in Japanese waving to the woman, the Woman eyes widened in surprise before she smiled at the odd toddler.

"What a cute and adorable brother you have. How old is he?" she said, picking Sky up and hugging him. Ghost fought down the urge to behead something and forced a smile. "He's almost 6 months" he said.

Light and Ryuu gave him looks that expressed their thanks that he managed to push down the very strong urge.

"And how old are all of you?" She asked.

Light puffed his chest out. "13, turned 13 in July" he said and Ghost noted that down because he didn't know that before.

"turned 13 about two weeks ago" He said, not knowing why she was asking their ages and fought off the very strong urge to look into her mind and find out why.

He'll do it later.

So right now, he was getting tired of answering her question and wanted to get to helping Ryuu even though he would never admit it out loud.

His eyes flashed red and spoke in a cold voice.

"**You may go now and ignore anything related to us**"

Her eyes flashed red and she got up suddenly before she wants about her day like normal.

Light, Ryuu and Sky both gave him a look and he shrugged. "I am not sitting her for the next hour or so, playing 'Let's play a thousand questions' with that woman" he said coldly and they quickly nodded.

"So Ryuu where is your room?" Light asked, searching around.

Ryuu pointed them to a door on the left and they barged in.

"um, what are you doing?" He asked, seeing them turn his neat bedroom upside down.

"Isn't it obvious? We're throwing out anything that seems childish in the least. Like this butterfly nightlight" Sky said and binned it and Ryuu collapsed on the floor, seeing his best friend who got him through the night thrown in the trash.

"These clothes, got to go" Ghost said, seeing clothes that should belong to a pre-schooler and binned them.

"But if you bin all my clothes, what would I have to wear!" He yelled, at the unfairness of it all.

Light turned to Ghost who was dialling a number.

5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Ryuu opened it to see a tall woman with a burnet and measuring tape over her right shoulder, she was followed by several people who had clothes in their hands.

"Is this the boy, who has a fashion emergency?" She asked, looking Ryuu up and down and eyes drawn to the bin were Ryuu clothes were and she gasped in horror.

"It's a good thing you called me, this boy needs a serious make-over" walking in and the next thing Ryuu know, people were measuring his whole body.

Light, Ghost and Sky just sat back and watched.

"Tell me boy, what do you want your clothes to say?" She asked, picking colour schemes out.

"My clothes?" Ryuu asked, not sure what she meant.

"Do you want to be the daring type" she looked at Ghost who shook his head since he was that type of person. "The social one" Light gave her a look and she know he was the social one in the group. "How about use your cuteness" Sky gave her a look and she sighed. "So those three are already taken, leaving the slightly crazy mad scientist, you look like you got the brains to pull that off" she said, snapping her fingers and Ryuu was ushered on a chair that came out of a suitcase. "Don't worry, you poor boy, by the time I'm done with you. You'll be a man." putting cucumber slices on his eyes and a fascial mask.

Now blind, Ryuu could only feel what was going on around his body and felt them undergo a transformation and was led to different stations of the apartment for various things.

The remaining three would give their opinions on certain things such as clothing styles even highlight in his hair.

# 3 hours later#

"Are you ready to see the new you?" She asked to a very nervous looking Ryuu who felt different somehow.

She turned him around to face a nearby mirror and his eyes bulged when he saw who was staring at him in the face.

Black hair upwards with a shock of green in the middle, skin smoothened out leaving it to appear silky smooth and untouched, the area under his eyes were slightly darker and eyebrows more angular, giving him a serious look at all times.

Splashes of burble and green on blazer and black pants, smart shoes to along with it.

_Did I grown taller? _He thought standing up and feeling a difference in height.

" In all your shoes, we've put something to give you some extra help in the height department and the best part is nobody would know because they look exactly the same as before." She said and the rest looked at the transformation approvingly.

"Wow" Was all he could say, he felt like a new person.

"He's got the looks down, let's see him walk" Ghost said, finally seeing Ryuu looking like he was part of the group.

All eyes turned to the boy and Ryuu swallowed and began to walk like he usually did.

All of them face palmed.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, not getting what went wrong.

"That walk, shows you're not very confident with yourself! Intimate me" Light said and Ryuu did exactly what Light was doing. "you see, you have to show people that your confident in what you do and are not afraid to speak out" he said, putting two hands in his pockets and showing Ryuu his usual work.

Ryuu did and immediately noticed the difference in the little things like his posture and the ability to look people in the eye.

Sky had a lollipop in his mouth while he saw what was going on, amazed that the boy could turn out like this if after a couple of hours.

"Then there is the everyday gestures you need to work on" Ghost said. "Such as your movements needs to be slow and smooth not rushed when you have no reason to." Giving him advice since he had seen it happen a lot "This is the main different between the two social groups" sitting Ryuu down on his desk and having him pretend that he's in class and correcting his movement.

"Join a sport that you're great at as it is guaranteed to have people watching so no chess, checkers, maths club or anything below. Those are not clubs that normal people will come to see" Sky said, taking it from experience with his past life in Alien club when his/her parents always made up an excuse when he/she invited them.

"It's best to have that 'you're not worth my time' or 'whatever comes out of your mouth is going to be stupid' look like Ghost has" Light pointed to Ghost who rose an eyebrow.

Ryuu wrote everything down on a note pad only to have it ripped away from him. "Only take notes when you absolutely need to, like an exam and when doing it make sure it's in a journal of some kind, not just on plain paper. It much more impressive if it's done like that and maybe crack an evil smirk once in a while but don't overdo it" the woman said.

He nodded, absorbing the information in his brain.

Ghost turned to the woman and said "So how much do I pay you?" he asked.

The woman smiled. "No, this one on the house but next time I will charge you even though I'm your mother fashion designer" she said, collecting her things and groupies who followed after her through the door.

Ryuu mother saw the door open and locked it, wondering how it opened, the suggestion that was in her mind had worn off and she wondered why she was next to the door when she was sitting on the couch just a moment ago.

Her eyes wondered to the clock to read '5: 55 pm' and she swore it was 1: 15 pm before.

"Thank you for having us Mrs Tsuna" Light said, rushing out the door followed by Ghost with his little brother on top of his head who both didn't bother to rush and walked out the door.

"_BYE_!" Sky yelled, seeing his big brother wasn't going to say bye to her.

The woman just stared after them, wondering how time flow by without her noticing it, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and called Ryuu out since dinner was ready.

When her son came into view.

She fainted.

#Ghost home#

"Father, Mother. I'm back!" Ghost called out, loving the welcome feeling to be back in his own home. Sky sighed, feeling warmth and was carried down by Alfred who came to take him away and watch him over him.

"Your mother, won't be here until half past six while your father is in the training room" Alfred informed him and he nodded, wondering why his father was down there and took off his shoes and went down stairs and opened a steel door using his true strength.

True to Alfred word.

His father was in there but in Titian form.

His father saw him and attacked.

Ghost not knowing what was going on, took off his bracelet and changed into his true form to block his father attack.

The attack was powerful and he was thrown back against the steel wall, he refused to cry out in pain.

His father stood over him and he raised his arms up to defend in case his father decided to attack again.

His father suddenly started laughing and he looked up confused.

"You really are my son!" He laughed and helped his son to stand.

"What the hell, father!" Ghost shouted, demanding to know why he was attacked.

"Starting today, I'll be training you on how to survive and become one with your titian instincts" His father, beamed, smoke coming out of his mouth each time he opened it. "This is to prepare you for going into battle when you're called to the front lines in a couple of years"

Ghost winced, knowing he was going to be in a lot of pain.

# The Next day#

Everyone looked at who was sitting in Ryuu seat.

Nobody had any idea who that person was and assumed he was a transfer student. Oddly enough there was no sign of the boy even though he usually comes in at this time of the day.

Whoever the boy was, he was getting a lot of glances from the female half of the class who sometimes blushed. The boy seemed to be focused on a journal of some kind and was staring at it intensely.

_What could be written in that Journal?_

Ryuu on the other hand was trying not looking up and was currently going over the notes he took from Ghost and the others.

The Teacher came in and was surprised to find a new face in the class, she want to computer and began to do the register.

"Ella Ciavarella"

"Here!"

The list want on until it got to Ryuu name.

"RYUU TSUNA"

To everyone shock it was answered by someone who no one expected.

"Here!" The mysterious boy said, who was now revealed to be in fact Ryuu Tsuna.

The teacher stared, wondering how the boy seemed to have undergone a transformation without anyone seeing.

"No way!"

"That's serious Ryuu?!"

"He looks different….in a good way" was heard all over the class.

The teacher gapped at what she thought was the new kid, before she snapped her mouth open and started class while taking secret glimpses at the boy.

The whole class did.

#Lunch#

It didn't even take 5 minutes before his transformation had spread to the whole school and he could feel people's eyes on him as he walked towards Ghost class.

"Umm" Someone tapped him; he stopped and only turned his head to find two first years girls with blushes on their face.

"Would you like to eat with us?" They asked, summoning up all the courage and before he know what was happening a bunch of girls were asking if he could eat with them.

_How funny _Ryuu thought, nobody had ever invited him to lunch when he was classed as a loser and politely declined their offers much to the girls disappointment.

"Ryuu!" A cheery voice called out.

He turned around to meet Light and Ghost just coming out of the classroom. "Are you coming to eat with us?" Light asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do" He said, with a shrug and walked towards them calmly with hands in his pockets.

Ignoring the fact, he just turned down a couple of girls.

He walked with them to the open space in the school yard.

When they sat down Ghost made sure nobody was watching them, he allowed himself to wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" Light asked, worried.

"My father got me training my true self for battle" He replied, wincing. The feeling of being trapped in a tight space making itself very clear. "Hopefully I won't die by the end of this weak and get used to it" Putting his head down and his body refused to move so the other two ended up feeding him his lunch to him.

Light sighed, for the 400th time today.

"Light, you've been doing that all day." Ghost pointed out.

"What's up" Ryuu asked, munching on his sandwich.

Light sighed. "I was thinking….maybe…..we could have….another member. A female one to add to our group" Waiting for the explosion to happen from Ghost.

"Okay"

Both of them looked at Ghost like he'd grown two heads, convinced they heard wrong.

"I said, fine but I'll be coming along to judge so that you two don't pick someone who is weak and I might end up killing in the end" He said, coldly and they sweat dropped.

So it was announced to the whole school that 'The Famous Trio' were looking for a female forth member.

_The School went into Chaos._

And Scene!

Short chapter I know but I hungry and I can't think of anything else. Next chapter is the Auditions being held and of course Ghost would be the one tell them the rejects the bad news to their faces.

Review if you will.


	19. Chapter 19

GHOST

Here is chapter 19.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

19: Three turning into four.

Nero Ghost winced as he got out of bed, his father didn't pull any punches when he said he was going to train his true self in combat and what was worse was that he had been in his true form for so long that getting back into his humanoid form was starting to feel unnatural and he was starting to grow restless.

He had checked up on how Hunter was doing in the middle of the Night and saw that the boy was in the process of climbing a massive wall with just his bare hands and with no rope to hold him in place in case he slipped.

Luckily Hunter didn't have a body at the moment or he would have been dead a hundred times over by the amount of crashing to the ground he's done alone.

"Good morning, Nii-san!"

It became route to have his little brother be the first one to greet him in the morning when he came down stairs.

"Good morning, baby bro" He said, while ruffling his little brother hair. An action that seemed to have become a habit.

Not that Sky was complaining.

"Good Morning son" His father said, looking up from the morning newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. His father dressed much more woolly today, even his little brother school shorts had been replaced with long trousers and he had a little mini 'Athena bladers' cardigan on.

The reason was because the weather was getting colder and they were nearing winter so they were forced to dress warmer than normal.

"Hello father" He smiled and took his usual seat at the table next to his baby brother. "Where mother?" he asked, looking around the place for her while the servants were coming around and serving them their breakfast.

Instead of his father answering, surprisingly it was Sky who answered.

"Kaa-san, is choosing what to wear today" Sky said, being fed very soft bread since he could handle it now.

Ghost hummed in understanding, eating a tomato slice. His mother made it her mission to always make sure she looked good before even appearing in front of her own family.

Seconds later, his mother came down having done her usual make-up and hair, dressed in black fleece jacket, woolly hat, the kind you expect to find in Russia, long black ties that showed off his legs and black lipstick.

All the males could only gape.

"Well?" she asked, spinning around and showing them, the clothes she combined from all over the world that just came in this morning.

Cesso seemed to be the first one that snapped out of it and wrapped his heads around her thin waist and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"You look beautiful, honey"

" And you look, dashing my tall night in shiny armour"

Both of them kissed and Ghost was as red as a tomato while Sky just stared.

"Father, Mother! Please don't do this in front of your kids!" He said, flushing heavily while they both looked amused.

"come on, you shouldn't be embarrassed!" His mother said, "Someone day you'll going to marry a nice girl from our race and won't be able to take you lips off of her" smirked as her son turned a deeper shade of red.

Ghost didn't know what to say and for a moment he just sputtered before he said.

"I'M GOING!"

Grabbing his school bag and the recently new edition to his school wear, a crystal white fur coat.

Leaving two extremely amused adults and one shrugging baby.

#Limo#

In the family limo he took a deep breath to get his emotions under control ready for school as he was driven. It would do no good if he arrived to school with a flushed face, he shudder to think what kind of rumours will start if that kind of thing happened.

"Master Ghost, we're here" The driver said, opening the door for him and he stepped out of the car with as much dignity as he could muster, signs of his previous emotional state completely melted away as he looked at the main building with boredom.

" I have a understanding, that I should pick you up before six?" The driver wanted to classify after Ghost had told his parents that he was coming home late today because of the auditions that were been held.

"Yes, pick me up then, or maybe sooner depending on how long I end up staying for" He said, coldly and the driver bowed and want back into the Limo were he drove off, leaving Ghost to walk to his homeroom just in time for the bell to ring.

On the way there he saw girls checking in the mirror to see if there was any imperfection on their faces, even some had the guts to come up to him and bat their eye lashes at him to gain his attention.

He acted liked they were invisible and walked straight past them.

#Classroom#

He walked to his normal seat and sat down, putting up the usual barrier and looked out the window, as expected Light just managed to arrive 5 minutes after the bell, panting hard.

" My sister should stop leaving me when she goes to work in the morning" Light wined as he was ushered to his seat by the used to it teacher.

"How about waking up yourself" He said in a monotone and Light blinked with an expression that said 'Why didn't I think of that'. He wanted to roll his eyes but settle on having his lip twitch instead.

"Well my sister was the only reason I was late today. Some girls blocked my path" Light said, remembering the scary moment were a group wouldn't let him through without promising he would vouch for them.

It was terrifying.

"Girls are scary" Ghost couldn't fault that, his mother was probably one of the scariest females out there when she was in a bad mood.

He shivered at the thought.

"Now let's start the registered and hand in, the homework I assigned a week ago" Their home room teacher said and immediately they got out their completed homework about the why the theory of Plate tectonics was so important and designing a experiment on what the theory was with the scientific explanation behind it.

It really did help with having such a large IQ.

He could hear groans and some people complaining about why couldn't they be assigned homework that normal children do and he almost smirked, _seriously it you wanted to do easier homework than don't come to this school._

The teacher took, all their papers in.

"Now class, who can tell me what 'Heliocentrism' is?"

Many student resisted the urge to groan including Nero Ghost.

Light was the only enthusiastic one out of them all.

_This was going to be a long day._ He thought.

#Break#

Finally break had come and when Light and him stepped out of the classroom they were immediately jumped by a hoard of girls who were asking to skip the auditions and be accepted as their fourth member so they did what came natural to them.

They ran.

Well he fast walk after a speeding Light.

"There they are!"

"Accept me!"

Everywhere they turned, it was the same thing and they couldn't even go to their usual eating place, they had managed to rescue a very thankful Ryuu who had been captured by a hoard of girls.

"Dammit, there here too" Ryuu said as he looked at were their usual spot they hang out was swamped by a heard of girls who looked like wolves at the moment.

"So any suggestions anyone?" Light asked, after they had checked all the available spots and were now hiding in a shaded area, where nobody could see their face.

"Well there is this place..." Ghost said and Light and Ryuu looked at him.

# Deep into the school#

Two words.

Hunted Classroom.

Light and Ryuu paled as seeing blood on the door.

_Why does this school have something like this!? _They both thought, feeling an ominous sensation from it.

"well aren't you guys going to come in?" Ghost said, ripped the door open and Light and Ryuu saw a heard of spiders crawling out and a black spot at the corner of the room.

_You want us to get into there?! Are you crazy!? _They both wanted to shout but both were suddenly shoved from behind and the door slammed behind them.

Ghost looked around, the dusty place and wondered if the lights still worked and went for the switch.

The light where still working and they came on.

Light and Ryuu saw a dark figure behind a window and almost pissed themselves, when it seemed to be coming through the window and trying to reach them.

Ghost seeing that the figure stepped in front of them and the figure took a step back before hissing.

Ghost eyes grew large and he said in a deep cold tone that demanded to be obeyed.

**All spirits in this room, you are now under my control. You will leave these two boys alone.**

A**N**d w**ha**t is We DO**N**'t?

A voice answered that seemed to be a mixture of multiple different voices.

Ghost smirk, was so cold that it even made the spirit wary of him.

_**You'll have to answer to the next king of hell!**_

Power pulsed from his feet and the Spirits could feel the incredible dark power coming from what they thought was a mortal human boy but now realised they weren't even close.

We a**Re** S**OR**ry G**hos**T-saMa. We Did N**O**t Re**cOgn**ise.

The voice said, the voice full of awe and respect and above all else fear.

**'Make sure it doesn't happen again. Now leave! **Ghost felt the spirits hurry out the room as fast as they could even the Dark patches of the room were suddenly looking not so terrifying then they were before.

When all other worldly presence left the room, he turned to the two shaking human boys on the ground and said in the same quiet tone they were used to.

"They're gone now. It's safe for you"

Light was the first one to stop his body from shaking, shortly followed by Ryuu and said. "Man you have got to teach me that!" which he rolled his eyes.

"Ryuu are you okay?" Light asked and Ryuu nodded, the colour slowly coming back to his skin. "Anyway how cool is this! We get such a large space! Let's claim this before anyone else does and then redecorate!" he said, pumping his fist in the air in excitement.

"Okay..." Ghost said, not knowing what to say to do that.

Light bent down near a wall and get out a folk from his lunch. Ryuu and Ghost crouched down next to him, wondering what he was doing.

They saw, Light was calving his own name on the wall and making sure each letter was visible to see.

Light than handed the folk over to Ryuu who looked at the place warily before carving his own Name into the wood. After he was done, he handed it to Ghost who refused to do something that he called 'idiotic'.

So Light just carved Ghost name, much to Ghost annoyance.

They all took a step back and read what it said.

Property of

Light Shugo

Ryuu Tsuna

Nero Ghost

The trio that even Ghosts fear.

_Well this would certain go down in history _Ghost thought, the last sentence will defiantly stay in future generations minds, long after they had all graduated.

"Now let's take a photo!" Light pumped his fist.

"Hold on, Light. How many sweets have you had today?" Ryuu asked, wondering where the energy was coming from.

"Um, I stopped counting after 25" Light said, grabbing both of them and pulling them close to take a picture on his phone. Light pouted when both of them weren't smiling in the photo but he let it go, knowing to see Ghost smile and actually get it on camera was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

"I'll develop these photos and put them all around the room. Hey we could throw a party in here to welcome the fourth member into a group" Light said, glancing warily at Ghost who didn't protest to that making him beam.

"Alright a party!"

He got one weak 'yay' and silence from Ghost.

#Art Class #

" Now class, today were going to have a volunteer to draw from" The Art teacher said and the rest looked at least interested in that and wondered who it was.

The boys were hoping it was a hot female.

While the girl was hoping it was a male model.

Ghost really didn't care as long as he could get on with drawing since he found Art much more easy going then the other subjects and had taken a liking to it.

When the door opened, they were all terrified to note.

It was a fat chubby man with black curly hair wearing nothing but a white sheet.

They all turned to the teacher who just thought they were nervous and ushered them back to their places.

The man got on top of the white stage and dropped his white sheet and struck a pose.

Many ran to the toilet to burffed to the point where the teacher was concerned and had to cancel the session and post pone it for another day.

So Ghost got out 30 minutes early and spent the rest of the time avoiding the female population of the school.

# Lunch#

"Huh, your here early?" Light said, coming into their private classroom, followed by Ryuu.

"Hey, I heading over to the Pre-school section to play with my baby brother." and from months of knowing the boy they know he was asking if they wanted to come along to.

"Of course!" Ryuu said, excited. He had never been to that part of the school and wondered what it was like so for the rest of lunch they spent, eating and playing with Sky and his new friends who were glad that more 'big people' had come to play that actually played with them and not just Sky.

# Sport#

"Okay everyone today, were going to pairing you into different swim groups" the instructor said, the whole class, consisted of females and males so that meant he was stripped down to his swimming trunks exposing his chest.

His eye-brow twitch, feeling a lot of glances just shameless staring at his scarred chest and even some were drooling and had nose bleeds even some had to be revived a couple of times.

He sighed. _When will this day end?_

# 20 seconds before end of the day#

Both Light and Ghost stared at the clock so did all the female members of the girls portion of the class.

No doubt the teacher noticed and didn't say anything.

The teacher took a deep breath and said, the blessed words.

"You may go now"

Immediately the whole class stood up, almost giving the poor man a heart attack at how they all moved like one machine.

Light and Ghost were the first one's out of the door and immediately started making their way to the sports hall at the far side of the school, Ryuu was already waiting for them at the entrance.

They came in and immediately was met with over a hundred females.

"holy" Light exclaimed, he didn't think it was would be this big and more were still coming.

Ryuu gapped dumbly at the increasing size.

Ghost pushed both boys to the front, where they sat down behind a desk.

They had rented the hall for the day so the teachers got everything set up.

With their appearance, the females went wild and tried to push in front of the other, the noise level was climbing higher ever second.

"SHUT UP!" Ghost said, even though it was quiet it somehow had the power of a shout and the hall went silent. "Form a single file line and if you fail to comply in the next 20 seconds you will be thrown out of the Hall. Do I make myself clear?"

The females nodded, they didn't want to get thrown out and forced themselves in a straight line as quick as they could.

Ryuu who gave Ghost a thanks, stood up and announced.

"Each one of you has 20 seconds to impress us. All of us" They all gave secret glances to Ghost knowing he would be by far the toughest to impress.

"The auditions for our fourth is now open, begin!"

Immediately the girl at the front of the line approached them with a fake smile and they all wanted to roll their eyes.

"Hi. My name is-"

"Next" Ghost said, and the girl sputtered being cut off.

"But I haven't introduced myself yet" She said, still keeping the smile on her face.

" I don't care. Next" He said and the girl was taken outside by two teachers.

Light and Ryuu both shot him a look but they didn't comment knowing Ghost could read people mind so he was a good judge of character.

Others seeing how the first person who tried was treated suddenly looked a lot more nervous.

"well who's next?" Light said, lighting the mood for everyone.

One after another, girls came up to them, some even managed to hold at least 5 seconds before Ghost throw them out.

# 2 hours later#

"Ryuu, how many are left?" Light asked, feeling tired.

Ryuu got out his Journal and began flipping through pages.

"134 to go"

"You have got to be kidding!" Light exclaimed, startling the remain females who were told they were taking a five minute break.

" Come on, it's not that bad" Ryuu said, with an evil smirk which had a lot of girls swooning.

"Next!" Ghost said, groaning inwardly at seeing the boy crazed female line up in front of them.

# 3 later#

At least.

They had gotten through all of them!

They were sad that nobody was their fourth member.

"Oh come on! Isn't there a female who actual has the potential to be one of us!" Light exclaimed, surprising Ryuu and Ghost that he still had the energy to talk.

"It looks like we won't have the fourth member after-" Ryuu was cut off when the door opened and to reveal a average height looking girl with tied back long brown hair and sea blue eyes and what caught their attention was that she was holding a soccer ball in her hands.

Ghost eyes sparked with something before it turned back to its normal dull colour which they both took as a good sign.

"Um. is this the auditions for to find a fourth member" The girl asked timidly and Light eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, extruding a lot of charisma.

"Yes, please take a seat"

The girl wearily took a seat on the chair in front of them and they saw she wasn't wearing a school uniform but the school track suit and bottoms and they know she was from the sports division.

"What's your name?" Ryuu asked, her.

The girl looked around warily at everyone especially Ghost and replied.

"Dahlia gold" voice full of a notable accent.

_A foreigner..._They all thought, getting interest in her ever second.

"And Dahlia why do you want to be part of the us?" Light asked, taking this surprisingly professionally.

"I want to learn" whatever they were expecting it wasn't that.

"To learn?" surprisingly Ghost was the one who said that.

Dahlia nodded her head with surprising confidence. " I'm a first year and already I know how this school works, everything is. How should I say...too smooth."

Ryuu rose an eyebrow.

"But you three, are different. I don't know if it's the air around you guys or what but when your around the balance is out of sync" they almost laughed, well it was true. Before her were two powers of Chaos and the master himself so it was no surprise.

"I want to be a part of that" She said and Light and Ryuu both looked at Ghost to see if she should be let in on the secret.

"No." Ghost said and they left it be, Ghost would decided the four member when the time comes. Dahlia on the other hand was confused by the short exchanged and get the feeling there was more going on here then what she could imagine.

"Well, you can't be a part of us like how you like to be but we observe us and maybe what we got would one day rub off on you" Light said, seeing the sad expression on her face followed by determination.

"So does that mean, you'll accepted me as your four member?" She asked with hope.

All three exchanged glances.

" Dahlia Gold welcome to our club"

And scene.

Yay, a new member of their little group has been added and it seems that they have let their print on the school so that future generations will know about them.

Next chapter will be the Semi- final of the Italy national Tournament!


	20. Chapter 20

GHOST

Here is chapter 20

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

" Nii-san, make sure to kick the team butt, today!" Sky said, excitement reaching its peak for him.

Nero Ghost smiled at his little brother. " Of course, I will" bumping fists with him.

"Are you wrapped warm?" Their mother said, this morning she had jumped him into a wearing a scurf, gloves and woolly hat since it was absolutely freezing outside.

"Yes mother" He said, trying to free his neck loose from the suffocating scurf.

"We'll be cheering for you in the stands" His father said.

Suddenly the sound of a horn was heard and he sighed knowing he had to get a move on and get on the bus.

"Bye then" He said, with a smile before running out the door and meeting with the rest of the team who were currently looking at his house in awe.

Today was the semi-finals to decide Italy best team!

He wanted to feel the fear again.

20: Semi-finals madness.

"Okay, guys I want to go through the game plan with you all" The coach said, seeing everyone had their eyes on him. "Today, our usual forwards are going to be much more spread out and pulled a bit back" surprising the two. "Ghost I want you to be in the goal" the whole team broke into murmurs, demanding to know why their star player was going to be a goal keeper.

Did he even know how to defend a goal? 

"My reasons will be all made clear, when you start playing" The Coach said, and everyone exchanged looks with each other.

They all agreed that the coach had finally lost it.

"It's fine with me as long as I don't have to run around" was Ghost quiet reply, he was okay with it as long as he gets to crush somebody's hope of scoring.

He might even throw a special move in to liven things up a bit. He wanted his name engraved into the opponents mind and fear it.

They didn't know why but a shiver ran down all their spines when they saw the look in Ghost eyes and were glad that they weren't the opponent that would have to take on such a monster.

#Meanwhile at the other team#

"Okay, team. It's that time of the year again where we are facing Athena Bladers in Semi-finals. I know we have lost to them four times running but this time we will not lose because we have a secret weapon of our own that is guaranteed us a perfect victory. Genesis" a tall figure was behind the coach and walked forward, hood over his face but they could tell he was black and bulky.

"With him, we can finally crush, Athena Bladers once and for all" getting cheers from the whole team.

"To Crush Athena Bladers!"

_They had no idea what they just got themselves into..._

#Outside#

Both teams came out of the tunnels and were immediately greeted by thousand of screaming Football fans.

_Too loud _Ghost thought in annoyance as he walked out, wearing a goalies uniform.

"Huh, who is that? Is he new?" The coach for the other team asked, it didn't worry for him that this unknown variable was here. He thought he was still going to crush Athena.

"Nero Ghost, sir. He just joined the team last year, having recently took interest in soccer" The Assistant coach said.

"So he's a complete newbie. They are making it easier for us to crush them" The coach said, with a grin.

"ATHENA BLADERS AND THE DANGEROUS WILD CATS, LINE UP AND SHAKE HANDS"

They faced each other and cameras flashed, Ghost could make out his family in the crowd, cheering him on. He pushed down the urge to smile but instead was quiet surprised to see someone his height staring back at him. Dark skin and head shaved, the eyes told him. The boy thought he was going to destroy him.

How funny.

The Whistle blow and they all got into their assigned positions.

Many that had saw him in the previous match were wondering why he was in the goal keeper net when he should be a forwarder or a mid-fielder.

He put on the gloves, god the weather was so cold and already some of the team were shivering when a gust of wind passed by.

Strangely enough the black foreigner, looked right at home with the cold, probably from a country that was usually so cold.

The Whistle blow to start.

Nairo and Dato were pulled slightly back. Nairo kicked to Dato who ran forward along with three other people for backup.

Suddenly the foreigner was right in front of him and in his shock, Dato lost the ball to the foreigner who was called Genesis.

Genesis was cutting through Athena Bladers like they were standing still, it was truly an amazing sight.

"YES!" The coach for the other team said, Genesis was right in front of the Goal were Ghost was waiting for him.

Clearly the Coach thought that the ball would get in but he was sadly mistaken.

Ghost saw the speeding ball come at him and everything seemed to slow down.

The ball was so slow in his eyes.

He merely stretched out his hand and caught it, the ball stopped rotating as soon as it was in his hands.

"Ooh" The crowd said, Genesis kissed his teeth, having the ball almost get in.

Ghost set the ball on the ground and did a run up before kicking the door all the way to Robert who was on the other side of the pitch.

Genesis eyes widened in surprise before he started sprinting down the field at an incredible pace.

Robert had never been so scared in life, a big guy was coming after him and know if he slowed down even one tiny bit, he would lose the ball.

Luckily Takashi was willing to take the heat and took the ball from him, making Robert breathe a sigh of relief and turn his attention to trying to stop the rampaging monster behind him.

So scary.

Both of them collided and Robert was knocked down by the force, earning the team a penalty.

Robert tried to walk only for him to be knocked down again. His ankle was bent in a weird way.

_Impossible, that guy did this to me!? _Robert thought and didn't look any of his team mates in the eye when he was carried off the pitch.

Genesis grinned despite his first yellow card, Athena blader seemed to have realised he was the biggest threat on the pitch so needed to be taken down quickly.

Marco took the ball for Athena Bladers and kicked it to...

Ghost!?

The ball was sent towards Ghost and Ghost who was prepared, kicked the ball and the ball vanished before everyone eyes.

People were looking for where the ball went until they heard a faint buzzing sound which lead them to the other side of the pitch.

In the other team Goal keeper net.

The ball was behind the Goal Keeper who was looking at the ball with wide eyes.

There was a stunned silence as everyone processed what just happened and when they did, the people who supported Athena Bladers went wild.

The people that didn't, could only pick their mouths of the floor.

_Who is this boy!? _The other team coach demanded to know.

Meanwhile Athena coach was looking dam smug right now, Ghost had suppressed all his expectations.

Genesis was eyeing Ghost with a hungry look, while the rest of the team took an unconscious step back.

The whistle had finally blown to signal a point for Athena Bladers.

Lorenzo and Marco were switched.

The whistle was blown again and this time it was the dangerous wild cats turn even though they didn't look happy about it.

They were about to kick off only to be shoved aside by Genesis who wanted to have the ball.

It was made clear to all.

Genesis was an asshole.

Genesis grinned as he ran passed all the players of Athena blader while ignoring the shouts of his 'teammates'. He wanted to get another crack at the goal keeper.

In no time at all Genesis was in front of Ghost, grinning from ear to ear. It looks like Genesis was going to try a special move on Ghost.

Two flares suddenly came out of the ground as Genesis kicked the ball high in the sky. Genesis jumped and the flames became one in his kicking foot and transformed it into a light sword of some kind.

"**MAXIUM FIRE**"

The move was devastating.

It destroyed anything in its path, leaving only fire and destruction in its wake. The defender were absolutely useless to stop it and it was on a unstoppable course to Ghost.

_Since, he used a move. I'll use one too _Ghost thought, a dark era around him was flowing into the sky like a stream and out came two ghostly figure that was so nightmarish in nature that most people looked away behind the creatures was a locked door that could only be described as hell gate.

"**THE UNDERWORLD**!" Chains erupted out of the door and grabbed the ball firmly before pulling it towards were two pairs of eyes were seen glowing in the darkness.

_What the hell is that!? _They all wondered, shuddering to think what was behind that door.

The Door shut when the ball was in and everything disappeared to show the ball firmly in Ghost hands, like it's always been there.

"WHAT KIND OF FREAKY STUFF DID YOU JUST DO!" yelled a terrified Genesis and he wasn't the only one terrified as hell right now. A smirk crossed Ghost face before his face was completely blank and emotionless. He kicked the ball to a stunned Lorenzo who didn't ask question and just ran with the ball. Trying to not think of what terror he just witnessed.

Who know Ghost had such a terrifying technique.

It was a good thing, he was on their side.

The Stadium was just silent as Lorenzo kept running, all eyes were still on the calmly composed Ghost who looked a hundred times more intimidating then before.

They all barely heard, the whistle signal a point when Lorenzo took the opportunity of kicking the ball into the net when the Goal keeper eyes were still on Ghost.

"POINT ATHENA BLADERS"

It was now 2:0

"Tell me now! WHO IS THAT BOY!" The coach of the other team demanded, how come he hadn't heard of such a monster before today. If he know what he's getting himself into, he would have hired someone stronger to be in this game instead of Genesis.

"Well, it says here. That the boy is Nero Ghost sir and he's Fia son so it's not impossible to inherit her skills but it seems he inherited much more than that." The assistant said, terrified of his boss.

"That's all!? Who trained the boy?!" The coach demanded.

"No one sir. He just started playing, one day" The assistant answered.

"Useless" The coach gave up.

"POSITION CHANGE, NERO GHOST and MASUME ALBERTO!" The referee shouted out and Masume looked relieved to be back in goal, again. It was his safe haven.

Ghost was put in the centre, looking calm and composed while Genesis was glaring daggers at him. It was clear to everyone that those two would have a showdown to see who was better.

So it came as no surprise that Genesis grabbed the ball off his own teammate who swore, heading straight at Ghost and everyone held their breaths.

Genesis seeing he couldn't kick the ball over Ghost head because they were the same height, opted to try a move that he saw back in his own country, professional players doing. The ball was sent to the back and was curled to his left foot ankle where it was passed though both feet at high speed.

The crowd was watching this all in amazement, there was no way an average 13 year boy was going to be able to grabbed that ball.

Too bad, Nero Ghost wasn't ordinary and vanished before everyone eyes before appearing on top of Genesis left shoulder doing a hand stand and swung his right foot at the right time where the ball was in the middle of both Genesis feet.

The ball was intercepted much to everyone awe and Genesis too shaken up to react, let Ghost disappear again and the only thing they saw was the ball moving towards the goal on its own.

_What the hell is happening!? _They all thought, watching the impossible happen right before their eyes.

The ball stopped in front of the terrified Goal keeper.

Nero Ghost appeared right in front of him and whispered.

"Boo"

The keeper jumped an impressive 20 meters high and clung onto the net were Ghost just simply tapped the ball in, gaining a point.

The Whistle blow to signal the point.

Ghost could just feel the fear in the air, feeding him, making him grow stronger.

Ghost slow walked right back to his starting position and when he just made it.

The Whistle blow to signal it was the end of the first half.

#Athena Blader side#

They all came in to hear their coach give them a prep talk.

The Coach looked at Ghost with pride who looked back with an uncaring stare.

"Well, we all know, Ghost is the only one that can stop Genesis in his tracks, right now. All this could be lost if he is allowed to roam free so Ghost mark him and everyone else score when you see a chance" The Coach said and they all nodded.

#Wildcats#

"This is utter Humiliation! How can the boy disappear!?" The Coach grumbled, frustrated that he hadn't invested in a player like that instead of a useless one that was from who knows where and the team weren't together because of Genesis 'all me' personality sooner all later they would start pointing fingers at him.

#Stands#

The crowd was in a up roar over the first half and couldn't wait for the next half to start.

"Did you hear that?" Fia said, turning to her little son in her lap.

"Nii-san is amazing! He's so cool!" Sky exclaimed, beaming that his brother was so good at the game.

"Of course, we were the ones who parented such an amazing child" Cesso said, with pride in shiny in his eyes.

#Match#

The second half started 2 minutes sooner because of the crowd demand for the second match to start so the referee was forced to comply.

"Now starting the second match!" He announced before running off.

Ghost this time was a forwards and the crowd cheered, finally he was back to where he should belong.

The Whistle blow to start the match and surprisingly, the ball wasn't stolen by Genesis and his team mates looked in confusion as they were fully prepared to face the boy.

The opponent team starting moving forward and to everyone shock.

It was as a team.

They moved up, the ball constantly on the move, it never stopped and Athena didn't know where the ball was coming from next.

Ghost closed his eyes and expanding his hearing, trying to locate were the ball was going to be next and when he did find an opening he took it.

The opponent was shocked.

The crowd cheered.

Ghost started running with the ball while his team mates where followed close behind him and two were marking Genesis who was getting irritated by the two who seemed to be stuck to him.

His irritation had reached his peak and he shoved one of them a side.

Genesis got a yellow card which he then stupidly swore at the Referee who looked horrified at the language used to curse him.

It was no surprise that he got the red card and was told to leave the pitch.

Genesis was not going to leave so easily and fought to stay on the pitch, the guards could do nothing about it because of the foreigner strength until Ghost stepped in and sent him flying off with a kick to the rear.

"When you get off the pitch. You get off the pitch, stop wasting my time"

Genesis tried to get back on but it was like an invisible wall was protecting the pitch and he couldn't get inside and nothing came out of his mouth.

"Now please, let us resume" came his quiet reply as the Referee nodded, wondering what just happened.

The whistle was blown and Ghost was back with the ball, he passed to Takashi who didn't show his surprise and sprinted down the pitch, doing fakes to get past his opponent. He passed to Marco who caught it and began making his own way down the pitch, unopposed.

Marco passed the ball to Carlo who was right beside the goal and he head butted it in.

The whistle blow to signal a point.

It was also by this time that the opponent felt true despair for the first time and know there was no way, they could make a comeback with only 5 minutes left.

It took 3 minutes just to get down the pitch so the Referee made an announcement to the crowd.

" The Dangerous Wildcats HAVE FOREITED THE MATCH!"

It took only a moment for it to sink in and when it did, Athena side want wild.

"ATHENA, ATHENA, ATHENA, ATHENA, ATHENA,ATHENA!" The crowd chanted and the wildcats side since they know they could not win, turned their depression into hate and started booing their own team.

Wild Cats stood tall, knowing they did their best.

Suddenly Genesis came up to Ghost since the barrier had been lowered down and looked him in the eye and scratched the back of his head with a big smile.

" Sorry about what I caused earlier, you were clearly the better man. Don't you dare lose in the final match and make me look bad" Genesis said, giving Ghost a glare that said 'you better not lose, or I will come after you'.

Ghost walked away and said " Should a loser really be talking to me?"

_Bastard!_

#Crowd#

"What an amazing match"

"Did you see that last move!"

"Who's that boy with the white hair!?"

" Forget that! Did you see him disappear!?"

" I'm all fired up for the finals"

"Is everyone coming to the finals?"

" I would die if I don't see the finals"

"Do you think, the ticket for the finals are on sale right now?"

"Did you record everything so we can watch it again later?"

" Hey I heard, there are Nero Ghost dolls on sale right now!"

"Really!? What are we doing standing around here for!"

"It looks like, everyone's fired up for the finals" An old man said, who was the head of the Italian National tournament."That white haired boy is something else."

His assistant couldn't agree more.

"Tell me, does the boy have a nickname yet?"

The assistant looked up in surprise, only the top players in the tournament were given nicknames and by the head no less. "No sir, he does not."

"Really? then let's call him..."

And cut!

It seems Athena Bladers have made it into the finals! and what is Ghost nickname for the tournament going to be? I will now take suggestions! I want it to completely suit him! Next chapter, Ghost goes to a recording studio to record a new song for the music video and he is not happy about it.


	21. Chapter 21

GHOST

Here is chapter 21.

I do not own Attack on Titan or Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

21: New task.

"They're calling you 'Phantom Ghost'" Light said, showing Ghost the latest issues of 'Soccer Monthly' "you've kicked your way to stardom"

Nero Ghost didn't bat an eyelash and said. "Can't people mind their own business?"

Light huffed "Well, it's impossible to do that when you were so flashy! I mean, what the hell is this!?" Turning to the page that showed Ghost doing 'The UnderWorld' "And there even dolls of you on sale!"

Ghost raised an eyebrow at that; no doubt his manger had something to do with that. Taking the magazine and flipping through the pages and stopped and stared at a bubbly head version of him.

_My head is not that big!_

Today their class was going to a sound studio that the school owned to record a song that the musically talented people in class produced for them.

He wasn't very happy about them using him.

Right now, he was flicking through the lyrics to the song and he resisted the urge to groan that it was very much a love song and he would be singing some mush stuff.

He couldn't back down because the music was already prepared, all that is left it his voice added to it.

There was no way, he could fake being sick, his mother was like a lie detector and the usual methods won't work on her.

The bus stopped and they all told to get off the bus. He wore a grey cardigan over a red checkered shirt and baggy jeans, a hood over his hair because 'Apparently' if he removed it and he would be recognised and cause a huge commotion making them late for the recording.

Their teacher gave them passes that allowed them to wonder around the building. He and Light were immediately separated because Light was in charge of clothing design.

He was dragged to a sound proof room to record the song.

What greeted him was a girl with long pink hair and black eye. He wanted to groan because he just remembered this was a duet and that meant he would have to sing with her.

He wanted someone to shoot him now.

"Hello, My name is Willow Rarus. I look forward to recording with you" She said, flashing a smile and invading his private space.

He took a step back. "Whatever let's do this" ignoring the brief flash of irritation on the girl face.

Willow Rarus was a girl who was considered a girl above everyone else in term of looks and because of her looks, she used them well to win hundreds of beauty pageants; because of this she was admitted to the school. Apparently you could get in no matter the talent.

Of course it was no different in Athena than all her previous schools and guys bent themselves backwards to just see her smile.

All except one.

Nero Ghost.

The biggest catch she could ever hope to catch but to her puzzlement when she tried to get his attention like accidently drop her lipstick on the floor.

He walked straight passed her! 

It was at that moment that she made up her mind to attract his attention and even joined the 'Nero Ghost Fan Club' in hopes that she would meet him through the club but the guy didn't even show up once.

That's when she tried to apply as a fourth member of Ghost group. It was like god was smiling down on her but to her shock; Ghost took one look at her and ordered for her to be thrown out.

What doesn't he like about her?!

She was everything a girl could wish for and boys throw themselves at her feet! What separated him from all the other boys!?

When she was about to just give up and just get on with her life, the class announced a music video competition that the whole year was doing and the class that gets the most views on YouTube gets a trip to Hawaii!

She immediately suggested that they should do a couple themed music video and nominated herself as lead female and there was no objects when she suggested Ghost to be the male lead.

There was no way, he could ignore her now.

Her plan was perfect!

Too bad, Ghost was ignoring her while he listening to music and read the lines silently.

_Dammit!_

Ghost didn't know why but the girl next to him was currently trying to hide her irritation with a plastic smile.

"Are you guys ready to rehearse?" A voice called out from the speakers, it sounded female.

"Sure!" Willow beamed, putting on a hyper girl act while Ghost just said, "sure" much more composed and quieter.

"Okay, the music has already been done so feel free to start at anytime"

They put on their head phones and the beat started.

The music started building up and he sang with gritted teeth.

" This girl I met in class 89 was the love of my life"

"Stop, Ghost! That was terrible!"

Even Willow had to admit that was pretty bad even for a first try.

Ghost tried again and again but every time it sounded terrible.

"Ghost" The speaker said, gaining his attention. "In that one line, it should convey sadness; even despair if you had to. Just think of something said and try the line." Hoping the sound would be much better this time around.

Ghost thought about the fact he had that he could never be apart his past life family. Sadness filled him and he tried to the line again.

"This…girl. I met in class 89 was the love of my life"

When he had finished he realised that the studio had gone quiet and he looked around to find Willow with tears in her eyes.

Even the female at the other end was trying keep down her tears.

He rolled his eyes and they snapped out of it.

"THAT WAS GREAT! Let's try to see if we can make it through to the end"

Both of them nodded and they both tried to make it to the end without making a mistake.

It was until the tenth time did they finally get through the whole song and Ghost noticed that some people where outside the door, trying to spy what was going on inside.

"Now let's record!"

A light lit up and the music started again, Ghost thought about what he thought was sad.

Both of their voice sounded great together.

Then the beat picked up and suddenly their voice was much lighter and quicker, expressing the happiest moment of their lives.

Ghost voice took on a much sharper voice and it was like he was in a rock concert.

People couldn't help but smile, listening to them.

The song ended too quickly for everyone liking.

"That was great! I can already see first prize!" The speaker said happy, that they wouldn't have to repeat this numerous of time. "Now let's try to add you voice to you main ones."

They both nodded.

# 3 hours later#

"We are done! You may go now!" The announcer exclaimed, really happy with the result.

Ghost was the first one out of the door, much to Willow disappointment. She hoped they could chat and talk but it seems he wanted to get as far as possible from her but she know he had to come back to shoot the actual video so she was okay with that.

# Outside #

"Dude, that was awesome!" Light exclaimed, happily, having heard both of their voices from the clothing room. "You two sounded awesome, you would make a great couple if you start going out, like in the manga's were the boy and girl sing and through that, love blooms!" going starry eyed.

Ghost rolled his eyes. "Light, that kind of situation will never happen, for one thing. I don't like her and another she is creepy. I saw in to her mind and what I saw even terrified me. There is no way I'm going out with a princess who is used to getting everything her way."

"Really?" Light sounded quiet shocked to hear that, he had seen her couple of times at school and she never came across as snotty or a spoilt princess. "Is she one of those girls?" he asked.

"Worse" Both of them shivered.

"Nero Ghost, please come to the dressing room"

He almost groaned, his freedom had ended to quickly for his liking. At least Light was coming with him since Light was in charge of the wardrobe.

Light, found himself being pulled by the collar by Ghost and allowed himself to be dragged off.

#Dressing room#

Ghost was told to sit on a chair while people did his hair and makeup. He glared when they suggested taking out his earrings.

They left it and two hours later he looked at himself in the mirror and saw his bangs were gone and hair flowing down his face. His hair, back to its natural wavy form.

"Do you like it?" The hair person in charge of hair said, he bit his lip from demanding to put it back to its former glory and just said through gritted teeth.

"It's fine"

"Now let's get you changed" Handing him some clothes to try on, they were mostly school uniform.

"Get out"

The room was empty in a matter of seconds.

He sighed and decided to try the first one on; he wondered how they got his measurements before he pushed it at the back of his mind.

15 outfits later, it was decided that he would were a navy blue swatter with a white shirt and blue and red tie, his trouser were light brown and tightly fitting.

"So, good!" Light exclaimed, he know his combination would suit his friend. Then he pushed Ghost through the door to show everyone else.

Ghost glasses in his pocket.

The whole class was shocked.

"Is that really, Ghost?"

"Who know, he looked so good with his hair down?"

" Willow is luckily that she's in the music video with him!"

"I wish I was the female lead!"

Willow on the other hand was trying to keep the smug look off her face as many female's eyed her with jealously.

She was wearing a female version of what Ghost was wearing so they were matching.

A boy with orange hair came up to both of them; it seemed he was the assigned director for the music video.

"Places, everyone!" everyone took one last look at Ghost and Willow before going back to work.

Ghost and Willow were ushered to outside since the first scene was them crossing paths.

Willow went with a group of girls.

Ghost went to a group of boys.

#First scene#

A group of girls were passing a tree in a park. Willow laughed at what her friend just told her.

A group of boys were on the same path as the girls.

Willow and Ghost collided and Willow books fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to collect her books of the floor.

"It's fine. I'm clumsy" Willow said, both of their eyes locked on the scattered books.

When everything was collected, they both looked up and finally saw each other for the first time.

#Next scene#

Both of them lost in thought as they stared out of the window, they both wondered who the other was.

#Next scene#

A couple of years had passed and by accident they had both applied for the same high school.

Ghost, looked much older and he wore a different uniform. He walked to the school entrance and sees Willow for the first time in years and runs to her.

Willow disappears from view.

He is left alone, trying to find her.

#Next scene#

It is Christmas and Ghost is out partying while Willow is out shopping.

Ghost was dressed warmly and was joking around with some friends.

Willow was out shopping and their paths crossed.

It wasn't until he was quite a distance from her that he realised that he had walked passed the girl he wanted to see.

He made up an excuse and ran after her, determined not to lose her, again.

Willow turned the corner.

Ghost was getting desperate.

Willow suddenly stopped and pulled out her phone.

They next thing she know, she was yanked aside and faced a boy who she hadn't seen in years.

Ghost out of breath, introduced himself to her.

Willow giggled and introduced herself to him.

Ghost spills out of his feeling for her and her eyes widen and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

She says, she loved him to and hadn't stop thinking about him.

Both of them stared at each other for a minute before they both looked away with a blush.

Suddenly a Christmas tree lit up behind them and they both looked.

Willow distracted by the lights didn't see Ghost lean in and surprised her with a kiss on the lips.

Soon both of them were kissing each other under with the Christmas tree in the background.

"CUT! AND THAT'S A WRAP!" The director said, while everyone was still memorised by the scene.

"Get that camera out of my face!" Ghost said, breaking apart from Willow.

Willow was immediately surrounded by girls who asked how the kiss was and demanded to know all the details.

Ghost sat down and felt something cold pressed against his food head. He saw Light holding two water bottles.

He gave him a look of thanks.

"I'm surprised you got through that without throwing up" Light joked, sitting next to him.

"Well I wanted it to be over as soon as possible, I did not want to have to repeat that kiss several times simply because I barfed before our lips met" He said.

"Was it that bad?" Light asked.

"I thought I was kissing an old lady"

Light broke out in laughter. " Old lady! Only you would say that from kissing little miss beauty pageant! Most guys would say it was a slice of heaven!"

Ghost grunted.

"I'm surprised that you could pull that kind of expression of when your face is usually blank. I was starting to think you couldn't express emotion" Light said.

"I can when I'm with my family. Each time I know I had to express an emotion. I would imagine a scenario involving a member of my family." Ghost said, taking a sip of water.

"Really and what did you imagine when you started blushing" Light said, slyly. Extremely curious at what would make 'the' Ghost blush.

Ghost said nothing and Light pouted.

"You're no fun! Anyway, you can go and change while the rest of us pack up things here. Other classes will be using this studio too because it has a scene for everything which is pretty amazing" Light said, getting up.

Ghost suddenly grabbed his arm and he looked back.

"Light I've got a job for you to do" and Light could just tell from the look in Ghost eyes that it was to do with being a Power of Chaos and he beamed excitedly.

Suddenly a shockwave erupted and time around them slow down.

"What do you want me to do?" Light asked excited, finally he would get a piece of the action.

"I want you to keep an eye on this school in Japan. Raimon Junior high to be exact. Especially a boy called Endou Mamoru, here is his picture" Ghost materialised a picture of what Endou looked like right now. "This boy is very special and I want you to report back to me anything that happen. I also want you to wear this necklace" He pulled out a neckless with a symbol for 'Chaos' on it. "The boy is a friend making machine and can make people go against what they believe is right"

Light eyes widened in surprise at this.

"This necklace would protect you from that. I don't want one of my powers turning against me and befriend Endou so make sure whenever you go to Japan wear this neckless around your neck at ALL times" Light took the neckless and felt power hum, through it. "Make sure when you spy, that you're disguised and watch from a far never make contact with the target"

Light eye shone with excitement. "Finally I'll be one of those spies in movies. Do I get any gadgets or gismos?" he asked with excitement.

Ghost rolled his eyes. "You get the mask to hide you true appearance and a watch that teleports you to and from Japan."

Light nodded and saluted. "I'll do my best sir! I will not fail you"

Ghost looked at him pensively "Sure….okay. Just don't come in contact with the target and make sure it's not obvious that you're watching him especially when he's around a person that is highly prospective" he warned and with that a blast of power was sent before time started moving around them, again.

Light walked away to help, put away the equipment while Ghost went to the changing rooms to get the make-up off him and get him looking the way he should be.

The females of the room looked highly disappointed that he demanded to have him hair back to how it was before since they very much better preferred to have his hair this way.

He didn't care and demanded to have his back to how it was before.

3 hours later, he was back in his casual clothes and his hair back to his former glory.

"Hey, Ghost help with this?" Light asked, pushing a huge sliding camera back to where it was from. The thing weighed a tone!

If this was anyone but Light, he would have walked away but he stayed and was next to Light in a matter of seconds.

Both of the pushed the camera together to where it was before. When they were done, Light breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground while Ghost rolled his eyes.

Light than saw, a group of people were having trouble lifting another camera and gave Ghost the puppy dog eyes.

"If I help, do you promise to stop pulling that ridiculous face?" Ghost asked and Light whooped with joy and both of them went to help out.

Because of Ghost 'help' they were packed away in record time.

"I think we all deserve something for our hard work!" The director said and on cue a foot long table full of snacks appeared before him.

Light drooled and he wasn't the only one hungry right now.

Practically the whole class, rushed to the table. Ghost on the other hand shook his head at the display, until his eyes landed on a fresh bowl of tomatoes.

The allure was too tempting to ignore.

_Maybe just one._

He walked over to the bowl and picked one up before putting it into his mouth.

Heaven!

The whole class watched in shock, seeing the usual composed Ghost devour the tomatoes like it was water.

Light laughed, knowing Ghost wouldn't be able to resist since he was the one that put in the suggestion for the tomatoes because he know, Ghost would rather go hungry if it meant not eating in front of them.

"You really love tomatoes. Let me have some" He asked, putting a hand on Ghost shoulder.

Ghost turned around and hissed back.

Light took a step back and the rest of the class sweat dropped.

They now know that never come between Ghost and his tomatoes if they didn't want to have their arms ripped off.

#30 minutes later#

They had finished what was on the table and their home room teacher showed up from listen to what was recorded in the studio.

"I'm now proud to announce, the music video is done and next week on Wednesday the video would be posted on our class YouTube account as an entry to the competition" The teacher announced proudly and many wondered since when did their class have a YouTube account?

"We just have to hope that we crush the other classes on the number of views we have! I want that trip to Hawaii!" the teacher said and they all sweat dropped.

At least the teacher was being honest.

"Now let's get out of here before another class shows up" The teacher said and they all nodded and were lead through the building to outside were another bus was parked behind theirs.

Their homeroom teacher and the other teacher both put on plastic smiles and when each other backs were turned they glared at each other.

The students were watching the exchange with no small amount of fascination.

"Who know, the teachers could act like the students" Light whispered next to him in amusement while they were ushered into the coach.

He said nothing.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close on that boy, when the time comes"

And scene.

Light has been assigned to watch Endou mamoru. What kind things will he encounter and would he go undetected especially when Judo joins the Raimon 11? Next is a Christmas party to welcome their fourth member!


	22. Chapter 22

GHOST

Here is chapter 22.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

22: Christmas party

"Stop, right there!"

" Your that girl that got chosen as a fourth member right?"

Dahi Gold sighed for the hundredth time, every since her acceptance was made public, people wouldn't stop bothering her in hopes to make her quit and give her position to another.

"Hey don't ignore me, show respect to your sampai's!" Dahi turned around and just as she thought, she was surrounded by a group of upper class girls.

"Yes sampai" She answered in a sickly sweet tone and they shivered before they covered it up with a mask of superiority.

"Drop out"

"Give your spot to your sampai's!"

She titled her head in confusion. "Why would I do that, when it was made clear to all of us and you all were rejected and didn't even last 2 seconds. Kind of pitiful isn't it?"

"Why you little-"

Suddenly an arm grabbed hold of Dahi wrist and she tensed before she realised the arm was too masculine to be female and when she looked up.

Nero Ghost was there.

"Ghost!" One of them exclaimed, completely terrified.

"We were just chatting" One of them tried to reason.

He looked at them and merely said "Go"

They quickly left but not before saying.

"She's totally not suited for your group. You should find someone else!"

Dahi gave those girls the middle finger when their backs were turned. "Bunch of cowards" before turning to Ghost. "So what brings you all the way here to the first territory?"

Ghost rose and eyebrow at the casual tone, it seemed this human girl was not afraid of him.

_Interesting..._

_Let's see how long that lasts._

"Follow me" He said and turned around without even checking if Dahi was following him or not.

"Hey, wait up" Dahi run to catch up. "At least tell me were wear going" she said.

It was then she noticed they had turned a corridor that was all too familiar to rumours she heard.

"Hang on, isn't this the corridor with the hunted classroom in?" She asked, warily. Hoping they weren't going to where she thought they were going.

"Get in" He grabbed her and the next thing she know, she was in the classroom that was rumoured to be hunted and immediately took a battle stance in case a ghost came out of the ceiling or something.

The next thing she know, the light switched on and a streamers were in her face.

"WELCOME!" Light and Ryuu beamed while Ghost looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was forced to wear a little party hat on his head.

"Wha-" Was all she could say.

"We decided that you haven't really been properly introduced to the group yet so to get to know us better we decided to have a party with just the four of us" Ryuu beamed.

Dahi was in shock, she didn't know what to say.

"Umm, guys. I think we broke her" Light said.

Suddenly all three were pulled into a crush hug by Dahi who smiled and wore a hundred watt smile.

"ALL RIGHT! PARTY!"

Followed by cheers from Light and Ryuu.

_This was going to be a long day..._Ghost thought, with annoyance. Why was he always the one to be dragged into this kind of stuff.

Suddenly Dahi stopped in her tracks and turned around with a weary expression.

"But isn't this the hunted classroom?" She asked.

"Yep" Light said and Dahi paled.

"But Ghost got rid of them" Ryuu said and Dahi looked at Ghost in disbelief before grumbling along the lines of 'How can a Ghost get rid of Ghosts?'

"You should have seen it! It was totally amazing!" Light exclaimed, jumping on top a table and acting out what happened on that day.

Ghost rolled his eyes at Light of exaggeration of that day, for one, Light wasn't standing alongside with him.

Light was clinging on Ryuu like his life depended on it.

"That's so cool! Maybe you can teach me how to be an exorcist" Dahi exclaimed and he had to blink to just process what he just heard.

She thought he was some kind of priest or Exorcist.

If it wasn't for his personality. He would have burst out laughing and probably be laughing for the next hour or so.

Light and Ryuu did that for him while Dahi watched the two hysterical boys fall off their seats and laugh themselves until their sides hurt.

"Did I say something funny?" Dahi asked, wondering what she said that was so amusing and wanted to be let in on the joke too.

Ryuu was the first to calm himself down, Light came 10 seconds after. "Sorry, It's nothing"

Dahi gave them a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Anyway lets chat and find out more about each other" Light said, changing the conversation.

"Alright" Dahi said, eyeing the three boys, she first pointed at Ryuu who gave her a look of surprise.

"From the rumours going around the school, you used to be quite unattractive is that true?" Dahi asked and Ryuu looked absolutely crushed that people thought he was unattractive before.

Dahi sweat dropped at the gloomy cloud surrounding Ryuu.

Well that answered her question.

She then turned to Light who having seen how quickly his brother in arms fall, he looked at her warily.

" Tell me Mr cheerful. Has there ever been a time when you're not cheerful" She asked with all the serious in the world and Light had to blink to comprehend she was serious.

"Nope, I find that when I smile, it get infections and people smile with me. Of course it had yet to work on Mr lord of the grumps here" Light said and Dahi laughed while Ghost shot both of them a mock glare.

"Next is your turn!" She turned to Ghost. " Is it true that you almost killed a guy simply because he was in your personal space?"

Ghost rose and eyebrow. "No for that. I would have sent that person to the hospital with minor injuries. If that person took one of my tomatoes. **That person gets a free ticket to hell**"

_He's serious..._Dahi thought, a bit afraid of the shift in temperature around Ghost.

"Now it's our turn!" Light beamed and leaned in. "So what country are you from? Beansprout over there is from Japan"

"Light haven't I said to stop calling me that" Ryuu complained, annoyed. He finally had another growth spurt and could now be considered just average height.

"Once a name sticks, it sticks" Light joked before turning back to Dahi. "so which country?"

"Swaziland" Dahi said.

"Swaziland. Is it as cold as everyone says?" Light asked in interest.

"No, just when it gets to winter. Then it get to freezing temperatures" Dahi answered.

"So tell me how are you liking Italy so far?" Ryuu asked. "If you need any help adjusting than look me up. I know how heard it is to be in a completely foreign country for the first time"

"I'll help to!" Light said, cheerily and they both wondered if Light had sweets again.

Dahi gave them both a look of thanks before turning to the ever silent Ghost and whispered in Light ear.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" sending Light laughing.

"You don't have to tell me that. He's just a naturally quiet person if he did start talking like how much I talk. I would think the world was ending" Light said and Dahi sweat dropped.

"Alright let's turn up the music and get out the food!" Light beamed and Ryuu helped him to open up the food they had brought with them.

Dahi mouth drooled as she saw her favourite chocolate bar make an appearance.

Ghost stared.

Dahi stopped drooling and composed herself before she shifted without saying anything and just grabbed the a handful of chocolate while Ryuu and Light both looked highly amused.

Suddenly the music changed and 'A thousand miles' was on and Light beamed.

"Oh! This is my jam!" Jumping on top of the table and started singing in English very off key.

_Making my way downtown._

_Walking fast_

_Faces Pass_

_And I'm home bound_

When the music went 'da da da dum dum' Light started dancing while the most ridiculous expression on his face.

Dahi howled in laughter.

Ryuu looked faintly amused.

Ghost face palmed but not without a tug on his lips.

"Come on everyone one singing with me!" Light exclaimed and pulled Ryuu and Dahi up onto the table and they all began to sing in English, very off key.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_just see you_

_Tonight_

God, kill him now!

His face, facing downward so they couldn't see how his face heated up in embarrassment even he as strong willed as he was, couldn't stay unaffected after that display.

All three of them had gotten empty bottle and pretended they were microphones and were dancing silly on top of the table.

Why did he have to make friends with such odd people?!

He just had to wonder as he Ryuu and Dahi got a tie and used it to drag him to dance with them and seeing as he had no choice but join in.

He danced and it felt oddly satisfying.

A couple of hours later and most of them were tired.

Not him.

They slumped back into their seats.

Dahi tugged on his sleeve and pointed at Ryuu.

Who was asleep.

He could literal feel the mischief in the air.

Dahi and Light exchanged looks that said they were up to no good and he wondered how those two somehow sank into their seat and disappeared, only to slid back up next to Ryuu.

Light had a blue marker in his hand while Dahi held a paper hat and a camera.

He rolled his eyes but didn't protest, he wanted this to happen.

Light was careful to not wake Ryuu up and started to draw a blue moustache and a matching blue hairy eyebrows to go with it.

When he was done, he stepped back and let Dahi take a picture.

The camera flashed and Ghost came up to see what appeared on the camera and within seconds both Dahi and Light were rolling around on the floor in laughter.

Their laughter was enough to wake Ryuu up who looked at the hysterical two on the floor in confusion before Ghost handed him a mirror.

Ryuu eyes bulged out of his socket before he grumbled "Very funny you two" before going to find somewhere to clean his face from the ink, luckily it wasn't permanent.

5 minutes later Ryuu came back with a completely clean face that showed no signs of Blue marker anywhere.

Light and Dahi had finally calmed down and were silenced by Ryuu who sent a fierce glare their way.

"Who know, you guys were so much fun" Dahi said, smirking which was returned by Light and Ryuu even Ghost who had his lip twitch.

Light suddenly put his arm around Dahi neck. "Just stick with us and you'll have loads more fun!"

"I'm looking forwards to it" Dahi said which make made Light laugh.

"That's the spirit! Now let's right drink until morning!" Light exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"What are you talking about? We only have juice" Ryuu asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"Idiot" Ghost called out but with a small tug on his lips.

Dahi laughed.

"Hey look guys, it's snowing!" Dahi said and they all looked out the window and sure enough there was indeed snow falling from the sky.

"So pretty" wishing she was out there.

Light, Ryuu and Ghost exchanged looks with each other.

Suddenly Ryuu and Light both grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the nearest exit.

"Hey! Where are we going?" she asked, finding herself suddenly being pulled away.

"OUTSIDE" They both said and Dahi eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What!? But shouldn't we put on our coat first? It's freezing cold outside!" She tried to reason but Light and Ryuu weren't having none of that and before she know it, Light had opened the door to reveal the School front yard full of snow.

Dahi had a look of awe on her face, when she saw what could only be described as a winter wonderland.

Suddenly something soft hit her face and when she looked down she saw what was left of a small snow ball.

Light and Ryuu both had made 15 snow balls each and were now eyeing her with a predator gleam.

Dahi gulped and took cover.

A herd of snow balls, passed over her head and she grinned and quickly made a wall of snow for herself and made her own snow balls.

Everything went quiet.

Where was Ghost in all of this you ask?

Ghost was currently wearing his white coat and scarf with his hands shoved inside his pocket, content in just watching them.

If anyone else saw him, they would think he was a white angle in the snow.

Suddenly when Light and Ryuu least expected it, Dahi attacked and both targets eyes widened before taking cover and from there it became an all out snow ball brawl.

"Hey, Ghost you playing?" Light asked, dodging another arsenal of snow balls only to be hit from behind.

"No." Was Ghost simply answer and Light pouted.

"Your loss" He said.

"Don't complain to me, when on Christmas day your sick in bed" Ghost said, before he disappeared in the warm building.

Light huffed. They may not be wearing their coats and it may be freezing and being pelted with snow balls but he confident that none of them would get sick.

The only warning he got was a evil crackle before a huge boat load of snow was released on top of him.

Burying him.

By the time he freed himself, Ryuu was standing over him with an evil smirk and a snow ball to his face.

_Oh hell no!_

Light managed to dodge out of the way on time much to Ryuu frustration.

Dahi reminded both Ryuu and Light that she was still there by somehow getting her hands on a 'Confetti cannon' much the horror of the two boys.

They ran away in horror as Dahi shot snow ball after snow ball with deadly accuracy.

The two boys quickly formed a plan and Ryuu started drawing a bit closer to her while Light distracted her.

Before Dahi know what was happening, Ryuu had pelted her in the back with a snow ball and she dropped the cannon in surprise.

That one second of surprise was all, Ryuu needed to pick the cannon up and start raining down his own version of Snow ball hell.

"WE GIVE!" Both Light and Dahi said at the same time, snow was absolutely everywhere and they know once it was all gone, the school uniforms will be soaked to the bone.

Ryuu cracked an evil smile at his easy victory.

#Christmas Day#

Light couldn't see it but he could feel Ghost was giving him a passive look.

"Light, you and the others fell ill. Didn't you?" It wasn't a question but a statement.

Light couldn't stop the sneeze that had just been let out.

"Yes" he shameful admitted.

The was a pause at the other end before Ghost said.

"Merry Christmas"

And cut!

I hope you liked this part. I know it was short but I was at a loss at what to do to this part. I know that Ghost wasn't really present when Light and the rest had a snow ball fight but make no mistake Ghost will appear plenty of times because it's...CHRISTMAS! and just as the holiday supposed to be, something special while happen and what do you give an Alien Duo-god teen for Christmas? You just have to find out!


	23. Chapter 23

GHOST

Here is Chapter 23

Update: 115/07/2015

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on the Titan.

Warning: If you don't like blood guts and gore, do not read this chapter.

You have been warned.

Enjoy!

23: It truly is Christmas.

Nero Ghost just stared at the ceiling lost in thought of how much he'd changed since being reincarnated.

His memories of the boy that he once was where still there, but they didn't feel like his own. The thoughts and feelings of that small boy were completely alien to him and wondered if this is what is meant to be reincarnated. He had spent so long thinking of himself as Nero Ghost that going back to thinking of himself as Xavier Schiller was next to impossible.

He wondered if it was due to the contract he had signed to allow him to keep his memories. It would make sense since having two sets of memories mixing together, two different personalities bashing heads would most likely drive him insane.

He had given Hunter a some duel blades with the symbol for Chaos on them which made Hunter look at him with a confused expression he had to explain to Hunter what is called 'Christmas' and the boy seemed absolutely fascinated by the very idea that people gave you gifts without almost killing yourself over it and had taken to spending the day reading up on the holiday.

He couldn't call his friends simply because they were idiots who played in the snow for a full 4 hours with no coats on.

So he decided to get up and come down for breakfast and open a present or two before crawling back underneath the covers.

He got dressed and for once changed into Pajama's that he got from one of his, cousins on his 12th birthday that he had locked away in his wardrobe to this very day.

He sighed and put them on since today he wasn't going to school and he know his parents planned on staying in the house all day.

He came down stairs and immediately felt the change in atmosphere. He didn't know how to put it but everything seemed much more cheery than normal most likely because of what day it is.

For once, his glasses were off since he didn't really need them.

"Merry Christmas, Master Ghost," Alfred said, stopping before walking past, all the servants had been dismissed to spend time with their families or whatever they do on Christmas but Alfred was the one who insisted on staying behind and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Alfred." He said. Alfred was family, even if they weren't blood related.

Alfred smiled for the first time in a while before he left to who knows where.

He walked down the stairs and found his father trying to escape Sky puppy dog eyes who were pleading to open the presents before his older brother came down stairs.

It was nothing short of a miracle that his father had lasted this long.

The poor man.

Sky seemed to have noticed him and beamed." Good morning Nii-san!"

His father looked at him with grateful expression and high tailed it out of the room before Sky noticed.

"Good morning Nero-chan" His mother said, appearing behind him and he almost jumped 20 feet in the air.

Sky burst out laughing while their mother looked extremely amused.

She had a camera in her right hand and he could tell it was the family camera that they used on special occasions like this.

Both of them had somehow made time for them even through at this time of year it gets pretty hectic for them especially when it came to making Christmas specials on TV.

"Presents now?" Sky asked, with hope shiny in his eyes, the puppy dog eyes doesn't seem work on their mother for some reason.

Their mother let out a laugh. " Breakfast first and than presents later"

Sky pouted at the unfairness of it all before he crawled as fast as he could into his chair and demanded to be fed.

Nero shook his head at his baby brother antics and went to sit down while Father and Mother sat down at their usual places.

It was nice to just eat together as a family and talk while Sky was trying to steal his plate of blueberry pancakes without him noticing.

He noticed and enjoyed toying with his pouting baby brother.

Mother and Father were currently smiling at their two sons while they talked about the latest gossip that was going around in the showbiz industry.

Breakfast ended way too soon for their liking, but they know Sky was getting very impatient and would probably start screaming if they didn't get a move on soon.

He helped his mother clean the dishes which made her smile.

"Now, than let's get on with the presents," Their father said and those were the very words that Sky had been waiting to hear all day and they know it.

He scooped his little brother up and want to room where they know the Christmas tree was set up in.

It was huge and crystal white, it was decorated so beautify and Christmas light highlighted the Christmas tree features.

What was even more astonishing were the piles of presents under the Christmas tree.

Sky eyes turned into stars, very grateful for being born into this family.

Nero let his little brother down and no sooner, Sky was across the room about to open his first present.

"Hold it!" Their mother said and Sky froze. "We need to record you opening your presents which means you too Nero-chan"

Nero groaned, but a sharp stare from his father convinced him to grab a present addressed to him and sit opposite his brother.

Their mother smiled before pressing record and said. "You can now open them"

Sky, was the first one to get the wrapping paper off, getting to the actual present. His eyes lit up with delight seeing a signed star trek poster from all the stars of the show.

Their parents had noticed Sky love for anything related to the world beyond earth and thought it would be a good present for him.

Nero, on the other hand was looking at his present with passive eyes, some weights for him to use no doubt for training. The weight could sense if their mass was too easy for him and would keep on adding weight till they were even heavy for him.

It was extremely useful to have.

He gave a grateful smile to his parents and proceeded to open the rest of his presents.

Sweets and photos from his fans.

Clothes from other members of the family.

Dark Matter which his father took off of him deeming it too unsafe to be in the house much to his disappointment.

Spiked brass knuckles no doubt from his old gang.

'How to be sociable' book from no doubt Light.

He would burn that later or better yet sell it.

Some new track shoes that would become heavy the more he steps, this would allow him to increase his speed.

No doubt from Ryuu who thought he would need the extra increase in speed.

When he was all done opening his presents, he looked at his baby brother who was eyeing the small bike that someone had given to him and couldn't wait until he could ride it.

"So..." came a voice from behind and they jumped their two parents and expressed their thanks over and over again.

The two parents who were not expecting the sudden movement landed flat on the floor and patted their head.

" I'll take that they really like their presents" Their father said, laughing.

"Our boys have had their share, now let's see, what we got this year" Their mother said and both of them disappeared right under the two boys and reappeared right under the Christmas tree and started grabbing anything that had their names written on it.

Both boy watched their parents behaviour with a amused expression.

They were like little children.

" Nero-chan you got me a cosmetics basket. How sweet" Fia leaned in and kissed Nero on the forehead.

Nero blushed, remembering what he went through to just purchase that thing.

#Flashback#

He had walked into town, with his hood up and hands in his pocket. It was a rear occasion that he even came into town and had told the limo driver to drop him off somewhere that wasn't heavily populated.

He wanted to be as discreet as possible.

He walked around a bit and saw a store that no male would ever venture into with being dragged along.

Claires

His body screamed to not go into the shop, screamed to find somewhere else to shop but his resolve to get a gift for his mother made him walk in.

Immediately his eyes began to water when his eyes landed on the pink walls and equally pink item section. He could feel eyes on him, probably wondering why a teenage boy was in here without a female companion.

"Can I help you?" A female clerk asked, seeing he was completely lost in this foreign world he had stepped into.

He made sure his hood was in place and asked in a calm voice.

"Do you have anything that I could give my mother for Christmas?" he asked, keeping his voice flat.

The clerk eyes lit up with understanding and eyes that were on him, looked away.

"Follow me" The clerk said, in an all to cheery voice for his liking.

He followed closely behind her, while she hummed around and started showing him items and asking question about what his mother liked.

All he wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

"How about this?" The clerk said and showed him a necklace that said 'number 1 Beauty Queen' on it.

He shook his head before something caught his eye. "How about that?" he said.

The clerk looked at where he was pointing to and saw it was a cosmetics basket and said. "I'm sorry sir, that item is to lure customers in. It's not for sale"

"I don't care. I will pay any price" Getting out a gold card and the clerk eyes immediately changed, now that she realised he was rich.

She smiled pleasantly and said. "Well of course Mr..."

"Ghost" he whispered in her ear and her eyes went as wide as plates.

She nodded dumbly. " Do you want anything else added to the bask?" she asked, extremely politely and many wondered how come the teenager was getting such special attention.

Her supervisor came over, wondering why her worker was selling something that was used to lure customers in until she was told who the teenage was and her attitude immediately did a one-eight like her co-worker.

She smiled and said, " Feel free to look around for other items that you wish to purchase, call us if you need assistance with anything" ignoring the other customers who looked on with disbelief.

He felt slightly uncomfortable having so many eyes watching him and decided to grab anything and get out of here as fast as possible.

The counter woman smiled charming at him. "That will be 220 Euros." having brought headphones for himself too.

He took out the his wallet and showed his gold card and the woman waited for him to pay with it.

"Would you like it to be delivered to your address or do you want to walk out with it" she said, politely which was nothing short of a small feat since she was known to be extremely rude to customers.

"Address" he said and gave her his address and her eyes bulged when she recognised where the address was and her eyes took on a predator gleam.

"Why don't we after this, get something to eat?" she asked seductively.

He walked away and breathed a sign of relieve that he was out of such a store.

The length which he goes for his mother truly baffled him.

#End of flashback#

"It was nothing" he said, smiling.

"I gave a present to!" Sky perked up and she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"And thank you for the diamond encrusted necklace, did you make it yourself?" She asked.

Sky nodded and looked proud. The school really was amazing and taught them to make actual diamonds.

The father was proudly wearing his new Italian basketball signed uniform.

"Before we forget, Nero. We have another Christmas present for you. I think you're really going to like this one" Their father said and both boys looked puzzled.

"But it's at the back" Their mother chirped in and they bit back a groan, they really didn't want to go outside.

"Don't worry, we get there through a tunnel we made." Their father said and both boys wondered since when did they have a underground tunnel and why didn't they see it being constructed.

Sky was picked up by their mother and they followed their father down stairs and was met with Alfred.

Who bowed when he saw them.

"Master Ghost, everything is secure. You may now go inside" and Nero curiosity was peaking.

They all want inside the tunnel one after the other and found themselves going underground and stopped when they met metal sealed doors.

Nero looked through the window and was shocked at what he saw.

Humans.

It looked like thieve been in there for a long time and many were demanding to be let out.

"Father, why are humans here?" He asked, wondering why humans that clearly have been kidnapped were under the house.

" This is your present and we decided to let you giving into your instincts for once. Don't worry, we made sure to pick the ones that people wish were gone so no one would care if they want missing. We got the idea off this show we watched" Their mother said and it only took a second for Nero to get what they were talking about and when he did.

He grinned.

"Do you mean..." He didn't dare to hope.

His father nodded.

"Go wild son"

Suddenly an evil smirk graced his lips as he licked his lips in anticipation for the meal to come.

#Inside the chamber#

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped an tall teen with white hair.

Of course the people thought they were saved and he had come to rescue them.

"Thank goodness!" A woman cried, obviously thinking they were getting out.

A couple of people want up to the teen and started shaking him down for the key, to open the chamber so they could get out.

"Were the hell is the key?" One man exclaimed, having searched the teen thoroughly and finding nothing,

"Hey, brat how do we get out of here?" One man yelled, lifting the teenager up and trying intimidation to weasel them out of him.

"Um, guys. I think we should all take a step back" One of them said and the others looked at the person who spoke puzzled. "Have you noticed anything weird about the boy?"

Others took a step back and really took notice of the boy that was supposed to be there saviour.

The teen was staring at a large man right arm.

He was just staring and doing nothing else.

Suddenly a sinking feelings rose in the pit of their stomachs, something told them they were never going to get out of the chamber.

"Brat, quite staring. You creeping everyone out" One black man said.

In an unnatural swift movement, the teens eye were no longer on a large arm but were now looking at the one who spoke, legs.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain and everyone turned around to find a woman right arm had been cut off and blood was spurting out of the woman dislocated shoulder.

This was shortly followed by the sound of quiet munching.

They all turned to the sound and took a step back at the sight.

The teen was munching on that woman's arm.

Inhuman teeth easily cutting through the bone and blood was dripping on the floor.

The teen looked mildly put off.

"You know for the first human flesh, I've tasted. This one's quiet salty, exactly what do you splash on your skin every morning? Let's hope the rest that follows tastes much better"

They all took a step back in fear, realising what the teen intended to do with them, all.

"Cut it out man. Well pay you anything as long as you let us live" One of the man tried to reason.

The man head came clean off and was now in the process of being devoured by Ghost who looked quite happy with the extra layer of meat.

_It is now time for you to dissolve into your natural instincts _Ghost thought.

They want into panic and they ran around the place like headless chicken, screaming and crying to be let out, some even wet themselves in fear.

Ghost grinned darkly, this was shaping out to be the best Christmas he ever had.

The others who saw the grin, redouble their efforts to get out.

#Outside the chamber#

"Tou-san, why are those people making funny face?" Sky asked, innocently. He know exactly what face they were making and didn't feel at all sorry to witness his older brother give into his Titan instincts and devour them.

Cesso smiled and gave his other son a look of envy before replying. "They're just scared because they know Nero is going to eat them" not sugar coating anything and Sky nodded.

"Now let's go and open your other Christmas presents" Fia said and Sky beamed at the thought of more Christmas presents.

"Yeah!" Pumping his tiny fist in the air and making both of his parents laugh at their little boy antics.

They all left the room, leaving Nero to play with 'Presents' in peace.

"1!" Slicing a woman in half, eating the inside of her torso. He was surprised to find a fertilised egg in there and got a great idea before putting it in his pocket dimension and eating the rest.

The other half of the woman was currently crying since she know she was dying and there was no way to stop it from happening, she died with tears in her eyes.

People pleading for him not to eat them and of course that fell onto death ears and he jumped off a wall and attacked a slim man who was scream as he dug his teeth into his tender flesh.

"2!" Grabbing two man and smashing their heads against one another and effectively killing them, where he looked at the two man brains and wondered if he could use them for a twisted experiment of some kind.

He sent them to his pocket dimension and eat the two man skin and munched on the bones.

"3" He want after the children and erased all their life memories and embedded deep loyalty to him in their minds and sent them into deep sleep.

After all children were the future.

"4" ripped a woman spine out of her body and looked in the mirror to see if it looked good on him while the woman bled to death on the floor.

Than to add to add to the look, he pulled the woman's blue eyes out of their sockets and made a necklace out of it using the rest of her bones.

"5" He turned around to four adults he left alive and lowered down to an Asian looking man who did not have fear in his eyes but actually admiration and worship.

_Interesting..._

"Why didn't you run when the others started to panic?" He said in a cold tone, covered in human blood from head to toe and the admiration in the man eyes grow.

The man throw himself at his feet which startled him.

" I did not wish to dishonour my lord by fighting back what was already my destined fate" The man said and Ghost rose an eyebrow.

_Great a crack pot. I could use this..._He thought, he turned around to the other three who tensed. "And you all believe the same thing I presume?" it wasn't a question but a statement.

He got eager nods back and he grinned.

"Out of the goodness in my cold black heart. I have decided to let you live and serve me" He said and all looked quite relieved to not be eaten. He turned to three of the man and said. "You see those children on the floor. Take them and train them so that they may be of use to me in the future. You wouldn't have much trouble doing that, all their memories of who they were before have completely gone so name them however you wish." He then put the fertilised egg in a small container and gave it to one of them to hold. "Don't drop that. I took that from a woman who didn't even know she was pregnant. I want you to raise the child that would form and find others like you and start taking any babies that you know will be useful for me to use in the future." He metallised a watch on all three of their arms. "This will allow you to go in and out of people homes undetected to grab a new born and provide an easy escape route. Call me if you need anything"

All three looked very excited to be useful to their new Master and the watch's activated and transported the men and unconscious children to where he programmed them to go.

Only the Asian man and him was left in the room, who was looking at where the men used to be in envy.

"You" The man looked up, ready to obey. He crouched down the man eye level.

"Tell me can you wait for 12 years?" He asked, seeing the man confusion and he explained. "You see there are others such as yourself but they have been especially chosen by me. Meaning they have authority over you, these are called the 'Powers' and one of the Powers are going to go to sleep in the next 2 years and will wake up in 12 years time. His name is Hunter, don't worry you will recognise him because his eyes will be different. This watch will teleport you to the location of where my power is as soon as he wakes up. I want you to be his escort and help him adjust to the real world. Do I make myself clear?" He asked and the Asian man nodded enthusiastically at being handed such an important role.

"Yes master, I will not fail you" The man said and he smiled cruelly.

"I leave him in your future care and while you wait, it wouldn't hurt to gather more followers and make sure they are loyal and make sure you don't do anything that would attract the police attention, also take more children and raise them to be servants of mine" He said, and the Asian man nodded and he got his own watch.

The man vanished, leaving Ghost to looked at the blood stained room with a smile.

To think his plan was coming so beautiful together and by the time the world realises what is exactly happening right under their noses it will be already too late.

He did wonder when the time will be to reveal the bomb underneath the world but first he would need much more followers.

After all if he was expected to be taken seriously, just having five people would make him a laughing stock.

Maybe he could even start world war 3, if he was luckily and won easily because the world hadn't had a war in 100 years and wouldn't even know where to begin.

He suddenly felt his meal come back up and he buffed the remains of the human bodies that he had eaten and had not been digested by his stomach.

He know that Alfred would clean it up, later.

He walked out of the chamber and whistled a too cheerful tone considering what he just did.

"Mother, Father. I'm back!" He called out, and what he saw next made him freeze in shock.

His mother and Father were also in shock.

Sky was walking.

_It was a Christmas miracle._

#15 minutes earlier#

Sky looked at the present on the table, longingly. He bet if he could stand on his own two feet he could grab it.

What was stopping him?

Sky decided to see if his body was strong enough to support his weight and grabbed hold of a chair leg and tried to use his weak arms to push himself up, not knowing a certain female was watching with wide eyes, followed by a very curious male.

Sky legs felt wobbly and he pulled himself up and it seemed like an eternity had passed since he began to rise to his full height with the help of the chair.

When he thought he was steady, he released the chair only to fall face flat onto his face but he wasn't going to give up and tried again.

Sky was going to master walking if it's the left thing he does. He was sick and tired of crawling all the time, it was time to join the rest of the world.

He took it one step at a time and eventually his arms and legs grow strong enough to push himself up and standing on his own two feet.

He had a look of pride on his face.

"Walk to daddy" Cesso said, startling his son enough to make him lose his balance and fall back on the floor but Sky tried to stand and found it much easier than the first time around and stood up again and turned to Cesso who was a couple of centimetres away.

Fia had the camera rolling, there was no way she wasn't going to record her little boy first steps.

Nero watching amazed as his little brother fought his way to walking.

Even Alfred had come into the room wondering why the house had grown so quiet and he too grow silent and secretly thanked god that he was here to see another one of his Masters sons take their first walk.

Sky blushed at the attention he was getting but swallowed the embarrassment down and put one leg in front of the other and tried to walk to his tou-san.

Who know walking was such a hard task to do?

He fell face flat on the floor but tried again and Cesso hadn't moved once.

Sky got up again and took it one step at a time. His right foot first not before testing his right foot was strong enough to lift his body weight alone and when it didn't crumble he took the leap of faith and stepped forward.

He wobbled a bit but stood firm, than it was time for the right leg than the left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg, left leg.

Suddenly there was a big hand on his head and he looked up to see his father smiling down on him with a look of pride.

"You made it son. I am proud of you" He said, with the biggest smile he had ever seen and he blushed bright red.

Fia suddenly squealed. "I HAVE MY BOY FIRST STEPS ON TAPE! Now I have more baby stories to tell" She said, excitedly.

"Congratulation, Young Master Ghost for taking your first steps" Alfred said.

Suddenly there was another big hand on Sky head but nowhere near as large as he father but all too familiar to him.

Nero smiled at his proud looking baby brother and laughed."I guess I can't call you baby bro anymore can I? I'll call you little duckling instead." Sky pouted at being given such a nickname by his Nii-san but at least it was a step in the right direction.

"Does that mean, I'm one of the big people now?" Sky asked excitedly.

"Almost" Nero teased much to Sky hatred. "You just need to get used to walking and become just a bit taller" giving him the smile that was shown only to family.

"Fine but I will become a big person" Sky huffed while Ghost smirked.

_Grow strong little duckling._

And cut!

I hope you like this. I know this was bloody but I did warn you, so much has happened in this chapter and next chapter he still his training towards the finals, one thing for sure he was is going to be an absolute monster when the finals come around and the reigning champions may finally be booted off their thrones.


	24. Chapter 24

GHOST

Here is chapter 24.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

24: Fiancée

On January 15 it was announced that the finals would be held on the 16th of June.

Why it was so far away was because they had decided to expand the stadium to accommodate more people because of the increase of people watching this year.

So the next 5 months will be spent training for the finals.

His coach had dragged him along for morning running sessions around town and had somehow got his parents backing on it so he had no choice but to go along.

Today he was doing his own bit of training by using Ryuu especially designed shoes and no sooner had he took his first step, the shoes weight suddenly increased to the point that even he had to use his real strength just to lift both of his legs up.

He then went a step further and wrapped a rope around his waist with a rubber tire attached and started jogging through the nearby the town, at a time that he know that people were not going to be wondering around so he was safe.

He was sorely mistaken and Dahi happened to see him when she was walking home from school after soccer practise and told the rest of the gang what he was doing.

That's why it came as no surprise that he was carrying a tire plus three.

"Ghost, faster!" Light yelled, much to his annoyance.

"Shut up! Why the hell are you all here?" He asked, not happy that he was currently being used as a method of transportation.

"Well we came to help you out with your training. The more the merrier right" Ryuu said, like it was obvious, Dahi nodded her head in agreement.

All three had learnt their lesson on never going outside without a coat when it was this cold and now dawned their coats on or in Dahi case, jacket.

"So how much further does he have left into he completes the course?" Light asked.

"Course?" Dahi asked.

"Well, yesterday. We set up a virtual course that would push Ghost current abilities" Ryuu said, getting out his laptop and showing it to Dahi who had a face of confusion as she tried to make sense of what was on the screen but unfortunately she didn't have the understanding to comprehend such a thing.

"We just passed that flower shop so he has 5 kilometres left to go" Ryuu said after checking the data and making a quick calculation in his head.

Dahi couldn't help but give Ghost a look of awe, already they had done 25 kilometres and only now was Ghost showing signs of sweat.

Nero Ghost fiscal fitness and stamina were ridiculous if not impossible to comprehend.

Ghost had yet to tell her exactly what he was and had decided to wait and get to know her better before dropping the bomb on her.

He didn't want to enclose one of his biggest secrets just to anyone. If he did that, than in no time at all the men in black will be on his ass quicker than he could say "What?" and force him to register with them and provide a couple of tissue samples were they can monitor him 24-7.

He did not want to go through that.

His brother Sky now that he could balance on his own two feet had taken every opportunity to master the art of walking and with that came new ways to get lost in the house.

Alfred was assigned to watch the disappearing Sky 24-7 so that he doesn't get lost.

"We'll be coming around the mountain when she comes" Light began and sure enough all three of them joined in the song.

Ghost was getting pissed.

"Shut the hell up! Or I will stop and throw you off the tire personally and leave you on the streets!" That shut the singing trio up and all three of them gave him identical pouts.

He rolled his eyes.

"GHOST, IVE FOUND YOU!" A voice shouted.

Of god, what now!?

He stopped and turned around to see a person he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Your...black shaved dot?"

"IT'S 'GENESIS' YOU ASSHOLE!"

Ghost left.

"HEY, WAIT! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Genesis ran beside Ghost and finally took notice of the three passengers who were looking at him with interest.

"Tch, what the hell do you want? Go back to your own country" Ghost kissed his teeth, pissing Genesis before he took deep breath and calmed down.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten about me, asshole" Genesis said with a grin.

"Well it's kind of hard not to when I distinctive remember kicking your ass off the pitch. It was quiet enjoyable in fact" Ghost confessed, after all it wasn't every day he was allowed to just give someone a kick in the ass.

"Yes and I still have the pain to prove it" Genesis grumbled.

"Um, Ghost who is this?" Light asked for them all, all three were wondering who this tall black boy was. He was the same height as Ghost.

"Oh, right. He's Genesis" Pointing rudely as the boy "He was the one who developed a weird creepy obsession of me after I stopped the ball in my last match"

"I DID NOT!" Genesis shouted back and all three sweat dropped.

"So why the hell are you staking me for" Ghost asked with impassive eyes and Genesis stopped in his tracks now remembering why he was looking for him.

Suddenly an alarm went off, starling everyone before Ryuu realised it was his computer way of telling him that Ghost had finished the track.

He should really get a much more quieter alarm.

Ryuu jumped off and Ghost stopped running, much to the disappointment of Light and Dahi.

"Well, that it for today. I can't wait for tomorrow" Light said, pumping his fist in the air, followed by cheer from the other two.

"Come tomorrow and I will take the bumpiest trail you can ever imagine" Ghost said coldly and all three deflated a bit.

"fine but that doesn't mean we don't have other methods of helping you" Dahi said, taking a page out of her trainer handbook.

"Oh joy" Ghost said, his voice dripping with sarcasm which all three ignored.

"Are they always like that?" Genesis asked, with an amused expression.

Ghost merely glanced at him and asked.

"Who are you again?"

"YOU FORGOT ME ALREADY!?"

Genesis pushed down the annoyance he was feeling and decided to get what he came for. " Yo Ghost. Let's play one on one. I want to test my improve skills against you"

It was than Ghost noticed a soccer ball in Genesis hand.

"No thanks"

Genesis wasn't going to take no for an answer and released the ball and kicked it straight at Ghost.

Ghost body reacted without him even thinking and stopped the ball advancing and shot it back at Genesis who smirked.

"Oh, I know it. You're the player who would make a great rival to have" Genesis said, grinning.

"What the hell man, your grin is creepy. If someone saw it, they would have shot you three times over because they would have thought you were the devil reincarnated" Ghost said lazily.

Genesis was put off by the completely serious tone, he didn't think his grin was that creepy was it?

"I got a Athena acceptance letter" He said, making Ghost stop in his tracks.

"Burn it"

"Tell you what, how about we play a one on one match and if I win, I'll enrol in Athena Acdemey" smirking as he got out his acceptance letter that he got before Christmas.

"And if I win?" Ghost asked.

"I will shred the letter and hop onto the next plane back home" Genesis said.

Ghost frowned before nodding at the terms. "Fine but don't start crying when I beat you"

Genesis smirked, it was a good opportunity to try out his new move.

Ghost wouldn't know what hit him.

They found an soccer field nearby that nobody was using and Genesis drop the ball in the middle.

It was like there was an invisible referee had blow a whistle and both Genesis and Ghost ran after the ball.

Genesis was a bit quicker than Ghost because he wanted the ball more, as soon as he got the ball he ran away from Ghost and stood a couple of inches away.

Then he ran, Ghost made sure that there wasn't much room in-between his legs.

Genesis wasn't aiming in-between the legs, he was exactly going for the legs themselves.

Ghost eyes followed the ball and so did his legs, Genesis continued swerving the ball through his legs at an incredible rate.

It was really confusing to keep up with and Ghost realised too late that his feet were tangled up and he was on the verge of falling down.

If he was an ordinary player he would have fallen on his ass allowing Genesis to go passed.

Ghost in a swift moved used the speed he was falling at to turn his body around and head butted the ball, knocking it out of Genesis reach before falling down completely.

"I know it, you really are the best" Genesis said, he couldn't believe what just happened, he really thought he would get passed Ghost this time.

Ghost, picked himself off the grass. "What the hell was that?"

Genesis smiled. "That was my new move I've been working on since I lost to you. I call it 'Ankle Break' as you can see it's not complete yet but if it was. I would have totally passed you" grumbling the last part at the end.

"Nero Ghost, as of today. You have got yourself a rival!" Genesis proclaimed loudly.

"Oh goody" Ghost voiced dripped with sarcasm. "Just go back to your own country already. I need to get home or I'll get scolded at for missing dinner" and with he started to leave.

"Jackass as usual. Just don't lose to the team you playing against in the finals. One of them stole my girlfriend!" Genesis let out and Ghost stopped and turned around with an eyebrow that said 'Really?'

Genesis cheeks were red. "Yeah this guy with red hair and a cut through his eye. That asshole, hit on my girlfriend right in front of me and the next thing I know. She asks to break up so don't you dare lose!"

"Whatever" Ghost said, disappearing from view, leaving Genesis to mourn for the loss of his girlfriend.

#Home#

"Mother, Father. I'm home!" releasing the weights off his shoes and taking them off before putting on slippers.

"Nero-chan welcome back. Were in here" His mother called and he raised an eyebrow in surprise that they were in the living room instead of the dining room.

As he got closer, he caught the scent of 3 inhuman people.

Titians.

"And here is our oldest son now" His father said, when he came into view, his eyes landed on a couple with a girl who was roughly around his age.

Sky was nowhere to be found, he was probably up playing in his room and when that happen it was usual when something related to their parents were involved.

"Nero, sit down" He gave his father a look of puzzlement before he complied with the request.

He and the girl locked eyes with each other and he got a good look at her.

The girl had big blue eyes and silver hair, she wore a long frilly white dress and her hair was done up to look her best and here he was coming in all sweaty after an intense excise.

"We were just talking about you" His mother said and he wondered why.

"Son, meet your new fiancé" His father proclaimed and his heart stopped for a split seconded in shock.

_Fiancée!?_The girl blushed and before he could voice his objections, he was dragged off to the kitchen where his mother told the cooks to leave.

"But Father, Mother. I protest to this!" There was no way that he was going to get married to a girl, he hasn't even been introduce to yet.

Wasn't there a code or something that prevents them from doing something like this.

"The Ghost line needs to be kept alive." His father said, in a serious tone " You haven't shown any interest in anything except for the game of soccer and it took us quite some time to find your soul mate"

"My what?" He said.

"Give the girl a chance, I'm sure you'll like her" His mother prompted him.

He stared both of them in the eyes and refused to back down, they did not give up either.

He sighed and looked away. "Fine but I'm given her ten seconds"

Both of his parents gave him a look of thanks while he kept in a growl.

He walked back to the dreaded living room where the girl and her parents were waiting for them.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Fia forced him to smile pleasantly when he came into view, through the miracle of having death threats being whispered in his ears.

He sat down and put on a plastic smile but they didn't know that.

He sat on one of the couches, the furthest away from the couple.

"Oh, my such a handsome young you've got here" The girl's mother exclaimed and she pinched his cheeks.

His father shot him a look that said 'if you're a man, you will endure it'.

He did and pushed down his the urge to grab the woman arm and dislocate it from her shoulder even though he know it would grow back in seconds.

His father laughed. "Why of course! he get his handsome looks from me!" tooting his own horn while the two teenagers in the house rolled their eyes before the girl realised what she was doing and quickly looked away.

"It looks like the food has arrived." His mother said and the servants came in with platters and the two chief had somehow reached a compromised at who would cook the food and decided to do it together.

The Japanese chef revealed the dish for tonight.

"Tempura which is a dish that contains deep fried sea fish with vegetables" The man said, with a small accent.

Their Italian chief huffed and revealed his master piece. "Vanilla panna cotta and" revealing his last dish. "Pappardella and meatballs"

( if you don't know what they look like search on Google. They look amazing)

Two of the guests exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank you, you both did a wonderful job" His father said and they smiled before glaring each other and walking away.

"Shall we dig in?" His mother asked and gave him a look that said, it was time to make it or break him if he didn't put his gentleman skills to good use.

He hid a gulp and automatically straightened his back and grabbed the spoon which he know was for pudding while the guest looked completely lost at which spoon to use since there were seven different kinds of spoons in the end, they chose one at random.

Dinner was quiet and their parents made polite talk with each other while their offspring's wished they were anywhere but here.

Dinner couldn't have finished soon enough and the servants took their plates away to be washed.

Suddenly his mother said "Let's leave the two children to bond" and the rest of the adults nodded leaving two very awkward Titan teenagers.

"umm, hi I-im Abbey" she cursed her stutter.

Ghost didn't know what to do, he had never talked to any female of his own species before so it was incredible awkward for him.

"Nero Ghost"

The awkwardness had just intensified by a hundred as both teens looked anywhere but each other.

"So have you been to our planet yet?" she asked, thinking up a sentence starter.

"Once" He replied.

"O-oh, I haven't yet. Is it nice there?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy trying not to die" He said, coldly and the room became extremely awkward again.

_Kiss him _Said Abbey mother through their shared mind link and she blushed.

"Do you think we should kiss?" She suddenly asked and he gave her a surprised look. "You know... to see if we have that spark?" and Ghost was reminded of Light who would no doubt say something along those lines.

He shrugged. "Okay"

The girl had a faint blush on her cheeks before she closed her eyes and prayed to god that she wouldn't be left hanging.

Nero looked at the waiting girl and just know the kiss would be better than the one he had previously so prayed to god that she didn't taste like old man.

Both of them leaned into each other, they didn't realise that both the girl's parents and his were rooting for them silently while spying.

Their lips touched and it was like nothing they've experienced before.

Whoever said that when you find the destined person you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with because when you kiss, there is a spark.

Was dam right!

Nero had never felt this way whenever he kissed a girl. He was filled with warmth and the kiss was full of passion and her lips were so sweet and plump he wanted more.

So much more.

Abbey on the other hand, was absolutely loving the feeling of his possessive tongue as he tried to reach every corner inside her mouth. Having only come along because she had been prepared to be the wife of a guy she had never met before and there was no true feelings attached.

Dam, was the guy a good kisser.

If he kissed like this all the time, she would have no complaints about become his bride to be!

They broke apart to breath air and something was different in both of their eyes. They were looking at each other like they had know each for their entire lives.

"Do you want to kiss again?" He asked.

"Shut up and kiss me, Nero Ghost!" she exclaimed and his mouth took on an inhuman, animalistic, sexy smile and he ravished her.

The heated kiss continued until a cough was heard and they reluctantly broke apart.

They both saw their mothers with stars in their eyes and the two teens looked away from each other with a severe case of the 'love'.

"Well I didn't think, they would get on so well" Abbey mother said with amusement as she saw her daughter blush bright red.

"And who know my son had it in him, to be so possessive?" His mother commented, looking highly amused at her flushed son.

"And our husbands were worried that they wouldn't like each other" His mother did a gesture that said 'shame on them'.

"So Abbey can transfer schools right away and be closer to her husband to be" Abbey said.

Both females were extremely scary to be around with and none of the teenagers said anything.

Nero put up a mask and immediately showed Abbey and her parents out the door before they even know what was happening.

He slammed the door behind them.

"So what do you think?" Once the Abbey and her parents were gone.

Nero couldn't speak he was too busy going as red as a tomato.

"I think it's safe to finalise the engagement" His father said, looking very amused.

"My little boy is finally in love!" His mother cheered and a banner appeared out of thin air that said 'Congratulations on your first time'

Nero had never felt so embarrassed in my whole life.

#The next day#

"Okay, class settle down. We have a new student joining us today."

The class immediately quieten down, wondering who the new student was.

The female hoped it was a hot guy.

The males hoped it was a hot female.

The student came in and the males rejoiced.

Yes they had finally gotten a hot girl!

While the female of the class was given the new girl a look of hatred.

"Hello my name is Abbey Rachelle" she began to introduce herself and hearts began to form on the male half of the class. It was then that Abbey noticed Ghost and suddenly looked much more cheery "Hello, honey!" and they all wondered who she was speaking too until their eyes locked on Ghost who had turned to face the new girl.

"I made you lunch"

"Umm, how do you too know each other" One of them asked, they serious couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Who are you!?" One girl demanded, they refused to believe that the 'untouchable' Nero Ghost was taken.

Instead of the girl answering, Ghost was surprisingly the one that answered and he did it by kissing her on the lips before breaking apart.

"She's my Fiancée"

_FINAEE!?_

At that moment every girl in the school, wept.

And cut!

Poor Genesis his girlfriend broke up with him. Ghost gets his own girlfriend and just what kind of trouble will brew now that Abbey and Ghost are together? Next chapter 'The birth of an untamed couple'.


	25. Chapter 25

GHOST

Here is chapter 25

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titians.

Enjoy!

25: The birth of an untamed couple

The introductions were finally over and Ghost and Abbey couldn't be more happier since their classmates kept on sneaking a glance at the newest couples in school.

When they got out, they automatically held hands and Ghost could literal see the hearts being broken like a domino effect as many who refused to believe it where now paying the price.

They walked passed a group of 2nd year males.

"HOW!" One of the exclaimed and the other looked at him like he was crazy.

"How did a guy with a personality like THAT. Get the girl who could pass as the second coming of saint MARY!" going into tears because he like many other only had eyes on her for a second and already had his heart broken, like many others before him.

One of them patted him. "It's no use. It's like an unspoken role. The good-looking date other good looking people, no matter the personality" and they all couldn't deny that those two would make a model couple if whenever Ghost opens his mouth it wasn't an insult in some shape of form.

"It just isn't fair!"

"I know buddy, let it all out"

Ghost rolled his eyes as he continued to guide his girlfriend towards where he usually meets his friends.

Abbey on the other hand was blushing as she felt self conscious of all the stares they were getting from those around them.

Ghost lead her to outside where Light and Ryuu were waiting for them, Light had already introduced himself to Abbey once he stopped passing out every time he said the word 'girlfriend'.

"Hi, my name is Ryuu Tsuna" Ryuu introduced himself and Abbey shook hands with him.

"Abbey, Abbey Rachelle" she said.

"Hey guys I just heard something hilarious!" Dahi said, running up to the usual group.

She stopped and stared when she saw Nero Ghost sitting next to a..

Girl.

Holding hands.

"Oh hell no! The rumours are true aren't they?!" She exclaimed sitting herself down as Light and Ryuu rose an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Those two are really going out" Ryuu said, shattering her world.

"I for one, am happy that my little Ghost-chan is finally growing up!" Light burst into tears while the other three rolled their eyes.

"You do know his fan club won't stand for this right?" Dahi said and they all looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean? They can't do anything because they are technical engaged with their parents backing" Ryuu said.

Dahi hummed. "I do not know about that. Ghost fan club is well known to go to the extreme when it comes to him. Like for instance did you know that all the girls that approach Ghost get a 'Talking to' resulting in them being too terrified to even think of approaching him again?"

This was news to all of them and defiantly news to Ghost who squeezed Abby hand to reassure her.

"What I'm saying is that those girls are all kinds of evil!"

# Nero Ghost fan Club room#

The girls that where in the Nero Ghost fan club which was a good half of the school, came together for their monthly meeting to discussion their favourite topic.

Nero Ghost.

Amongst the hundred of so girls one girl stood above the rest and had been named as the president of the Fan club.

Hazel Brooks.

She was a third year meaning this year was her last year and she would soon graduate and hand over her position to someone else who was even crazier than her. Her uniform was a black chequered skirt and completely black tie.

The black tie was meant to be respected and feared.

She put ordinary fan girls to shame and whenever idols hear her name.

They run for the hills.

So naturally she became president even though this club didn't exist over a year ago and a half ago, she herself only joined 6 months ago.

Hazel stood tall and proud over the other students and said with authority in her voice.

"Bring out this month's pictures of Nero Ghost!" to her underlings who nodded and handed copy's of the photos.

If Nero Ghost know that they were stalking him AND taking pictures. They had would have no doubt been disbanded already.

Hazel suddenly noticed that some of the girls had fallen unconscious due to seeing a certain photo and she herself demanded to see a copy of the photos.

She was promptly handed a copies and looked through them.

They were nothing special.

Nero Ghost looking out of the window.

Ghost walking.

Ghost looking extremely bored.

Hold on.

She want back a picture and couldn't control the nose bleed that erupted and the fan girl squeal.

Nero Ghost topless and sweaty!

She had just died and gone to fan girl haven.

Her squeals were followed shortly after a whole herd of squeals as many failed to block out the inner fan girl in them.

Now, she could graduate with a smile on her face knowing she had such a rear photograph in her hand.

"Those who wish to purchase these photo have to pay 7 euro's" she said and immediately a whole heard of girls went up to her underlines to purchase the photo.

Once they were all back and settled down in their seats, she yelled.

"Status check on Nero Ghost!"

"Well Ghost is currently engaged to a new girl" one girl said and they all exclaimed in surprise as they burst into murmurs which quickly turned into fall blown arguments.

Hazel rose her hand in the air and the room feel silent.

"How long has this been going on for and why haven't I been notified?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Umm it's not anything new. The whole school should know about it by now because it was announced a week ago and from Ghost own mouth no less. Maybe you haven't heard because you've been extremely busy, preparing for your exams that are coming up" the girl suggested and crumpled a bit as she was shot with a fierce glare.

"unacceptable! I, we." she corrected herself. "Will not accept this new found relationship." Getting nods from most of the girls.

Nero Ghost was supposed to be someone unattainable, come kind of god that was only meant to be admired from a far. Now this new girl that hadn't even been in the school for a week was threatening to destroy what has quickly become their way of life.

As the head of 'Nero Ghost' fan club she will accept this! 

"Who is the retch who dared to disturb our very way of life and where is she now!" she demanded, unleashing full fan girl fury and people took a step back.

"Abbey Rachelle and she is class U18" and many gasped as they recognised the room.

The girl even dared to transfer to Nero Ghost tutor room!

Does this girl have no shame!?

"And where is she now?" Hazel asked, silently seething with anger.

They all shifted uncomfortable, nobody wanted to tell her what Abbey was currently doing or risk another explosion but they know someone had to tell her or she would have found out herself.

"Well? I'm waiting" Hazel drummed on the desk and giving them all a piercing looking.

Many looked away in fright.

"She currently with Ghost" came a small reply that Hazel couldn't quiet hear and she turned to the owner of the voice was in fact a cute petite 1st year that looked fresh from the touch of the disease known as 'Fangirlism'.

"Speak up, I didn't hear you" Hazel demand and the 1st year squeaked before she opened her mouth again and this time it was much more louder.

" She's currently with Ghost"

Hazel froze and they all thought she had a mini heart attack and started to panic until she started moving again, well shaking.

"SHE'S WHAT! THAT BITCH!"

was heard throughout the whole school followed by a lot of smashing sounds and screams.

Meanwhile Abbey was currently sitting beside Ghost feeding his lunch to him.

"open your mouth" Abbey cooed and Ghost instead of giving the expected death glare he did the unthinkable.

He opened his mouth.

"What an amazing scene" Ryuu just had to say, he would have never thought in all his life time, that he would see a girl feed 'Athena Ice Prince' his lunch.

He guessed miracles really do happen.

Dahi and Light drank their drinks and couldn't have agreed more. What was happening in front of them was too big to comprehend.

"Hey Ghost" Light whispered gain his attention. "Is she..." the rest filled in the blanks except from Dahi who looked pulled and again felt like she was missing out on something.

Abbey smiled and nodded before grabbing hold of Ghost cheeks and kissed him deeply.

Ghost didn't protest.

The others blushed bright red and looked away.

They were defiantly not ready to see that!

They broke apart for air.

For some reason, Dahi felt a stab but before she could wonder what is was a voice said.

"Are you Abbey Rachelle?" A feminine voice asked and they all turned around to face who it was and they saw a female who looked like the leader of a large group of females, females who didn't know if they should glare at Abbey or blush at seeing Ghost.

"Yes I am Abbey Rachelle. Who are you" She said, not backing down. The humans clearly wanted to intimidate her but they were a week too late.

The head female looked startled that she wasn't intimidated by their presence but she held strong and looked Abbey up and down.

_Dammit! she's sparkling! and what 's with her flawless white skin?! Are you an angel!? _Hazel thought, now clear to her why Ghost would even consider touching Abbey, she too couldn't deny the fact that the girl was beautiful and could probably give the pretty bimbos in the school a run for their money in the looks department.

"It doesn't matter who I am! So just know I speak on behalf of ALL the Nero Ghost fan club and we as a club refused to acknowledge your relationship!" Hazel stated and getting cheers from those behind her.

Abbey suddenly smirked and she suddenly looked like the 'she-devil' reincarnated and put a hand on her future husband and said in a slyly voice.

"It don't care" shocking them. "And do you know why I don't care? Our parent were the ones who hooked us up with each other and we happened to fall in love so even if we do break up. We're still getting married and you have absolutely no say in it" she said almost like a whisper before pulling Ghost up by the tie and kissing him passionately in front of everybody and just to spite them.

She looked each and every one of them directly in the eyes as she did so.

Ghost on the other hand didn't care that she was using him, he was too lost in the kiss to even acknowledge the fact before they broke apart to get some air.

When they did Hazel shock face turned into one that was absolutely red with rage before she turned around and left but not before saying.

"You may think you are safe now but it doesn't mean we can't make your stay at this school a living nightmare" and with that she left followed by the rest of club.

When they were all gone, Light was the first one to snap out of his shock.

"Just wow! Did you see how she handle that! As expected of Ghost future wife!" Light exclaimed.

"I must admit. Those two were absolutely made for each other" Dahi grumbled for some reason, it felt like something broke when she saw those two kiss and so passionately.

"We'll let's continue discussing Ghost training routine" Ryuu blurted out.

"I told you, I don't you" Ghost grunted.

Ryuu, Light and Dahi all exchanged looks.

"Yep, Ghost your clearly in denial." All three said at once and before they even know what was happening Ghost was up from his seat and looking ready to pound them into the ground.

Ghost suddenly found Abbey in front of him and just one look into her eyes calmed him down.

"Amazing" Dahi just had to say, to calm HIM of all people down, like it was nothing was nothing short of a miracle.

Stab.

"Onee-san!" Light exclaimed, clasping both of the surprised Abbey hands and looking at her like some hyper poppy that had way too many sweets.

Abbey sweat dropped.

"Teach me your ways, oh glorious mistress!" they all sweat dropped before Ghost pulled Abbey away and Light pouted.

Suddenly the ball rang to signal lunch was over and they all know they had to get a move on soon or face a serious lecture from their next class teachers.

Abbey had a PE right now so she had to go get her kit from her locker.

"What, lunch is over already!?" Light exclaimed, like the world was going to end into he suddenly grinned when he was reminded of what he and Ghost had right now and couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter.

They had cooking right now and Ghost couldn't cook to save his life! He kept on setting food on fire even WATER set on fire!

It was so serious that the teacher stocked a fire extinguisher nearby when he saw he was teaching Ghost!

It was absolutely hilarious for the class but not so much for the teacher.

They all looked at him as if he had just insane which he probably had.

"Come on Ghost we have you go" He said, finally calming himself down but the grin was still there and that made Ghost raise an eyebrow.

He sighed and kissed Abbey good bye before being dragged off by a laughing Light.

Weirdo.

One by one, they left until Abbey was alone and she startled to walk to get her PE uniform from her locker.

When she opened her locker.

Her shoes and clothes were completely wet and if that wasn't enough, garbage was stacked on top of them with a note that said 'Break up or else'.

She sighed, humans were so predictable and went to her instructor and asked if the school could lend her some clothes and shoes after showing her locker to the teacher who was ready to track down the culprits the moment they let they let their guard down.

She got changed and noticed that a couple of males that were doing their own PE lesson were eyeing her figure and trying to flirt with her, half way across the pitch.

Clearly they don't know who she belonged to.

She was paying attention to her surrounding and a foot came out of nowhere and almost tripped her up.

Almost.

Instead she did a mini flip and landed on both feet.

She was met with ooh's and awes from the rest of her class, she also noticed that some where looking at her with hatred and took note of their faces.

"Now class, today we are going to use this trampoline to jump over this bar if you're not successful, you're out. There are seven stages, with each stage, the bar gets higher." The teacher said and the ones who were know for their authentic ability glared at each other and the ones who were, saw this as a way to humiliate them in front of the guys who were in fact watching.

The teacher called each name one by one and there were many 'Ooh' and 'awes' also 'you can do it next time' or 'you suck, give up'.

Luckily Abbey was in the 'Awes and Ooh' section and she did a fantastic jump, much to her sabotager dismay.

"Okay, here is the final round" the bar was ridiculous high up and it was only Abbey and two other girls left.

One of them dropped out, when she know she couldn't possibly jump that high.

So now there were two.

"Choke" was heard followed by.

" Watch her fail"

Which Abbey promptly ignored. Her opponent went ahead first and ran to the spring before jumping on it and using her leg muscles to overcome the height difference.

She almost made it if only it wasn't for her leg betraying her and touching the bar.

Now it was Abbey turned and she know people were just waiting for her to fail and laugh at her.

She was Nero Ghost future wife and failure was not an option! she ran to the spring and jumped, she stopped herself from digging into her true strength.

She was not going to cheat! she was going to do this fairly and used whatever power that her humanoid legs packed to jump.

She jumped big and high to the point where she had enough space to do a front flip over the bar, gaining 'Oohs' from the crowd before she landed on the safety mattres.

Her class looked shocked that she had actual done it and no doubt the teacher would try and convince her to join a sports club.

The guys that were at the other end came to congratulate her on a job well done and maybe something more...

Suddenly Water came out of the sky and drenched her from head to toe.

When she looked up, she saw two girl trying their best to look apologetic despite everyone could clearly tell they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Sorry, my friend accidently squeezed her water bottle" one girl said.

"Yeah, it was an accident" and they both want away snickering.

Abbey just smiled and said that she was fine when people offered to help her, she then walked back to her locker and got changed and made up some excuse to Ghost so that she can stay in school after the school had finished.

Although Ghost didn't look at all convinced and could probably tell she was lying but left it and went on his way.

When she was sure that pretty much everyone had gone home and the two that poured water on her head were still in school, she followed their scent into the school.

The scent led to a room that said 'Nero Ghost Fan club' on it and an evil smirk crossed her lips.

She was going to have fun.

#Inside the club room#

"You should have seen her face, President" a voice exclaimed.

Hazel smirked as she read over today events and how much her underlings had humiliated 'little miss perfect'. "Good job, now I'm open to any suggestion that will make her want to leave the school" and as if those were a trigger of some kind.

The door opened.

Abbey was there.

Shit!

Everyone in the room tensed as Abbey came into the room and inspected the picture of her soon to be husband all over the walls. No doubt the pictures were taking in secret because there no way Ghost would allow this club to exist if he know what they were currently doing.

Abbey smiled. "Well it's a pleasant surprise to see the girls from earlier you too prez. What are you doing in the school so late?"

Hazel instantly calmed down, thinking Abbey didn't hear them talking. " We were just collecting our things from this classroom. What are you doing here?" throwing the question back at her.

Abbey just continued smiling. " I was just looking for something to dry my PE clothes when I heard you guys talking" closing the door behind her and dread filled their stomachs.

Suddenly an unbelievable pressure slammed down on them and they found them couldn't move.

"It's not nice to play mean pranks on someone just because their dating someone"

Abbey suddenly turned into what could only be described as a demon.

That was when the screaming started as she picked them off, one by one.

Meanwhile Ghost and Light had followed Abbey because they didn't believe the excuse she made up, only to come to view this scene of Abbey beating Ghost fan club.

"Dude, this girl was made for you" Light said, turning to Ghost who looked at the Abbey with so much love in his eyes as he watch his future wife beat the crap out of his fan club.

He had never loved someone so much than that moment.

This was the day that the whole school accepted Nero Ghost and Abbey Rachelle relationship.

_This was also the day when Abbey became the female Banchou._

And scene!

How do you like the whole, Bullying scene? and I've been meaning to drop something about Ghost fan club for a while now. Abbey really is the perfect wife for Ghost and I hope you agree to. Next chapter will be, finally showing the music video results and planning for their summer fate booth just exactly will they decide on?


	26. Chapter 26

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

I came to my attention that I in previous chapters I wrote 'Dahi' when it should be 'Dahlia'. I'll fix that tomorrow.

Bet you didn't expect two updates on the same day? and I wrote them both one after the other. I feel so proud!

Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma eleven or Attack On titian

26: Can you keep a secret?

Today everyone was pumped.

Why they were pumped was because the results for the Music video competition was going to be revealed today adn which class gets to go on a tropical trip to Hawaii.

The principle had schedule a assembly so the whole year could watch it together.

He entered the grand hall.

There was no one there.

The principle had made one mistake.

He gave the students an option.

So it came as no surprise that nobody turned up for the Assembly to view it together and were instead in their own respected classroom glued to their Laptops, computers or smartphones.

Not even the teacher turned up and the teachers that did were forced to be there.

They all logged into the website that they were given and all their screen went blank before it showed a holographic man standing on each of their screen or Keyboard.

They couldn't help but give the figure a look of awe.

"On October the twenty-second, all second year Athena Academy classroom had submitted a music video on YouTube and it was up to you, the public to decide who gets the grand prize for getting the most views. A trip to HAWAII!" The miniature man shouted. "And now last Saturday was the deadline so today we will be revealing which class got the most votes" smiling charmingly.

They all held their breath.

The man was suddenly handed an envelope.

The virtual man opened the envelope and drum roll started playing in the background, all the second year classes were glued to their screen before he took a deep breath and said.

"Congratulations class U18. You have exactly 38 million views. You are the lucky winner"

This was shortly followed by a loud cheer from most of the class as they celebrated their victory.

" Hawaii! Here we come!" The whole class shouted followed by moans of disappointment from the other classes that didn't win.

Abbey immediately attached her to Ghost arm. "Can you believe it! We're going to Hawaii and I know the perfect swimming kit to wear!"

The guys in the class couldn't wait to see that.

The girls on the other hand, couldn't wait to see what they called 'Hawaii edition, Nero Ghost' and could practically feel the nose bleeds that will no doubt come in their own time.

"Okay settle down class." The teacher said, looking surprisingly calm for someone who was amongst the people that wanted the trip more than anything.

They all sat down.

"I know we've won and now we have something to look forward to in the summer holidays but before that Trip. Let's start talking about the event that is coming before the trip" The teacher said and pointed at the board that no matter how you read it, it said the same thing.

Summer festival.

Oh god.

As usual Light was the only one that looked excited for this.

"As we all know, we are Athena Academy. An Academy that only the talented go to and we also need to raise money and attract other talents too so that the school can continue to function as it should" The teacher said. "This is where the summer festival comes in handy. This festival not only is open to the public, which means that much more money is earned, but it also gives the school a chance to show off"

They all nodded, knowing where this going and didn't dare voice it out.

"So this year, we are given a small section and are allowed to open a booth, so any suggestions?" the teacher asked.

"How about, giving the public a test drive on one these hover shoes I've been working one" Someone suggested and they all winced knowing how that would go down.

The school did not need a lawsuit hanging over its head.

"How about get all the male to dress up like girls and do a crossing dressing cafe" A girl suggested getting nod's from her fellow girls while the guys pale or through most of the class were wondering what female Light and Female Ghost looked like.

It would defiantly be interesting to see and curiosity was killing them.

Light suddenly had his hand up. "How about we split it in half, one-half is a cross-dressing cafe and the a small phone shop to test out?"

There were murmurs around the class.

"And what phones do you propose we use Mr Shugo?" The teacher asked.

"Ghost's of course" Ghost shot a death glare at Light who coward a bit but stood tall.

"Ghost you've been working on a phone?" The teacher said in surprise and many others were surprised too.

Ghost was about to refuse when Abbey suddenly whispered she would buy him tomatoes later if he shows them.

He was up and taking out the phones he's been working on quicker than they called say 'What is happening?'

He gave one to the teacher who caught it, another to a random girl in the front, a guy at the left of him and another guy a the right.

Immediately those sections of the class crowded around the phone and gave it a look of awe.

"These are what I call 'G' phone, I don't have to explain to you what that stands for because your tiny brains can understand at least that. These phone are meant to revolutionise the way we talk to each other and it is also much more advanced than what we have today. Take for instance taking a picture." He got out his own phone that he had finished fixing the bugs and took a picture. The class watched transfixed as a holographic photo came out like it was printing and like what happened with Kogure-san about a year ago and they all gave it a look of awe and he throw it at the centre and watched as the class flocked to it.

"I'll show you the other main difference and that is the call" He dialled one of the other phone number and saw the boy on the right pick it and almost have a heart attack when Ghost face appeared hovering over the screen. "I call this 'Face-chat' you can see each other face to face instead of their voice although the phone also senses your intention when you use it so if you want to use to for something that is deemed 'unacceptable' it would lock the feature"

Truly the power of the promise of tomatoes was frightening.

"Ghost this is amazing! And you plan on selling these soon?" The teacher asked as she looked over a version of the phone in awe. There was no doubt in her mind that when this phone comes out, she would be one of the first to get one.

"So does that mean, we've got our section idea finalised?" Light asked, chuckling at the awe on all the classmates face. He wasn't that awed by it because Ghost had gave him one to test drive a couple of times in the much earlier version.

Yes, many had heated up or in worse case scenarios exploded as soon as he touched it leaving scorn marks on his hands.

" Why of course, we have no objections." Abbey said, suddenly appearing beside Ghost like she been there the whole time.

"And you owe me a pack of Tomatoes, little lady" He smiled, sexily and the girl would have swooned if it was aimed at them but much to their hatred it was for Abbey and only Abbey.

Dam that girl!

But That girl scary the crap out of them!

" If you guys I want. I can give you each a phone" He said and they all perked up with the promise of new 'G' phones before they eyed him suspiciously.

"Hold on, what's the catch?" One girl said, there was no way in hell that Ghost would just give these away for free. There was always a price to these things.

"Oh you caught me" He said, not looking at all sorry, much to their annoyance. "Alright then, all I'm asking is for the small sum of 85 euro's" he said, like it wasn't a lot and their mouths hit the floor.

" There is no way I'm giving you that much money! Do you know what I could get for that! and you want me to spend it on a phone?" One of them exclaimed getting shouts of agreement.

He shrugged. "Oh well, you'll just have to get them at selling price like everyone else which is 175 euro's" making it hard for them to pick up their mouths. "Oh and Light your new **free** 'G' will be in your locker at the end of the day." he said and got up and went back to his seat.

_Hang on? Why does he get his for free!? _They couldn't help but wonder not expecting it to be answered.

"Why... because I don't like you" He said coldly and they all looked like he just stabbed them in the heart.

The teacher, cough as she sweat-dropped at looking at what Nero Ghost words had reduced her class too.

Ghost was currently giving his girlfriend her own while Abbey hugged him while saying thank over and over again.

She wrote down in her special planner what her class was going to do and couldn't wait for the summer festival to start.

She had a feeling this year would be something special.

# Scene change#

Dahlia was running through the halls after school had finished, why she was running because she had gotten a letter in her locker to tell her to come to room S6, thinking it was a challenge letter, she had brought some equipment along with her as she made her way up to room.

He entered the room.

Her eyes locked on the sitting form of Nero Ghost, without his glasses on.

He was different somehow.

"Sit down, Dahlia" Ghost said, coldly and Dahlia suddenly found herself unable to refuse and the next thing she know she was sitting opposite Ghost.

"Now then, Dahlia it has come to my attention that we have know each other for quite a while now and I think you are now ready for me to reveal one of the biggest secrets in the group" Ghost said, with dispassion. He hated how much he was talking right now and know if he communicated through his usual speech she would not get it.

Dahlia on the other hand, didn't trust her voice and nodded dumbly as she waited for Ghost to explain himself but whatever she expected to come out of Ghost mouth was certain not this.

"Dahlia, I'm an alien"

Dahlia burst out laughing! and here she thought he was being serious! Did he take her for a fool? Aliens don't exist! They only exist on TV or in other forms of entertainment!

Ghost didn't get mad and waited patiently for Dahlia to calm herself down. He had all the time in the world literally because as soon as Dahi came in, they had entered his pocket dimension.

It was a wonder how the girl hadn't realised that something was off with the room that they were sitting in.

"ALIEN! HA, That's a good one Ghost! and here I thought you were going to say something serious!" She howled, laughter finally died down, then she started to get up. "If this what you called me here for. I'm leaving"

"**Sit down, Dahlia**"

Her body moved on its own and she promptly sat down and met eyes that didn't look the usual Ghost eyes.

Ghost had a sneer on his face and his teeth were inhumanly sharp.

"**I do not appreciate being laugh at human girl. You will show respect to someone who hasn't eaten a good meal in some time"**

That defiantly wasn't the voice of the Ghost she know, it was muffled, it was like a cross between normal talk and a growl.

It was so inhuman.

Dahlia tried to laugh it off, already going into denial. "Okay, where are the cameras? Hey, Ghost, how did you get you voice to change like that? Did you get one of those voice modifiers that I keep hearing about? Where are Light and Ryuu? Did they help set this up too? Best prank I have ever seen!"

Ghost expression suddenly went blank and that scared her a little bit before he titled his head in a inhuman way.

"Tell me, girl. Have you noticed anything strange about the room, we are currently in?"

Dahi decided to humour the boy, but truth be told she was slightly scared as her senses were suddenly screaming at her to get away from the boy in front of her. She looked around and noticed, everything was wavy.

Like they were losing form and she went to touch a nearby table.

It wavered before it disappeared before her very eyes.

**"**H-how?" she could only say before she collapsed on the floor in disbelief, only to meet different shades of white as Ghost came up from the fall and she jumped back.

"**Like I said, Human. I am an Alien. This is one of the biggest secrets in the group**" He said, walking towards her as she backed away.

"Does that mean, Ryuu and Light know too?" She asked.

Ghost blinked and it scared her as his eyes did a full roll. "Well, yes. I had revealed myself to them, one after the other and they easily accepted me for who I am" he said and she suddenly found herself in a chair with Ghost sitting opposite her.

Looking at her expectantly.

As if waiting for her approval.

"Hold it! This is way too much to take in! Give me a minute!" She said and she breathed in and out to calm her already beating heart from the shock of its life- time and she calmed herself, her raging thoughts became clearer to allow her to finally think as she wrapped her head around the idea.

Her friend was an alien.

This explained so much!

Okay...Did that change anything?

No.

So why was she so worried about?

Her eyes opened and Ghost saw something that made him smile, not the smile that he pulled out of his asses because he had too but because he wanted to.

Dahlia faulted for a minute, when she saw Ghost TRULY smile.

He looked so innocent.

Like a little child who's just being praised and oddly enough it suited him compared to the one, on rear occasion he flashes. She didn't realise that a very noticeable blush was rising from her cheeks much to Ghost amusement.

It took a her a while to finally pull herself together to ask the question that was now killing her.

"So...Your an alien..." she felt so stupid for saying that when he had tried to convince her all this time but Ghost patiently waited for her. "Can you tell me about your race"

Ghost winced, a movement that defiantly didn't go unnoticed by Dahlia who know that when you wince, it usually means it was something pretty bad.

Ghost wondered how much to tell her and left out about the whole eating humans bit but other than that, Dahlia seemed to be absolutely entranced by his race which after some heavy editing he made his race of killers into a peace loving race who were vegetarians.

Absolute bullshit of course.

"That's amazing!" Dahlia exclaimed, amazed that was such a race living out there that the human race had no idea about, Ghost smiled at her energy.

"I have to tell someone about this"

_What!?  
_

"Wait Dahlia, don't you think this should be our little secret?" He tried to reason with her but Dahi just stuck out her tongues and said with a huff.

"What's the big deal? I have plenty of trust worthy friends who wouldn't tell a soul. There is nothing to worry about" she said, not getting what the big deal was.

Ghost was suddenly reminded that Dahlia had just turned 12 and was still this immature. Having Light and Ryuu accept him so easily and willing to keep it to themselves, had made him neglect the chance that if he does tell someone this would happen.

"Dahlia, what I'm worried about, is that, one of those friends will no doubt blab!" he said, he wanted to give her another chance.

"No way! I trust them with my life!" Dahlia protested as she got out her phone, not seeing how his expression suddenly want blank.

"Oh my josh. I totally have to tell someone about this! I know I'll text my-" her speech cutting off when she locked eye contact with Ghost and every thought went blank.

Ghost pupils grew three times their normal size as he connected to her mind and said.

"**Forget what happened in the last fifteen minutes. You were not called here by me and you never spoke to me. When you got here, you were alone and were looking for your school bag**"

Dahlia only blinked once as the command sunk and he left the room.

He was clearly out of sight, Dahlia snapped out of her dazed expression and wondered why she was sitting down when her school bag was over there.

# A good distance away#

"So how did she take it?" Light asked beside Ryuu, while Abbey looked at her soul mate with concern ready to nurse any emotional damage he may have sustained even she know how difficult it was to reveal what she truly was to a human.

"I had to erase the conversation from her mind" He said, with a detached feeling to it.

"Well good luck on the finals" Ryuu said, trying to lighten the mood.

And just like that Dahlia Gold had lost her chance at being truly part of the group.

And scene!

Next chapter will finally be the finals! Yah, I am pumped! I already have a few ideas of how this will go down and I'm absolutely not going to give you any hint but it's going to be intense and it suddenly gets personal for Ghost. It's really a shame for Dahlia but I thought it would be very unrealistic if all his friend could keep his secret and exactly what will happen at the summer festival when he has to spend all day dress as a girl?

Already I feel an evil grin coming on *cackles*


	27. Chapter 27

GHOST

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

27: The final match.

"It's finally here!" The coach of Athena Bladers bursting out into tears, today was the day that he had been waiting for. Today was going to the end of their losing streak and they would raise above their processors by winning this match. The coach looked each and every one of them in the eye and said. "Each and every one of you have undergone some serious training to become different people in both skill and mentality" taking note of Ghost who's very presence was overwhelming and if he was a lesser man, he would buckle under the sheer power.

Yes.

He had a very good feeling about this match.

"SO I SAY TO YOU ALL! GET OUT THERE AND KICK SOME GODLY ASS! GO ATHENA BLADERS!"

"GO ATHENA BLADERS!"

# GODS side#

"It is that time of the year again to crush our long lasting opponent. Athena Academy! Do your ancestors proud by continuing their legacy!" The coach for the other team announced and they all cheered.

As usual they had very talented players sign up for the soccer club and all were confident that not only would they defeat Athena but it make it clear who was the better team.

# on the pitch#

Both teams were coming out and the crowd was massive! putting previous numbers to shame.

People were shouting for who they wanted to win and when Ghost finally appeared there was a huge uproar because many had come to see him play.

Nero Ghost after all was nicknamed the 'Phantom Ghost' and they expected to see even more impossible sights then they saw in the previous match.

Meanwhile the ones on the opposing side were think about how to cage Ghost since he was clearly the biggest threat on the pitch and luckily they had several players, Ghost height so it shouldn't be that hard to immobilise him.

Right?

Today Ghost had an arm band around his right arm to signify he was the captain.

Both teams faced each other to decide who was going to getting first touch at the ball.

Both teams try to ignore the camera flashes and the deafening shouts from the fans.

It was safe to say that all of Italy was watching this match and whatever the outcome may be. People were going to be talking about this match for a long time to come.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY FOR YOU SOCCER FANS OUT THERE. TODAY WE WILL FINALLY SEE, JUST WHO IS THE BEST IN ITALY!" Shouted an announcer next to his kid son, Tato Kunji.

" IT IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY TODAY! ALREADY I SEE MANY OF ITALY TOP PLAYER LINED UP. LET'S SEE THERE IS 'WALTER SANTO' ALSO KNOWN AS THE 'UNBREAKABLE WALL'. 'MANILO ARTURO' THE MAN THAT IS SAID TO BE AS FAST AS LIGHTNING AND HAS AN INFAMOUS RAP AS A MAJOR PLAYBOY! AND WHAT THIS I SEE? 'NERO GHOST' A NEW COMMER WHO HAS ALREADY PROVEN HIS SKILLS IN THE FIELD AND HAS GOTTEN THE NAME 'PHANTOM GHOST'. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO WINS TODAY. THIS WILL CERTAINALLY BE A MATCH THAT WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY! I THINK YOU CAN AGREE DAD?" Tato asked.

"OF COURSE SON, WILL THE GODS CRUSH THE GODDESS OF WAR LIKE SO MANY TIMES BEFORE? OR WILL THE GODDESS OF WAR FINALLY BE ABLE TO KICK THE GODS OFF THEIR HIGH THRONES? LET'S GO LIVE TO WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!"

The coin had been flipped and it was decided that it would be the Gods turn.

"Hey, sweet thing." Manlio said, turning to Abbey who was wondering who he was talking to until she realised he was talking to her.

How shit! Is the bastard trying to hit on Abbey!?

The guy must have a death wish!

As if on cue, Ghost had picked Manlio up from the ground and if looks could kill, Manilo would be dead a hundred times over.

"Ghost, drop him. You can't be out of the match before it even gets started!" Takashi warned him and he grunted before he let go.

_Yeah, this guy with red hair and a cut through his eye. That asshole hit on my girlfriend right in front of me and the next thing I know. She asks to break up so don't you dare lose _Genesis words rung inside Ghost head as he looked at the guy and sure enough it matched the description.

It was now personal.

The whistle blow, to start the game and the gods started to move forward.

Ghost rushed blindly in without even thinking and for the first time, he didn't get the ball.

Much to the shock of the crowd.

The gods advanced and Ghost just blindly followed the ball without even thinking about where he was doing all he could think about was Abbey.

He was distracted and confused and that was what the opposing side wanted after they read about his relationship and preyed on his jealously like a spider.

The whistle blow.

The Gods had scored an easy goal and a good half of the crowd cheered.

What followed after was a complete mess, the team dynamics was completely out of sync and the other team were running circles around them.

It was a miracle that the opposing team hadn't scored anymore points yet!

_What the hell is happening!?_ The coach of Athena thought this wasn't the usual Nero Ghost. This one just rushed into field without a thought making him extremely predictable.

In the crowd, Abbey Rachelle stood up and began making her way to Nero Ghost.

The game stopped when they saw her coming down the pitch and when she was finally in front of a very puzzled Nero Ghost.

Many wondered what she would do.

Abbey slapped him.

_she slapped him!_

Ghost looked absolutely shocked.

"Get your act together, Nero Ghost! This isn't the person I fall in love with! No matter what happens. I will always love you!" Abbey shouted, with a blush on her cheeks and many were mystified over the girl who just confessed her love for him in front of the whole of Italy.

Ghost broke into a smile much to the shock of many who had yet to see the bastard even crack a true smile.

"You know, you're right. I was been stupid and It almost cost the team the game" He admitted. What was happening was truly an amazing scene to the millions of spectators.

Abbey smiled, happy that she finally got through to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "So go get them, my little tomato monster"

He grinned before he ran back to the team, they sighed when they saw all the tension had left his body.

"Honey, you picked the perfect wife for our son" Cesso just had to confess in awe while Fia looked smug as hell. Sky was slightly peeved that a girl just slapped his Nii-san, wife or not.

# Somewhere else in the stands#

"Only Abbey can slap Ghost and get away with it" Light said in awe, never thought he would see the day when a female could slap Ghost without worry about ending up drowning in their own pool of blood the next morning.

"Soccer is truly, amazing" Ryuu said in awe, he had never seen so many people gather in one place just to watch a sport.

Dahlia sat down, saying nothing as she was still trying to figure out why she kept feeling a stab whenever she see's Abbey and Ghost together.

# Match#

The other team cursed when they saw, Ghost had become immune to Manlio trying to flirt with Abbey who ignored him and eyes always remained on her boyfriend.

The whistle had blown to signal game start.

Nero Ghost was back in action and was thinking things through clearly.

When he saw the ball coming his way through two people who were trying to pass him by kicking it together. He watched the ball and when the ball was back passed he went for it, much to the shock of the opposing team.

He jumped over the two and caught the ball before it reached the person behind and spun around to successfully dodged the defender.

Athena side cheered, this was the kind of play they had come to expect from their 'Phantom Ghost'!

Ghost, then kicked the ball upstream to a waiting Takashi legs, who caught it and decided to do a move that he'd just completed when he saw the opposing side closing in.

"**FOCUS BLAST!**" a gust of wind picked up around Takashi and it was like he was suddenly on a rocket and blasted half-way across the field much to the awe of Athena side and their Coach who was busy shouting 'yes, yes!'.

While the Gods coach was busy shouting 'no, no!'.

Takashi passed the ball to Masume who smirked.

_Well if Takashi is going to show off, I'm going to show off too _Masume thought as rocks suddenly came out of the ground.

"**ROCK SMASH!**" The ball was encased in nothing but rock and was shot straight towards the goal keeper.

"**AURA SPHERE**!" A electrical barrier encased the Goal keeper.

Too bad the ball wasn't aimed at him.

Much to everyone shock, the ball curved the other way, right into...

Nero Ghost!

Shit!

With Athena side, cheering.

The ball was encased in nothing but darkness and it rose slowly to the sky, were dark clouds had gathered and many swore they saw Ghost hair change to red.

"**OMNIOUS WIND!**"

Shit!

The ball infused with darkness shot straight at the terrified Goal keeper and absolutely ripped the Guard apart and not to mention crushed a bone in the goal-keeper hand.

Athena had scored.

The crowd went wild.

# Stands#

"Ghost is badass! That's my friend!" Light exclaimed happily, while being shot glares from those around him because he was simply too loud.

"Sorry" Ryuu apologised and pulled Light back into his seat.

"But that was really something" Dahi said in awe.

#Match#

The goal keeper bit his lips to stop the scream of pain that would no doubt come out of his mouth. His arm felt like it was just trapped in a twister.

"Gods ball!" The referrer announced.

Manlio decided to stop playing around and time to get serious. He was gone like the wind and nobody could stop him, he was simply too fast.

A leg came out of nowhere and knocked the ball from his possession out of the pitch.

When he saw who is was, he almost jumped in fright.

Nero Ghost.

Ghost brushed himself off, while his team mates congratulated him on stopping the ball from advancing further.

He promptly told them to shut the hell up which they did.

Manlio kissed his teeth before waiting for someone from his team to throw the ball to him.

Too bad, Nero Ghost predicted this and he lost in the air battle before he even realised there was a battle and Ghost head-butted the ball to Roberto who ran as fast as his little legs could carry him which was pretty damn fast for a Shorty.

If Roberto had enough energy to talk, he would be shouting. "I'M FREE BITCHES!" but of course fate had to be cruel and now he had four players on his ass.

"Over here!" David shouted and Roberto looked at David like he was Jesus and gave the ball to him.

David was crushed.

It was too bad that, two big players were very close to David as well and when David stopped moving, they used their big bodies to tackle him to the ground.

They both sustained a red card from the Referrer and David was about to be put off the pitch if it wasn't for the fact Ghost had grabbed both legs and had put the bones back to where they were.

David screams could be heard all around the stadium as many cringed.

When Ghost finally let go he was going to no doubt receive a tongue lashing if it wasn't for the fact that David couldn't feel any more pain and could walk just fine now.

Ghost received looks of awe instead.

Ghost was certainly no Jesus but as least he had the some medical knowledge even though he just shoved a bone back into place like it was nothing...

"If you get injured, I will fix it. I want to win together" He said and the whole team looked at Ghost liked he was an angel sent down from above and ignored the little voice in the back of their heads that said Ghost was only doing this because he wanted an excuses to break some bones and relieve some stress.

Ghost groaned as he was suddenly tackled to a hug by his own teammates.

"Yeah, I get it you're grateful. Now get the bloody hell off me or the next pair of injuries won't come from playing on the field" He said, coldly and they all took a step back while he glared.

_Dammit! Why can't his personality be different! Please let it change soon! _They all thought as they hid the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Now get back into positions!" Ghost shouted and they quickly complied.

Ghost than went to the side lines to pick the ball up and throw it to Carlo who started running as soon as he caught Ghost eyes and broke free from his marker much to the shock of the opponents.

Carlo caught the ball and started running with it, he was not going to look back and see what was after him.

Manlio suddenly appeared by his side and kicked the ball out of his reach.

Nero Ghost caught the ball and gave Manlio a very disguised middle finger before running towards the goal.

Asshole!

Manlio wasn't going to let that slide and ran after the ball, he nudged Ghost, Ghost nudged back, soon it turned into a nudging match between the two.

Ghost soon got tired of the grudge match and opted to jump, Manlio jumped too and it soon became an air battle.

Which lasted two seconds.

Ghost disappeared from view and reappeared on the ground while Manlio had yet to come down and ran towards the goal much to everyone shock.

Ghost disappeared again and reappeared beside the goal keeper and tapped the ball in signalling a point.

The whistle blow three times to signal the end of the match and it only took one minute to full understand what just happened and to look at the score board.

5:3

Athena Acdemey had won.

The crowd went wild! and graffiti cannons had been let loose to signify the win.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT, FINALLY AFTER 3 YEARS LONG YEARS, ATHENA ACDEMEY HAS BOOTED THE GODS OFF THEIR THRONES!" One announcer said, looking at the celebrating team who had got the cup and were now showing it to the crowd with their head held high.

The other team was given a severe tongue lashing from the coach.

"At least! We senior can graduate with own heads held high!" Takashi started crying.

"Are you crying?" Carlo asked.

"No. There's just something in my eyes!" Takashi shot back and grabbed Carlo and Masume who had been in the club for three years and now could graduate with the title number one on their heads.

Their friends and family were suddenly released onto the pitch and went to graduate their family member.

"I'm proud of you son!" Cesso said, pulling his son into his arms much to Ghost embarrassment.

"Nero-chan, you were wonderful!" Fia exclaimed, "maybe even better than I was" she mused.

"Nii-san, you were awesome! Teach me how to do that move called 'Ominous wind'!" Sky said in excitement, his older brother was truly the best big brother he could ever wish for.

" Remember what I said, when your older" He said, laughing at Sky pouted face.

"Well, that was interesting" Lucifer said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and almost giving them all heart attacks.

"Manager, can't you appear like a normal person!? and where have you been?" He asked.

"Well if you must know, I've been promoting you and now you have the whole 'Number one' in all of Italy over your head. People are defiantly going to be flocking to me with offers" Lucifer said and just to emphasis the point, his phone suddenly rang and he showed them, over 20 texts that just came through."well than later" and with that he disappeared but not before saying hello and goodbye to the rest of the family.

"Mr Ghost, what do you think of your son accomplishment today?"

"Fia, are you proud?"

" What does your other son have to say about his other brother?"

"Please a word!"

The press rushed in and demanded an interview with the family.

"**BACK UP**" Ghost growled and they all took a step back.

Fia smiled at her son. "that's much better, now the answer to one of your questions is that, yes. I am extremely proud of my son in following my foot steps and becoming number one in the country even if he didn't win, I'll still be proud of him for just giving soccer a try" she said, while her son tried and failed to hide the blush, while the reporters were writing down furiously.

"Now it's my turn" Cesso said and all eyes drawn to him. "My son accomplishment has me so proud even though he didn't follow in my footsteps" resulting in several laughs. "I'm still very proud of him and will support him in anything that he does" he said, with a smile.

"Now it's my turn" all eyes turned to the mini version of Fia Ghost and they crouched down to Sky level.

"Nii-san is awesome and I want to be just like him when I grow up! Unless Basketball calls out to me first" getting laughter's from that.

"Now that's enough answering questions today. We will be on our way" Cesso said, much to the disappointment of the press but know that the couldn't get any closer to the family.

"Yo, Ghost! You were epic!" Light exclaimed as he jumped down and met with Ghost and bowed respectfully to his parents.

"Is that Ryuu there?" Fia asked, seeing a mop of black and was very surprised to see how different the boy looked and if it wasn't for his scent she would have thought he was a different person.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Ghost" He said, politely, he did not want to be hammered for questions.

Cesso smiled before saying. "And there's one more isn't there?" he said, and Dahlia gave a squeak because she was caught trying to sneak away and went to introduce herself to the family.

" Hi I'm Dahlia Gold" She said, extremely polite and when her eyes locked onto Fia, she hid again.

Fia was her idol, she was the sole reason why she joined a woman soccer team.

"Don't be shy, come on down" Light said and she cursed his name over and over again before she came down slowly.

Both of Ghost parents were amused, it was nothing new that people would act like this while in their presence.

Dahlia stopped in front of them and said. "PLEASE SIGN THIS POSTER!" getting out a poster of Fia from 25 years ago.

"Oh my" Fia said, she didn't know that she was famous amongst the younger population and got out a pen and signed much to Dahlia happiness.

"YES!" She shouted before she realised what she had just done and who she did it in from of and turned around to find all of them giving her an amused look and she coughed to clear her embarrassment.

Be cool. She told herself. "Well, thanks for the signature" she said, like she didn't care.

"How about, I show you my old uniform?" Fia suggested and Dahlia immediately turned into a poppy.

"Really?!"

Fia laughed and led the poppfied Dahlia to the house while the rest looked amused.

Abbey was beside Ghost side and went to kiss him and said. "Don't you dare, make me do that again! That was embarrassing!" with red cheeks.

Ghost just gave her a smirk before he said. "That reminds me, I have to get you back for slapping me" hands raised to tickle her.

Abbey ran, Ghost ran after her with an evil smirk.

"Nii-san, can I play too?" Sky asked and Ghost shrugged and before he know what was happening, Ghost was chasing after him too trying to tickle him.

Ghost didn't care that he was acting childish in front of his friends and many people that have yet to leave yet.

He just didn't care.

He had finally done it.

Nero Ghost had finally become number one in Italy.

_This was the day, that the whole of Italy realised it had a monster._

And cut!

What do you think of this chapter? I know it was short but I'm pressed on time, next chapter would be him doing jobs to spread his name out more and finally break up for summer where he would have to dress up as a woman for the day, much to Ghost horror.


	28. Chapter 28

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian

Enjoy!

28: Summer festival.

"Please turn this way"

"Good"

"Now try on the next outfit"

Nero Ghost was officially exhausted, he had made the mistake of saying yes to doing one of the job offers and since then his manager wouldn't let him rest and was dragged him from one offer to the next.

It was nothing short of the miracle that he hadn't gone insane from the lack of sleep yet.

How could his parents do this every day and still come home like they had just gone for a walk in the park!? He couldn't count how many times, someone had touched his hair and put it in varies different styles or that someone had taken his earrings out because they were deemed 'unsuitable' to wear and to top it all off he had somehow been named the 'man of the tournament' and with that came a boot load of work and it became so serious that he had to start taking days off school for the offers until the time came when the school announced that it would close for summer break.

He was both relieved and terrified when his manager smiled and dragged him everywhere like he was a paper bag until his parents put their foot down because he had stopped coming home and his manager and his parents finally reached a compromise that he would have six of work and the rest would be spent being a normal teenager.

Well as normal as you can get when your surname is 'Ghost' and practically everyone in Italy knows your parents.

"and that's a wrap!" The photograph shouted and he had never been so happy to get out of such clothes that would only increase his steadily growing fan base.

He ripped off the clothes and just left them on the floor where he demanded that they turned him back to his original form which they promptly did.

He sighed while his manager received the money that they were paying him to get Nero Ghost to be their sportswear cover model.

The family limo picked him up just on time and he never been so happily in all his life to have some peace and quiet with the shit he had been through these couple of weeks.

Not only had the seniors graduated with a huge bang which resulted in half the school being destroyed but know the coach had somehow deemed him 'worthy' of taking on the new recruits for their soccer team.

Which were a LOT.

It was then that he noticed, they weren't going him, but they were currently on the way to school but why...

Summer festival.

Shit! He had completely forgotten and he didn't even have the energy in him to protest when he was dragged out of the car by the driver and left in front of the school gate which was full of members of the public.

Never had he seen the school grounds look so lively and happiness was just in the air.

It sickened him.

"Ghost!" A voice called out and he saw a blond female in a maid uniform coming out to him and he gave her a passive look.

"Who the hell are you?" He said, coldly, but the female was somehow not able to crumble at the tone of voice and said in an all too cheery and familiar voice.

"Ghost, it's me. Light! So what do you think?" The female now revealed to be in fact Light cross-dressing, struck a pose.

Ghost said, nothing as Light waited for a response but got nothing.

Light huffed and grabbed his arm and started to drag him who knows where while not shutting the hell up about how good he looked and how many customers they had already attracted and how many more would they attract now that, Ghost was here.

Ghost did not protest since he had no energy to anyway and allowed himself to be dragged to a small section with a way to cheery air for his liking.

"GHOST IS HERE!" someone shouted and he suddenly found himself being dragged away to the changing room by boys in maid uniform's and wigs to get changed.

What is this? Drag Nero Ghost like a rag doll day?

On the way, his eyes met with his girlfriend Abbey who didn't look at all sorry for her boyfriend and was looking actual quite curious to see what Fem Ghost looked like much to Ghost horror.

He was then handed two coconuts, bra, uniform and a wig to put on, much to his confusion about what the coconuts were for but when he did get it, he was bright red.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" He shouted, throwing the uniform outside.

Abbey sighed and went into the changing room to meet an almost naked Nero Ghost.

"Wear it!" She said, in a deadly cold tone that reminded scarily like his mother and for a minute her image replaced Abbey and he nodded shaking.

Abbey smiled and walked out to meet a stunned group.

Ghost turned back to what he was supposed to wear and sighed and began to change into the uniform. He felt weird and awkward attaching coconuts to his flat chest and the white long wig. He forced down a blush when he came out and showed everyone his shame.

People were staring at him.

He didn't look that weird, did he?

"Ghost, you're so cute!" Light exclaimed clasping his hand, indeed his mother's looks were shiny brightly behind the wig and clothes. "Of course you don't look as cute as me but we girls got to stick together!" getting nods from the rest of the guys.

_what girls!?_

"Now go and attract customers! While we charge people for using the phones!" One girl said and before he even know what was happening, him and Light were shoved out of the booth and into the masses.

God kill me now!

He was highly disturbed at how Light was taking the whole dressed as a female thing so casually and was currently using deception to lure people to their booth.

"Hey sweet thing, do you want to hang out with us?" A voice called and he had to check behind him if the voice was aimed at someone else but quickly realized he was talking to him.

The boy thought he was a girl.

Idiot.

He smiled crookedly and whispered in the boy's ear. "How about you help me with something and I give you a kiss on the cheek" he cooed, surprised that he could change his voice so easily and gave him the details of what he had to do.

The boy suddenly turned into a poppy with stairs in his eyes before it turned into determination and ran off to attract people to the booth close by so that he could get a kiss from a mysterious girl.

Little did he know, Ghost wasn't planning on showing up at all and promptly left to see what his little brother Sky was doing for the sport festival.

He followed the signs, ignoring how many male eyes were trying to see through the clothing and landed on the booth which he know his baby brother was in and was shocked to find a mini cinema that was showing a 4d movie.

He caught his little brother scent and followed it inside and into a room and opened it.

He found his brother in the cutest ticket master uniform he could have ever imaged. Sky was currently talking to a group of what looked like three year olds and decided to surprise him.

He wrapped his arms around a very jumpy Sky who could have been flying for all people know.

#Sky point of view#

The uniform made him feel special. It made him feel like he was a working man and other kids seemed to have felt the power of what it felt like to wear a uniform and had started barking order to the other kids even though they had no authority over them.

His class had chosen to do a mini 4d cinema screening and had spent months preparing especially when it came to the making the video interact with the audience which were currently 'Oohing' and 'ahhing' as water splashed onto their face from a dolphin.

He wondered if he looked good in what he was warring.

Suddenly something wrap around his tiny waist and he almost jumped at un inhuman height before he recognised who the arms belong to and calmed down and turned around with a smile but was shocked to find a female instead of his Nii-san.

# Normal PV#

"Who are you lady?" Sky said, warily wondering how the female had snuck into this room without anyone noticing.

Ghost rose an amused eyebrow and said in a all too familiar voice. "Tell me, you haven't forgotten about who you wanted to be like" grinning at Sky shocked look as he brain processed what he just heard and looked the female up and down.

"N-nii-san? since when have you become Onee-san?" Sky asked, could not hide his shock from the his grinning older brother that he thought had been turned into a girl.

Ghost laughed. "I'm still Nii-san! I'm just dressed as a girl" Sky gave him a open mouth look before he blushed away at the mistake.

"Sky who is this?" One student asked, finding that the female bore a striking resemblance to the blushing Sky.

"Everyone meet Nii-san!" and both of them broke into laughter at the wide eyes looks they got from the rest of the class.

"But he's a girl!" one exclaimed but Sky corrected him.

"He's dressed as a girl not actual turned into one" He said and they all gave him a 'o' expression as they realised that Sky older brother was still a boy.

Ghost suddenly had his phone in his hands and was a good distance away to snap a picture of Sky in his uniform looking so cute.

"This defiantly going to be my screen saver" He said, smirking as he showed the blushing Sky the picture.

"Nii-san! Delete it!" Sky protested, but they know there was no chance in hell that Ghost was going to delete it and would immediately go to their parents as soon as they got home.

"No, can, do" Ghost smirked.

"Hey you were awesome!" One kid exclaimed, once he remembered what happen months ago. "How did you become so strong?"

"Do you beat up monster for a living?" One asked.

"No he does a special training where he fights exactly Ghosts!" Another said and soon the whole class went into an argument about how Ghost won the match so easily.

Sky looked faintly amused by the theories, no matter how smart these toddlers where, they were still only children. "Nii-san don't you have to go back to your class?" He asked turning to his big brother.

Ghost shrugged "Let them wait, I don't care"

"But Nii-san! you'll be dragged back if you don't show up to help the class. I do not want to leave Nii-san behind because you were being stubborn and selfish to get a detention" Sky said and Ghost marvel at how he could see a mixture of their parents in that one speech and said in a bored tone.

"Okay, fine but I don't like it" He said, turning around to leave. "It's was like only yesterday when I carried you everywhere and changed your diapers. You've grown up so fast!"

Sky rolled his eyes but not before giving his Nii-san a hug and was overjoyed that Ghost had decided to abandon the heat at the particular moment and was currently ice cold and he held him for much longer time than what he would have before the heat disappointedly come back.

"Bye little duckling" Ghost said, smirking while Sky flushed.

"NII-SAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Ghost just kept on smirking as he walked away.

# His booth#

His brother had been right.

He was told off by a very angry home-room teacher who didn't take to kindly to him going missing for a good 2 hours and as usual he kept his face blank while he waited for the heat to blow over and the teacher ranted to her heart content.

"Are you done?" He said in a cold tone and she shivered but made no other attempt to show, she was feeling intimidated and she sighed.

"Go and help the rest of the class" she said and he nodded.

Who was she kidding! There was no way Nero Ghost was helping the class without being bribed or Light asking for it.

#Inside#

The place was packed as many people had come just to see Light who was attracting a lot of stares and when he came into view he felt like they had turned into dogs and if someone just gave the signal, they would be on him before he even took his first step.

"Good, your here. Help take table number three order" A classmates said which he guessed was the manager of this 'cafe'. He dragged his feet to the table.

Full of guys.

He felt the need to punch the stupid look off all of their faces and maybe break a few bone in the process.

He put on a crooked smile and got out a pen and said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Have you decided what you want?"

"Yes, sausage eggs and beacon with a side of you" one of them peered while another one want to spank his ass.

He stepped on that hand.

The culprit screamed quietly, being stepped on by long pointed high heels was no joke.

"Is he okay?" He asked innocently, while hiding the evil smirk.

"He's got a stomach ace" one of them tried to cover for him, he rose an eyebrow which said 'a stomach ace that came from his hand?' but left it and want to the counter to shout the orders.

"Amazing" Abbey just had to say, when she saw the whole booth was packed full.

"I know what you mean, Light and Ghost are really pulling customers" One female came up to her.

"I guess..." Abbey said.

"I bet your just jealous because your boyfriend is prettier than you" Willow said, enraged that Ghost was now taken and it was not by her.

Cue Abbey raising both her fists and chasing after a screaming Willow who wished, she hadn't opened her mouth and was now going to die for it.

# 6 hours late#

The festival was now over and they could finally relax and enjoy what was left of the festival for themselves.

Ghost was the first to get out his costume much to the guys disappointment and he grabbed a surprised Abbey hand.

"Let's go on a date"

"E-eh? Now!?" Abbey exclaimed as she was pulled along by Ghost who shut her up by kissing her which she than allowed herself to go with the flow and the next thing she know, she had a stuffed bear in her hand while the girls were giving her looks of hatred.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheeks and was suddenly lead to a photo booth to have their picture taken.

Her and Ghost both made funny face and they laughed themselves silly when the photos came out. They both got a copy to treasure.

"Abbey how good are you at dancing?" He asked and before she could even say anything she was suddenly lead to a dance floor and Ghost had taken her by the hand and looked deep into her eyes and started slow dancing with her.

Abbey couldn't say anything as she was lead through the steps like she's been dancing all her life which was impossible since she had two left feet.

Ghost was just that good.

Suddenly the music was much more upbeat and they both broke apart and had fun by coming up with the weirdest moves and laughing about them.

Abbey had fun and by the end of it all, she was ready to just melt into Ghost arms because she was dam tired.

Ghost seeing as Abbey was too tired to get home called his family limo driver and got her home safely to meet two grinning parents who gave him equally grinning expression.

_What the hell?_ was his thoughts as he got back into the limo with a minus one person and drove back home but not before Abbey blow him a kiss from her window.

He smiled as he felt warm and that smile did not leave him until his parents had eyed their smiling son for a full four minutes.

"Why are you smiling son? Did anything good happen?" Cesso said, smirking, he know that look. It was the same look he wore when he started crushing on his future wife hard.

The smile disappeared just like that but it had already been shown to the world and there was no going back. " what smile? I don't have a smile"

Both of his parents exchanged knowing looks with each other.

"Sure Nero-chan" His mother said, slyly and he felt the need to change the subject and whipped out his phone.

"Look what I took a picture off, today" He said and Sky eyes grow round as he know what was going to happen next.

Sky tried to tackle Nero to the ground.

He tried.

It's hard when you're as small as small suitcase and you opponent could put the tallest teddy bear in his room to shame.

Both parents seeing how Sky was trying to prevent them from seeing whatever was on Nero phone had their interest peaked and grabbed it while Cesso held Sky back and both looked at the screen while Sky flushed.

Sky in his ticket uniform while blushing.

"So CUTE!"

This was defiantly going into the family album.

And scene.

I thought I would put some Ghost and Abbey romance in there. Next chapter will be a trip to Hawaii where the class gets to have fun in the sun much to the envy of the other classes.


	29. Chapter 29

GHOST

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

29: Sky is a big boy.

Nero Ghost had missed the Hawaii vacation.

Why he had missed the vacation was because of his girlfriend who had fallen sick much to his and all the male half of the class who wanted to see her in the long awaited swim suit, disappointment.

He had visited Abbey in bed a couple of time to check up on her and when he told her he was going on the trip to Hawaii like the rest of the class, she gave him a certain look and actually seemed upset he was going.

Was it because she was lonely?

He just didn't get what that look meant and when he voiced it out to his parents.

His father gave him a look that said 'you're not serious are you?' and when he returned it with confusion, both of his parents burst into hysterical tears.

"Honey, why is our son be so dense!" His father cried.

"Maybe it's because we didn't pray on the night of Nero-chan birth!" His mother said.

Even Sky was giving him looks of pity.

"Can someone please tell what's going on?" He asked, feeling like everyone knows something except for him.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO GO BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE!" Both of them shouted and he took a step back.

"Why?" He asked, still not getting it.

"Because she's worried that you will break up with her and chase another girl" His mother said.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. "Why would I do that?"

Sky sighed. "Well Nii-san you're not exactly average looking" he said much to his older brother confusion.

"you must have noticed by now that girl flock to you and if you go to Hawaii no doubt the same thing would happen, making it harder for her to not constantly thinking about if her boyfriend in Hawaii is kissing another girl right now" His father said.

"But that stupid, I wouldn't do that" He protested.

"Well that's how the female mind works not matter what species it is, there will always be that worry at the back of the mind" His mother said and he looked thoughtful.

"Fine, I'll stay home"

And that was how, Nero Ghost ditched the Hawaii vacation.

#Now#

He sat staring at the familiar ceiling before he got up and eyes locked onto the calendar.

Today was Sky birthday.

His little brother was now officially one years old, he could already literally feel his brother happiness all the way up here from down blow and he shook his head in amusement.

He got out of bed and dressed before coming down stairs to see his little brother trying and falling to stay still much to his parents amusement when he was told that he couldn't open his presents unto his Nii-san came down stairs and now was looking at him with no greater amount of happiness.

He left his glasses behind knowing there would be more pictures taken.

"Good morning Nii-san" Sky beamed before glancing at their amused parents.

"Well good morning to you, little duckling. Happy birthday" He said and Sky puffed his chest with a look of pride in his eyes.

After all it wasn't everyday that you celebrate your first year alive so it was a very special day indeed.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san can I open presents now?" Sky asked, with big adorable eyes that worked wonders on their father but not so much on their mother who was currently giving their father a peep talk that said not to give into the cuteness.

They sweat dropped.

"Well first, breakfast." Their mother said and they solemnly nodded since they had no choice.

Sky over the past few months had been having gum problems and when they went to the doctor he just said that his teeth were finally showing themselves and now he got four adorable little teeth inside his mouth and Sky had taken to chewing things with them.

Breakfast was watermelon, bread rolls, fresh squash and cereal. Plenty of food for Sky sink his newly formed teeth into but they weren't too hard because they weren't strong enough to handle anyway close to a rock cake.

It was no surprise that the watermelon was the most popular pick for them as they loved the sweetness and the juice that came from it, it was like sinking your teeth into flesh except for much sweeter.

"Done!" Sky said, with watermelon all over his mouth, he wanted to get to his present fasts despite the amazing food that was on the table. The servants took their plates away as they cleaned themselves up mainly Sky face.

"Presents now?" Sky asked and both of his parents nodded and they were guided to a large room which Sky eyed curiously. Ghost would have carried his little brother but Sky insisted that he was a big boy now and could walk on his own much to his amusement.

"Are you ready to see what's inside?" Their parents asked and Sky eagerly nodded and suddenly the door opened by themselves and the smell of chocolate filled the air.

What came next was something that had Sky drooling.

It was a candy wonderland.

Rivers made out of chocolate flowed through the place, alive jelly babies running around, cotton candy side walk and marsh mellow paths.

Nero couldn't help but stare at the jelly babies that were currently skipping around the place.

Poor Jelly Babies they had no idea of the horror that was about to come...

Sky on the other hand was eyeing the place like he had died and gone to heaven. He turned to both parents that were looking quite amazed by their little boy hungry face and gave him the go ahead.

That was all that Sky needed to attack the poor defenceless sweets who could only scream in terror as Sky came down on them like a Titian. Jelly was absolutely everywhere as Sky continued to devour them whole while they tried to get away.

Nero just watched in fascination as his little brother picked them off one by one like what he did to the humans that he was allowed to give into his instincts.

Sky had a content face as he finished the last jelly baby and started on the candy floss road and was eating it like it was noodles, the road was practically been ripped apart by a very sugar crazed Sky.

"Nii-san, join in!" Sky said, remembering he existed.

He shook his head in amusement that he used to be crazy about sweets but not anymore and watching Sky eat it all was making him woozy just thinking about it.

"No thanks" Sky shrugged and finished off the candy path. He then set his eyes on the chocolate river and did a cannonball much to the amusement of his brother and parents as they watched him drink it like water with such a happy expression on his face.

When Sky finally came out.

He was pudgy and bloated until, their mother burped him and he returned back to his original state much to Sky embarrassment. Sky was now sugar crazy with lots of energy to spare, he was practically bouncing off walls and even floating in mid-air.

He was so fast that all they could see was a blur so they waited until Sky had calmed down from the sugar high and had crashed and burned.

2 hours he did.

Sky didn't have the energy to even run anymore and his movements were much more slower than normal. Their father dropped a strange pill in his mouth and he felt his energy levels return back to normal.

"Were to next?" He asked with excitement.

"Now we take picture" Their mother said much to both the boys confusion but followed her anyway and saw a prop studio set up and there was different backdrops with a man with long black hair inside and beamed when he saw the family and eyes wondered to Sky.

"So this must be the birthday boy" The man said, crouching down and meeting Sky at eye level, Sky beamed back at him. "Well he does bear a striking resemblance to the mother that's for sure" He said, while Nero looked very uncomfortable in the room since he had been dragged along to many photo shoots in this summer alone.

"Now then, Sky why don't you chose which outfit you want to put on?" The man said and Sky immediately was lead to a small room full of clothing.

Sky rummaged around the place and when he finally found something.

He looked like a child host with the cigar and everything.

His father and mother found it cute, the man looked a little put off since children would usually chose to be a knight or something but said nothing.

Sky was then led to a couch which he sat down with his arms spread out and fake cigar in his mouth trying to look tough.

The rest of the family, went to the computer and looked at what the camera was currently seeing and it showed Sky in a club with much older girls around him, cooing at his cuteness.

They all sweat dropped.

"What? I want to see" Sky said and they turned the laptop to Sky to show him and Sky beamed and said "Take the picture!"

Both of his parents exchanged looks and found it adorable that Sky wanted to show his manly side.

The photographer was trying to hold back the sweat drop.

This was by far the weirdest one year old he had come across in his life time.

The picture was taken and Sky went to try different outfits and produced different pictures.

By far Sky favourite was him holding a sword on a cliff showing ripped muscles and a six pack with his hair blowing in the wind.

Even Nero had to admit, it was just play weird and nothing else.

Sky beamed, he couldn't wait to see the picture when they have been printed out.

The man went off with their father to discuss payment while their mother took them outside and had them playing in their swimming pool.

Sky was not tall enough to stand in the pool so he had a monster float to make sure he doesn't drown while Nero was pulling him along with the use of string much to Sky enjoyment while their mother sat in her bathing suit and just sun bathed in the sun while Alfred gave them all fresh lemonade and two of the servants had towels ready for them.

That was the scene their father saw when he went out looking for them and he rose an eye brow before he took of shirt showing his toned chest and six pack with several scars, the biggest by far was one across his chest and hopped in, much to his two son surprise and the next thing they know, he was changing after them with a inhuman grin.

"Faster Nii-san!" Sky shouted as their father was hot on their trial meanwhile Nero was trying his best even though know his father was toying with them and could go much faster than this.

It didn't make the experience anymore scary with a the biggest Titian in existence hot on your tail.

Their mother looked at the scene with amusement and whispered something about boys.

Their father caught them and was currently in the process of drawing them line like they were fish and he was the fisherman.

It was dam scary.

Sky absolutely loved the little scare while Nero not so much and was currently growling about how next time he would out-run their father while the man looked as smug as hell.

They took the towels and dried themselves while they changed into dryer clothes.

Now in dryer, warmer clothes which were suitable for summer, they stood while Sky sipped a pine apple smoothie while the other two men of the house looked at the one year in envy as they weren't allowed to get a glass of their own.

They were led back inside and were surprised when the house was black before the light suddenly came on.

"SURPRISE!"

Sky whole class jumped out of seemly nowhere, startling Sky who was in shock before he grinned.

Their parents smiled while Nero was wondering what the hell was going on and how did the class get in here without his senses picking them up.

Sky beamed and went to join his friends who were whispering about the huge how and if the pretty lady was really his mother.

Which Fia didn't cover up how much her ego was growing with each line, after all she made it a point to look good even if she's in the house while the other males rolled their eyes.

"Nero-chan I think it good stay the rest of the day in your room" His mother said and he rose and eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"well it's kind of Sky birthday part with his friends and with you there..." His father trailed off and it literal took him 10 minutes to get what they were implying and his mouth was in a 'o' position.

"Okay, I get it. Good thing I got things to do, maybe I should text start with contacting people about advertisement" He mumbled as he went upstairs, going through the people that have been in contact with parents and would be willing to help him out.

He went back to his room and thought about visiting Hunter since he hadn't seen the boy in quite a while and it would be rude not to check up on him.

He entered the dreamscape and his eyes opened to see a familiar white wall.

He found Hunter in his room, currently sleeping off the pain that the training caused. He sat next to Hunter sleeping form and looked at him for a moment before he touched his hair and began to twirl it in thought.

Hunter eyes fluttered open and didn't even need to see who it was that was currently playing with his hair.

He just stared blankly at the wall, eyes cold and emotionless and his face the same as his eyes.

Ghost smirked, coldly as he compared how much his third power had changed since he had first taken him in, it was as if it was yesterday that Hunter was still the happy joyful child that even the simplest thing made him happy.

He had ripped Hunter from his destiny without no one being the wiser and had turned a child who belonged to the light and heavily influenced by it thanks to a boy named Matsukaze Tenma.

Matsukaze Tenma, a boy whose very name made him despise him, everything about him reeked off 'Come to me and I'll show you the light' bullshit. Taiyou Amemiya and Tenma were suppose to meet 11 years from now and become instant friends.

The meeting would still happen but it won't be with the real Taiyou, Hunter would not meet Tenma instead the fake one will take his place.

A fake that didn't even know he was a fake, all to make sure people think Taiyou was still there! What better way to impersonate someone than to actual believe you're them! There was absolutely no way that people could see the difference between the two souls.

If even after a year and a half, nobody had even a single thought that something was off with 'Taiyou' than they wouldn't realise it in a life time! and while this was happening he had turned a destined child for the Light into a prince of darkness no less! If that wasn't a win, he didn't know what is! even when Hunter wakes up and finds himself in the real world.

There was no way, Tenma and Hunter could become friends.

He had made it fiscally impossible to do so because of how he had raised his little darkness prince. Hunter would absolutely despise someone like Tenma, if he didn't want to destroy the boy, he would want nothing to do with him.

One thing for sure when Hunter does wake up, the microscopically cracks he had made in the timeline would be so big that even anyone from the future would not be able to ignore it.

Fei rune or Endou Kanon, Endou Mamoru great-great grand- son from over a hundred years time.

Once they realise exactly what is happening and try to fix it, it would be already too late!

The earth will burn and submit to him by force.

He could already hear people shouting and crying in despair as he forces them into submission and then when the world falls and is under his rule. He would make sure that no generations born after that, were taught by people who rebel against him and wanted to pass it onto their offspring. He would separate the child from the parents if he had too and make sure all the bad attitude dies with the previous generation to the point that even obstacles like Fei and Kanon won't even be obstacles.

They would be one of his most devoted followers and worship at his feet, they would see nothing wrong with what he is doing to the world because they simply would have been taught that everything he does is right and rebellious behaviour would not exist.

He would make sure that all books and anything that would inform the public about life before his reign would be destroyed so there was no evidence.

He wanted the sky to rain down blood.

But he will be patient.

He had to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike and when he does.

_The bomb that was being built up without society knowing, will finally blow up_.

And scene!

I hope you like the dark thoughts at the end, like I told you some time in the story. He does end up taking over earth. The actual story line of Inazuma Eleven made me irritated how fast characters like Endou or Tenma make friends and turn a bad guy, good with just a couple of words so I made this story were guys like them don't actual win and evil triumphs in the end. This is Xavier Schiller now know as Nero Ghost road to becoming a living god on earth.


	30. Chapter 30

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

I have finally reached 30 chapters!

Massive pat on the back for me! and this is the first ever story of mine that has this many chapters! I feel so proud!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian.

All the teachers gathered into the biggest staff lounge in school wondering why they were called.

The principle came in looking as if someone had just told him the world was ending and he was the only one who could save it.

"I have called you all today to talk to you about one subject," He said and they all straightened up.

"Nero Ghost is back with us"

They all paled.

30: A new year for madness.

"I'M A THIRD YEAR!" Light shouted in happiness for all the world to hear and went around showing his black tie and black school trouser. He had turned 14 at the beginning of summer and was not going to let it go that he was technical the oldest of the group.

Suddenly a foot came down on his head, stopping him in his tracks.

"Shut up, Light. We all know" Said Nero Ghost, who too dawned the special third year uniform.

Ryuu Tsuna sweat-drop next to him while Abbey looked quiet amusement when Light pouted.

Light may be the oldest but he was by far the most childish of them all.

"Come on! Don't you feel at least special knowing you have finally reached the top of the food chain?" Light asked and they all rolled their eyes, unable to deny that the uniform did make them feel kinda of good about themselves.

Dahlia gave them a look of envy when she appeared wearing a second year uniform and was about to show off her stuff when she saw they all dawned a third year uniform and it made her depressed that she was the only left out.

They all sweat-dropped.

"Don't be sad, next year you'll be a third year to" Abbey tried to cheer her up and wasn't really doing a very good job when to Dahlia it suddenly became painful obvious that Abbey was defiantly not flat cheated and had beautiful curves that made Dahlia, a flat chested girl, curse how her body turned out.

After a long night sleep where she finally took a good look at her feeling for each member of the group, she was shocked to find out.

She was in love with Nero Ghost.

It was so wrong!

For a second there, she thought she would become like one of Ghost fan girls and start stalking him too and was delighted to note the very idea of becoming one of them repulsed her.

She didn't know when it happened.

There was nothing in the guy that was even remotely attract except for his looks. Ghost was rude, violent and didn't hesitate to tell people what he thought of them.

On the other hand, he was kind to them and she had seen the way he interacted with his family. His family was extremely important to him and she didn't doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for one of his family members. He was also surprisingly gentle when he can be and even dare she say it, gentleman like and civil after she 'happened' to see the two at the summer festival on what looked like a date.

Truth be told, she was looking forward to showing him what she looked like the second year uniform to see if he liked it...

_Bad Dahlia! Snap out of it girl! _

On the outside, Dahlia was repeatedly banging her head on the table while the others looked at her like she had lost it.

She felt like she betrayed Abbey for simply having feeling for Ghost even though he was ready taken and she was sure Ghost would never think of her in a romantic way.

She was probably like a little puppy to him or if she was lucky a little sister.

"Umm, are you alright?" Ryuu asked, seeing Dahlia had been banging her head on the desk for a while now.

Dahlia suddenly looked up and said "Oh, I'm fine" with blood dripping down from her forehead.

They all stared at blood trickled down her face.

"Dahlia your head is bleeding, let me take you to the nurses office" Ryuu offered and Dahlia looked shocked that blood was currently coming out of her forehead and gratefully took his offer.

How embarrassing, the first day of school and already she was going to the nurses office.

"Okay that was weird" Light had to say, even that was weird even for him and he was the strangest one, out of them all.

"Whatever, let's get to class before the teacher shouts himself hoarse." Ghost said, while giving Abbey a kiss goodbye before he walked away.

Light gave one last look at where Ryuu and Dahlia had gone until he chased after Ghost and Abbey.

# Nurses office#

Ryuu looked at the Nurses office in awe, he had never seen such an advanced medical room and he had seen a lot when he was a small child, he was constantly in the hospital because he was a weaker than normal children.

"It seems the nurse is not here." Dahlia said, pulling him out of his thoughts and making him notice that there was indeed no nurse in sight.

Ryuu, then want to see if he could find the first aid kit to at least bandaged Dalia head before someone who specialised in this kind of field showed up.

" You know what? I suddenly feel much better so I'll head back now" Dahlia said in a hurry to get out of sight but was suddenly grabbed and when she looked back she saw Ryuu looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Dahlia, we are friends right?" Ryuu asked and Dahlia sighed and nodded. "Then you should know, friends don't hide things from each other." Dahlia know where this was going and she was dreading it.

"Can you tell me, why you've been acting so weird lately?" Ryuu asked and looked at her with eyes that said he wouldn't let her go into she answered.

Dahlia gulped and suddenly felt the fight within her die down, the more she looked into those eyes.

she opened her mouth to speak.

# 30 minutes later#

"YOUR WHAT!?" Ryuu exclaimed in surprised, Dahlia tried to hush him but it was doing nothing. "What!? How!? Please don't tell me your one of those fan girls?!" looking at her like he expected her to steal his underwear and run off giggling.

Dahlia wacked him on the head.

"OW!" Ryuu exclaimed, rubbing his head. He just couldn't believe that a girl he was so sure wouldn't fall in love his secret Master had actually fallen for him!

Ryuu could only gap at the blush girl.

His master was amazing.

"you do know that it's too late to confess to him right. Now that he's engaged right?" He asked and Dahlia looked at him like he just said something stupid.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I would never do that to Abbey! I wish I could get rid of these feelings, but they don't just disappear overnight!" and by her tone of voice she sounded honestly disgusted that she even had such feelings.

"Then why don't you date me"

Her head wiped around to face who just said that.

It was a blushing Ryuu.

"What?" She was sure she heard wrong.

"You know... to see if your feeling for him are real or just a crush. Let's do an experiment" making Dahlia raise an eyebrow. " If I can make you forget about him by the end of five months than I will personally arrange for you two to meet with no interruptions so you could confess to him so it's off your chest" He asked, he had no idea why he was suggested this.

He didn't have feeling for Dahlia.

Or did he?

Meanwhile Dahlia was looking quiet shocked, no boy had even asked her out before and she was frozen in shock.

"Hello?" Ryuu waved a hand across Dahlia face and she snapped out of it and eyed him sceptically.

"It's just a experiment right and if it fails you help me get Ghost alone?" Dahlia eyed him critically.

_I would have to not meet my Master eyes for 5 months _Ryuu thought wondering why he was doing this and blinked.

"Yes I promised"

Dahlia eyed him sceptically.

"Fine but 5 months"

_They had no idea that a simple experiment would lead to love..._

#End of school#

Nero Ghost embraced the familiar 'home' like feeling to the place.

"Master Ghost your father is currently in the master bedroom while your mother and brother have yet to come home" Alfred informed him and he nodded and went out to search for the Master Bedroom wondering why his father was there in the first place and found the man currently looking through a draw with a stack of documents on a table.

He just stared at the man and the man must have felt his stare because he suddenly turned his head and asked.

"What's eaten you son?" His father asked, seeing his son standing the hall way.

"can you imagined what it would be like if I wasn't your son?" He asked.

His father stopped in his tracks and looked like he was actually trying to picture it but came up short and said. "Where did that come from? It's not possible to imagine a life with you not being my son when I remember your birth very clearly so your defiantly my son." His father mused taking a seat and prompting his son to sit down. "you were so tiny and naked"

Nero flushed and the man chuckled. "See that expression on your face right there, is completely mine even though you did inherited a lot of your personality from your mother, sometimes you're so alike to her that I sometimes see her standing in the place where you are sitting however some of your expression are defiantly mine so there is no denying you were born from the both of us so I couldn't imagine you not being born from us"

"Yeah but what if in some twisted alternate reality, I was born to someone else, had a whole different life to the one I'm living in now, completely human and was much shorter?" He asked, which his father chuckled at the image of his son much shorter popped into his head.

"That would be terrifying! I don't think I'll stand living in a reality like that where my son wasn't my son and was human" His father shivered at the thought while his son suddenly looked downcast. "What really bugging you?" He asked, giving 'the' look that told him to spill everything right now.

Nero chewed his lips and just know he shouldn't have opened his mouth and now his words had gotten his own father curious and he know his father wouldn't drop it until he got to root of the problem. The terms of the contract loomed over his head like a tyrant.

"I had a dream last night" He decided to start off, he was going to tell him but there was no way he would say anything that would have him hinting that he was a reborn soul.

"A dream? What was it about?" His father asked.

" I had a dream last night where I was walking with the family but then suddenly you were replaced with two completely random strangers and when I realised it, you and mother where walking away and when I tried to ran after you while the strangers were calling out to me, using a name that wasn't mine which I ignored and called you out. You asked me who I was and looked at me with such cold eyes." There, that was the closest he would ever get the truth.

There was a long deathly silence between both of them, you would have thought a family member had just died in there.

"What a terrifying dream" His father finally said after successfully breaking the chocking silence. "If I had a dream like that, I too would be shaking up too but the thing is, you always have to remember that it's just a dream" His father eyes were suddenly filled with so much love and affection for all it was all directed at him.

"I, we" His father corrected himself.

"Will always love you"

Why did he suddenly feel both of his eyes heat up?

He was suddenly surprised when his father pulled him into a cold hug and embraced him " I haven't seen you cry since you were four"

Crying?

Was that what the wet stuff was that he could feel rolling down his face? He now realised that even though he was reborn into a loving family, somewhere in the back of his mind, he had doubts of their affection for him if it was truly real. That they wouldn't hesitate to give him up if someone joked to take him in.

His feeling for his old one were too strong compared to the one he had now. He kept on comparing the two and didn't realise that he was somehow subconsciously rejected the one he had.

No.

He rejected his own family.

How could he have been so stupid?

Nero was glad that his father couldn't see his flushed face although he wouldn't put it past the man to know what his son currently looked like.

"Shush son let it all out" and those words were what finally broke the dam.

He cried.

He cried for having his long sort out dream ripped from him when he could finally grasped it.

There was no way, he could become number one in Japan or even be on the Japanese National team.

He cried that he was forced to grow up too fast when he was dragged to this life and had to kill the child within him.

He cried that he couldn't be like everyone else and just had to have the king of all bastards as his spiritual guardian.

He cried for never going to be able to connect with his past life family like he should.

He cried that people who were still so fresh in his mind had moved on so easily without him and he was nothing but a faint memory to those that weren't his past life family.

Fate was a bitch but he couldn't deny what it had gifted him.

He was gifted with an amazing family that cared and loved him just as much as his previous one.

He was gifted with friends that were willing to go to hell and back for him.

He was gifted with knowledge and a brain that could deal with the sudden waves of intense emotions that he would suffer.

He was given with a girl friend and even a rival that he would never admit out loud.

He was, dare he say...

Thankful for what fate had given him even though it had negative impacts.

"So you've finally stopped crying. It's been a while since you cried in my arms" His father joked, trying to lighten the mode and it worked.

"Don't tell Mother and Sky or I'll unleash your wife fury on you" He muffled in his Father shirt.

The man chuckled and said "I wouldn't dream of it. This would be our little secret" sensing his wife and his other son failing to mask their presence behind the door. The only reason why Nero couldn't sense them was because of the snot and his mind was hazy from all that crying.

"Good because I will come after you, if they find out about this" He said, giving his father a mock glare which his father raised a his hands up in surrender.

"I wouldn't dream of it so have you got everything off your chest?" His father asked.

He hummed, wondering if he should tell him or not.

"...What if I told you, I plan on taking over the earth?" He asked and his father released him from the hug and his soft expression immediately morphed into an expression that could only belong to a monster and looked completely out of place on his face.

"Tell me more..." His father spoke with interest shinning in his eyes.

#Raimon Junior high - A couple of days later#

A boy ran through the halls with a soccer ball in his hand. The boy had brown hair with two pointy edges at the side and his trade mark orange head band.

This boy was Endou Mamoru, age 13.

"What do you mean this school doesn't have a soccer club?!" Endou exclaimed, as he was told that the hand of 'soccer' had yet to touch a school like this.

"I'm so sorry but their hasn't been one for a very long time" The man in charge of the club informed the boy who was way to cheerful for his own good.

"If that's the case than I will make one!" Endou exclaimed with determination, only thinking about spreading soccer to the school.

_Endou had no idea that a small blond kitten was currently watching him out of the window intensely with intelligence that did not belong to such an animal._

And cut!

It seems Xavier has finally taken his first true steps to finally moving on. Will solving his murder be just what he needs in order to completely move on and become Nero Ghost in mind and body? and Just who is this blond kitten? Have you figured it out? or do I have you wait for the next chapter to confirm your suspicions? Yes things had finally started getting serious now that Endou Mamoru had finally entered Junior high and the story line finally advance from there. Just what will happen next? One thing's for sure, this will be an action pack year!


	31. Chapter 31

GHOST

Updated: 15/07/2015

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

31: Changes in an idiot.

Sophie Shugo was a woman in her mid-twenties who worked for a living to get her and her brother by since both of their parents died in a house fire and she was old enough to be considered an adult by the law.

Her Brother, Light Shugo.

Was an idiot.

Light, was always smiling.

When someone had just insulted him.

Light turned it into a joke.

When he was meant to angry or mad at someone, that idiot would laugh it off and in recent years he would spend all her hard earned cash.

On comics book and Dolls.

Her little brother insisted that they weren't comic books for little children and the dolls he buys weren't 'dolls' and argued back that it was to help him become a Mangaka one day.

She had no idea what the hell that was.

In the fact, she was so sure that Light was an idiot that when a special letter came in the post looking very fancy and she happened to finally open it and read it out loud at dinner time.

She was shocked to find it was from, Athena Academy.

Her brother had gotten in.

A school full of prodigies.

She had laughed herself hoarse for two straight hours and even after that, it was a passing joke between all her friends for a full two whole days afterwards.

To think her idiot of a little brother had gotten accepted to a place that defiantly was not for idiots!

She was convinced that someone was pranking her and went to the open day with Light just to humour the prankster and get a good laugh out of it.

To her surprise, it was real and when she found out what exactly her little brother was in for.

She burst into fresh waves of laughter in front of all families who had special children.

Light was apparently a maths genius.

She had never heard a more hilarious, joke in her life! she laughed so hard that Light had to drag her home before she could draw more attention to themselves.

He then got out his latest exam results and showed it to her, who had calmed down enough to think straight.

Sophie took the paper and looked down seeing all his score were below average which fit in with her image of him before she had gotten to the score for Maths.

100%! with a note that said that he should transfer to a different school because he needs to be given higher education!

She fainted and was revived 10 minutes later and when she finally came to, she was looking at her apparent maths genius little brother like he had grown two heads and had sprouted wings.

Light just looked at her smugly and as days turned into months, Light had received his first year Athena Academy school uniform and wore it around the apartment with pride.

She still couldn't believe her idiot little brother wasn't the idiot she thought he was and Light went to that school like it was an everyday occurrence. Never had she envied her brother who could face such a big change so calmly at the moment.

It was no surprise that on his first day, Light had made a ton of friends because of his cheery attitude and even brought some friends home.

She had never felt so small in her entire life being around children that were better than her in one subject or another it was truly terrifying to have them judge you with their eyes.

But she was a Shugo and Shugo never give up so she endured it and made small talk with Light on rear occasion asking about his new found school and little stuff and nothing to big.

That when the change started happening.

She didn't know what the hell happened, the change was gradual to the point that she wouldn't have noticed them unless she was looking out for them.

Her brother seemed to have become even cheerier and wacky them before and that weird tattoo on his hand would sometimes be there and sometimes not.

It was truly baffling.

Light may not realise it yet but he was steadily getting colder and harsher and the idiot happy go lucky little brother that she know, was slowly being replaced by someone who was still happy and an idiot but also extremely cautious of his surroundings.

Sometimes she had even caught him observing her and he seemed shocked when she voiced it out.

Just what the hell is happing to her little brother!?

Was the new school somehow the cause of her brother changing steadily?

If it wasn't for the advantages of going to a school like this, she would have pulled Light out of the school months ago!

She was determined to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing she does!

#Japan#

Light Shugo had never been so excited!

He had finally started his mission to watched over a Japanese Kid that reminded him oddly of broccoli so he had brilliantly disguised himself as a small kitten after all no one would ever suspect that a kitten was really a person tasked to stalk somebody.

He felt like a spy and he was totally owning this body as many sweat-dropped as seeing a kitten practically strutted its stuff down the street.

He didn't know why someone like Nero Ghost wanted to keep an eye on someone like this.

All the boy had done so far since he started watching him was establish a soccer club, attend class, practise soccer with a bunch of little kids and talk to a picture with a man who bore a striking resemblance to him which Light later learned that was the kid grandfather.

He felt like a spy and was sure that something exciting would happen soon.

# 2 days later#

This is boring!

The boy does the same thing day in and day out! The kid only has soccer on his mind at all times! He just didn't get it. What makes this kid so special that he had to watch him and wear a special necklace? but he didn't dare tempt fate and remove it.

Ghost gave him this necklace for his own protection and so the necklace had to stay on at all time despite seeing no need to.

The kid was now asleep so he decided that was enough stalking for today and went into an alley and vanished into thin air using the watch.

Good thing there was a seventeen-hour time difference between Japan and Italy or he would never be able to go to school and trail the kid on the same day.

He landed in an alley way near his sister's apartment and changed into his original form making him only have time to get into the apartment, shower, have breakfast and rush off to school.

He missed the eyes boring into his back while his sister got her coat on, ready to follow him.

# Athena Acdemey#

"Am I late!?" Light burst in and the class burst out laughing while the Teacher said.

"Sit down Mr Shugo. You've arrived two minutes before the bell which is a feat in itself" The teacher said, with a grunt and he nodded and sat down.

Light handed a file of some sort to Ghost before his head dropped like a log onto the table where he fall fast asleep.

Ghost just merely looked at the sleeping Light before he looked at the file Light gave him and sighed at the childish writing.

Light serious needs to work on his writing.

_Subject: Endou Mamoru (Age 13)_

_He shows interest in many things but above all else, he has shown he loves the game Soccer more than anything else even in his sleep all he talks about is soccer._

_The boy is a nutter for the sport._

_Despite Endou seriousness for the sport, the boy doesn't have the skills to show for it and is considered just below average in his favourite position._

_A goal Keeper._

_Which his dead Grandfather died doing._

_Cannot make a clear judgement of the boy until a couple months of observation._

He came out of it and looked at Light, who was actually taking this seriously, he almost felt bad for keeping Light up all night or should he say morning over there to observe.

Almost.

"Now class today we have a special person coming to check our progress in class, please come in" The teacher said and that person came in.

This person was a she and was dressed in a woman suit with long blond hair and blue eyes.

What got their attention was that she bore a striking resemblance to a certain blond hair and blue eyed lovable sleeping idiot who just happen to wake up now.

Light blinked owlishly as he remembered where he was and wiped away the drool.

When his vision finally cleared his eyes grown wide.

"SISTER!?"

_Sister!? _They all thought while the woman smiled in the same way Light did and thus giving nearly everyone a heart attack in doing so.

"Hello my name is Sophie Shugo and I will be observing your class today, just ignore me" she said with a bow, lacking the cheerful air that they couldn't help but expect from Light older sister.

The teacher coughed to clear the air and moments later a chair appeared right behind the class.

"Please sit there" the teacher said and Sophie happily nodded and took a seat.

Light was immediately conscious of the heavy stare his sister was sending his way and the others noticed it too.

Ghost and Light met eye to eye for a second and in that second a whole conversation took place before Light faced the front and Ghost went back to staring outside the window.

Needless to say, class was very awkward.

Sophie observed her little brother with a critical eye determined, trying to find out what was making her little brother change and she didn't care if she had to stalk him the whole day to find out.

When break came she was sure Light will be sought after by various people. What she didn't expect was for him to approach the least approachable person there was.

Seriously, white spiky hair ( dyed?) all over the place, three teeth earrings in both ears and eyes so cold that she was sure could make polar bears think they were in the north pole.

Everything about the boy screamed delinquent! Seriously what do teenagers do these days!?

The boy also felt off.

She couldn't describe the feeling but he didn't give out the feeling of a usual student and her senses where telling her to get away from the boy.

Her brother casually walked towards such a person with such a happy face.

Truly her brother had reached the height of stupidity.

She watched them exchange words and to her surprise the white hair boy didn't start cursing and telling her brother to shut the hell up and leave him alone.

They seemed to have reached an agreement and the white teen stood up.

Huh? There's a busty girl coming towards both of them. No doubt the criminal in the making, girlfriend.

They kissed.

She was right.

It was time to find out about the white hair teen while she followed her little brother outside to meet what she assumed were the rest of his friends.

_Name: Nero Ghost._

She stopped and had to do a double take.

GHOST!?

She read over the name over and over again and to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

_Is the boy related to the two then? _She thought, looking at Ghost picture since she had no interest in soccer and would usual go to another room when her brother turned to the sport, she was had no idea who Nero Ghost was.

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Fia and Cesso Ghost._

_Sibling: Sky Ghost (one years old)_

Well that answered her question but she had to wonder since when did those two have not one but two children!? Now that she thought about it. When was the last time she had updated herself on one of the boy parents? It feels like years, probably has been years.

"Stop following us" Ghost glared at the woman, he didn't care if it was Light sister because he didn't not like being stalked and in such an open way too.

_Oh yes, that glare is defiantly Fia_. She thought, only Fia could pull off that glare that had many man running for the hills, making it a miracle that the woman was not only married but with two kids no less.

Fia must have been doing something right.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to observe" She said, getting out a pen while the rest looked extremely uncomfortable with having her watching them.

As she watched her brother interaction with the group it was clear that Ghost was the leader of the group and Light was actual friends with such a person.

She know that her brother was a friend making machine but that didn't mean that he had to make friends with future drug lords or future death row convicts!

Break ended much to quickly for her liking and couldn't have come sooner for the rest who tried not show how relieved they where to stop being watched.

Unfortunately this was not the case for everybody.

So that was how the day went, she followed her brother EVERYWHERE even to the toilet.

Light was now desperate to get his sister off his back and asked for a small favour from Ghost.

Which cost him, a month of allowance.

He wasn't going to get some new manga equipment anytime soon and they had quickly come up with a plan.

Sophie wondered through the halls, she had somehow lost track of her little brother when her back was turned and now was sniffing him out.

She saw a mop of familiar blond hair and followed it and turned the corner.

No one was there.

"Sorry sis" came a voice she recognise all too well and the next thing she know, Light had handcuffed her legs and hands so she was unable to move and Ghost was right in front of her.

Without his glass.

"Light you better unt-" Her speech process was cut off as she stared into the huge pupils with a dazed expression, every thought had left her mind.

"Why are you following us?" Ghost asked, coldly.

Light looked slightly guilty stiken that he was doing this but his sister had to stop, stalking him and combined with the lack of sleep.

She was driving him mad.

She answered in an a monotone voice.

"I notice changes in my little brother and I had to find out what was causing them" She said, her voice devoid of all emotion while Ghost and Light exchanged glances.

_I've changed? _Light thought, he really didn't know what she was talking about. He was the same as always.

"Explain" Ghost said, coolly.

She replied in the same monotone voice.

" He's way more happier than he used to be to the point where it stands at declaring him insane or unstable" Light pouted but didn't say anything.

"He has that weird tattoo that sometime shows up and sometimes not" Ghost cast a certain look at Light who was suddenly looking ashamed that he wasn't more careful about hiding it.

" He's a lot more cautious, but I didn't know if he knows it or it's subconscious" she said and Light blinked owlishly as Sophie continued to list changes that had him looking at himself in a whole Light.

Did he really change that much just by accepting a role?

Sophie mouth stopped moving and they know she was done.

"Good now, Sophie, when I count backwards from five, with each number your thoughts about your brother odd behaviour will become less and less. You will begin to think that your brother changes are completely normal for a boy his age. To you, it would be a sign that Light is finally growing up and when I stop counting you will make your way home after you apologise to your brother for acting irrationally to something that is completely natural" ignoring the childish huff from Light who pouted.

Ghost rolled his eyes and began to count down.

"5,4,3,2,1,0" and as soon as he said '0'. Sophie eyes cleared and made a formal apology to her brother who was trying not to show his shock and kept quite before she gathered her things and went home.

"Dude, that power you have is truly scary" Light just had to say, to be able to control his SISTER no less was something only a monster should be capable of.

Wait, Ghost was a monster.

Ghost just smirked coldly before he got into the usual limo that was waiting for him leaving Light to think about the apparent changing he was going through that he failed to notice.

In the end he decided to sleep on it since he would have to stalk that Japanese boy soon.

Why Ghost needed for him to observe the boy, he had no idea but something told him that this 'Endou' was much more than he seemed to be and he might even end up fighting against him on the battle field.

How cool would that be?

# next morning#

" Good morning"

It was a miracle.

His sister had exactly woke him up instead of leaving him and going to work.

He must have stared at his sister for like a full minute before pulling himself together and making toast for himself.

"You look much more reliable today"

Light owlishly blinked and turned to his sister who just went out the door.

He shrugged and got ready for school.

His facially expression reeked of stupidity.

Again.

# After school#

For some reason Ghost had summoned Ryuu to an empty classroom after school to have a little chat.

Ryuu gulped as he met his master sitting on a desk, with his back towards him while he closed the door behind him.

There was a long silence.

"I see you and Dahlia have become a couple." Ghost said after the long silence and Ryuu slightly paled wondering how his master had found out so fast when they had only started dating two weeks.

Ryuu silence peaked Ghost interest. He himself only learnt about Dahlia and Ryuu relationship because he had just randomly decided to see into people mind for training. What he didn't expect to find was that one of the students had apparently seen Ryuu and Dahlia out on what could only be described as a date.

He did wonder why Ryuu didn't come straight to him as soon as those two agreed to date.

Ryuu opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Don't worry I'm not mad just don't do that ever again" Almost letting out a laugh at the relief on Ryuu face.

"Of course, Master" Ryuu said while Ghost hummed seemingly occupied with something.

"So tell me do you love her?" He asked and Ryuu flushed bright red before looking away.

"..I don't know, Master" He finally said after all a long pause.

_So it's a trail relationship...huh. _Ghost thought, looking up from what he's being doing. "I will approve of your relationship but you must not forgot who you are. A Chaos power. Your duty comes before everything else especially love. I, come before everything else, do you understand?"

Ryuu got down on knee in front of his master and said.

"Of course you are more important than one girl. Your my lord and master and there is no competition between you two if I were to pick. I will never forgot my duty to you and would follow you to hell and back if I have too"

Ghost looked Ryuu straight in the eyes and found he was speaking the true and smiled cruelly.

" Very good my power, I will take your word for it." Ryuu seemed to have remembered how to breath and the room atmosphere lighted up. "Now tell me how far you've got in the mission I assigned you?" He mused.

Ryuu beamed and which meant it was good news and retrieved a blue folder and gave it to his Master who eyed it curiously. "There's been a break through with one of my contacts. I have finally got the name of the man who was the master mind behind Xavier Schiller death" making Ghost pause and an unreadable expression passed through his face but it was gone just as soon it appeared and Ryuu wondered if he was hallucinating.

"Ryuu you may go home now and leave me" He said, in a flat voice and Ryuu know the conversation was over.

"Yes, Master" He got up and walked out of the classroom, leaving Nero Ghost staring at the blue folder with an unreadable expression.

Several different emotions, he felt at once as he stared at the blue folder, hatred was the strongest one.

At long last... he would finally know the name of the bastard that had killed him.

He opened the folder slow and made sure to engrave the name that he would see at the very top.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryogi Gotou_._

_._

_._

_._

_Well this going to take longer than I thought..  
_

And scene!

I thought I would make this chapter mostly about Light since I haven't really touched on him yet. Next chapter will finally reveal the events leading up to Xavier death and Ghost issues a counter attack. Also next chapter, someone is called to the front lines to fight just who is it? Find out in the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

Here is chapter 32

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

32: The truth and The Calling.

Ten years ago, twenty-three years old, Ryogi Gotou had entered the world of money.

From a young age, he was convinced that money was the key to happiness. The key to becoming somewhat of a god on earth.

Whoever said, money can't buy happiness, had never had enough money to see how false that statement truly is.

Well, that's what Ryogi believed. His father had been one of those fools that actually believed that statement and where did that get him?

His father ended up getting down on his hands and knees and begging for money to support his family.

_How pathetic, did the man have no pride?  
_

From that day forward, Ryogi realised the importance of money and became obsessed with it.

Money was power.

He had studied, like it his last day on earth, determined not to be a high school dropout like his old man and got into the best university a person can get into.

What he found, was disappointing.

He was surrounded by nothing but idiots, the university was the same as any other university and it was like some god was laughing at his misfortune.

That when he met them.

Kado Agano- a person who had the devil luck when it came to anything, whether it was gambling or just playing a sport.

Hideaki Kudou- a rich man son who was had more contacts than his old man.

Two people that would later become his accomplices in a murder. Both of them were drawn to him because he was not like anyone else in the university.

He was a different animal than all the rest.

He didn't tell them about his ambition in life because of past experiences when he had expressed it freely and he saw the fear in their eyes when he looked at them.

The two taught him things that weren't entirely legal while he provided them with entertainment in his quest that he sprung some lie about trying to better Japan.

He played them like fools as he entered the banking world and steadily made his way to be the right-hand man of the chairman of the biggest bank in Japan.

Time and time again, he would wait. Wait for an opportunity to steal the chairman seat and become top dog.

After two years of kissing up to a man, who treated him nothing but a mere servant. He finally found his opening.

The chairman obsession with soccer.

The man was a completely nutty for the game and it became a common occurrence for him to see the man pressure his own son into playing the sport.

Daichi Miyake

With the amount of pressure, the chairman puts on the boy to become the best in his age group was huge and it was no wonder the kid became a jackass to other people.

He went to games and saw that the boy was actually pretty good at the sport and still the boy father would scold him when he didn't do well as expected of him.

However, there was just one major factor that drove the chairman up the wall.

Xavier Schiller.

The boy always played with a smile and was an amazing player even better than Daichi and the chairman saw it. The chairman forced a rivalry between the two even though neither one wanted such a thing.

But Xavier was always the one who came out on top and with each accomplishment, the chairman would increase the pressure he put on his son to the point where he now used fiscal force on the boy.

When scouts came knocking on the door for young prodigies to take overseas to become incredible football players.

The chairman pushed his son to get chosen as the lucky few.

The son had a brief mental breakdown.

Xavier Schiller was chosen.

He had never seen the Chairman drink so much in one night.

"Dam that boy! If he wasn't there. My own son would have gotten in!" The chairman complained for the hundredth time that day, ignoring the fact that his own son had a breakdown.

It was clear to all, who he was talking about.

This was pretty much how the next month went and then one day, a new voice was added to the mix.

"Dam that boy! If he wasn't there. my own son would have gotten in!" the chairman complained again.

" What would you do if I could make that boy disappear?" Ryogi asked, in a smooth tone.

It was just him and the Chairman in a room. The chairman was drunk as hell so it was fine.

The chairman gave him a look and said while slurping his tongue. "If you can get rid of that boy and have my son take his place. I would do anything!"

Ryogi smiled, that was just what he wanted to hear.

"Anything?" He probed, hiding the smile.

"Yes! Anything!" The man too drunk to realise what he was saying.

"Even the chairman, position?" He asked, slyly.

The man snorted. " Chairman position? You can have it! Even my government seat! If you can get rid of that boy" and with that Ryogi left the man to sleep off the effects of the alcohol while he didn't bother hiding his smirk.

This was the start of him, coming everyday to ask the same question and each time he got the same answer until the point where he had deemed it safe to draw up a secret contract, to make what the drunkard said, come true.

He had waited for the man to be deeply drunk and not in the right state of mind and where he innocently laid the contract on him. Through the tricks he was taught, it was merely child play to get the old fool to sign it without him remembering what happened the previous night.

Once he obtained the signature, he went to work to get rid of Xavier Schiller.

He had nothing against the kid but he was currently in the way for his quest of power.

Kado and Hideaki were happily to help him when he spun a few facts around about the reason why the boy needed to die and made it sound like the boy asked him to kill him because he was dying anyway and the government would not allow him to commit suicide.

A great lie if he does say so myself.

Together all three of them stage how to murder the boy and make it look like an accident.

They all agreed to do it where nobody was looking and that was when the boy went abroad.

Their contacts were more than willing to make extra cash and found killing the boy while making it seem like an accident, all too easy.

He was there for the boy funeral to make sure the boy was truly dead and when everyone was gone.

He laughed, he couldn't believe how easy it was to raise to power and nobody could pin it on him.

Only too late did the previous chairman realise that he had been tricked and as stated on the contract, **everything** the man owned was now his own.

Family, money and wealthy, including his job and seat in the government.

The previous chairman, hanged himself.

Yes, life was truly good for Ryogi Gotou.

What he didn't count on was both Kado and Hideaki walking in on him when he was busy obsessing over his money and talking about how he needed more.

"What is the meaning of this, Ryogi?" Kado shouted.

"We agreed to help you because you said, the kid begged you! You said nothing about a contract that said that if the boy dies than you would get promoted and get a government seat and if that wasn't enough, your abusing your position!" Hideaki said, feeling like he's been used.

Ryogi merely looked up from his Champaign and told the young hot girls to leave for a moment while he had a chat.

"Money is power" he began, startling the two.

"What!?"

"Money is what makes the world go round! It's what decides if a person lives or dies! Without money there will be no balance in the world. I was destined to be great and trample over the hard-working people of Japan. Nobody can touch me, they can only dream of being like me!"

"...Your insane" Kado said.

"That's it! We're going to the police and tell them what you've done, someone like you needs to be locked up in a mental home!" Hideaki said, getting ready to leave with Kado behind him.

"Go on ahead but bear in mind your just a part of this as me and with my government seat I'm untouchable" He said with a grin, noting two guns behind the door.

Aimed at both Kado and Hideaki.

He hid his smile.

" We don't care, don't you think we have contacts that can bring you down to our level? Were taking you down with us you bastard-" Hideaki didn't get to finish his speech because suddenly he was shot from behind.

"HIDEAKI!"

He collapsed while clenching his bleeding side. He cough up blood while Kado looked worried at his lifelong friend.

"Hideaki, stay with me!" It was no use, there was no way he could get Hideaki to the hospital on time. His friends was going to die here and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kado glared at the grinning monster behind the desk and suddenly found a gun pointed at his face.

It clicked.

"Well it's such a shame" Ryogi cooed, standing up and walking behind his guard that was holding Kado at gun point. "I'll give you a chance to live. You've recently obtained, three billion yen in your account, give it to me and I'll let you go with of course you keep this matter a secret"

Kado glared at him with such hate in his eyes.

"Fuck you. I'll see you in hell"

Those were his words before he was shot in the face, killing him easily.

Ryogi sighed, "It's such a shame I was sure, we could be good friends. Disposed of the two bodies and make sure it looks like an accident" He said to his two most trusted guards who nodded and dragged the corpses away.

He puffed his pipe and looked out the window.

He had finally tied up all loose ends, there was nothing to say that Xavier was murdered and if someone does figure it out, he had a free ticket because he was a member of the government.

It's better to live like a god while on earth then worrying about what awaits in the afterlife.

He was untouchable and everyone else know it too.

#End of file#

_Fuck this asshole!_

Nero Ghost had never felt so much rage swell up in him.

He was used as a prawn in someone else's twisted game!

The power that he had held back finally exploded underneath him.

Everyone on earth, all the felt the strong killing aura that had them quaking in their boots.

Those who didn't know where it was coming from went into mass panic and man went to hide their children as Nero Ghost energy went on a rampage.

His power lashed out at everything in the classroom.

By the time, he had finally calmed down, he had destroyed a whole building and just laid down in the rubble of what used to be a maths building.

He sighed, his emotionally tantrum was much shorter than what it would have been if he was human.

It seemed Titian simply didn't have the mental stability to get very emotional for a long period of time.

It just wasn't possible.

At the moment he just felt nothing, he felt empty inside, it seemed like his outburst had a negative impact on him and had drained all his emotions away and it would take some time to regain them again so he began walking.

This was what he did for the next two hours.

He waited for his emotions to come back to how they before and when they did, he called the family Limo driver to come and pick him up.

When he got home, he was thankful that his parents didn't ask any question maybe it was expression on his face that kept them from asking and Sky made a 'z' line past him.

He went to his bed room and just simply stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

There was no way, he was going to let that bastard go and get away with it.

Not only did he want revenge but he was doing both Kado Agano and Hideaki Kudou a huge favour for sending the jackass their way so that they can do whatever they liked with him.

He wasn't going to take this lying down.

He would expose the truth or his name wasn't..

Nero Ghost!

With a new resolve, he fall asleep, missing dinner.

# The next morning#

"Ryuu"

Ryuu looked up to find determined different shades of white looking at him with resolve.

It seems Xavier had even touched the cold heart of Nero Ghost. It was impossible not to when he went through the disgusting job of uncovering the whole story.

"Let's start dealing blows, to this son of a bitch"

Ryuu smiled.

# unknown to both of them, the same night#

Abbey Rachelle yawned ready for bed, somehow she had a really bad feeling that something bad would happen to Ghost but in her heart she know he would come out of it okay.

"Goodnight, Rachelle" Her mother said from the door and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, mom." Abbey snuggled into her bed and let sleep overtake her.

She opened her eyes and found herself in some kind of crystal cube.

She looked up and found four HUGE giant inhuman face staring down at her.

Titians.

"ABBEY RACHELLE" One boomed.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED TO THE FRONT LINES**"

And scene!

A lot of things happened in this chapter even though I apologies for it being so short. My brain is out of juice and is running of fumes so Ghost finally knows who is to blame for him being what he is and making his past father the way he is today and he's going to have revenge. Keep on reading, to see him deal blow after blow and knock Ryogi out of his safety seat because nobody messy with the Nero Ghost and gets away with it. Review/fav and follow.


	33. Chapter 33

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

Here is chapter 33

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

33: Cheering up Nii-san.

Sky Ghost was on a mission.

A mission that was so dangerous that being caught meant a fate worse than death.

Not really...

He was on a mission to cheer up his big brother since his girlfriend had left to fight on the front lines.

Why this was so was because Sky and his family were a family of aliens.

Yes, some really powerful Aliens who had a taste for human flesh but don't tell anyone about it.

It will be our little secret.

His brother has been keeping himself busy with a personal project of his. If anyone mentions the name 'Abbey' to him, his eyes light up with hope that she had come back alive and when people deny this, he would shoot them the most fiercest of glares and threaten to behead the person for getting his hopes up.

Nero Ghost would always pray in his heart that Abbey was alright and not lying headless somewhere in a ditch so he focused his attention on his latest project.

Getting the king off his high horse with the help of him and Ryuu combined, the king would have fallen just in time for 'Alius Academy' to be defeated in Japan.

He could already see the shocked faces of the policemen that are ordered to arrest his murderer.

Not only would he get revenge but this was also his way of fully breaking free of Xavier Schiller life and finally become Nero Ghost in heart and soul because let's face it, his nine year old self comes out when he's least prepared and ends up doing things such as cry in his father arms for a full twenty minutes because he needs comfort and it was like he had turned back into the boy he once was.

He had to detach himself from that boy, he didn't need the human child in him whispering about 'the god of soccer' bullshit that he was sure Endou and Tenma used and even he was ashamed to admit it, him too.

He was bitter if there really was a 'God Of Soccer' why did he die when all he wanted to do was play soccer. He loved the game so much that he dreamt about it every night. Shouldn't a God protect those who truly love him and make sure he wasn't killed?

The only obvious conclusion was to conclude that it was a false god that humans just made up on the spot and it had become a popular belief because he was sure, he wouldn't believe that again, after seeing how that turned out...

Anyway, he was busy trying to pick a selected group of people that would act on his behalf in staging a take-over on Japan largest Bank and get the chairman replaced fast. He needed a team that would specialise in such a feat and wouldn't mind in acting on his behalf.

So many choices...

"Nii-san" a small childish voice called him and he quickly stuffed the folders in his bag and looked to find Sky giving him the puppy dog eyes.

His eyes immediately softened.

Sky had never said it out loud, but he loved how different his Nii-san treated him, Tou-san and Kaa-san compared to everyone else. He loved how Nero would look at everyone with cold eyes and with an even colder attitude to match but when his eyes land on him.

They soften.

It filled him with a freezing coldness, knowing he was special to one of the few people that really mattered.

"Yes, little duckling?" Nero asked, sitting up, still in his school uniform.

Sky thought it was okay to come in and he did and finally got a really good look at the room because since last time he'd been in here, he had found himself waking up in Nero's arms while his brother slept and he didn't have the power to get out of Nero grip and when he did, Kaa-san had taken him away and he was busy saying good luck to him, but now he could take his time looking.

Nero room was exactly how he thought it would be for someone with his brother's personality. The room was average size except for it had a very high ceiling, probably to allow his Nii-san to stretch his legs in his real form in his own room. The room had a gloomy atmosphere and wasn't very colourful and bright like his own.

Jet black bean bags in the middle of the room with a electric guitar next to it, a pizza box that looked like he just brought it today since the contents were still warm, he had seen several posters of rock bands on the walls and the name 'Nero Ghost' was written directly over the bed, lit up dark blue, white stereo and flat screen TV all on one wall with a grey shirt over the digital alarm clock. Photo's of Nero in his 'gang days' in frames along with brass knuckles beside one of them with a little bit of blood on them.

Yep, this was defiantly Nero Ghost room alright.

"Nii-san, your room is so cool!" Sky exclaimed with stars in his eyes while he made it a mission to touch every single thing in the room while his brother watched him looking bemused at his little brother antics.

"Nii-san, I didn't know you play the guitar?" Sky took his first step in what he hoped will cheer his Nii-san up.

Nero quirked an eyebrow before his eyes landed on an all too familiar guitar and cracked a smile and went to pick it up. "Yep, I completely forgot about this since you were born."

"Nii-san, play something!" Sky said, sitting down on one of the black bean bags and almost getting trapped in it because of his small size.

Nero smile grew wider as he ruffled his little brother hair and said. " let's see if I still got it?" and with that he plugged his guitar into a nearby speaker and struck a 'c major'. It came out flat and he frowned and it took only a moment to tune it and do it again but this time a much sharper sound came out.

Feeling a lot more confident, he started to play 'the Big Band Theory theme song' with a slow beat in the background.

He felt so alive.

Sky, on the other hand, was so shocked at how fast his Nii-san hands were changing position and at such an unbelievable speed on top of playing such a difficult piece to play.

He just listened and enjoyed the music and when it was finished he was so disappointed but at least the tension in his Nii-san body had lessened up.

"Amazing, Nii-san! Where did you learn to play it?" Sky asked, curious since he had no idea his big brother had such talent for the guitar.

Nero smiled and said. "Believe it or not but I was pretty cute back when I was kid, I used that cuteness to get our parents to hire someone to give me guitar lessons which my instructor sung high praises about me while the others...you know how that went. I was just an inch taller than you" he laughed at the end.

Indeed, Sky could guess what the other instructor said about his Nii-san. "Really? I can't imagine you ever been so small. Hasn't Nii-san always been like fifty feet tall?" getting a playful whack on his head.

"Little duckling you make me sound like I'm the second coming of 'BFG' giant! I'm nowhere near that tall! I'm roughly around five foot eight..I think. I may be even taller than that. I used to be average height but when Puberty hit I grown like crazy" He mused while Sky eyes sparked with interest.

"That's amazing so tall despite only been fourteen years old! You're going to be absolutely huge when you finish growing, I won't be surprised if your six foot!" Sky exclaimed with excitement. He couldn't wait to see the day where he could use his Nii-san to intimate people of his Nii-san age group. "Do you think I will grow tall like you, some day?" Sky eyes sparkled with hope.

"Whoa, slow down. You're in a hurry to grow up fast aren't you? Your only one-year-old, it will be really weird if a one-year-old suddenly had the height of a six-year-old" He said, slightly shivered at that, there was so many things wrong with that picture. "So just wait for the right time to grow" he said and even though Sky didn't like it, he would wait for now.

Sky eyes suddenly wondered to the pizza box, staring at it with hungry eyes.

"Go ahead, Little duckling" Nero said, almost laughing at the hungry look that Sky had on his face as he flipped open the contents and beamed at what was inside.

Pepperoni pizza, Sky favourite. Him on the other hand wasn't too keen on the pizza since he preferred to have the pizza stuffed with differently kinds of meat instead of one type and not so widely spread to, leaving plenty of room to spoil his taste buds with an overdose of cheese.

Sky looked like he was on cloud-nine with the amount of pizza he was trying to stuff in his tiny mouth and he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at seeing in such a display.

"That's a enough for you. I don't want you to choke and ruin dinner" He said, sounding highly amused as he took away Sky precious joy away from him.

Sky pouted.

Nero couldn't help it, he had to laugh and so he did for quiet so time, missing Sky triumph look as he watched his Nii-san laugh at his antics.

On to the next step.

Give Nii-san a hug and he tackled the surprise Nero who had let go of the guitar in the process and made no effort in trying to see if it was still playable as he found himself embraced in a hug for no apparent reason.

It felt nice in a cold sort of way.

The nicest feeling quickly turned into awkwardness in the span of five minutes and both of them know that.

Sky quickly got off him with a blush, the atmosphere really got him.

"Can I watch T.V in your room?" He asked and Nero raised an eyebrow at Sky constant change in mood.

"And what's wrong with the T.V down stairs or even the T.V in your own room?" Nero asked, pinning his brother with a curious gaze which Sky kept his face as innocence as possible.

"Can't a boy watch T.V in his Nii-san room without being questioned about? " Sky huffed before giving Nero the puppy dog eyes to drive the point home.

Nero tried to look anywhere but the eyes but Sky slow advance forward and the next thing he know, he was staring face to face with eyes that made even the hardest of men crumble in only a few seconds.

Sadly Nero was one of them.

"Fine just take them away!" Nero shouted, knowing it was pathetic to be so scared of such a thing while Sky smirked with triumph and after a couple of minutes finally found the right remote for the T.V and switch it on while easing himself into the bean bag with a can of coke.

Nero watched for a bit as Sky flicked through the channel before texting Light on his observation on that 'Endou' boy in Japan that he assigned him too.

So far, Endou had gathered several people but nowhere near enough to be allowed to play in a match and had 'practise' with them and the kids.

He almost laughed, it was so hard to believe this same boy was going to become National material in less than a year from now. Endou growth was truly freighting, well he couldn't really blame him with all the false gods and fake aliens running around using a thing called the 'Aliea rock'. If he wasn't what he was, he too would be national level when the world tournaments are announced.

He smirked darkly, he would crush them all and show everyone who clearly was the number one player in the whole world. All that talk about 'doing it for you country' or 'show everyone who's the better country is' can go to hell.

He was a jackass and he know it, there was no way, he would participate because of such a stupid reason.

He was playing to crush anyone that stands in his way.

"Nii-san, what are you smiling about?" Sky said, suddenly looking behind him and finding out his Nii-san had one of those manic grins on his face.

"...soccer"

"Nii-san that's boring! Why can't you think of something interesting, like world domination!"

Nero was silent.

"...Well if you don't like my thoughts than get out."

"Nah, your room has pizza"

"..."

_oh dear, It seems Sky has forgotten why he came in the room in the first place..._

And cut!

I know it's super short and all but were getting REALLY close to him getting the letter to join the National team and fight for top spot in the world so I'm just going to give you quick chapters before that happens, okay?


	34. Chapter 34

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

Ch 34: Raimon vs Royal

Today was a special day in Japan.

Why is it a special day?

One school had a chance to make their soccer not suck and exactly be deemed 'acceptable' in the eyes of the rest of Japan.

This school was called Raimon Junior high and they were up against the crown champions of the country 'Royal Academy'.

This was going to be a slaughter.

Light Shugo sat on top of a tree branch, the perfect spot to see the whole playing field and also cloaked if anyone happens to look his way. In his cat form and paying close attention to the game.

So far, Royal Academy had made a spectacular appearance that clearly said 'we are the king so back off'. Light wanted to roll his eyes at the unnecessary act of intimidation. Raimon Junior was practically pissing themselves weeks before Royal had arrived.

In that time, Light had seen some interesting things, especially how Endou, his target was trying to befriend a player who attribute was fire and clearly know how to use it.

Although, nowhere near the level of his friend Nero Ghost who would easily crush the flame striker if they were to go, one on one with each other. He inwardly winced.

It would be a massacre.

Nero Ghost was a monster that became the best in Italy simply because he suddenly found interest in the sport while Gouenji Shuuya was a boy who looked like he's being playing soccer since he was a very little and was considered one of the best player in Japan even though he had never showed up for the finals.

The two were so different from each other and the power difference was so huge that if those two were to meet he was sure the flame striker wouldn't even be able to stand with the pressure alone if Ghost ever even got semi-serious.

He was not a fool like the rest of Italy.

Nero Ghost wasn't even trying.

Nero Ghost had never sweated when it came to matches and still he crushed the opponent.

If that didn't scream 'Monster', he didn't know what did.

He was surprised that hardly anyone had picked up that fact yet.

Anyway, Endou had been trying to convince Gouenji who clearly wanted nothing to do with Soccer, to join the soccer club. Light had watched with interest on how the Endou boy was so persistent in his personal mission until he found out the reason that the flame striker quit soccer.

Light had listened in with great attention to what happen on the day of the finals and why his little sister was in the hospital.

He sensed something off with the tale.

It couldn't be more than just coincidence that the girl happen to be, run over by a car on the same day of a soccer match against Royal academy no less.

Gouenji had come to watch the soccer club play while Endou was desperately hoping that he could somehow drag him onto the field.

It didn't seem to be working so far as he was concerned. Royal were easily dominated the game without even using any moves and hardly running.

_This was just embarrassing_ Light thought, he bet Ghost could easily crush Royal without even moving from his spot also there was something strange about Raimon coach.

As a Chaos member, Light could sense when trouble was brewing and the man reeked of Chaos, there was no way the man became Raimon coach out of good intentions.

He probably secretly a double agent and Light was looking forward to seeing the day when the spy is revealed and Raimon gets their butts in gear.

"Jude, I've done my job so you do your's" Said the goal-keeper for Royal Academy passing the ball to a kid with goggles and a red cape.

_Are you the Japanese version of superboy? _Light wondered.

"Are you ready for round one, boys?" Jude asked and Endou braced himself as Jude kicked it to his fellow teammate who was facing Raimon Junior net.

The boy kicked it and Endou marvelled at how fast the ball was coming towards him and barely had time to try and grab the ball.

The ball tore right through him.

Endou was sent flying backwards into the net along with the ball.

Silence fall on the pitch as the whistle blow to signal a point.

Smoke erupted from the power behind the ball and people froze in fear while Royal had huge evil grins on their faces.

_Nowhere near as scary as Ghost though.._Light mentally added as he had seen Ghost crack an evil smile and he sworn he saw the devil himself standing in front him ready to take his soul to hell.

When the smoke cleared, Endou was lying unmoving on the floor.

"Captain!"

"Endou!"

Three of his teammates ran up to Endou to see if he was okay, Endou seemed to have found the energy to move his body and was in the process of getting up very slowly.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop it" Endou admitted, feeling like he let down his team.

"It's not your fault! There's nothing we could do against a counter like that"

"We don't stand a chance. We're totally dead!"

"What are you talking about!" Endou replied, refusing to give up so soon. "The game has only just started! We got to do our best" and that was how those words sealed the fate of the rest of the team as Royal Academy play thing for the first half of the game and Royal Academy was scoring points like no tomorrow.

_This is boring! Flame striker get your butt down here and give me a good show! _Light almost said out loud, until he remembered that he was supposed to be a cat and cats don't talk like people.

At the end of the first half, it was 10:0 to Royal Academy.

It was now official, Raimon Junior sucked.

Raimon Junior were completely exhausted as if they just ran a marathon while Royal Academy was looking completely relaxed and showed no signs of heavy breathing or sweat.

"Just look at those guys" A blue hair kid noted. "Those guys are completely inhuman, they haven't broken a sweat"

"Why would they? They never had to run"

"I feel like they've just been playing with us this entire time" a small kid that resembled a doll said.

"This stinks! We're not going to end it like this!" Endou exclaimed, "Were going to force them to run in the second half!"

"Force them how?" A monkey looking kid said from behind. "That's totally impossible! I'm already wiped out as it is"

"Yeah, I can't run another step" a kid with a orange afro chipped in.

"Get it together you guys, we got a whole second half to go" Endou said, not liking the defeated looks on everyone faces and what he was hearing out of their mouths.

"What the point in playing? This game is over Capitan" A huge round boy said.

"I know it was too much but why didn't you listen to us, man?"

Endou gritted his teeth, he was not going to go throw in the towel, he would shame his grandfather legacy if he did that. "What's wrong with you!? We can do this! We have no idea what's going to happen in the second half so nobody can be the winner until the fat lady sings! come on, let go! come on guys! Let's go, get up" but his words were sadly falling on death ears.

Light felt the pendent hum as it deflected the tiny spec of influence that was coming off Endou voice. Those who were smart enough to realise would say the match was incomplete and was waiting for the destined person to get involved.

Gouenji Shuuya.

Ray dark looked at the player he wanted to observe with a frown wondering why the boy hadn't come rushing to save the day.

"LETS GO, BOYS! SWITCH SIDES IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND HALF!" Said the referee and Jude smirked.

They switched sides and eyed each other, Raimon junior couldn't hide the spec of fear in their eyes.

"ALL RIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND HALF! WILL THE RAIMON ELEVEN RESPOND TO ROYAL CRUSHING LEAD?!"

The whistle was blown to start the second half, it was Royal kick off and the two strikers passed it between themselves before passing it to Jude who still had a smirk on his face.

Much to Raimon Horror.

"Here we go. **DEATH ZONE INITIATED"**

Three strikers rushed passed Jude.

Gouenji stayed right where he was, looking away.

"If you won't come out. WE'LL FORCE YOU OUT!"

Kicking the ball over the three that rushed passed him, they went into a triangle formation and leaped while spinning taking to the sky.

A purple triangle formed around them and a dark aura engulfed the ball and all three of them shot it.

" **DEATH ZONE!"**

Light couldn't help but gap wondering what it would be like to try the same move with Ghost and Ryuu and know it would be shut down before he even finished the sentence.

The ball tore through Endou defence and using Endou head to do it too, people couldn't help but wince in sympathy for the goal keeper.

"Keep going guys, don't stop until he steps on the field" Jude said and all that Light was thinking was the boy clearly needed to take notes from Ghost on how to be cruel because if it were him they were trying to draw out he would have ignored them completely.

"**CYCLONE**" the wind pick up and carried a Raimon player upwards.

"**WRATH SHOT!" **kicking the ball multiple of times, rapidly before giving it a good finally kick.

It was clear to all that Royal didn't care about scoring but wanted to cause pain to the Raimon players themselves very skilfully without the referee given them a red card.

The Raimon player continued to suffer while the scores kept increasing and Raimon still hadn't scored one single goal against Raimon.

Before anyone know what was happening it was 18-0 and Endou was the only one left still standing.

"Come on out" Jude taunted but Gouenji closed his eyes and ignored the terrible scene in front of him."If you don't. You see that guy there" pointing at Endou Mamoru. "Well tear him apart until there nothing left" and that was how Endou became target practise for Royal Acdemey who made it their mission to hit him.

"Who are these guys?"

"there not even aiming at the net are they? there aiming right at Endou face!"

While this was going on, Endou received blow after blow and in a shocking turn of events the blue hair kid stopped the ball with his head.

"Kazemaru!"

Kazemaru groaned in pain as he hit the floor.

"Crap" yes Endou, swore out loud.

_Well there go my goody two shoes image _Light thought as Endou ran to the down boy.

"Are you okay?" Endou asked.

"I-i think so" Kazemaru answered shaking as he tried to walk the pain off.

"Thanks for your help but I've got it" Endou said, while he help Kazemaru up onto his feet. The boy clearly didn't realise his face was being used for target practise by the other team. "I'll protect this net. It's my job!" pushing Kazemaru away to defend properly.

Jude was inwardly laughing. "I haven't seen any worthwhile defence so far" he said kicking to a team mate who did 'Wrath shot'.

"It's not going in!" Endou said with a face full of determination and caught the spinning ball and power rolled off it.

He was blasted to the back of the net.

It was 19-0.

"WHO IS LEFT TO TAKE RAIMONS KICK OFF!? GLASSES IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT STANDING!"

'Glasses' was currently terrified and ran off the pitch in freight.

_Coward.._Light thought as he watched the glasses kid abandon the team just like that. It was shameful considering he heard earlier that the boy wanted to be the star of the team.

Typical, the first signs of trouble, the boy runs.

Glasses, took off his t-shirt and throw it to the ground before storming off.

"AND HE'S GONE! RAIMON MINITURE ACE HAS THROWN OF HIS SHIRT AND IS FLEEING THE FIELD! THE RAIMON ELEVEN ARE NOW THE RAIMON TEN!"

Endou tried his best to stand but his legs just refused to move.

"What a pitiful sight" Jude said.

"Surrender"

"Seriously, you guys couldn't even manage to score one point against us, give up"

All three broken into laughter.

Light just had to keep his laughter in, Jude and the others sounded so weird that it was a wonder that this inspired fear at all.

"So is that it?" Someone from the crowd said.

"What an embarrassment. They couldn't even score a single point against them!"

"I guess they really were a bunch of losers"

"NO WERE NOT!"

Came a voice, shocking everyone as they saw Endou somehow finding the power to stand up.

"THIS ISN'T OVER NOT YET! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

Light felt the pendent hum for the second time, taking in a larger amount of influences dripping from Endou voice.

_This boy..._

"You want more of this!?" Kicking the ball at Endou face but Endou held strong.

"GOAL! THAT MEANS ROYAL IS LEADING BY A FULL 20 POINTS NOW!" some of the spectators were planning to leave at this point.

"Is that Gouenji?"

everyone looked to find Gouenji Shuuya coming down the field with a Raimon number ten uniform.

Light swore he heard a kind of rock music in the background as the flame striker made an appearance.

"Wait isn't that?"

"YES HE'S A FRESHMAN WITH AN AMAZING KICK. YOU GUYS SAW HIM LAST AT THE SOCCER FRONTEIR TOURNEMENT!" The announcer said as Gouenji walked calmly down the field ignoring the stares he was getting.

"IT'S GOUENJI SHUUYA!"

Jude smirked, finally what he came here for, has finally revealed himself.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? AND WHY IS HE WEARING THE RAIMON UNIFORM!?"

Light just had to smirk, finally some action.

"Wait just a minute you're not on the soccer club!" Raimon Coach exclaimed, running up to him.

Jude put his arm up and said "Relax where fine with it. Let him play" missing the way Light narrowed his eyes at the interaction between Jude and the Raimon coach.

The referee looked confused before he said. "IN THAT CASE SINCE THE ROYAL PLAYER HAVE AGREED TO IT! THE SUBATUTION IS ACCEPTED!"

Endou was filled with so much happiness that he tried to reach Gouenji with the remain strength he had left.

_Boy, the kid just doesn't stay down. Does he? _Light thought.

Gouenji caught the struggling Endou. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah but you could have come a little earlier" Endou joked.

With Gouenji appearance, Raimon fighting spirit was restored and more influence was blocked from getting to Light.

Seriously the stuff was splashing everywhere like it was something just paint.

"This is it. This is what we've been waiting for" Jude said.

"So it's him. He's what this is all about"

The referee blow the whistle to resume the game.

It was Raimon ball, they lost it as soon as they passed the ball.

"Do it. Do the death zone!" Jude commanded.

"**DEATH ZONE**!"

Gouenji ignored the ball and started running down the field, everyone eyes want wide.

"WHAT!? HE'S IGNORING HIM!? IS SHUUYA ABANDONING THE TEAM? LIKE WILLY THE COWARD!? HE'S STORMING DOWN THE FIELD, NO ONE SURE WHY! IS HE RUNNING AWAY!?"

"no" Endou said with determination. "He's running because he believes in me. He knows I'll stop it" a golden aura engulfed him and Light leaned in with interest shinning in his eyes. "And after I do that. I'll be passing the ball to him!"

Endou left hand glowed golden and he thrust it into the air.

A giant golden hand came out.

_How shit! The influence coming off that thing is crazy! _Light thought, he saw a mini tornado appear in front of him and sucked some golden sparks in. He was suddenly very thankful for the pendent Ghost gave him.

Endou stopped the ball.

Silence feel on the field as many couldn't believe what just happened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE STOPPED ROYAL SHOT!" and two girls cheered.

_Seriously where is this music coming from!? _Light thought, hearing some Brazilian soccer music in the background. How nobody heard it except him was beyond him.

In the end, he didn't even try to understand and decided to ignore it.

"I did it!" Endou said with a sense of pride before he throw to Gouenji who was still running.

Gouenji took the ball and flipped to his left side in the air. He jumped and his feet caught on fire and spun like a tornado.

"**FIRE TORNADO**!"

The flaming ball shot at the Royal goal and passed the Goal keeper.

Raimon had scored a point.

"GOAL!" the score changed to 20:1

Light could literal feel the positive vibes coming from just scoring a point and he too couldn't help but smile.

_THAT'S WAS SO AMAZING! _

"I've just been informed that Royal academy had just requested to withdraw from the game. That's it! It's all over!" the referee announced. Jude and Gouenji crossed paths.

"WHAT THE HECK!? IF ROYAL HAD JUST WITHDRAWN THAT MEANS RAIMON HAS WON THE GAME!"

Light wouldn't kid himself, this was defiantly not the outcome he expected to happen that's for sure. Endou Mamoru surely surprised him with managing to get Gouenji on the field and know that things were looking up for him in the boredom department because as Endou Mamoru 'God Hand' made itself know, several things happened.

Ray Dark developed an interest in Endou Daisuke grandson.

Jude sharp fate was sealed with Endou Mamoru.

Endou and Gouenji fates were locked with each other.

Raimon junior took its first steps into becoming something amazing.

The Soccer club no longer sucked.

Light realised why Ghost had send him to observe the boy.

**Endou Mamoru was too dangerous.**

And cut!

Next chapter is Christmas time and Ghost is looking forward to spending some quality time with his family... too bad his friends decide to invite themselves over.


	35. Chapter 35

GHOST

Here is chapter 35.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titan.

Enjoy!

35:Christmas with family and Friends... oh joy.

Today was Christmas day, a lot had happened in the final months before school closed.

Mainly in Japan.

Light had shared his disturbing inquiry about the Endou boy especially on how Endou had dragged a player who clearly didn't want anything to do with soccer and had swore to never indulge in it again to turn that belief on its head and make the boy player soccer again. Now that Gouenji was now permanently on the soccer club, the club was growing at an alarming rate.

Special moves were popping out of nowhere to balance out the team and they even had gotten revenge for their crushing power loss against Royal with a finishing move called 'THE INAZUMA DROP 1' which he just plunged into Light mind and saw through his memories to find out what it was, now that Jude had transferred to Raimon team because Jude team got their asses kicked and most of them were in the hospital because of a little soccer team called 'Zeus junior high' which think their gods.

He held back a laugh at the thought of humans thinking of themselves as god.

It was too funny! So far Zeus had demolished every school they've come across and Raimon junior High was trying to get revenge for all those people that they've put in hospital.

If it were him, he would make sure he wouldn't do a stupid thing like that and actually pick them off one by one in the shadows so that when it's game day the opposing team wouldn't even have enough player to play against him! The more he heard about Zeus junior high the more he wanted to go over there and poison their 'water' supply and see how they deal with it. If they were truly gods they won't even get a bellyache when they drink the water let alone land themselves in the hospital to get their stomach pumped.

Back in Italy, he had been busy doing lots jobs here and there, alongside training the new recruits of his soccer team because funny enough the champions for the previous one don't participate until the final match so they got ages to train and was willing to bet that Fidio Aldena would be there too. There simply was no reason for Italy future captain to not be there, the timeline should still be stable enough to let that be the case.

Not only was he busy these days, the phone that he designed had finally got its own advert and had aired just a couple of months ago and the 'G' phone was out a week ago. It was easily the fastest sell out phone in the whole of Italian history and he had made more than a small fortune in selling the phones.

He had made enough to live without working several times over so it was safe to safe the Ghost fortune had no risk of running out any time soon unless a descendent did something stupid and bet it all on Gambling which he will make sure to drill it into his decedent that never ever go into gambling. If he even hears so much as a whisper about it, he would freeze that person account and if worse comes to worse he would disown them.

No future Ghost is going to ruin the family.

He know for a fact that many people are requesting to have an interview with the creator of the phone and had yet to make a public appearance on such a thing.

Lots of people had brought them for charismas and he too gave his parents their own custom made one while his little brother got the prototype child version of the phone.

Regarding the Revenge, his company had been set up and he had used a small fortune of what he made from the phones to invest in the company, easily enough money to stage a very discreet take over without anyone being the wiser and Ryuu was busy following the man around, videotaping anything that looked even remotely illegal to expose later.

Now he just wanted to sit back and enjoy time with his family.

Suddenly the door bell rang and he made the mistake of answering it.

He opened the door.

Light, Ryuu and Dahi were standing in the door way, each with presents in their hands.

"Hi, Ghost! We came to surprise you. Let's celebrate Christmas together! "Light beamed.

There was a long pregnant silence.

"I told you, we should have checked with Ghost first!" Dahi hissed in Ryuu ear intensifying the awkwardness in the air by one thousand.

"Ghost, let us in and let's party!" Light said.

_Oh hell no!_

"Nero-chan. Who's at the door?" His mother called out.

He looked at the smiling Light, Ryuu and Dahi.

He shut the door.

"No one mother it was a false alarm" He shouted, walking away from the door, ignoring the shouts for him to come back because it was freezing cold outside.

His father looked at him amused, clearly the man had seen him slam the door in his friend faces and walk away. Nero just counted himself lucky that his mother didn't see that are he would be in a world of pain.

"Sorry about that" His father said, opening the door while he cursed under his breath. "You may come inside and join us for Christmas"

Drat!

Light let out a whoop of happiness as he was the first one to come into the house and take off his coat, scurf and shoes to dry off. Underneath revealed a Christmas themed jumper with a couple of reindeers on it while the boy himself made himself home in his house.

Dahi and Ryuu were much more polite and actual greeted his parents before sitting down.

He would kill the person who thought it was a great idea to come over to his house when nobody was looking.

"Sorry, Ghost they dragged me into this" Ryuu whispered while the other two shot Ryuu a glare for betraying them.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour" Alfred announced before leaving while Cesso waved them goodbye, with mischief in his eyes.

Nero quickly realised he was alone.

With his friends.

In his house.

They were all staring at him.

Nero was about to say something mean when Sky came to the rescue and said.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the house? I'm sure you haven't seen everything since most of you came here last" Sky asked and Light and Ryuu suddenly looked very grateful for a means to escape from the time bomb that was Nero Ghost.

"AWEeeee" Dahlia cooed, as she saw the adorable toddler in front of her and they mentally slapped themselves for not mentioning Sky earlier to her.

Sky looked very uncomfortable when the girl picked him and started cooing and trying to kiss him.

"Ghost you didn't tell me you had such a cute baby sister. She going to make such a good wife some day" and all sound in the house seemed to have been killed off.

The temperature dropped and Light and Ryuu immediately took a step back.

Dahlia stopped cooing at Sky when she realised everything had frozen around her.

Had she saw something wrong?

The child was currently glaring at her.

"Sky is a boy and always will be!"

Dahlia raised an eyebrow, thinking that the child clear had gender issues, she smiled with a smile that said it all.

She did not believe him.

"Of course Sky, I realise my mistake" before turning to Ghost and glaring at him.

"You and your whole family should be a shame of yourself! Raising a young beautiful girl into a boy have you no shame! You already ha- HOLY SHIT!"

She was cut off as Nero took sky from her arms and de-pants him, showing his tiny winky.

Sky blushed.

Dahlia couldn't help but stare, it was impossible and yet the proof was right in front of her.

Sky Ghost was truly a boy.

"B-but, he l-looks.. H-his face.. HOW!?" Dahlia managed to get out, after having her mind blown.

"Yes ,let it all out. I too would have mistaken him for a girl if I hadn't been told. It's not your fault, he is simply too pretty to a boy right?" Light said going to comfort her only to be shot down by Ryuu who glared and went to comfort his girlfriend instead.

Sky got his pants back up and sent a mock glare at his Nii-san. "Did you have to do that?"

Nero stared blankly and said in a flat tone. "You saw how she didn't believe you and what better way to convince her then showing her the proof besides" smirking evilly. "I got to see your little face flush"

Sky glared before huffing "Not nice" before turning to the other three. "Are we doing a tour or what?" not in the mood for nonsense on Christmas day.

The three quickly nodded and followed the irritated toddler.

"Now onto the first stop, the ball room"

# 20 minutes later#

"What's in that room?" Ryuu asked.

Sky looked at where Ryuu gaze was and said. "Oh that's Nii-san room"

_GHOST ROOM!? _All three were now staring at the completely black door like they just found the garden of Eden.

Suddenly a shiver ran down their spines.

"**Step one foot inside and you will die**" Said a cold voice from behind them and all three of them froze and slowly turned around to face Nero Ghost looking very intimidating.

No one was allowed to see the inside of his room unless they were family and it was made clear by the look in his eyes as they locked onto theirs, promising pain.

Never before had they wished Abbey was here to calm the Teenage Titan down.

"Of course not!" Dahi said, sweating a bit.

"Us? Nah" Light said, not meeting his eyes.

Ryuu said nothing since he could not lie to master no matter what and Ghost know that.

"Oh, really..." Ghost said in a dangerously low tone as none of them dared to meet his eyes. " very well come down stairs, dinner ready" He said, with clear dislike that they were here in his tone of voice.

All three of them just followed him silently too scared to dare test Ghost patient while Sky bounced happily beside them, singing about presents and lots of stuff turkey and stuffing that he would have.

Much their amusement.

They were led into the special dining room which they hardly ever use because they usually eat in the kitchen.

The dining room was actually how you would imagine a kings table to look like, it was ridiculously long and wooden.

_Why!?_ All three thought all together, the table did not need to be that long.

Sky sensed the question in the air.

"Tou-san is a big fan of the medieval period" and they all nodded even though they were starting to question what must go through Cesso Ghost mind because there was no way all the seats were filled unless they throw a massive party.

"Sit" Ghost commanded and they quickly obeyed.

Moments later, both Ghost parents arrived and in a very Lord and Lady madam manner with poor Alfred blowing the trumpet to signal their arrival.

" NOW PRESENTING KING AND QUEEN GHOST!" They all know they had to stand while Ghost resisted the urge to roll his eyes as both of his parents came in getting their 'Posh' on.

Crown on top of Cassia head as he wore an expensive looking white cloak and silver and gold robe with a sword to match while Fia had a crown to the most beautiful red dress they ever saw.

Sky was in awe, he wanted to be in a sort of fancy outfit too.

The other three were stunned since they weren't expecting something like this at all.

Fia opened her fan and fluttered in the breeze while she batted her eyelashes and gracefully sat down.

Cesso, his father, dressed like a king, had that arrogant air around him which Ghost thought he nailed perfected and held his mother hand delicately while Alfred pulled up and chair for Cesso to sit in.

They all unconscious held their breath.

"So let's eat" Fia said all too cheerfully as she broke out of character and resume her real personality and inwardly they all cheered when the food came around.

"Please forgive me, Master Ghost. I did not know there we were having guest coming so I did not have time to prepare a proper meal for the late comers" Alfred said and Cesso dismissed his worries while Nero shot all three of his friends death glares.

While the three hade the courtesy to look sheepish.

Alfred passed the food onto the table and the three couldn't help but marvel at the amount of food presented on the table and along with seven forks, spoons and knives, each.

They looked to Ghost with uncertain because they had no idea which one to pick up for which food and he rolled his eyes.

While Sky was just happy with eating some mash and gravy with stuffing and was digging in like no tomorrow.

Cesso and Fia went into chatter about what was going on with them right now.

The other three continued to stare at him.

Nero let out a grunt as he picked a folk and a knife in the middle and at the side where he went for the goose and started cutting a bit of it and put it on to his plate to be devoured.

His friends looked at each other and mimicked what he'd just done and also got some goose as well and as soon as the goose touched their tongues they melted at the heavenly flavour.

He wanted to roll his eyes as they took more goose.

"So Ryuu" His mother said and Ryuu stopped chewing.

"Yes Mrs Ghost" His said, not knowing where this was going.

"I hear from sources that you've recently started to date little Dahlia over her" She said with a slyly smile while the girl blushed.

"Tell me more"

Ryuu choked on the goose in his mouth and started to splutter for an answer much to her and everyone amusement and Dahlia embarrassment.

"Honey, stop teasing the dear boy" Cesso said, sounding extremely amused while Ryuu shot him a look of thanks while Fia looked disappointed that she wouldn't get to hear about the boy love life anytime soon.

"So Light what have you been up to." Cesso said, knowing they haven't had time to really talk to the blonde.

The blonde eyes widened in surprise until he had a look of utter glee and start very enthusiastically going into detail about how he was doing on his manga project and the first draft had been nominated for a overseas competition that he had entered.

While both of his parents watched amused at the blonds antics and found the boy to be funny and a great conversationalist and they would also stop to ask question which Light happily replied.

It was like watching flies communicate with each other, everything was too fast that nobody else could keep up.

Sky waited patiently as Alfred sliced his slice of roasted turkey into little bits for him to eat.

"That sounds amazing!" Fia finally exclaimed while Light puffed up his chest in pride before Fia eyes suddenly took on a slyly look and Nero started dreading what she would say next.

"Our son never tells us anything at home but do you have any stories to tell-

"Mother, I protest to this!" All looked to find THE Nero Ghost with a small blush on his cheeks.

Yes he was blushing.

All three of them stared at him like he had suddenly decided to sprout a tail.

"Calm down son. Me and your mother have every right to know what you get up to in school since you don't tell you anything" Cesso said, looking highly amused.

Nero cursed under his breath, he should have at most give them a quick summary about his day to avoid a situation like this, that they would turn to his own friends who he was shooting fierce death glares to tell them to keep their trap shut.

It would have been imitating if not for the blush on his cheeks.

_Cute. _All three thought at once with twinkly eyes, who know Nero Ghost could be regarded as cute?

Surely they were hallucinating or dreaming and just to be sure, Dahlia pinched herself.

Nope, she was awake.

She got out her new 'G' phone that she got for Christmas and snapped a photo and a holographic screen came out showing Ghost blushing.

In a second Nero was behind her and grabbed the photo and mumbled what sounded like a code and Dahlia watching in horror seeing her holographic disintegrate.

Nero walked back to his chair with a stratified sharp grin.

"This never leaves this room" He said in a voice that clearly meant his decision was finally and will be in a world of pain if they violate it.

They quickly agreed.

Unknown to all of them both of his parents were watching their interaction with one another with a critically eye.

It seems there was hope for their son when it came to making friends.

"So Dahlia give me all the details on how the female soccer club is doing" Fia said, seriously interested in what was happening to a person who she had takwn under her wing.

Dahlia blinked before she slowly processed that Fia was talking to her.

Her vision began to fade in and out.

"**Don't faint or I'll throw you out into the snow to die**" Nero hissed harshly.

That seemed to bring her back to full consciousness and Dahlia immediately sprung into what was happening with the female soccer club.

This was how the whole of dinner pretty much went.

# 3 hours later#

"Goodbye" His father waved to them all.

"Bye" Ryuu waved as he went with Dahi and Light went his separate way.

Once all three were out of sight, his mother turned to him and said.

" You have such nice friends!"

He rolled his eyes.

And cut!

This chapter had been bugging me for three days and finally I had enough will power and fresh brain ideas to finish this chapter off. Next chapter Ghost visits one of the facilities that houses a small portion of his growing army.


	36. Chapter 36

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on Titian.

Enjoy!

36: The Spy

Vikki Bates was a woman who had two boys and a loving husband making up a nice little family.

She was an everyday average house wife.

But in reality she was a spy.

A spy who belonged to one of the top ten secret organisations that worked for the German government directly and today she had been briefed on a special undercover mission she was going to be assigned to.

A homeless person disappears and then re-appears a couple of weeks later with a healthy glow, clean clothes and a smile on their face while praising the high heaven for someone that goes by the name of 'Master Chaos' for all the things that had happened to them and of course naturally people would be drawn to such a person who could promise them a warm place to live with a roof over their heads, good food, education and even have a chance to work and earn money.

Such a thing was what people dreamed off when they see people not as fortunate as themselves and couldn't do anything about it because they too were only just barely keeping off the streets themselves and would rally behind such a thing.

This screamed suspicious with a capital 'T'.

The organisation she works for didn't think this was all done with a good purposes in mind after all, 'good' and powerful man, always have a skeleton or two hiding in their closet.

Normally they would have left it alone if not for the fact that this was not just happening in one place, but it was happening all over the world!

There was no way just one person had this kind of cash to do all this unless you're one of the top ten richest people in the world and it would do no good to piss them off because of her organisation reputation.

So they sent her undercover as a homeless person with a fake name 'Sue Walker' who's been just become homeless and infiltrate a group of homeless people.

She waited.

She didn't know how long she waited but it must have been months before someone had approached them for a chance to better their situation and like the others she agreed to it.

The person that approached them was a young boy with a clean cut blond hair and suit, it turned out he was a homeless mother son who had gone missing a couple of weeks back.

The woman cried as she saw how healthy her son was and wearing a suit no less and when asked what happened it was too be expected.

The boy sung praises for someone called 'Master Chaos' and animated chatted away with how much that person had done for him since he was taken in.

As she listened to the boy, she only came to one conclusion.

This boy was obsessed.

There was no other way to put it and that worried her.

It was all too easy to take that obsession and use it to commit the most terrible of crimes if he was just told to.

The mother and others, crowded around the boy and they didn't think twice about accepting the boy offer to go with him, hell they even informed the homeless people around the area and soon they left a couple of days later on a underground train full of other homeless people.

She made sure that her mini spy camera was functioning properly and also her mini microphone.

It took them six days to come to their destination and she was shocked when all her spy equipment suddenly blow up, luckily nobody noticed.

She would never admit it but she was scared at this point, there was no way to send data or even have anyone track her out here, where ever she was.

Where was she anyway?

She turned and found she was in some kind of desert.

"Follow me and come to, paradise" The boy said and all of them eagerly followed him like sheep and slowly the sand deepened and they soon realised they were going underground and met a golden gate.

Yes a golden gate!

She had to give who ever made this some praise, a brilliant way to lure people in by making it look like they've entered heaven.

The door opened and they all gaped at what was inside.

It could only be described as a utopia.

Amazing advance buildings sky high, a couple of trains that ran on air and carried people everywhere.

Water, lots and lots of water and everything felt so peaceful and calm. People were chatting away and had smiles on their faces.

This was borderline, genius.

She couldn't help but stare in awe to think this kind of thing was underneath some desert, clearly everything was much more advanced than what they had today.

How doesn't the government know about this kind of place? If they know then surely they could apply some of the technology she sees here to the outside world and better the planet as a whole or even track down the genius who made such advance technology.

"I see we have new people" A man and woman appeared in clothes that you'll only find in movies about the future.

The woman smiled and many were surprised that she was not treating them like normal people would despite they stunk to high heaven.

" Jacob, you've brought some more people" she smiled and the boy beamed and asked. "Can I go play with my friends now?"

The man laughed "Why or course you can"

The boy whore a big smile before hurrying to god knows where.

"Now then" The man turned to the large group. "let's get you all fixed up and registered. I'm sure your all very hungry from your travel" they all dumbly nodded and some even said 'finally!'.

They were all led to a big sky scrapper building and were told to take off their clothes and shower before putting on a white robe and slippers, all this was machine done.

Some even stayed in the showers much longer than the rest crying about 'god truly exists' or 'is this a dream?' or something like that. Once they were all wearing their robes. They were lead to register with the central building.

The people were very nice to them and helped them with any problems they had.

She would have been smiling also if not for the propaganda that she wouldn't have recognised if not for her years of training.

All cantered around one person.

The Master Of Chaos.

She couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine, as that named played in her mind.

It felt so wrong..

Like a disease that you didn't know you had until it was too late.

Once she registered with them under her fake name, they gave her a key which she guessed was her assigned room number and told her she could go into three categories 'Science and Technology', 'Human resources' or ' Sports' since she was an adult therefore she couldn't attend their Acdemey unless she went to 'Adult school'

Of course most of them went to see where the food was and she could help but smile seeing them stuff their faces until they were full for the first time in perhaps years with food that would not make them sick instead help their neglected bodies.

She grabbed some bread and went to check out her room while following the directions, she couldn't believe how peaceful it was, it was like a dream or illusion.

A place like this defiantly had a dark secret and she was going to find out what it was.

Unknown to her, in the security room, she was been watched by an Asian looking man who narrowed his eyes at her.

# room#

The room was absolutely stunning and the view.

Wow!

It really looked like she travelled to the future, no wonder everyone was so happy considering how better their living arrangement were to the rest of the world.

It made the homeless feel special about themselves for once in their lives.

She got out her hidden laptop and checked for any camera and when she found none, she started to try and hack the place network and figure out what they were up to.

six hours later, she had finally cracked the code and was in.

Her eyes widened.

The master himself was coming in two days.

She was going to make sure, she was assigned to the people to show him around.

The Asian looking man, hummed as he watched her 'hacking' into their main frame.

He had let her in to see what she was up to and it became clear she was digging into places that were suppose to not be viewed to the outside world, he debated on whether he should send guards to shut her up, permanently or hack into her computer and find out who she's working for.

In the end, he decided to have him master deal with the spy.

# 2 days later#

Nero Ghost had arrived.

Black cloak covering his whole body with the symbol of Chaos on the back, he had made himself appeared slightly taller and much more bulkier to give the appearance of a young man or if lucky a middle age one, so that people would never guess that he was in his teens.

Hood over his head as he was greeted with smiles from three children who the last time he saw them, they were running around terrified because they didn't want to die by his hands even though he would love nothing more than to bath in their blood.

Did he even stop to ask their names before wiping their memories?

No he didn't and he didn't care.

The girl of the group who he first approached, he did a quick scan of all three and was pleased to note the three man he assigned to raise the children had keep their word and when he listened into their thoughts all he could hear what love and admiration for him and not a single question about why they were here in the first place.

In fact, the men had told them, they had adopted them from a very young age and had to teach them 'all over again' because them seemed to have forgotten everything they've been taught and the three had accepted the explanation because they simply had no reason to not believe and the fact that they were best friends before made it even more believable.

The men really had hammered into them, how important he was and how he was their god sent to rule over them and kill all the hospitality of the world.

Such crazy ideas.

"Welcome, Master. My name is Varia Cornix and these two, Antipo and Saturio, my brothers" and he mentally applauded the girl for not stuttering, he had no delusion about what he looked like to other people.

Meanwhile, the three were finding the 'man' in front of them intimidating. There was absolutely no presence to show he was even standing in front of them if not for the fact they were seeing him with their own eyes.

It reminded them of a Ghost.

" N-nice to meet you" it seemed the other two couldn't help but stutter.

He sighed and the three led to him to a white room were other people were waiting for him.

He did a quick scan on everyone in the room and had to pause a bit when he came to 'Sue'.

_She's a spy. _He thought, seeing her thoughts as they ran a mile an hour. He didn't expect a spy to come so soon and by the looks of it, she was trying to figure out the real purpose of this place and had taken to 'tour' around and 'Hacked' into the system and gotten herself here and no doubt the others in the room had been informed beforehand that 'Sue' was not really 'Sue' and now she was determined to not only expose his identity and make him spill everything but also get out before anyone was the wiser.

"Master" They all stood up and he took note at how Vikki forced that out of her mouth to not seem suspicious.

" Leave except for you" Pointing at the shocked 'Sue'. "You're going to be my guide"

"But Mast-" one of them was about to protest when the temperature dropped, forcing them all out of the room quickly to get warm.

He sat down and Sue eyed him for a moment wondering why he singled her out right away.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to show me what I've invested in" He asked, coldly and she stopped the shiver running down her spine.

She know how to handle the rich type and know, don't do anything to annoy them and get this over with, without any fuse.

"Of course, Master" She said and she suddenly had this feeling that he was laughing at her even through all the man was doing, was sitting down.

He got up and followed 'Sue' who began showing him around the place, not at all shocked to find many people coming up to the 'Master' guy and thanking him over and over again for what he's done in their lives.

Even little children had given him hugs to say their thanks, she pushed down the urge to smile.

While Ghost pushed down the urge to tense when his body made contact with someone who clearly wasn't his family.

He wanted to play before he let her see a little of the true face behind this 'paradise' place.

She walked him through, each department and he asked very intelligent question and by the end of it 'Sue' had no doubt that the inventor of all of this was the 'Master' himself which pretty much shortened the chances of who the man was.

"We'll Miss Sue, that was a very insightful, tour you just given me. It's good to know, my money is well spent here" He said and 'Sue' decided to test the _water._

"Oh, yes. Things here are very impressive and you being so generous to all these people it's so hard to believe you have no ulterior motive behind this." she said, like it's an common question unknown to her, Ghost was leading her somewhere.

"Hum, yes I've heard the stories of great man doing great things but turning out to be amongst the worst people alive" He mused, turning left and 'Sue' finally noticed that they were in a place she'd never seen before and when she turned around to ask where they were.

The man was gone.

"Wha" Was all she could say, as the man disappeared into thin air as soon as she let her eyes wonder.

She shrugged, she might as well explore were she was and that what she did, she exploded but it seemed to be like a maze and she had trouble trying to find a way out of it.

Until something unusual caught her eye.

Three wheels, two pointing down while the last one was upwards.

It was odd and her instincts told her to correct it and so she did unknown to her a pair of eyes were watching her.

She turned the last one until it was downwards and she heard a click before the wall literally split into two.

Showing a section of this place she hadn't never seen before and what she saw shocked her to the very core.

Blood, lots of blood and violence.

Thousands of people were currently beating each other in a brutal way with weapons.

Even the kid that brought her here was currently wielding two knives and throwing them at a picture of an important person in the world and then she heard what the speakers were saying.

"**Life is not fair but to be fair we all have to be under Master Chaos rule. Master Chaos is our savour who offers peace and protection not to mention food to fill our stomach and to accept that means you're willing to fight for him. Fight for him and crush all his enemies**."

She shivered at the thought of how long these people have been hearing that same voice and know she needed to get these people out of here fast! before their beyond the point of no return.

She could only come to one conclusion and that conclusion filled her with dread.

This guy was building an army.

"Oh dear, you weren't supposed to find this section"

She whipped around and pulled out her gun that she hid and pointed towards the voice.

It was the black cloaked figure.

"What is all of this?" She demanded, the figure said nothing and she shot near his face. "Answer my question! Why are you building an army out of the homeless? What do you plan to do with them and why does it seem like you're about to start a war?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

The figure was still silent.

Her instincts screamed at her that something was wrong, she turned and realised all the people training.

Were still training despite their master being held at gun point.

Something was defiantly wrong with this picture.

" **Put that gun down or you'll hurt yourself**" The figure said and suddenly her body was not under her control and she found herself putting the gun down.

"What the hell did you do to me!" She shouted despite the dread she was feeling, she had made sure that none of her food was drugged so how was this possible!

" Walk with me" she had no choice but do as he said while her mind screamed at her body to not obey the order.

They were led to a small room, completely sound proof.

The figure sat on a very comfortable looking chair with fur and everything.

"Close the door and sit down than hand cuff yourself to the table" He said and her body complied and as soon as she finished her task, her body was hers again.

She lunged at the figure only to stop short because of the handcuffs, she growled in anger and the figure leaned in and said in a low cold voice.

"**You know Miss Vikki Bates. I do not like people preying into my business. Things can get quite nasty if they do**"

That one sentence filled her with so much fear, for one thing he had somehow gotten her real name and that meant he could track down her friends and family and another one else.

This guy gave her a threat that couldn't be anything other than a threat.

She had to tread cautiously with this guy and hope that an opportunity would arises for a chance to escape and warn somebody about this monster who was planning to no doubt to go to war.

She had to stop him before it was too late.

Ghost read her mind like it was an open book and almost laughed at the sheer stupidity of it all. There was no way he would allow her to leave and inform everyone about the threat before he was even ready to lash out at the world.

Vikki put on a fake mask of calamity and know that it was honed to perfection and the figure in front of her would not know she was scared.

How wrong she was.

"Who are you supposed to be? Angelo or Gilbert?" She sneered fishing for some information.

Ghost raised an eyebrow that she couldn't see through his dark hood. "And what makes you think, I'm one of these two?"

Vikki forced down a frown. This guy showed no reaction to either of those names or that the guy was very well educated in what agents look for in body language. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Nobody has this kind of cash and the shear level of technology used here means this was done by a genius that comes once every hundred years. There are only two people that fit in with this description in the world"

"Very good. Mrs Vikki but I have to say, it wounds me to not be so well know however if I were anymore famous then it would surely be hard to keep the large sum of money needed to fund my 'project'" He mused.

_You call raising an Army a Project!? _she couldn't help but think, feeling irritated that nothing was going her way and it seems her years of experience in this kind of situation is nothing against this guy.

Suddenly a picture come up from behind the chair Ghost was sitting at and her eyes widened to see her whole family together smiling.

"You have such beautiful children and such a nice husband. Tell me do they know what you do? Do they know how dangerous it is what you do? I wonder what would happen if I want public with your true identity and all the guys you put in jail are free to come after you and your family? Wouldn't that be such an fascination scenario to watch?" He said, loving the flash of fear in her eyes.

"BASTARD, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Vikki spat.

"And how do you know? I might just call the TV station say there is a bomb and force them to broadcast what I'm about to say live" He said.

There was a deep silence.

Vikki considered her chances of bring this guy down before he could blab to the world.

She was handcuffed, not a good thing and apparently he had some way to control her body. He could just command her to kill herself and she would be dead as brutally as this sick son of bitch wanted it.

For once she felt hopelessness and fear.

"What is it you want" She asked, in a defeated tone, nobody she know ever heard her speak this way, she was always the one to cheer people up when they were feeling down.

Through the darkness of the hood, she could see a large manic smile.

She shivered.

" Oh, you're a very smart woman. All I want is for you to tell me who you're working for and all the names of the people in that organisation in exchanged for me not killing you and than going after your fami-

"BASTARD!" She lunged and kept trying to get to him even through both of her wrists were becoming bloody.

He kicked her in the stomach and blood came out her mouth.

"It's not very nice to call people names especially when your life is in my hands" He said, gripping her chin.

"Go to hell, you bastard. There is no way in hell that I will sell out my comrades when I know you're not just going to _talk_ to them. I would rather die than to tell you" She spat.

Ghost titled his head. "And what about your family? Do you think they would forgive you for ending their lives simply because you were too loyal and were willing to take them down with you? oh wait a minute. I've got a brilliant idea!" and she gulped not liking where this is going.

"I can kill you and then while your family grieves, I'll come to them as their savour and that would make it all the much easier to turn them into new additions to my army! Your boys could really grow up to be fine assassins in the future"

"You wouldn't dare!" she glared.

Ghost laughed, it was dark and hallow. "Guess what woman. **YOU CAN'T STOP ME!**"

Vikki felt utterly defeated, she had no idea that accepting this one mission would make her lose everything she ever had and even her own life.

"So choose? Your comrades or die and have your family turned into weapons for war" He leaned in red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Selling out her comrades was looking really good right now.

But to betrayed them would kill the friends that had stayed with her through thick and thin and all the people who have died for their country to make sure she made it out alive to see her family again.

Ghost saw the reluctance in her eyes and was growing impatient, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look directly into her mind.

"I see you still having trouble deciding... let me help you with that. **Mind takeover**."

Vikki had been trained by the best on how to fight off any form of mind control but nothing could have prepared her for this kind of feeling.

Instead of Ghost power overwhelming her like his past subjects, she felt that _thing _that was trying to take over her, it was like a snail had somehow made its way to her brain and she could touch it and she shivered.

But she could do nothing about it, her body wasn't hers anymore and all she could do was scream inwardly as she saw herself answer all that bastard questions like a mindless puppet and he wrote everything down.

When he finished asking questions, she was allowed back in control of her body and she never felt more lifeless knowing she had just betrayed everyone who had ever loved and cared for her and now because she wasn't strong enough they were all going to end up dead.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Ghost really didn't care about the crying woman on the floor, he just got what he needed and said. " On second thought, I'll won't kill these people on the list mainly because it would raise alarm bells if they suddenly died days apart when some of them have such high position in society."

Vikki didn't dare hope.

"I'll just make sure to wipe the organisation 'Flame Horde' by twisting their memories making them all hate each other and that would cause chaos in the organisation. Such a group can't possibly work together therefore the group is terminated in the process of course this would be a slow process it would raise alarm bells if you went from loving each other to hating each other in one night and you will have your memories modified so that all you saw here would not be remembered, our encounter with each other, all you'll remember is that you were taken to camp that catered to the homeless and was run by a group of well off man and woman who wanted to give something back to society" He said, Vikki didn't know if she was thankful that nobody was getting killed because of her or horrified that each member would be turned against each other because of this sociopath.

"Hold on, I refuse to have my memory altered!" She screamed this time.

He grinned.

"Who said you had a choice?"

And with that, she suddenly felt sleepy and was out cold.

Ten days later the organisation 'Flame Horde' was disbanded because they couldn't work together therefore the government stopped giving them mission also in a mysterious fire, all the data the organisation had collected all over the years was burned down to the ground.

_Meaning 'Master Chaos' had vanished from the world data base._

And cut!

I know Ghost was a bastard in this chapter but what do you expect? There was no way, he was letting the fact that he was growing an army to get out and I think Vikki got out of this better off then she would have done if Ghost hadn't decided to be generous about it. Next chapter Ghost goes on live TV to talk about the creation of his 'G' phone to the rest of Italy.


	37. Chapter 37

GHOST

Update:15/07/2015

Honestly I think I would have 7 more chapters of less before I close this story and start making correction to it and when I fished, I will then start working on when Nero Ghost enters the world championship.

Yes there will be a lot of drama such as his existence finally revealed to the whole world. Him been totally badass and the moment when his glass come off revealing his whole face and people reactions to it and of course there is also the matter of Lina Schiller coming after him because he looks a LOT like her dead little brother and Hiroto coming after him...basically a whole lot of people will be coming after him and Ghost will finally met Endou Mamoru. The person that would become number one on his 'Kill as soon as possible' list in the future.

So yeah, look forward to 'Football Frontier International Arc'. Haven't decided what I should call the continued version yet.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

37: Pushing down urges and survive an interview.

'Real Afternoon' was a talk show that was really one of the few that had a large sum of Italy population viewing it when they got home from a busy day.

Meaning if you appear on 'Real Afternoon'. You are very likely to be scouted or if you're already famous. It would boost your popularity like crazy.

That's why to be on such an extraordinary show meant you had to do something equally extraordinary and have achieved the unthinkable.

Unfortunately Nero Ghost was one of these people.

He stood behind the stage in a completely white suit and golden tie. His hair brought down and he had managed to persuade his mother to keep his earrings in and also his glasses and she could do whatever she wanted with the rest.

He should have thought it through more clearly because his mother demanded that if he ever felt the urge to do something that was deemed 'inappropriate' like for a example set the announcers chair on fire.

He needs to shoot it down before it became too strong.

If he doesn't he shuddered what to think would happen to him in the care of his 'gentle' mother.

He had to practically swallow most of his personality and act like a complete gentleman and become suddenly social able.

This is going to backfire tremendously.

# Stage#

The woman with orange curls and blue dazzling dress smiled at the camera and said.

"And now before we end this show. We have a very special surprise for you folks out there!" The audience burst into murmurs as they wondered what it was.

The woman suddenly leaned in and said. "Believe it or not we have the inventor of the hottest Phone out there at the moment. Yes we have the Inventor of the 'G' phone! Please give a warm welcome to...NERO GHOST!"

Raising gasps from the crowd and applauses as Ghost tried not to punch the camera that was in his face and tell the light man to turn the light off before he shoves the light were the sun don't shine.

Ghost killed the urges before they could bloom and made his way to his seat, ignoring the light that was trying to blind him.

The Woman smiled as he sat down and said. "Well look at you. Aren't you a handsome boy, your parents must be so proud to have produced such a good looking piece of work like yourself"

_Kill the urge Ghost. Kill the urge. She's not worth it _He told himself over and over again as he flashed a fake dazzling smile and said. "Why thank you for the compliment, Mrs...

"Elyssa Gilles" she filled in the gap and he nodded in fake thanks.

"Well, I should think so too since I've been told. I've inherited both of my parents looks and even my own little brother has inherited a lot from my mother in terms of looks while I've inherited lot from my father" He said and they all agreed that both of his parents weren't certainly average in looks and would rank very high if they were judged.

" Now let's get down to the reason why we're all here, tonight." She said and he could literal feel millions of people leaning in to hear what she has to say next. "Nero. can I call you 'Nero'?"

He shook his head while forcing down the irritation. "I'm afraid only my Family is allowed to call me that. The rest of the world calls me 'Ghost'" confirming what she already known when reading his profile.

"Of course. Ghost?" she asked and he nodded. "Wow, your only what fourteen. Born in one of the richest families in the world. Goes to a super elite school because of your super high IQ. Have the title of 'Man of the Tournament' when you just starting playing soccer. What aren't you good at?" She asked, getting several laughed from the crowd.

"well If you most know. I've been told to that I can't cook to save me life" He replied jokingly getting several more laughs from the crowd.

" Well everyone can't be perfect." she said and then dropped the bomb. "It's a unbelievable that you at the age of fourteen created such advance technology. Just look at this" she got her own out and the crowd was in awe seeing as she had 'bedazzled' it, making it shine. She turned it on and a smiley face appeared on the screen and said "Hello Elyssa and I see creator is also here too" shocking a lot of them.

Ghost laughed, trying to make it sound as normal and non threatening as possible. "I seemed to remember getting the phone to think for itself to be quite a chore when the prototype at the early stages either blow up or turned evil and tried to rip my face off"

They all laughed, thinking he was joking.

He really wasn't.

"So what inspired you to make sure an extraordinary phone?" She asked, smiling when the camera turned to her.

He wanted to roll his eyes but kept on smiling. "Well believe it or not. I've been working on this phone since I was eight years old."

"really?" Elyssa said in shock, what kind of eight year old, builds something this advance. The world must surely be going mad.

" One day while I was playing with my mother phone. I realised one thing. It sucked" He said, shocking everyone into stunned silence. "Everything you need to do by hand and if you wanted to text for a friend that really likes to chat. You know how sore your thumbs are going to be before you even press a letter. That's why I wanted to make a phone that could think for itself. Make life easier for people around me with no risk of it being stolen like the rest of the phones, all at a price that was affordable to regular people. Thus the 'G' phone was born" He finished and all of them looked in understanding. "The 'G' phone is only the first of what I called the 'G' series. I am currently working on another project at the moment. Would you like to see it?" He asked and everyone perked up as interest shown in their eyes.

He chuckled before putting his hands in his pocket and jumping and instead of falling back down.

He hovered in mid-air.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and mouths hitting the floor.

"Everyone I present to you. The G Hover shoes!" He declared, with no amount of fake pride.

He then curled up and showed the audience the blast of air under the shoes and did a couple of flips in the air as he hovered over everybody and moved about, he then landed on stage, receiving looks of awe and astonishment.

"Amazing" Elyssa could finally say, after picking her mouth off the floor. The boy was a true genus that could advance technology by a hundred years if this keeps up.

Ghost deactivated the shoes and he fell down where he landed onto his own feet and took off the shoes and put them on the table for everyone to see. He didn't have to worry about someone trying to steal his invention. There was no way, anyone could replicate these, he made sure to get out a 'patent' to protect them and fine anyone from trying to declare the invention as their own and ripping him off or better yet send them to jail.

Elyssa finally tore her eyes away from the futuristic shoes and met her guest eyes. "And are you planning to sell these out to the public anytime soon?" many wanted to know because think of all the possibilities these shoes may bring.

" Why of course" chuckling at the relieved look he was getting. " But I would have to make sure my phone has been released all over the world. So far, It's been released in my home country and I want to see the reaction to places like 'Tokyo' or 'America' on this kind of technology." He said and they all nodded seeing the reason behind it. "These shoes I'll probably sell these for 95 Euros" getting jaw drops from everyone.

"But isn't that a bit too low for these kind of shoes. I mean it must have taken you years to complete and to sell it at such low prices even" Elyssa said, sounding a little worried but happy that she didn't have to save up this time.

He dismissed her worries. " It's no big deal. I want to help everybody" lying through his teeth. "and making these shoes cheap makes it all the more worth it to see smiles on people faces" he lied and got smiles from the audience. "Besides I started these two months ago and I've been working on another invention that I've worked alongside the 'G' phone. Of course I won't reveal anything right now" getting pouts from the public.

"I see..." Hiding her disappointment well. "And when are these shoes coming out?" she asked, so she knows when to start saving.

" I think in about five year time" He said and everyone jaw dropped.

"If you don't mind me by asking, why so long?" She said, for the whole of Italy.

" Because I need to do more test so that I can make sure it's safe for EVERYONE and also install a safety feature so that I don't get sued because people are falling fifty feet from the ground and need someone to pay their hospital bills" not quite successful in keeping the coldness out of his voice but he was beyond caring now.

"I see." She said, looking uncertain. "That makes sense and you'll also have to make sure nobody uses it for bad intentions or tries to hack in but I'm sure a genus like you can set up the most out unbreakable fire wall that has ever built!"

Ghost was slightly startled at how much faith she had in him even though they've only talked for twenty minutes. " Yeah sure, I'll try my best! It would suck if someone got in if I didn't put in the full hundred percent"

Silence spread around them as nobody know what to say next until Ghost suggested if she would like to watch some videos that had showed him experimenting with the phone and Elyssa eagerly nodded.

"Play" she pressed the play button and on the screen above them showed a blond haired boy in blue shorts and a red tank top.

"He's my friend Light. He was in charge of testing out the phone" He said and they all nodded taking in the information.

# Screen#

"Okay, Light. I think I've just made sure the phone stopped admitting a high pitch frequency" The voice of Ghost said and gave it to Light who looked at the phone warily. " Test one-thousand and sixty."

Light turned on the phone slowly and braced himself for anything. There was no high pitch sound and Light looked relieved before it electrocuted him and he was forced to drop it while nursing his burnt finger.

"Test One-thousand and sixty. High pitch frequency gone however it now electrocutes people. Light stop being such a baby and get ready for the next test"

"But it hurts!" Light exclaimed and the audience laughed.

#Stage#

They watched several more like this and the audience laughed themselves silly the more Light got hurt.

Elyssa wiped off the remains of her laughing fit when the video stopped running. "Well that was interesting to say the least. You have such an interesting friend" she chuckled.

Ghost forced a smile. "Thank you. I've been told that a lot recently"

Suddenly a buzzing sound wrung through the stage and Ghost tensed. Elyssa seeing the movement waved his worries away. "That just the alarm to tell us the show is now over" getting disappointed looks from the audience. " As much fun this has been for you. We have to say goodbye" she turned to the camera.

"Goodbye"

Ghost plastered on a smile.

"Goodbye" and music played in the background while the producer said " And that's a wrap"

Ghost immediately got out of his chair. He didn't care what people thought, he just needed to be somewhere quiet to indulge in his urges.

It seemed his father understood that as soon as he saw him and he was led home where he found himself in a kind of room that was full of trees and his mother had given him a lighter when they were gone.

He grinned and flicked the light before eagerly getting close to the a tree.

The tree caught on fire and Ghost sat down watching all the trees catch on fire and burn to the ground.

It was so soothing in a way, smoke and sulfur invaded the air.

He relaxed before getting a bat and started smashing anything that moved such as rabbits and even bears, by the end of it, he came out the room with a look of pure bliss.

" Nii-san, that was awesome!" He owlishly blinked, not realising that his family were watching him.

Sky ran up to him with big goggles on his head while his parents followed shortly after.

"I'm proud of you for not giving into your urges, son" Cesso said, giving his son a thumbs up while Nero rolled his eyes.

" At least your learning self-control. You can't have your Titian urges ruining the life that you have here" Fia said and he somehow felt like he had offended her in some way or form.

" Yes mother" He said, keeping his voice flat and emotionless.

Suddenly Sky, tired of being ignored tugged on his suit pant and he looked down to meet adorable eyes.

"Nii-san" Sky asked.

"Yes, little duckling" Nero answered.

"Will you help me revise for my exams?" Sky asked and something clicked.

He had exams coming up.

_Bloody great_.

And Cut!

Next will be Nero Ghost taking his exams and getting the team shaped up for the finals! Will Ghost match up to the legacy his mother had set for him when he entered the soccer world even without Abbey to help him out? Review/ Fav and Follow!


	38. Chapter 38

GHOST

Here is chapter 38.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Enjoy!

38: Last chance before graduation.

This was the match.

This was his final match before he graduated from school and joins the adult world.

This meant his invitation to join Orpheus, Italy national team that will represent Italy in the world tournament, will be coming soon.

He couldn't believe that it's been nearly three years!

"GHOST GET OUT THERE!" The coach yelled seeing his star player lost in thought. Inwardly, the man would never forget the boy who finally broke Athena losing streak and put them at number one.

He ignored the boy personality though.

Nero Ghost, turned around and nodded caught up with the rest of the team, were they came out in a single file line.

"AND HERE THEY ARE FOLKS! ATHENA BLADER AND I CAN SEE SEVERAL NEW PLAYERS! THE OPPOSING SIDE IS A TEAM THAT IS COMPLETELY NEW TO THE TOURNAMENT BUT HAVE SHOWN THAT THEY HAVE MORE THEN WHAT IT TAKES TO TAKE ON, THE BIG BOYS! THE MIGHT OF EXCALIBUR!" The crowd went wild as each team was introduced.

Ghost stood beside players that he had been a right bastard too when it came to training and know that they probably hated him from the bottom of their souls.

He didn't care.

He just didn't want to a team full of players that would embarrass him when it came to the final match no less. He had told them all very bluntly what he intend to do to each and every one of them if they dare mess up and now they were fighting for their lives.

As for the exams he took, previously.

They were disturbingly easy.

He didn't know why people came out so stressed about it especially when he had seen several students faint as soon as they took one step out of the classroom and hurried off to the nurses office immediately.

He had then got a text from the an unknown number and when he looked, his eyebrow twitched as he read what could only be described as Genesis attempt to thank him for getting back with his girlfriend and he immediately blocked the number in case Genesis decided to send some more.

His eyes scanned the team that had made it this far and wasn't at all surprised to hear that the previous champions were booted off in the first match.

A local one at that.

He saw several players he recognised from the future Italy national team and of course, Fidio Aldena was also there as the captain for the other team no less.

It was like the kid was born to be a Capitan.

Fidio was currently trying to not show how uncomfortable he was feeling when his eyes landed on him.

Ghost enjoyed watching his future Capitan squirm.

Fidio looked at the tall boy on the left side of him, in anticipation. This was his chance to see how he would fair against THE Nero Ghost and he couldn't wait for the game to start. Nero Ghost had somehow become his target as soon as he was old enough to enter the National tournament and he had honed his skills enough to even get into tight spaces and not even slow down.

They all know this was Nero Ghost last tournament before he graduated from his school. After that he needed to be in a school to participate again and not just any school, he needed to go to junior high which they were sure Ghost didn't want to go through school again and at such a low level as well.

Fidio eyed the new additions to the soccer team and that the video that his team had watched from last year would do nothing in preparing them for such unknown players and would have to hope for the best.

It was Excalibur ball.

Everyone got into positions.

Fidio, as expected was a forward.

Fidio ran with the ball and as soon as he faced an obstacle he back passed.

Ghost intercepted the ball and was already surrounded by three players, their defence locked tight, better than the other teams he had faced in the past.

He hid a smirk.

Not bad.

But nowhere near good enough to contain him, suddenly he disappeared before everyone eyes and to his defenders shock, who thought they could counter his disappearing move if they saw it with their own eyes, were mystified.

Ghost appeared half-way across the field much to the opponent shock.

"Don't worry guys, I'll stop him!" Fidio shouted since he was closest to Ghost and could get to him much faster.

Fidio appeared in front of Ghost and was determined to not let him past. Ghost played a bit to see his future captains skill level in terms of guarding and was slightly impressed before he tricked Fidio by making him think, he was passing back while in reality he was making more room and suddenly bolted forward, Fidio completely off guard, couldn't keep up with such a speed at such a weird angle.

Ghost broke free and passed it to a new player with short blue hair who suddenly froze until he made sure the boy saw him swipe his thumb across his throat which seemed to snap the boy out of his frozen state and reminded him of his fate if he messed up.

The boy ran like his life depended on it.

Which it did and kept on pressing against the opponent never stopping to take a breather because he was simply too scared to slow down now.

Ghost was beside him so fast that nobody know when he had started running and the boy passed to him and with one touch he kicked the ball and the goalkeeper put his hands up to catch the ball.

It stopped, the goalkeeper breathed a sigh of relief.

It sped up again and there was an unbelievable force behind it. The goalkeeper didn't stand a chance before it ripped through his defence like paper, making it 1:0 in just under five minutes.

_Amazing...so this is Nero Ghost. _Fidio thought, knowing that the rest of his team were having similar thought as him. His blood boiling when he thought of defeating such a monster.

Ghost didn't even spare them a glance and walked calmly back to his position, hands in his pockets and completely relaxed.

The whistle rang for Excalibur to kick the ball, Fidio and some other guy began to move up the field and Ghost decided to exactly let them shoot the ball.

He had been curious why Fidio was nicknamed 'White Metro'.

He acted like he couldn't keep up with how fast the ball was going using his best acting skills which he applauded himself with for making it completely believable.

He observed how Fidio, was handling the team and looked into the boy mind and saw billions of scenario's been born a second.

Finally, it looked as if Fidio, had finally chosen and had, began to direct the players that were running with him into, certain positions.

Not bad.

Fidio, passed it to the player beside him.

It seems his threats were fully kicking in because two of the new players were running after the ball and had the opposing team player cornered.

Than Fidio, continued running up the pitch, just a couple of inches away from the goalkeeper.

"Look at your front, dumbass." Ghost said, since Nero Ghost never shouts and the goalkeeper finally noticed Fidio and prepared himself.

The opposing player like predicted, back passed it over their heads and right to Fidio, waiting chest.

Fidio, caught it in mid-air and continued running towards the goalkeeper.

"HERE I GO!" Fidio, shouted.

_If I don't stop this, Ghost will kill me! _the goalkeeper thought in horror and it didn't help the matter that Ghost was right behind Fidio, giving him death signs.

Fidio, suddenly spun around and was in space, light was being sucked into the ball with an ancient writing underneath it glowing golden.

"**ODIN SWORD**!" the rings blaster forward and the ball suddenly became a golden sword.

Heading straight for the terrified goal keeper before he managed to pull himself together and actually defend.

"**A thousand Pistols**!" pistols came out of nowhere and was trying to shoot the ball down but the sword kept going.

_GO DOWN! PLEASE! _The goal keeper begged, he did not want to be on the other side of Nero Ghost wrath!

The sword cut right through it and shot into the net.

It was 1:1.

_What incredible power! _The goal keeper couldn't help but be in awe at the power behind the ball.

The awe lasted two seconds before he looked up and met Ghost eyes that said, he was dead meat.

Making him pray for his safety.

The whistle was blown to signal the point and they all went back into their positions.

The whistle blow again and it was Athena ball and Athena took the ball up the field toward Excalibur side and of course Excalibur went to attack and grab the ball.

Excalibur tackled Athena and ran with the ball now in their possession.

They did not touch the ball for more than five seconds with Fidio, as the brain behind the tactic and Athena was confused which way the ball was heading and were running all over the place.

This was exactly what Excalibur wanted and before most of the Athena know what was going on.

There was a huge gap and only Ghost stood in the way of Fidio and the goalkeeper.

Fidio, felt his blood rush with excitement, finally it was their long-awaited showdown.

The crowd held their breaths.

Fidio, spun around.

"**ODIN SWORD**!"

Ghost looked at the sword coming towards him and debated if he should use a technique, block it or dodge or do something that would crush their spirits?

The third option was looking very tempting right now but he chose to...

Dodge.

He titled his head to one side a bit and without anyone seeing, he put his foot out and changed the course of the sword.

The sword missed by a long shot.

Everyone was in shock, they were all pretty shocked that the sword missed.

It was going in a straight line for fucking sake!

There was no way, that sword would miss!

Which lead to the only logical conclusion.

Ghost had changed the ball path.

But how!? they only saw him tilt his head to the side!

Fidio stared dumbly at Ghost who was making sure nothing was out of place with his hair or his face.

The whistle blow to signal Athena ball even though many wondered if it was truly Athena ball but they had no proof that Ghost had touched the ball.

Ghost glared at the player who was going to throw the ball and the player paled and backed down and he took his place and grabbed the ball.

He made eyes contact with each and every one of them much to the opponents confusion, he throw the ball, the opposite he was looking to find a red haired in a Athena uniform running towards the other end of the pitch.

_crap!_

Fidio, began running after the player, playing billions of scenarios running through his head before choosing one.

He got close enough and tackled the player who looked very surprised that someone had caught up to him and began running back to Athena goal.

He ran, he directed all the players to mark each and every one of Athena Bladders, including Ghost making sure the one marking was the best team had.

There was no way Ghost was losing his mark any time soon.

Fidio, continued to run, unopposed while the Goalkeeper braced himself for another one of Fidio, 'Odin Sword'.

"**ODIN SWORD**!"

The goal keeper was about to active his special move when Ghost broke free from his defence.

"WHAT!?" Fidio, couldn't help but say, Ghost shouldn't have shaken off his mark yet!

Ghost was suddenly in Odin swords way and it was coming straight at him.

The crowd held their breaths.

Ghost did the impossible.

He stopped the ball while it was still in 'Odin Sword' mode and then turned it around.

Fidio, eyes widened in shock, not believing his eyes and many couldn't not believe it either!.

" I wonder if you can defend against your own Move?" Ghost suddenly had a small smirk that sent a shiver down Fidio, spin.

"Let's find out shall we?"

The sword was realised and heading for Excalibur net.

Out of the billions of scenarios Fidio had come up with, not one of them included having his own move turned against him.

Fidio ran towards the ball.

It sliced right through his defence.

His team mates kicked in, trying to stop the move but they too were cut down.

The goal keeper, was ready for it because he had gone up against the move a billion or so times.

He made contact with the ball and immediately know something was wrong.

_What's up with this power!? It's like nothing I've ever felt before! _The ball wasn't backing down and was actually pushing him back! He had never felt so helpless as some unforeseen force was dragging him towards the goal.

The Whistle blow to signal to the point. The goal keeper looked down and saw he was behind the line!

It was 2: 1

The whistle was than blown twice to signify the end of the game.

It took everyone a minute to get what just happened and when they did.

The crowd cheered.

Athena side was going wild.

The coach was grinning from ear to ear and was currently doing a jig to celebrate.

"AND HE HAS DONE IT! HE HAS LIVED UP TO HIS MOTHER LEAGUCY! NERO GHOST HAS MAINTAINED ATHENA CHAMPIONSHIP CROWN AND WILL BE TRULY MISSED!"

Suddenly he was tackled by a small figure and was bent a bit before standing up straight to see his brother in front of his face, beaming and his parents looking at him with pride in their eyes.

He smiled.

While Excalibur was currently having a pep talk with their coach that said they will boot the champions off their throne next year since Nero Ghost won't be there.

It didn't make it any more depression than it really was.

Fidio, smiled despite that he lost, at least he could say he want up against THE Nero Ghost in his final match.

Maybe he'll be luckily enough to get a one on one in the future?

# Japan, several days later#

Ryogi Gotou, was not having a good year.

Some unknown group had been secretly buying the company he had embezzled millions from! by the time he realised it, It was too late and over sixty percent of the biggest bank in Japan had been brought by them and for some reason they had decided he was incompetent of being president of the bank and fired him straight away stating they had evidence to state they know he was stealing money from the bank.

One that day, he lost millions that he could have had and if it wasn't for the his place in the government. The police would have come knocking on his door with no protection this time and arrested him.

He was about to drown out his sorrows in alcohol and a room full of woman when the door bell rung.

"Excuse me ladies" He said and he want towards the door. Ignoring the feelings of dread.

There were was one detective and three police man, Ryogi suddenly had a bad feeling about this. He plastered on a smile and said. "Gentleman, what can I help you with?"

The detective with the cream coat said with a sneer. "You are under arrest" pulling out his badge and like a signal two police man held him down while the last cuffed him.

"I want to see my lawyer!" Ryogi shouted, thinking they've got nothing on him and he would be released in several hours and get them all sacked from their jobs.

The detective smirk. "Yes please do, so we can explain to them how their client had finally been arrested for the murder of Xavier Schiller from ten years ago, Kado Agano and Hideaki Kudou. Both which were killed by your men and wanted to report you."

Ryogi paled, wondering how the police found out and tried to cover his ass and said. "What proof do you have that I've done such a thing!?" He spat out and the detective grinned. "Well someone outside of the police force has been tailing you for quite some time. Mr Ryogi Gotou." gone was the respect in his voice that should have been there "He's video tapped all the bribes you've been given people and how you covered up your work in the underground market. You can't get out of this one. All the videos are live on the internet and people are demanding for you to be taken down town. Nothing can save you now. Your going straight to jail. You should been disgusted in yourself, you turned a regular family man into a monster bent on revenge and now he's going to jail for it"

The policeman read him his rights with a sneer before pushing him out the door into a police car.

"People like you make me sick!"

Unknown to them all, a tall boy with white hair and no glass with a blue hood over his eyes and brown cargo pants. The same clothes that Xavier Schiller died in.

Nero Ghost smirked before transforming his clothes back to his style but this wasn't a simple change, this was also a change of mind and soul.

_Goodbye Xavier Schiller._

_**This was the day, were Xavier Schiller became Nero Ghost in mind and soul.**_

And cut!

Xavier case is finally solved! and Xavier can finally moves on and becomes what his family and friends want him to be. What effects while this have in the future? Next chapter Nero Ghost finally graduates!


	39. Chapter 39

GHOST

Update: 15/07/2015

Here is chapter 39.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

The Principle had called all the staff into one big hall.

"Principle what is it?" One of them asked.

The Principle suddenly broke out into a grin.

"Nero Ghost is finally graduating"

The whole lounge broke out into cheers and celebrations.

39: Graduating with style.

Nero Ghost yanked the collar of his white shirt uncomfortable. He wore a black Italian suit, hair down and earrings out, not to mention glasses off making him get more glances than he was used to by girls.

Today, he was finally graduating and it didn't help matters that both of his parents were not in their usual disguises and practically everyone was coming up to them wanting to shake their hand or get an autograph.

Oddly enough, Alfred was also here which he just chalked it up with Alfred being family and it would be wrong to deprive the man of seeing his Master son, graduate and go into the adult world.

As expected his manager was also there, alongside his family waiting for him to officially graduate so that he could drag him off to do a photo shoot or something for the rest of his life.

Sky was sitting proudly on a chair of his own, now two years old he was deemed old enough to have his own seat which the toddler was beaming from ear to ear about while shouting encouraging words and also words about being lonely with nobody to play with at school.

Much to his amusement.

His exam results came in a couple of days ago and it was too be expected that nearly all his subjects he had one hundred percent and none of them were below ninety-seven percent which was pretty damn high still.

On his right, Light sat in a grey suit and blond hair combed back thanks to his sister who was in the crowd of parents or guardians holding a camera with a smile.

Ryuu on the other hand, was at the back, he too dawn the hated suit and was wearing a black suit, his father wore when he graduated.

Oddly enough all the males were required to wear a suit while the females were to wear dresses and many were complimenting each other on how nice they looked.

While he heard several complimenting how nice his ass looked in the suit.

_Principle, you better get your ass in here now or I'll fucking find you and drag your ass here myself. _He felt his irritation rise, there was too many people all jammed into one hall which was massive, but that was not the point!

As if sensing his train of thought, the man finally graced them all with his appearance and the room silenced instantly.

The man, had his principal face on despite the strong urge to do a jig because Ghost was finally getting out of the school and he could stop looking out for things that need to be rebuilt again like that Maths building that had mysteriously collapsed overnight and he was willing to bet that Ghost had a hand in its destruction.

He was sure a lot of teachers were doing a jig in their heads at the moment to finally get Nero Ghost out of their lives for good.

He walked up on stage and turned to the new graduating year of this year. He's been doing this for over a decade and yet the feeling of sadness never left him when he goes through this.

He made sure the microphone was on and working before saying. "Ladies and Gentleman. It feels strange calling you all that since no more than three years ago you were classed as regular kids" getting laughter from a few people and several clicks from camera's.

"Even though as soon as you leave this hall, you'll be classed as adults to the world. In the future whenever you hear the name Athena Academy I want you to all look back and think fondly of the memories you made here" and as if on cue, the screen behind the principle lit up and it started showing photos of everyone in their first year and many were astounded to see how young they were back then and the guys looked away in shame when a girl cooed at how cute they were.

Especially when Ghost came up, many girl went wild at seeing how 'young' looking Nero Ghost was and how 'adorable' he was back then which he merely just grunted wishing they could skip the photos already.

Light would always look proud whenever he came on screen and he was smiling.

In every single one of them.

Ghost didn't know if he should be irritated or creeped out by this fact.

It started going forward and many began to see the differences they all went through to get where they are now.

Even the snowball fight that his group had with Ghost in his white coat in the background leaning against the door was featured.

_How!? _All three wondered as they saw the picture and then it went to scenes that they've done over the years and not to mention Ghost in the soccer club which were selling like hot cakes to the girl section of the hall.

When it was all over, several people were shedding tears of sadness that this would possibly be their last time they would ever see their friends again before they split ways.

"And now, to present each and every one of you with this graduation certificate to put in your CV" He said and began calling names out one by one, some even made speeches making some of them including Ghost roll their eyes.

"CLASS U18 COME UP!" All they all stood, camera's were clicking at they stood up and one by one they want on stage and shook the principles hand while turning to the camera and smiling.

He clearly was forcing the smile but nobody cared as long as they got the process over and done with fast.

He stopped just before getting off stage and the teachers suddenly had this sinking feeling the pits of their stomach.

He's not is he!?

Ghost held the microphone and the Teachers were already springing into action to stop him.

He dodged.

"Sup' dipsticks!" followed by gasps around the hall "I would say I would miss you all but I don't. The past three years have been literal hell for me and at the beginning when I first came. I hated you all. now three years later, I still hate you all. In fact I wish that all of you would just roll down and die in a grave somewhere but I couldn't state my true feelings because I didn't want to be expelled so now that I have graduated I can say this" Taking a deep breath while the students and parents were looking pissed and horrified.

He turned to the teachers. "Teachers fuck you especially you homeroom teacher. Fuck you most of all" resulting in angry teachers.

"That kiss for that music video which you all assumed was heaven. I felt like I was kissing an old man. That's right with the old person smell and everything" the poor girl fainted.

" Who plays stupid games in a hot springs anyway? What are you three" Getting the male half of the group pissed.

"And finally all the girls that think they got a shot with me. I will tell you now. You have no chance in hell! You are so butt ugly that I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on this planet! so get a life you Weirdo's" dropping the microphone and walking out on a room full of pissed people.

"Wow, he managed to piss everyone off in a span of thirty seconds" Light said, looking at where his best friend had gone.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of engine roaring and they looked out of the window to find a motorcycle gang parked out on the school grounds.

"Yo, Rocco" Ghost said, seeing his old gang mate.

"Ghost, you finished with the whole Graduation thing so we can finally blow this joint and do something fun?" Rocco asked, it would be just like old times.

Ghost shook his head and said with a slyly smile.

"Almost"

Multiple explosion went off in over fifty classrooms and the people inside went into sheer panic.

"Holy shit!" Rocco couldn't help but exclaim, so many classroom destroyed at once.

Ghost breathed in the chaos around and grinned "Now I'm ready" getting behind Rocco.

"Let's blown this stand"

"With pleasure" Rocco and the gang made sure to make skid marks on the school porch before zooming off. "You do know, your mother is going to kill you when you get home?"

Ghost grinned. "That's why I'm staying over at your place, tonight"

Rocco shook his head in amusement.

Meanwhile the principle was currently having a nervous breakdown as his eyes looked upon the sheer destruction of what Nero Ghost left behind.

He didn't have the cash to fix this much damage right now!

Cesso sighed and got out his check book and wrote a cheque and handed it to the sobbing Principle who eyes bulged when he saw the figures.

"Put another zero at the end and I'll forget everything" the principle said and he rose an eyebrow before he added enough zero and handed to the man who suddenly looked like he was given the kiss of life.

He slid into his authority stance and said. "I wish you all the best of luck in your new lives and wish for you success. You are now all dismissed good day" before walking out of the hall and shutting the door.

Suddenly they all heard the Principle say.

"FINALLY I CAN GET THAT GOLF COURSE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED!"

They all sweat dropped.

And cut!

I know this chapter is short but I couldn't really think of anything and now Nero Ghost has finally graduated! Next chapter will be the finally one. Ghost turns 15 and receives a special letter.


	40. Chapter 40

GHOST

Update:15/07/2015

Finally the last chapter of this part of the series!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titian.

Enjoy!

40: Orpheus

"Hunter." Nero Ghost said, looking down at his Chaos power who was busy worshipping his feet. He ignored his titian instincts that was beaming from how Hunter was treating him and demanded more worship to be done on Hunter part.

"Yes, my lord" Hunter answered, looking up with cold and emotionless eyes with a blank face. The boy had perfected appearing emotionless and cold and only showed even a hint of emotion when his eyes landed on his lord and Master who had taken him in even though he didn't have to.

Did Hunter ever wonder what his life was like before he was chosen? Did he ever wonder if he had friends or family that he happened to forgot their names.

Sure.

Anyone in his situation would have some kind of thoughts running through their mind. For a little while his mind would constantly go over the question of who he really was.

Until he was so deep in training that he simply didn't have time to even have such thoughts, all he did was train until his body cried up no more and refused to move no matter how hard he pushed it and was sure he couldn't even lifting his arms up. He had slept off the pain and waited for his body to repair itself.

He was like a machine.

He had stopped having such silly things such as emotions, feelings and thoughts, within the first year.

All he cared about was his master and only him.

He wanted to make his master proud and perform his duty that had became his purpose in life and help his master bring humanity to its knees.

_No one had any idea of the monster Ghost was raising from a little boy who just wanted to play soccer but was too sickly to do it._

Now when Hunter wakes in up in the real world, he wouldn't be surprised if they try to 'snap him out whatever he's under' to get break free the 'real' Taiyou.

He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when it's revealed that they've been played from the very beginning.

" I'm going to say some words and tell me if it strikes you as familiar" Ghost said and immediately Hunter entire attention was focused of him. This would also help Ghost determine if there was a slight chance that Hunter on a subconscious level was trying to remember who he was.

"Yes, Master" Hunter replied, voice still cold and emotionless.

" Depraved"

Hunter blink, wondering depraved of what?

Ghost took that as I sign to move on.

"Hospital bed"

"I used to be ill " Hunter automatically said.

" Soccer "

Hunter blinked in confusion, wondering why that word came up. He was pretty sure he had nothing to do with that sport and had only seen a soccer ball in this realm. He had only read about the sport in books that his Master had provided him but it was only a touch and go subject for him.

Ghost inwardly narrowed him eyes, _interesting, it seems he lost interest in the sport. I wonder if it would come back if he kicks a soccer ball? now for the real tester._

"Gouenji"

There was a long pause before Hunter answered.

"Its...familiar?" Hunter sounded unsure and Ghost picked that up.

"Then why do you look so unsure?" Ghost asked.

Hunter went thoughtful before answering trying describe the feeling. "I don't know. There's something familiar about that name. I don't know if I heard it from somewhere or if it actual means something"

Ghost looked at his power and saw uncertainty in his eyes. _Interesting, I wonder how he would react when he gets a face to the name. Just hearing the name is causing this much confusion in him._

_Let's fix that._

" That's about it" Ghost said an Hunter was forced away from his thoughts and Ghost stood up from his throne like chair and Hunter got up from his crouch position and followed behind him into another room.

Hunter watched as the world around him changed with each step.

Ghost suddenly stopped and turned to face Hunter who was looking over where they were with a puzzled expression in his emotionless features.

They were in some kind of stadium, it was very boxed shaped and where they flying!?

He had never read about a football stadium that could fly!

He couldn't help but in be in awe of the technology that must be behind this to make it fly.

Ghost almost cracked a smile at Hunter shocked face as Hunter observed his surrounding with awe and said. "Can you guess where we are?"

Hunter turned thoughtful before saying. "none of the books even mentioned a football stadium that could fly. The world technology is nowhere near as advanced as this. Yet" and Ghost couldn't help but crack a small smile, seeing Hunter had not ruled out all possibilities.

"Were either on another planet or this stadium doesn't belong in this time." and Hunter got a sneaking suspicion that it was the second option no matter how impossible it seemed.

"Correct" Ghost said, with a blank face. "This stadium is known as 'The Ragnarok Stadium' that was built just over a century from now because some children wanted to be acknowledged by the rest of Japan. Not the world. Only Japan. If they want out public, countries like the USA will either kill them or captured them and experiment on them. These children were classed as 'Second-staged' children. I'll tell you about them later. " Hunter absorbed the information like a sponge, not at all surprised that his master could see the future. He had already been hit with the biggest shock of his life finding out his master wasn't human so what if he can see the future?

"But Master, why are you showing me this place?" Hunter asked, staying as polite as possible.

Ghost suddenly locked eye contact with him and said.

"Because this is the place which will greet you in ten years time, when you finally come back to reality"

# Several hours later#

Today was Nero Ghost birthday.

He was fifteen years old, he couldn't believe it's been three years already.

The years had just flown over his head without him even noticing.

Light had decided to pursue his dream in becoming a successful Mangaka and had taken to make his own sports manga and would be moving to Japan to get published before Christmas.

Ryuu on the other hand, went with becoming an engineer that specialised in making computer simulations and programming, making much more money than a kid his age would ever make and had tried to find time for Dahlia when he wasn't working.

Ryuu had also sent him a recorded video, showing the Schiller reaction to finding out they had finally caught Xavier Schiller murderer.

Their faces would forever remain in his mind.

# Flashback#

The whole Alius Acdemey base had gone six feet under and they all had managed to make it out alive.

Astram was in hand cuffs, never had Ghost seen his former life father so relaxed despite his situation.

He stared at what should have been his adopted little brother, Kiyama Hiroto droning 'Genesis' uniform which made him look like an astronaut or something.

They really did look alike and could pass as twins if not for the clearly different eyes and the height difference.

And his sister...

Wow, she certain grown up.

Was she sucking on some lemons of something because she had a stiff face and what was she wearing?

His death must have turned her into a 'no lip woman'.

Everyone was practically staring at the collapsed UFO shaped like building .

He scoffed, he could defiantly build a better base than that, he could even make it fly too.

There was a phone ring in the background.

"Yes daddy, were fine" Said an annoying famine voice in the background.

Endou mamoru looked at the what remained of the base and said "I guess it's over now"

Two Police cars came around and police man came to secure the premises.

"Thanks to you, detective. Both the Gemini storm and the Epsilon kids are both all safe and well" A police man addressed an old looking detective who wore the signature cream coat.

"I'm glad" the man replied before turning to his previous life cuffed father. "Let's get out of here" the man nodded.

Suddenly the phone in his pocket ran and the detective picked it up.

His ear grow as round as base ball's at what he was currently being told from the other end.

"YOUR SERIOUS?! THAT IS FANISTIC NEWS!" It seemed someone had breathed some life into the old detective and he was all smiles.

He noticed everyone was looking at him weirdly.

He coughed before addressing everyone and said the words he never thought he would say in his profession.

"Xavier Schiller murderer has been found" getting shocked looks from all of them at the news.

Before they all burst out in chatter demanding more information on the subject.

" Yes it is THE Xavier Schiller, from less than ten years ago. Apparently someone by the name of 'Crescent Moon' had been investigating the case in secret for several years now and had enough evidence and backing to now issue an arrest" The man grinned, knowing how big of an impact this was making on the Schiller family.

Lina tried to hold back the tears of joy as relief washed over her with never before felt happiness.

Her father had no such restrain and was openly weeping tears of joy, he was thanking who ever 'Crescent Moon' was over and over again. For the first time in a long while, he felt at peace and not revenge driven.

Hiroto on the other hand couldn't help but smile hearing about the boy who would have been his big brother and was sure the boy was in a better place.

Everyone just look upon the family with smiles, knowing how much this meant to them and even he had to crush the feeling of warmth that spread and killed the smile before it had a chance to bloom.

But the detective wasn't done and said "Crescent moon left a message to your family that said ' I may not know your family personally but I'm good at grudging people and could tell you were suffering so when I found out I could help relieve you of that stress. I was more than happy to help your family out, sorry it took so long"

Getting smiles from the family.

"I also happen to meet the late Xavier Schiller before he died" everyone listened with rapid attention. "I asked him, what would he do if he were to die. Of course he looked at me oddly but to my surprise he answered and said. ' First I would find a way to my father, to stop crying and finally get a woman in your life. How long are you going to stay single?. I want a kaa-san' Astram chuckled at that, it so like his son. 'For my sister I would make sure she doesn't turn into a sour puss because of my death and actual try and hook her up with someone that will bring her happiness even though I won't be there. She might even adopt a kid if she wants. I've always wanted to have a little sibling and I would pass on the gift of soccer to them so don't be depressed like I know you would and live your life to the fullest. If it does turn out, I get a younger sibling and I find out he didn't take care of the my family, I would come back from the grave and personally kick his ass.' Hiroto sweat-dropped at that. 'I know I'll probably be playing soccer in heaven with some old guy while some cats are cheerleading in the background" and all three of them laughed, feeling a heavy burden lifted off their shoulders and Lina suddenly looked years younger and she wasn't the only one to look much younger.

The mood was ruined when they all remembered Astram was going to jail and was prompted into a police car.

"Wait" Astram turned to see his other son, looking at him with sincere eyes.

"I'll always be waiting for you!"

Ghost fast forward and saw, Lina thank the Inazuma eleven for their hard work. The rest of Genesis were told to leave and Coach Hillman taking back the coach position but this time, his sister no longer looked like she was sucking on lemons and that was enough for him.

He couldn't help but smile a bit.

#End of Flashback#

Now all he had to worry about was what to do when his glasses came off.

He wasn't delusional, he know they would come off eventually and he would have to face the music and he would have to be the coldest son of bitch who had ever lived to people he regarded as family knowing that it would come off as suspicious if he treated complete strangers that he only just met any were close to how he treats his family, add to the fact, he hasn't really changed that much in appearance from his past life.

It like screaming 'HEY I'M YOUR DEAD BROTHER FROM TEN YEARS AGO!' he didn't care if he could claim he had no memory of his past life.

They would have been certain that he was who he really was and all hell would break loose with him getting punishment from above, no doubt 'Nero Ghost' being erased from existence and no place to call home.

He would never let that happen.

He was willing to kill his own heart no matter how much emotional backlash there was.

From this point forward, he had never heard of anyone with the name Schiller.

He didn't even know what a Schiller was.

He didn't care for the word.

If he even locked eyes with anyone even related to the name, he would treat it like everything else without even batting an eyelash.

Anything to keep them from discovering the truth, sure it would be hard at first with them just glancing at him and immediately thinking the word 'Xavier' would have to act as far as possible from the boy he once was.

After all in this life, it was Nero Ghost life not Xavier Schiller.

"NII-SAN!"

Suddenly a small chubby hand was in his face and he blinked back to reality and Sky looking slightly annoyed but also worry in his expression and seeing this, he smiled to reassure his baby bro that he was fine.

Sky had been sent to call his brother down stairs only to find his brother reduced to skin and bones, warmed up in a bed covers, eyes looking like he hadn't slept in days while shivering with a glazed looks.

Sky sweat dropped, who know being depraved of tomato would turn out like this.

When his Nii-san finally returned home, their Kaa-san and promptly dumped, banning him from using the family limo whenever he went out, forcing him to walk and mingle with the crowd and if that wasn't bad enough she told him he did not even have the luxury of even wearing a hoodie to hid his identity.

Then the most devastating blow came.

She banned him for one of his few pleasures in life.

She had banned him from eating Tomatoes.

For two weeks.

He had never seen his brother so devastated and no matter how much he wanted to sympathise with his brother.

He just couldn't and ended up rolling around on the floor for several hours.

Since that day, his mother had made sure his Nii-san never saw any part that belonged to a tomato and instructed that the cooks should stop giving him anything that even resembled a tomato.

His brother tried every tactic know in his arsenal and yet their mother foiled him at every turn and he had watched his brother wither away day by day into what he is now.

Poor Nii-san.

Sky eyed him sceptically. "You need to come down or you'll miss breakfast. I'm hungry! and I want to see your presents!" and he couldn't help but chuckle at his baby brother honesty.

"Okay, I'll be right there" He said and took one step out of bed.

He collapsed and didn't have the strength to get up.

"Nii-san?" Sky asked, wondering what his brother was doing on the floor.

"sorry, little duckling. My legs don't work today, they run on tomato juice" and Sky rolled his eyes before asking. "Do you need some help?"

He looked up and blinked innocently. "Maybe, you could carry me. It is my birthday"

Sky rolled his eyes and huffed " Nii-san sometimes, I forget who the old one of us is" but didn't protest to lifting him off, Nero immediately latched on his arms and Sky kept on walking despite the extra weight.

"Nii-san, your smirking aren't you" Sky said, he could literally feel his brother smirk burning a hole in him.

"no, of course not. I'm offended you even suggest that!" Nero said, in a mock tone. Enjoying teasing his baby brother while Sky turn his head and quickly wiped the expression off his face.

This was the scene their parents saw when they came into view.

Sky was carrying Nero.

They stared before shrugging it off.

" Good morning!" Their mother chirped, happy to see her older son looking so depraved.

Nero didn't have the strength to glare at her. Sky sat him in his usual chair.

"There's my son, today your finally on your way to becoming a man" His father said with pride and he resisted the urge to snort, he certainly didn't feel like a man right now.

He felt like crawling back into bed and not waking up ever again.

Suddenly something was placed in front of him and he looked down.

His eyes widened.

Tomato's!

All the males looked at the female in the house with shock who shrugged and said "It's your birthday so I'll let you have these just for today" she said with a stern tone in her voice and Nero quickly picked up a folk in case she happen to change her mind.

He pierced his first tomato in what seemed like years and almost broke down crying in happiness when the familiar juice came out.

He ate that tomato and literal melted in his chair at the familiar goodness of it all while his parents and brother were looking at his reaction extremely amused while they eat their breakfast for the day.

When they did finish, Alfred came around the corner carrying a special small box of some kind and stopped in front of them, his father asked. "Alfred, what's in the box?"

Alfred replied. "Master Ghost, I was told to hand it over to your first son from his manager, said it was something to do with business" Nero perked up.

"Alfred put it on the table and then you are dismissed" Cesso ordered and the man nodded and put it on the table in front of Nero who was eyeing the box curiously before walking away to do who knows where.

"Well are you going to open it?" His mother said, sounding impatient, she was never that patient when it was something she was interested in.

He quickly nodded, knowing he didn't want to get his mother bad side and lifted the lid.

They all peered inside.

It was a three rings with a latter attached to it.

One had a silver skull on it with green eyes that seemed to memorise you if you looked at it too long.

The seconded one was just purely old engravings which he couldn't translate and the last one was another skull rings except for it seemed the head was sliced in half and the mouth was closed.

They could feel the power rolling of them.

He took the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Nero._

_I thought it was time to give you these, with these on you'll be officially recognised as the next ruler of hell and would be second in command until I retire, meaning you have power to make sure 'our' subjects don't step out of line._

_Have fun._

_Your faithfully._

_The Current King of Hell._

_Lucifer._

He blinked before he want to try each and every one of them one on, he had never felt so in touch with the spiritual world as he was right then.

It was like he was looking at the world in a whole new light.

Suddenly there was a clank noise and he sure all three rings adjust to his size.

"Cool!" Sky exclaimed, looking at the rings his brother got with envy.

Why couldn't he get cool rings like that?

It just wasn't fair.

Their seeing this said, leaned in and whispered. "Let your brother enjoy his day. Well get you rings like that for Christmas" making the toddler light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" Sky asked while the other two sweat dropped, thinking about how spoilt Sky would end up in the future if nothing is done about it.

"Why don't we move on to the real presents" Their father suggested to stop it from getting awkward.

They all nodded and was led to the room which also housed their Christmas presents, once a year.

He didn't both to hid his excitement when he saw the punching bag and boxing gloves, his parents always know what he needed and couldn't wait to put his stored up power to use for once.

Their parents chuckled at their son expression as he went over and went to punch the punching bag and was satisfied with the loud smack that was heard when his fist made contact and didn't explode because he used all his strength including his Titian one.

He was going to have fun with this.

It was then he looked and saw a black leather jacket of really good quality that had the Italian name for 'Ghost' printed on the back. He felt powerful as he wore it and add the new shades he got.

Dam, it just felt right.

He looked again and saw a small envelope with an invitation to go sky diving and with a couple of hundred Euros in their too.

The final was the a whole album with his favourite rock band of all time.

The 'Bone Crushers' with two backstage passes.

"Well?" His mother said, seeing as he had finished looking at them all.

He grinned, his parents know him so well as he ignored the ones that were not from family. He went to hug both of them and said "You know me so well"

His father chuckled. "Well we wouldn't be good parents if we didn't take note of what our son likes" getting a grin from his son while Sky was currently trying out new gal, his Nii-san got which made him look like Elvis much to their amusement.

"And there's more" Their mother said and interest shown in his eyes.

"How would you like to test the latest weapon?" His father said and excitement intensified in his eyes because had seen the new weapon which was a special designed bazooka.

"Really? and I get to use it on humans?" He asked, hopefully while his father laughed. "Why of course"

"Hold it" and they all looked at the only female of the house who had her hands on her hips. "I will not allow you to be blow up humans in this house or even near it. Eating them is fine. Blow them up is a big no" and all the males pouted at her. "So if you're going to do it. Do it somewhere away from the house"

"Yes mother/Kaa-san/honey" was heard from the three.

The woman of the house had spoken as Fia trotted off.

When she was gone, Cesso had a look that said he had just found the perfect spot to try it out and wouldn't get caught.

Both boys eyed their father with interest.

"Follow me" Their father said with an evil smirk and they shrugged before following him to the family limo which he was banned from and drove to a huge maze in the middle of nowhere.

They were dropped off and wondered why they were just standing in one spot when.

"Wait for it" Cesso said, throwing the bazooka to his son who could barely contain his glee.

A human appeared from the far, it was a male who looked like he had been running for hours.

Bazooka and Nero Ghost were a dangerous combination.

The man didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

Nero fired and was startled by the forced and was sent a couple of centimetres back.

Instead of a missile, what came out was a blue and white beam and it went straight through the human centre killing him instantly.

"That's my boy!" Cesso shouted, with pride as Nero puffed up his chest at the praise.

"Nii-san, can I try?" Sky said, wanting to get in on the action to.

Nero smirked and passed it to the happy Sky who quickly looked confused as he was picked up.

"The impact is quite strong, so I'm helping you so you don't get sent flying" Nero said and Sky gave his big brother a look of thanks.

"Now you boys go and go hunt humans!" Their father exclaimed and they didn't have to be told twice because they were off like a rocket, looking for humans to blast apart.

In total there twenty-five humans and they were looking proud of themselves considering what they just did.

"Good work, you two. You make a great team" Their father praised and both the two brothers high fived each other on doing such an amazing job.

Cesso looked at his two sons, proud that he had raised such fine warriors and couldn't have asked for better children.

"Now let's go before were subjected to your mother wrath" He said, he was not joking, if they stayed out here any longer there were in a world of hurt when they get back.

Both boys nodded and Cesso called their limo driver to pick them up.

It did thirty minutes later.

"Um, father what about this" Nero pointed out the pieces of what used to be living humans.

His father dismissed his worries and said. "How do you think we haven't been found out yet? Don't worry, I'll call some friends to clean this up and nobody would even know those people existed by tomorrow"

He nodded not asking anymore question and got in to meet Sky playing a video game inside.

He smiled and shut the door behind him and noticed a letter hiding under his chair and took it out.

_To Nero Ghost._

It had the Football Frontier International logo on it.

His cold heart beat sped up.

Should he open it now or wait later?

He decided to wait later because he waited three years for this moment.

Why rush it?

He had somehow survived the whole trip back home and as soon as the door opened, he practically ran into the house leaving his mother to pounce on his poor father about using the family limo when he was banned or something like that.

He didn't quite hear them over the sound of his own heart beat as he looked at the later that had been one of the reasons he had chosen to be reborn in the first place and not go to Haven straight away.

He ripped open the latter and could practically hear dramatic music in the background as his eyes landed on the first word.

**Dear Mr Ghost.**

**We would like to inform you that you have been chosen to have a place in Italy repressive team, Orpheus in the Football frontier International. You and fifteen others have been chosen to represent Italy in the world cup and have a shot at bring home the title as number one in the world. If you chose to accept this offer come to San Siro stadium on the 28th of October to meet your future team mates.**

**Your sincerely.**

**Paolo.**

**Coach of Orpheus. **

Ghost blinked.

He throw his head back and cackled for two whole hours.

_THIS WAS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!_

**END!**

Thank you for the reading this story all the way through.

I promise I will get the first chapter of **Ghost: Fate of Orpheus** so now I'm going to go over this entire story and fix it and when I satisfied with the result. I will begin on the next part.


End file.
